Family of Crow
by littlecharmingtown
Summary: Known as 'Baby Girl' to most of the members of the club, the daughter to Clay Morrow the president of Sons of Anarchy, her mother the queen of SAMCRO Gemma Teller-Morrow. Faye Rose Morrow grew up in the club alongside her older brother, Jackson Teller. However, she doesn't have much interest in the club as her brother, but she gets mixed in due to her birthright.
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the summer approaching was only rising as the days dragged on over Charming, California and the heat rising over the asphalt was only a sure sign of the dry heat. Only two more days before school would be let out and and to say things in Charming were calm, that would be a lie to any local that knew the quiet only caused the chaos to erupt with the sound of motors rumbling along the small town streets. It wasn't just a small town for families to move to and live happily ever after, it came with knowing the territory to which you lived in... and for the Sons of Anarchy, it was clear who dominated the town.

Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair was just as busy as any other day, between oil changes and tire changes the day was only being dragged on for the members of SAMCRO. Business was being taken care of everyday, but between baby Abel being born and the plans for the Mayans all of it seemed to surround the thoughts of the members.

The coffee machine had gone off for the fourth time in an hour and between both pots, she had been serving coffee all morning. She heard the familiar beeping of the coffee pot and left it for one of the guys to take care. Sitting in the office Faye glanced at the clock seeing it strike three-thirty, a smile grew on her lips knowing only thirty minute left of her shift. She was going through the bills that were paid and she put them on file, then occasionally she would take a sip of her coffee in-between.

She was humming along to the song in her head while she put the files away for the day, her dark brown hair tied up in a loose bun was falling as she would nod her head along to the tune. It was the only way she could distract herself between the long morning she had, that and watching the prospects make a fool of themselves through the window looking out on the floor.

Meanwhile, occasionally having a small conversation with the guys who would come and grab coffee, then soon she would receive a thank you and either a kiss on the head or a pat. It was just another day at Teller-Morrow Garage for Faye Rose Morrow.

The door to the office was kicked open and soon slammed shut, "Shit, it's only half past three," Jax Teller reached out to grab the coffee pot and serve himself another, "I've gotta head over to check on Abel after this and hopefully get back in time," He glanced over at his younger sister and smirked seeing her down her coffee. "What is that? Third? Fourth?"

"Considering your ass rolled out of bed at twelve and I woke up at seven in the morning to be here, you shouldn't complain to me, Jax." She quickly said now holding out her empty cup for a refill as her brother held the coffee pot, "and it's my second. Now pour me another before I throw a file at your face... _please_ ," Her sarcastic tone now drawing through.

"... A please? That's an improvement." Jax chuckled as he leaned back against the desk, "As for you throwing a file, I'll only chunk one right back at you." He grinned placing the coffee pot back in place, his eyes running over the stack of work that was resting along the desk. "You've had a busy morning. Shouldn't you have the day off, you know for the whole party?"

"Mom offered to let me take the day off, but then she realized she couldn't take the hours either. The thought of leaving this job to a crow eater sickened both of us."

Jackson couldn't help but smirk seeing the look in his sisters eyes as she mentioned the crow eaters, "What have the crow eaters ever done to you, sis?" He asked now tilting his head to the side, "Besides, we wouldn't ever leave a crow eater in charge of paperwork, far too precious." He took a file that was resting on the top from the desk and began to glance throughout it, "Shouldn't you be leaving going to get ready for the big day... it's not everyday you graduate from high school, Faye."

"They haven't done a thing to me besides annoy me. What haven't they done to you is the real question here?" Faye quickly tried taking the file from him, but his quick reflexes kicked in and Jax quickly held his arm up above her head; teasing his little sister as she couldn't find the energy to fight him on it.

"Lucky you, I'm not in the mood... and I could care less about walking across a stage Jax. I'm just there for my diploma. If I had a choice, I would simply have it sent to me. It's just going to be fun to watch you back at the familiar place," She pushed herself up from her seat and gathered the stack of files to finish putting them away. "Besides, I was planning on stopping by the hospital before. Check on Abel, I haven't seen him in a few days."

Jax was taken aback by her mention of seeing Abel, he placed the file down back on the desk and nodded now pushing himself off the desk. "I'd like that, for you to see him and all, they said he might be out next week... as for me going back to that hell hole, should be interesting to say the least." He grabbed the coffee and now made his way to the door to leave the office when he heard her pouring another cup of coffee. "Does Ma know you've been downing coffee all day? You know if she finds out that it will only piss her off,"

Faye was serving herself her third cup of coffee, before she turned back to fixing up the file cabinet for the end of her shift. She glance over at her older her brother, "Speak for yourself, what is that your third cup? Or did you start with the hard stuff this morning?" She smirked, now slamming the file cabinet shut behind her. "Besides Mom won't find out."

"That's your third, so don't worry I've been keeping track for you." Jax said, before turning to see his step-father blocking the doorway of the office.

Clay Morrow's figure stood in the doorway watching as his daughter and son were chatting over the five minute coffee break, which he allowed Jax to grab him a cup. The president glanced at the cup of coffee that was steaming in his step-sons hands, "Slacking even on the break, are we?" He asked his son, who handed him the cup before glancing over at Faye sipping on her own. "Aren't you supposed to be gone by now, sweetheart?"

Faye heard her father speaking to Jax and kept to herself, now fixing up the mess her brother had left behind for her to clean up, "If only... I'm not off until four and besides I need to finish up-"

"It's your graduation day, Faye. You need to get your ass back home and get ready, your mother has already put me on her shit list today, don't let me get further on it for keeping you back here," Clay quickly stopped his daughter from continuing the clean up. "Go on, your mother is on her way to pick you up and knowing the way she drives, she's here by now." He joked, causing all three of them to chuckle before turning to Jax. "And you can get your ass back to work,"

Jackson now handed the coffee to Clay, before turning to his sister as she gathered her things, "I'll be there at the stadium... I won't be late." He placed a kiss on her cheek, "Besides you won't be the one to chew my ass out if I am," He stepped out of the office onto the garage floor.

Faye followed him out of the office purse in hand as a smirk played on her lips, "That should be motivation enough to not be late, don't you think?" Her snarky comment now causing her brother to wave her off, she then glanced up at her father as he stood beside her. "I know you'll make sure he isn't."

Clay cracked a smile at his daughter as they walked their way out of the office and stepped into the garage, now passing by the guys who were working on bikes and covered in grease from head to toe.

"Speaking of late, we've got church at five thirty. It's about this ATF shit that's been going on for the past couple of days. I know this is your graduation, but I promise we will be out of there by seven and at the stadium in time." Clay explained to his daughter, now seeing her eyes meet his as she heard him mention the ATF, "... you understand, right baby girl?"

Faye knew all about the ATF invading Charming and longing to lock up SAMCRO, but she knew that it was only the start of war between the enemies. It also put a target on her fathers back from just a few days ago, when the Mayans attempted to kill Clay, but there was a peace deal that was settled between them and finally it seemed calm, for now.

"Dad, it's fine... I know they need to be taken care of, that's what I would want after the shit they've caused." She shrugged her shoulders, now taking the last few sips of her coffee and giving a small smirk, "Besides... if you miss this it won't be that big of a deal, I won't hold against you... _at all._ I'll just remember to bill the shrink to you _._ "

"Glad to know that you got the sarcastic tone of the family," He placed a hand on her shoulder, before pulling her close to place a kiss on her head. "I'll be there and so will everyone else, you just go home and try to get your mother as stress free as possible, got it?"

Faye found herself laughing at her fathers demands, now shaking her head at the impossible thought, "Only the grace of God can do that, Dad."

It wasn't long before the familiar Cadillac speed into the lot and it was clear that Gemma Teller-Morrow arrived. She put the car in park and rolled down the window once catching the glimpse of her daughter standing in the garage, the empty cup of coffee she tossed away couldn't go unnoticed either, but that was for her to deal with later.

"Your mother sure does know how to make an entrance, now doesn't she?" He caught the gaze of his wife from underneath her sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. "I knew you didn't want us to be late for this thing tonight, but don't you think this is a little dramatic, hon?" He called out to his wife, now stand by the drivers side door and pressing his hands against the car, leaning forward to greet his wife with a kiss.

Gemma Teller-Morrow stared at her husband as he stood by the side of her car, now narrowing her eyes not finding the amusement to his sarcastic statement at the moment. She pushed the animosity aside and returned the kiss.

"If you or any one of the guys are a minute late to this graduation, I will be chunking more than a graduation cap, and I won't aim for your throats." She threatened, now glancing at her daughter who got in the passenger side, attempting to hide her laughter under her breath.

"I'll make sure to spread the word that you're planning to castrate us around the club," Clay informed Gemma, "Also, we have church at five-thirty... I'll make sure we will be out before the clock strikes seven," He could see his wife's jaw tightening from the news and sighed, "Baby, I couldn't postpone this shit even if I wanted to, it's about the ATF and we need to sit down and talk before shit hits the fan."

"..." Gemma knew that club business was important, especially when it involved the ATF, who had just recently arrived back in Charming for a bigger blood bath than before. She sighed heavily, now relaxing at her husbands news, "Fine... I get it but I swear, if you aren't there before her name is called, you'll be losing more than your _privilege_ of sharing our bed."

"Thank you so much for that... _visual_." Faye overheard the snippet her mother whispered to her father and judging by the smirk on his face, she knew exactly what her mother meant. She groaned, covering her eyes as the image was now burnt in the back of her mind; she could practically feel the coffee in her empty stomach now making it's way up her chest.

Clay and Gemma shared a chuckle as Faye spoke up over their discussion, now finding the humor in their own hidden secrets. Gemma could hear her daughter practically heaving at the thought, but she couldn't hide the lust she had for Clay, even in front of her children. Clay's smirk grew knowing Gemma was only teasing, but the thought of his wife denying him only became more of a motivation.

"Well, I gotta finish up on the motor of this Volvo before I get my ass chewed out by another soccer mom," Clay quickly explained, finding a way to cut the tension that was now looming over the three of them. He smirked leaning forward and placing one last kiss on Gemma's lips, "And yeah right," He mumbled against her lips.

Clay then leaned further into the car window patting his daughters knee, "I'll see you tonight. Word of advice, try not to trip on stage." He attempted to slip out the window, but he received a smack on the arm from his wife before he could escape. "What? It's good advice." He shrugged his shoulders and grinned playfully at his wife.

Gemma put the car in reverse before pulling out of the lot, "Other good advice, don't test me today, baby. I'm already on edge as it is," She winked at her husband, before pulling out of the lot and driving her way back home.

Gemma drove along the familiar streets of Charming, seeing the excitement of parents who were gathering last minute items for graduations and parties tonight which would be going on all over the small town. She left Luann to set up things at the house while she came to pick up Faye, the decorations were slim since Gemma knew her daughter wasn't much for extravagant, but it was a party for the graduate and she wasn't going to let her daughter pass that up.

While keeping her eyes on the road, Gemma stole a quick glance at her daughter who's eyes were starring at the window watching as they passed the familiar town sceneries.

"I'm sure with the drinking rate of this town, by the morning you'll see classmates passed out in lawns piss drunk." Gemma spoke, now growing the attention of her daughter, "That should be interesting enough to sit through a valedictorian speech,"

Faye knew of the parties that were being thrown by her classmates, but she was never interested in any of them. Besides more than half of the class feared her knowing her family name, it was clear the town feared the club, but it came with one thing and it was respect at the end of the day. She chuckled, now twisting the rings that were on her fingers, "The speech is enough to shoot yourself in the face, talking about how the future is ours and we left a legacy on this town, it's very inspirational. So much so, I'm crying at the thought of leaving it all behind,"

"... All the speeches are packed with enough shit to make your eyes turn brown," Gemma was fortunate enough to not have heard the speech from her graduation, but she was proud that her daughter was getting to attend hers. "Abel is doing well, I went and checked on him this morning, little guy is practically growing like a weed ever since the surgery."

"I wanted to stop by and see him, but I know today is already hectic enough, I'll go and see him tomorrow though. I promised I'd spoil him and I'm standing by my word." Faye smiled at the thought of her nephew; he was a precious little fighter who had already faced death multiple times, he deserved to be spoiled by everyone in the family.

Gemma couldn't help but smile hearing her daughter speak of her grandson, she knew just how excited Faye was over her brother having a child, now he arrived and was finally healthy. It was a one way to bring a smile to Gemma's lips, "You're gonna be a great aunt," She pulled into the neighborhood and waved at the neighbors as she drove by. "Speaking of surgeries, specifically heart. How many coffee's did you down today?" She saw the opening to her longing question.

"Shit," Faye mouthed under her breath hoping her mother wouldn't hear her, but it was clear by the smack on the head she did. Faye told herself to toss the coffee cup before her mom could've seen. "Do you want me to count the shots too, because I threw back quite a few since it's graduation day."

Gemma knew her daughter was trying to hide the truth, but it came down to her worrying about her daughters heart over all of it, her health. She pulled into the driveway and once she put the car in park, she removed her sunglasses from the bridge of nose and turned in her seat now looking her child dead in the eyes.

"Don't be making jokes now, little girl. I've already told you countless times that I wanted you to be careful about it, it speeds up your heart and could weaken it if you keep adding on." Her tone now stern as she spoke, "You might not take this as serious as me, but I already lost one child to this flaw... I'm not losing another,"

Faye knew by the tone in her mothers voice that she was angered by her jokes, but also bothered by the careless decisions she had been making in regards to her heart condition. She nodded slowly, now looking down at the scar that rested on her mothers chest, knowing very well she carried the identical scar. It was a reminder that she would carry everyday, which was why Gemma was reacting in such a way.

"... I've had three," Faye mumbled under her breath, now feeling guilty and allowing her mother to know the truth. "I'm sorry."

"..." Gemma stared at her young daughter and sighed, knowing very well that the eighteen year old girl siting in front of her, she wasn't the baby that barely lived when she was born. She survived that and she lived to now, Faye lived through all the pain and misery of her first years of life and was here. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she reached out, now gently lifting her daughters chin to meet the familiar brown eyes.

"Limit is to two cups a day, within four hours apart, got it?" Gemma told her, now receiving a small smile from her daughter and a nod of understanding. "Now let's get you inside and ready for this thing, before I change my mind and slap you."

* * *

Within the hour of being home Faye found herself sitting at her mothers vanity in the bathroom while finishing up her makeup, while doing so, she could hear her mother downstairs getting the food ready for tonights party. She was already dressed for the graduation with a black pair of jeans, knee high heeled boots and blouse of her mothers. It made her laugh to know that she could practically feel the girls eyes on her, knowing she would never be caught dead in a dress. It was the formal thing to wear, but Faye could've cared less. Her hair now down past her shoulders allowing the natural waves to flow, her makeup all naturally colored.

Her eyes scanned over self in the mirror now grabbing lipstick and running it across her lips, the finishing touches were done. She began to think of walking across the stage to get her diploma and knowing everyone in the stadium would judge her based on her name, but to Faye she didn't care. SAMCRO was her family, it was in her blood. After all, she was born a Morrow.

Her father Clay Morrow adored his daughter, even when they butted heads, which was rare due to Faye's teen years were rather calm. Clay named her Faye because when she was born, she was as tiny as a fairy as he called it. Her birth name is Faye Rose Morrow, her mother Gemma allowed her daughter to carry on her mothers name. It wasn't long after that she was born, she was forced to go under the knife, the family flaw had caught up to her just as it did her bloodline. It took three major surgeries and it lasted until Faye was two, but she beat it all.

With Morrow as her last name Faye demanded respect in this town, her brother taught her very well that respect wasn't just earned, when you were born with the name of a SAMCRO you carried it. Faye looked up to her older brother, even if he claimed that he was a screw up by Abel and his ex-wife. She knew truthfully the person Jax was and she would never judge him for it, he was another father figure to her and yet, still the same brother who teased her.

Faye grew up at the club and knew the guys adored her, just as much when she was the little six year old girl, who'd watch quietly as they worked on their bikes. Of course, she was shielded from the secrets of SAMCRO, but to her it was all family and it was going to stay that way. She knew that they were protective and it was clear that they were, when prospects would come in and eye her in any sort of way, they paid for it in a rather torturous way of humor.

Of course, the prospects didn't know who she was at first and couldn't believe she was eighteen, which wasn't jailbait, but once they figured out after saying a remark to Tigs or Bobby, they made sure never to say it again. Faye looked like her mother, it was clear and the dark brown hair only made the resemblance uncanny, even the brown eyes to match. She liked hearing that her mother and herself looked alike, she admired her mother for the woman she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her down to leave, she quickly took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing the cap and gown hanging on the hook and made her way downstairs. She was met at the stairs by Gemma, who's eyes ran up and down Faye as a smile grew from the elder lady's lips, seeing the young sight in front of her was enough to smile about.

"My, my... look at you, baby, all grown up. Just yesterday you were the little girl who threw fits over not being able to go to the shop and help your brother," Gemma said, giving a gentle nudge. "Now you're all grown up wearing makeup and looking like a grown woman."

Faye chuckled, glancing down at the heeled lace up boots while she slipped on the gown, "I would hardly say I'm grown, but I can say that it's fun acting like I am," She received a chuckle from her mother before, "I hope it's okay that I borrowed the blouse, it went well with the jeans,"

Gemma was reminiscing over her daughter, she couldn't help herself the makeup showing just how mature she had grown up to be. She was growing into a woman and it made her smile. She hushed her daughter by grabbing the cap from her hands and fixing it over her head, now adjusting it to fit her perfectly and giving a smirk. "It makes your tits look good," She said, now commenting on the blouse and winking. "Now, the girls are taking the food and decorations to the club, so let's get going, you're already fifteen minutes late."

Faye smirked back at her mother, now making her way out of the house with her mother to make their way to the high school.

* * *

"Welcome parents, family, and friends to Charming High School. Tonight we're gathered here to celebrate this years class of graduates..."

The welcome speech was a clear sign that it was the beginning of the ceremony and the start of the graduation, the bleachers were packed with family and friends who were eagerly awaiting their child's name to be called. Cameras out and ready for photos to be taken of their children, it was as if they were going to school for the first time and it needed to be documented. Gemma spotted her daughter out through the caps and gowns, all while looking over her shoulder to make sure that Clay or Jax had arrived, but they hadn't arrived yet and it made her nervous.

Gemma glanced down at the pamphlet in her lap and down at the name she circled, hearing the speech continue on she ignored most of it, but she nodded slowly now looking back to watch Faye. She could only imagine how Faye felt sitting there for almost two hours, listening to speech after speech of boredom. Gemma knew her daughter wasn't fond of the classmates she was graduating with, considering most of them judged her for her name. She just hoped that she could handle being surrounded by them for a few hours.

It wasn't long before the valedictorian stepped up to the podium and began her speech, soon it was followed by the roaring sound of bikes and it was clear who arrived. It brought a sense of calmness to Gemma as she knew now her husband arrived and once seeing Clay make his way up the bleachers, she smiled now removing her purse from the seats she saved for him and the guys.

Clay made his way up the bleachers first followed by Jax, Tigs, Bobby, Chibs and Piney leaving the prospects to watch below and patrol the stadium while the guys watched. Clay took his seat next to Gemma and wrapped an arm around her waist, now drawing her close and placing a kiss on her cheek, "Sorry, baby. we got here as quick as we could,"

Gemma's smile grew feeling his strong arm wrap around her waist, now raising her hand to brush her fingers along his cheek, "You're here and that's what matters, remind me to _thank_ you later," She whispered, now causing a smirk to grow on his lips as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

"... I'll be sure to remind you then tonight," Clay mumbled, now laughing as he kissed his wife once more.

Jax took the seat next to his mother, he thanked her before taking a seat and glancing down at the pamphlet in his hands going through the long list of names, now spotting the familiar name of his sister his smirk grew. He knew the locals sitting around them were keeping their eyes them, while everyone knew them in town and respected them, they also feared them. He spotted Hale standing at the bottom of the bleachers patrolling the stadium, he knew very well that this cop wasn't going to turn out like Unser, but knowing that he was messing around with Stahl, it was priceless to him.

"... Did you get to check in on Abel?" His mothers voice pulled his eyes away from Hale for a brief moment, now looking up to meet her gaze Jax nodded his head. "Yeah, he's getting stronger by the day. Tara said she's been watching after him, says he's getting healthier. We should be able to take him home next week." He could already see the judgement brewing in his mothers eyes, now looking away from her gaze, "Don't start Ma..."

Gemma wasn't going to start with her son when he mentioned Tara, but her judgment was getting the best of her and she felt Clay's hand resting on her hip tighten a little. Even though Gemma longed to say something about the bitch, she wasn't going to while they were in the middle of a family celebration. "Well, I'm glad he has another set of eyes on him," Gemma replied, now dropping the conversation.

After an hour of speeches and honoring the teachers, it came time for the graduates to stand and make their way to the stage. As they went off the lists of names it wasn't until they got closer to the middle that Gemma felt her nerves getting the best of her, she could spot her daughter from the moment she stepped on stage and a smile grew once seeing her eyes spotted her family in the crowd. Three kids were ahead of her and she could feel the pit in her stomach only growing with twisted knots.

Clay glanced at his wife as he felt her hand tighten on his knee, he could see that she was growing anxious by seeing their daughter step closer to the stage, he wouldn't admit it, but he was as well. Knowing their baby girl was now moving on from high school was a big step, especially from the little baby girl who could barely breath when she was born to now. He knew he had soft spots, weakness. Two of them being Gemma and Faye, they were his world that kept his feet grounded at time and he adored them for it.

The guys grew excited seeing their baby girl step up on stage and wait for her name to be called, they were going to be the loudest cheering section here in the stadium if they could. She was apart of SAMCRO, it was her birthright after all and everyone was going to respect her for that. Her father was a original member and her step-father was as well, it came with the it.

"Faye Rose Morrow,"

In that moment, the row of SAMCRO members erupted with cheers for their baby, now watching as Faye made her way along the stage to take her diploma and pose for the picture along with her principal. The proud family that stood in the bleachers were cheering until the moment she stepped off stage, the excitement only growing as they sat back down laughing along with one another. They were all filled with pride knowing the baby girl of SAMCRO was done with high school and now moving onto another part of her life, it was a step in her future and theirs as well.

The names had been all read off and each student had earned the diploma had walked, it was then time for the farewell speech and one the congratulations was in order and the speech was done, the graduation caps flew into the air as the cheering began. Parents and family flooded the field as they got to reunite with their children, it wasn't long before SAMCRO members spotted Faye in the large crowd surrounding them.

Jax was the first to spot his little sister who was only searching for them as well, he quickly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up off the ground and giving a small spin. "Found her," He yelled out, alerting his family a few steps behind him and now laughing as he felt his sister began to kick a little and demand that she be put down, but once he did he brought her into a hug. "Congrats, little sis. You're finally out of this place," He said, kissing her cheek as he took the graduation cap from her hands.

Faye hated being picked up and the moment her brother did so, she attempted to wiggle her way out of it and once he put her down, she smiled before pulling away and narrowing her eyes. "Yeah and you're obviously still in it," She said, attempting to snatch her cap back, but only seeing him place it behind his back out of her reach. "Prick."

The rest of the club made their way up behind the two and began to go around saying a congrats to Faye, she was glad to see all the familiar faces here, this was her family and to see them surrounding her, it was home.

Tig Trager was the first member of the club to give his congrats, his blue eyes now catching the attention of Faye as she pushed her brother aside, now making her way over to the group. "My, my... the little princess is finally out of high school of hell, bet you beat your brothers GPA," He joked, now receiving the glare from his brother Jax.

"Only by a few points, but who's counting?" Faye smirked, now hugging Tig and receiving a kiss on her cheek. "And I'm not a princess, far from it, Tiggy." She nudged him before pulling away from the hug.

"You're a princess in our books, love." Chibs now stepped up to say congrats to the young woman, now smirking as he spotted the familiar brown eyes. "Even if you were the eight year old girl covered in grease," He placed a kiss on her cheeks before winking at the young girl. "Congrats on this one,"

Faye chuckled hearing Chibs comment, she herself knew remembered the nickname they gave her, princess as a young girl. She never was one to like the idea of being a princess and having the prince save her, she enjoyed the stories her father would make up before bed. Always a biker club, always a family. She nodded her head at Chibs before looking over her shoulder, now seeing Piney and Bobby.

She was going to say hello, but then spotted Clay and her mother and a smile grew, Faye jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her father, his strong arms holding her without ease as he held his little girl close.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl." Clay whispered to his daughter, placing a kiss on her head before glancing down at the young woman she had become, she carried her mothers features and it showed on a night like this. Makeup running along her face, the familiar lipstick shade running along her lips, there was no mistaking her as Gemma's baby. "You did the damn thing."

"I would hope so, Daddy. Four years of torture and this diploma still wasn't worth it." Faye joked, before feeling her mothers hand on her shoulder and leaning forward to embrace her. Her mothers arms were a safe haven, all her life she found her mother to be the safe place she always knew and loved.

"Dammit, baby. You're making me feel older by the minute," Gemma held her daughter close as the guys watchful eyes were kept on the surroundings, she couldn't believe this little baby girl who she gave birth to had graduated high school and was already eighteen. Life was flashing before Gemma's eyes and she was only excited for her daughters future that would be starting from this moment, she just hoped it wasn't going to be hers in a way.

"I'm only eighteen, Mom. Which means I can do whatever I want." She told her mother, then receiving a glare from her before raising her hands up and smirking. "Joking... I'm not that dumb to think that, by the time I'm nineteen though I might be pregnant, you never know."

Gemma chuckled at Faye's comments, "The day you get knocked up is the day I kill you, baby." She whispered, now giving Faye a smack in the back of the head for her sarcastic comments. She already had one grandson for now, but she couldn't imagine having her baby girl having a child. Her daughter was full of sarcasm today that was only growing.

Faye adored her mothers sarcasm, because she got the humor herself from her. She glanced over at her father who wasn't paying much mind to their conversation, it went unnoticed which was probably for the best. She received her congrats from both Bobby and Piney, who were watching as Jax was playing around with her cap, now catching the eyes of her former classmates. Their eyes wide as they caught a glance of the Jax Teller, she couldn't stand the googly eyes the threw at him.

Clay gathered up the guys once more after the congrats were in order, he suggested they head over to the club, now being able to enjoy the food which was more than motivation for them to head out of the stadium.

* * *

"How bout the time she threw a wrench at Jax's back because he wouldn't let her ride with him, that was priceless." Bobby found himself in hysterics discussing moments of when Faye was a young child. "She had one hell of an arm," He nudged Faye who stood near him as they waited for their play.

All the guys were going around the clubhouse as they stood near the pool tables continuing on with their game, dinner plates left in the trash as they had scarfed almost everything Gemma had made tonight, cake was being served by Gemma as she listened in from afar. They were discussing moments of Faye's childhood, laughing as they spewed out memorable moments of the graduate.

Tig stepped up to the pool table once it was his turn around and took his shot, but he missed and he cursed under his breath, now taking a step back to allow Bobby to step up. He now made his way over to grab a piece of cake from Gemma, "How bout the time Gemma put that frilly little dress on her and she purposefully went out after it rained, stomping in the mud, priceless."

Gemma was cutting up the cake to hand it out among the club, now glaring up at Tig as she reminded of her daring daughters history. Faye, being five years old at the time had school pictures that day, Gemma dressed her up in a floral dress and to Faye's dismay she kicked and screamed, but she was forced in it. However, Gemma got her to school, but she received a call from the school saying her daughter had been playing in the mud and needed a change of clothes for the day, it burned Gemma's ass to no end.

"Shove that in your mouth Tiggy, before something else is shoved up the other end." Gemma smirked, now handing a plate of cake in hands as she noticed the guys making their way over to grab a slice.

Jax leaned against the wall waiting for the round of pool to end, he narrowed his eyes at his sister who wore a smirk of pride, now glancing over to meet his gaze as she rested her chin on the edge of her cue stick. "Fond memories. She was a cranky little thing when she didn't get her way, hey look at that... somethings don't change." He took a sip of the beer in his hand, not finding her glare fearful.

Faye pushed herself off the bar stool she sat on, now kicking up the cue stick with the edge of her boot, "... I hope Abel pisses on you and funny thing, you won't even have to worry about masking that scent, it's practically natural." Faye snapped, now leaning over the pool table as it was her turn.

The guys smirked hearing the jobs the siblings were throwing at one another, it was always entertainment to see the two go at it, they were either genuinely angry at one another or just simply aggravated.

Gemma glanced up at her husband who was gathering the gift for their daughter behind the bar, smirking as she winked at him and placed a piece of cake on the bar for him. She could hear her two children bickering over by the pool table and sighed, now shaking her head as the two continued on.

Jax saw his chance to only piss off his sister more, he glanced over at his mother who was speaking to Clay, with a smirk on his lips he quickly stepped up from behind her and took the cue stick from her hands.

"I knew you were missing something. You need a stick shoved up your ass already, huh?" Faye snapped, causing everyone to glance over at them hearing the tone of her voice. She was kidding around, but at the same time she wasn't raised to put up with bullshit, even if it came from her brother. He was the first one to teach her that lesson.

Jax raised an eyebrow hearing the tone of his sisters voice, now biting his bottom lip to hold in his laughter. "I don't ever got a stick up my ass, now you on the other hand... that's another story," He nudged his sister with the pool stick, before making his way over to the table to snag some cake from his mother, cue stick in hand.

"... Says the self-righteous prick, who has one shoved up there just for the bitch in scrubs," Faye mumbled under her breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by anyone standing within earshot. She could feel all their eyes land on her in that moment, including her brothers who turned around to show his anger, it was clear by the hole he was burning into her. "Jax... shit, I'm so-"

Before he could allow her to apologize for her mistake, Jax tossed the cue stick on the pool table, now making his way back into his dorm and with the slam of his door it left the club silent. The brother seemed to forget the reason why they gathered here in the first place, dead silence looming over the clubhouse and it was clear that the siblings had taken things a bit too far.

Clay watched from behind the bar as the siblings had their fight, he didn't expect Faye to bring up Tara, but the moment it came from her lips everyone in the club knew it was only going to stir shit up. He placed the present back down under the bar, now stepping out from behind the bar, in hopes to get the fresh start going, but his phone vibrated on his hip and he quickly stepped into the chapel to take the call. Though he noticed Gemma make her way over to Faye and he carefully observed from afar.

"... I gotta admit, that was clever, but not the right time to say a comment like that, baby." Gemma told her daughter, now placing a hand on her daughters back to push her down the hall which led to the dorms. "Now, you need to take this," She took a plate of a cake and handed it to her daughter, "and go apologize for your 'stupid' choice of words." Gemma suggested, knowing very well that Jackson would calm down once knowing his little sister was sorry for what she spat. "Good one," She whispered to her before giving one more nudge.

Faye knew her mother disliked Tara more than anyone in this town, after she hurt Jackson it was clear that she would never accept her back into this family, but now that she was back it only caused tension. She took the piece of cake from her mothers hands and made her way down the long hallway, now knocking on the familiar door and not receiving an answer. Faye took a few seconds before opening the door herself, sneaking her hand in through the doorway and showing the plate of cake.

"I come in with a peace offering, it's cake." She said, before kicking the door open a little and seeing her older brother lying down on his bed, starring up at the ceiling, he didn't bother looking up at her as his anger was overseeing it all. "..." Faye stepped in his dorm, before closing the door behind her. She could tell he was quite angered by her choice of words and she didn't blame him, it was a low blow and she knew it.

She spotted the familiar picture of him and Tara on the mirror, she knew the picture well, considering Jax kept it there for years even after Tara fled Charming to go to Chicago. Tara Knowels was now back in town, also seeing Jax as if it was high school all over again and the idea of her brother being hurt again, Faye was protective of her brother. However, she was never rude to the doctor, but she knew the pain that she left Jax in all those years ago, her brother wasn't the same after that.

The silence that loomed between the siblings seemed to only grow stronger, it wasn't until Faye spotted the picture of herself and her brother resting on the wall, she finally found the courage to speak. She was five, sitting on the back of her brothers bike with his rather large sunglasses covering her eyes, the big smile on both of their faces as they waved at their mother behind the camera. It was a reminder that her brother would always adore her, but it was another reminder that she overstepped her boundaries, speaking of his significant other in an ill manner.

"... Can you blame me?" Faye asked, now breaking the silence and looking down at her brother who continued to avoid her gaze. "That I feel a little ticked off about her coming back, you weren't the same after the shit she-" She quickly held her words back and bit her tongue, not wanting to offend Jax even more. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap, it's just... I know having her here back brings back the feelings, so excuse me for being a little protective of you."

Jax was caught off guard by his sister as he listened to what she had to say, now catching himself glancing over at her and seeing the rather fiery spirit that matched his mothers. It was rather interesting to see the grown up version of his sister in that moment, he always knew her to be rather blunt, but in this moment he saw his sister maturing. He slowly sat up from his bed, now resting his elbows against his knees as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Tara and I are together, you need to respect that. You're pissed off because she left, but it's over.. it's all in the past. Got it?"

Faye knew her brother was only spitting fire at this moment, which is why she laughed a little under her breath and shook her head, making her way to the door to leave. "I'll make sure to remind you of that the next time a guy hurts me, or even touches me for that matter. Enjoy the cake." She didn't even make it halfway out the door before Jax finally spoke up.

"If a guy ever hurts you... that's different." Jax quickly informed her, "You're my baby sister and if anyone ever hurt you or even had the thought... they'd regret ever looking at you. You're pissed because Tara hurt me, but this time around it's not about that. We, we're grown up and I have Abel now. It's different, we're different... don't hold our past against her."

Faye knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit that to him, but it was complete bull to pull the little sister card, to which he usually used against her. She stood still as the doorway to his dorm was cracked, now making her way back in with the slam of the door behind her.

"... You don't want me to hate her, I don't, but I worry that she'll hurt you again, shoot me. By the way, I might be your baby sister, but you're my big brother and I have every right to be the protective little sister. Don't pull that shit out of your ass."

Jax could see his sister was frustrated, both were were at this point bringing in personal reasons behind the anger and animosity between the two of them. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, now letting out a frustrated huff and shaking his head. "You're protective, I know, but Tara... she's here and she's with me and I don't give a shit what you say," He looked up to meet her gaze and smirked, "... And I will always be protective over you, get over it."

She had to accept her brothers wishes, after all Tara took part in keeping her little nephew alive and she could never hold that against her, she would respect her for that one reason. Faye ran her fingers over the side of her jeans, now making her way over to her brothers side and taking a seat on the bed beside him. "I like Tara, Jax... I liked her growing up, she was always around and she snuck me candy when Mom wasn't looking, she'd even braid my hair, which you sucked at." She chuckled, the memory of her older brother now playing in the back of her mind. "... I'm sorry, deeply and truly sorry."

Jax heard the sincerity in his sister voice as she apologized for her choice of words, he couldn't deny Faye of her feelings towards the past, but he wasn't going to allow Tara's name to be dragged throughout the club. He nodded slowly, now looking up from the floor, "I did suck at braids, didn't I?" He asked, now tilting his head to the side. "I forgive you, okay? No more smart ass comments. It was much easier when you were eight and I could just shut you up, by threatening a wet willy." He said, giving a slight nudge on her side. "Now you don't hesitate to say shit."

"..." Faye saw the challenging look in her brothers eyes as he brought up the way he would shut her up, she hated the expression 'wet willy', how it brought back nightmares to Faye. She quickly nudged her brother back, "That's because it doesn't scare me anymore, I'm eighteen now, Jax." She smirked, now standing to her feet, only to feel her brothers strong arms drag her back down onto the bed, then feeling the haunting actions of her brother.

Jax pulled his sister down onto the bed, holding her down without ease and then within a few seconds he licked his finger and gave his baby sister the familiar wet willy. He laughed, seeing her legs began to kick at him, which didn't bother him one bit, but he jerked back now leaving her lying on his bed as he jumped up to dart for the door. "Things don't change at all, baby sis." His laughter growing as his sister jerked up from his bed.

Faye couldn't stand her brother's actions and could only feel the rivalry of play rising, his laughter overshadowing her thoughts in that moment. Faye pushed herself up from his bed and saw the taunting grin plastered on his face, "I deserved that," She said, forcing a laugh as she stood up, now making her way to the dresser to grab the piece of cake. "... wanna know the fun things about being younger," She slowly turned around with a smirk on her face, "is I run faster."

"You... You wouldn't dare throw the piece of cake at me while I got my kutte on my back," Jax said, now reaching behind his back to grab the door handle, he quickly opened the door to his dorm and stepped back into the hallway. He could hear the voices from down the hall, his brothers talking over Luann and Otto.

Faye raised an eyebrow, now following her brother out of his dorm and raising the plate in her hands, "What do you think I'm aiming for?" She asked her arm slowly rising backward to throw. Her brother darted down the hallway into the clubhouse. She wasn't far behind him, before she heard Juice yell out the warning for cops.

The sound of glass shattering was soon met by demands as the cops bursted into the clubhouse, telling the members to get down as guns were blazing and pointed at every member standing. Most of them were forced down onto the ground, while others were being handcuffed, they were rough while forcing others to the ground and it was clear that they didn't care for their well being. The guys were forced on their knees and lay down on the ground, now hearing the commotion throughout the clubhouse, Faye and Jax paused in the hallway before they entered through the back door.

Jax was quick to pause and he stepped back towards his sister to protect her, but he caught a glance of the agents that were bursting in behind them, they were trapped. He narrowed his eyes at them and pushed his sister behind him, they weren't going to lay a hand on her if he could control it. However, it was clear he couldn't by the demands and once they grabbed Jax by his kutte and shoved him into the wall.

An ATF agent was the first to grab Faye as he spotted her standing by her brother, he grabbed her by the arms twisting them behind her back, causing pain in her shoulders. She winced trying to shove him off a little, but his grip tightened, now being lead into the main part of the clubhouse.

Gemma who was on the floor next to Clay saw her daughter being brought in, she'd already seen the way they were treating Jax, but knowing her daughter was being brought into this, it wasn't right. Gemma glanced over at Clay, who's eyes averted upward to see Faye brought in as well.

Clay narrowed his eyes seeing the rough play the agent used on her and shoving her down on the floor. "Get the hell of my daughter," He quickly went to jump up, only to be forced back down with a shove to his back. He heard the charges that were being charged against Bobby, he knew they would be dropped, he called out to his brother, "I'll call Rosen, Bobby. You just sit tight,"

Stahl who stood beside Clay gave one swift kick to his ribcage, now causing Clay to hunch over as he received the hit. She heard the name she received from Gemma and smirked, now giving her one swift kick as well to her side. She saw Clay jerk up once more, threatening her as the agent shoved him back down onto the floor. "Manners, darling. Manners." She reminded Gemma.

Faye watched as Stahl abused her powers as an agent, as both of her parents received a violent kick to the ribs; she could feel her hatred growing towards the agent, as she caught her brothers gaze and he shook his head, telling her to keep her mouth shut. Which only made her want to spit hatred towards the agent herself.

Stahl's gaze met Faye's and a smirk grew on her lips, now laughing under her breath as she spotted the daughter of the President, it was clear that she was angered by her actions towards both her parents. She made her way around Jax Teller, who stared her down once he realized she was heading over to Faye. Stahl gave a teasing wink to the vice president, wanting her control of dominance to be asserted over the club.

She slowly bent down in front of the young woman, now coming to her eye level with a smile on her lips. "Must be nice... living in this life as the little SAMCRO princess, I'm sure if anyone touched you, they'd have a threat on their back." She reached out to brush the fallen strands of hair away from Faye's eyes.

Faye wasn't going to let her control over the clubhouse hold back a tongue lashing, "It must be nice to be an agent, get the degree, have the shield with a fancy suit to pair." She now caught attention from both club members and agents. "Though, I gotta ask... how does it feel to be pigheaded bitch?"

Stahl who continued to crouch down beside Faye narrowed her eyes, hearing the remarks she made at her shield and herself. The laughter carried throughout the clubhouse only grew from the members of SAMCRO. Her blue eyes looked over her shoulder at Clay and Gemma, who were watching her carefully as she choose what would come next.

Gemma felt the anger rising in her veins seeing Stahl even address her daughter, let alone touch her, she ignored the throbbing pain in her side now and kept her eyes on the agent bitch. Gemma kept quiet, knowing it could only harm the club and herself, but most importantly her own child.

Stahl snatched Faye by the chin, forcing her to look directly into her eyes as she seemed to have shocked her. "That's the arrogance of age talking, sweetheart." She didn't fear the repercussions that could come from the club by touching Faye; she asserted her dominance instead.

"Get your hands off of me." Faye attempted to push Stahl away by kicking her feet out and with that, she released her chin. "Stupid bitch." She spat under her breath, causing the agent to steal another glance.

"Don't worry, when you grow up and realize what this 'club' is, you might be in my spot. Fighting against this deathly threatening thing you call a family." Stahl pushed herself up from kneeling down on the floor and shook her head, "... Or maybe you'll end up dead."

Faye couldn't believe the nerve of the blue eyed agent, speaking as if she knew her and knew what her future was to hold, when she knew nothing. She kept her eyes on Stahl as she made her way out.

"Is that a threat at my daughter... _Agent Stahl_?" Clay spat, pushed himself up from the floor as the other agents began to clear out, allowing them to go about their business and clean up the mess they left behind. He couldn't believe the nerve of her as she spoke to his daughter in such a way, but he couldn't touch a cop. He held his hand down to help Gemma up, he was careful allowing his wife to slowly get up as her side continued to throb. However, Clay was glaring at the Agent who stood in the doorway and turned back around to catch his gaze.

"No... I call it a prediction. Question is who will you protect at the end of the day, Mr. Morrow." Stahl left with that, now leaving the club silent and allowing everyone to process what had just gone down with the shake down.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Bobby had been arrested and the mess that was left behind was to be picked up, but the Chapel doors were closed with the members inside now going over what needed to be done to protect Bobby. Gemma and Faye stood outside, now picking up the broken glass and cake that was left over the floor, it was clear that the celebration had paused now and turned into business. Gemma demanded that she clean up the glass as Faye continued with the cake that was smeared on the floor. It had been a rough night, between the sibling fights and now one of their own being arrested on their own turf, the night couldn't get much worse than this.

Faye picked up the last piece of cake from the floor and threw it in the trash, now turning to the half eaten cake on the bar, she hadn't even had a slice and the night had been ruined. She placed the napkins covered in icing in the trash before turning to her mother, who swept away the last shards of glass.

Gemma was done sweeping up the glass and placed the broom back in the rightful place, catching her daughter picking at the rest of the cake. Her daughters night of celebration ended with a team of agents breaking down the clubhouse to arrest Bobby and Stahl only trying to deceive her daughters thoughts.

"... We're gonna have to crash here tonight, after everything that's happened your Dad think it's best." Gemma took a seat next to her daughter at the bar, catching her attention. "Awesome grad party, it beats half drunken idiots you went to school with." She smirked.

"Yeah, a bunch of pigheaded agents at my party with guns blazing, I think that's one hell of a story to tell." Faye said as a smirk grew on her lips. "I'm just glad Luann is in the clear for now, as for Otto I'm inspired, even more after seeing Stahl's little facial." She heard her mother chuckle at her comment.

"Speaking of the Agent bitch," Gemma reached across the bar to grab a fork, "She might have stiff one for the club, but after the way she spoke about you tonight, I don't want you alone, not until they're cleared from town." She could see the judgement in her daughters face, now realizing the ATF was back and out for blood.

Faye felt her grip on the plastic fork tighten as her mother informed her of this, now feeling the tension in the fork only grow as it was close to snapping. "After what she did, by kicking you and Dad. She's lucky if I don't see her, I swear if I do, I'm shoving my heel so far up her ugly-"

"I'm not joking around here, Faye. I'm being serious, after the shit she said today. I'm not putting anything past that ATF bitch," Gemma snapped, knowing her daughters anger was only rising, as was her own. "I mean it, Faye Rose."

Faye could see the protective streak of her mother now, the fiery spirit carried in her eyes was different this time, Faye couldn't explain it either. It wasn't until she addressed her by her full name that Faye accepted it. She nodded slowly, placing the fork in the middle of the cake, "Fine. I got it, but does that mean I'm going to have a prospect on my back all the time?" She asked.

"You can bet your ass on it," Gemma said, now grabbing the fork from the piece of cake and taking a bite herself. She knew her daughter hated being followed by the prospects, she got it from her mother, but in this situation Gemma wasn't going to allow her daughter to be in danger by anyone... especially the ATF in this moment. "I'll have Clay talk to Eddie in the morning."

Faye couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she heard her mother call Half-Sack, Eddie. Everyone in the club and a pair of eyes knew that the prospect had the hots for Gemma, it was quite humorous watching him even speak to her as his eyes would avoid hers and he could hardly speak. It made Faye laugh for days when he was caught by Clay speaking of Gemma, knowing just the shit he would have to endure for it.

Gemma took notice of the humorous little snort, now glancing at her daughter as she shoved the cake back to her, "What?"

"The fact that you call him, Eddie. Not only that, but the fact that he has the hots for you and Dad hates him for it," Faye replied, now reaching over to take a bite of the cake she was sharing with her mother. "... I already know what he says about you, he talks to himself all the time. When he realizes I can hear, he looks like he shit his pants." She laughed now causing her mother to laugh along with her.

The sound of the Chapel doors opening was a sign that they had let out and were ready to take care of business, the guys flooded either back to their dorms or left the club house. Not before each one of them gave Faye a kiss and a congrats, leaving presents on the table for her. All who was left, was Clay and her mother by the end of it, they stood around the bar watching as Faye and Gemma finished off the cake, though Clay reached under the bar and grabbed a box wrapped in black wrapping paper, now placing it in front of Faye with a smile.

"It's from me and your mother," Clay explained, before grabbing himself a cold one and cracking it open to take a sip, he could see the excitement in her familiar brown eyes as she began to slowly tear it open. "Happy Grad, sweetie. You deserve it."

Faye who was eagerly opening up the present, wasn't sure what could've been under the black wrapping paper, it could've been anything at this point since she was never big on presents for herself. It wasn't until she opened the box and caught a glimpse of what was inside, her eyes grew wide seeing the distressed leather jacket under the wrapping paper, she could see the patch peeking through reading, 'SAMCRO'S BABY' on one breast flap. She slowly reached inside, now pulling it out and allowing herself to examine the leather, it resembled one of her mothers.

"I... I love it," She managed to speak throughout the shock and awe, now hearing the laughter from her parents. "It's perfect." Her excitement now overriding the night as she wrapped her arms around her mother who sat beside her, then jumping up from her bar stool to thank her father.

It was an end to one hell of a night, all they had to look forward to was baby Abel getting out of the hospital next week.


	2. Chapter 2

ATF hadn't let up from the moment they busted in the clubhouse and took Bobby for the death that was committed, but it wasn't just that. Opie and Donna had gone missing in the middle of the night, taken by agents and the debts were paid by the feds. All of it was leading up to make Opie look more like a rat, but the tension in the club was only growing once no one could get a hold of Opie for the truth. The club was split between Opie being the rat and others believing his loyalties were to the club.

Meanwhile, the Teller-Morrow Automotive Shop stayed open for business in the midst of the madness, all of it seemed to be chaotic while the summer was just kicking off for Faye. She was helping her mother with the office work, now getting off around lunch time once the mornings were over with, she spent most of her time there then at the house with her mother, finding herself with more free time. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Half-Sack close behind her, but she had been busy helping with getting Jax's house ready for the baby, who would be home tonight.

Wendy got back in town and was staying at Jax's, now longing to be apart of Abel's life, along with Jackson's and it was becoming quite a stir to Tara and Jax's relationship. As if more tension could be needed in the town of Charming.

The day had arrived for Abel's homecoming and the excitement for the club was growing as their would be a party later tonight, which Gemma was getting ready for by decorating Jax's house with the help of her daughter. Between the banners, balloons and streamers Faye had seen enough blue to fill the sky outside, she was in the kitchen baking the cupcakes for later, while her mother stood in the living room finishing off the decor.

"You know, I could've just gone out and bought some from the store," Gemma told her daughter stepping in the kitchen now to take a small break and check in on the baking. "Jax nor the guys will be able to tell the difference between a homemade cupcake and a store bought." She leaned against the island as she eyed her daughter, who had a streak of icing on her cheek.

Faye chuckled hearing her mother, placing the spatula down in the empty bowl and pushing it aside, "They eat whatever you put in front of them. My nephew doesn't deserve store bought cupcakes. He might only eat from a bottle for now, but his homecoming is going to be celebrated and that includes homemade cupcakes." Faye shook the bottle of sprinkles over both batches of cupcakes. "Plus it was an excuse to leave work early."

Gemma raised an eyebrow hearing her daughter, grabbing a paper towel and licking the end to wipe the icing away from her cheek. "Yes, well that might be true, but at least you're not the ten year old who would ruin my kitchen anymore, you can ruin Jax's." She grabbed her daughter by the chin as she wiped the icing away and giving a small smile. "You did good, I'm sure Jax will appreciate it."

Faye didn't fuss when her mother wiped away the icing, instead she remained compliant and stood still.

"He better or else I'll let Jax make his sons cake when his first birthday rolls around." Faye now took the tray of the other twelve cupcakes and placed them aside on the counter, "... Though I'm sure Tara will help if she's still around, she seems to really care about Abel, you know?" She heard the snarky chuckle from her mother; Faye knew the mention of Tara was a questionable, but it was one way to see how her mother felt. "I know that by having Wendy here is only going to cause drama, which is why you're accepting the... _crank-whore_ as you like to call her."

Gemma was wiping down the island with the paper towels as she heard her daughter mentioning Tara, then went on with Wendy. She knew her daughter was seeing past the bullshit, but she also knew her daughter wouldn't tell anyone of it, especially Jax. She heard the water run from the sink and glanced over her shoulder to see Faye gathering up the last of the dishes to wash, she tossed aside the hand towel and making her way over to the sink.

"They don't even know what they're doing, screwing each other every night while Jax just had a baby. They aren't thinking with their heads, baby. Not to mention this ATF bull that's now shoved up their asses. Which is exactly why Wendy's timing is questionable, for both of them." Gemma informed her daughter, "Abel needs a home, if I have to play Mommy to him for a while I will gladly do so. As for Wendy... she's sober, and here for now and she will do her part in causing a wedge."

Faye listened intently to her mother as she continued to wash the dishes, she knew Gemma had a clearer view on her brother, she could read Jax like an open book and ease her way into their lives. She was the queen of SAMCRO, anything and everything was run by Gemma. Even things Jax didn't want his mother getting a hold of. Faye turned off the running water, now placing the clean bowl aside on the drying rack.

"... I just hope in the end Jax doesn't get hurt," Faye whispered, now drying her hands clean with the hand towel her mother handed over to her. "You know what he said to me? He said, I didn't have a right to hold what Tara did in the past against her, said I'd remind him of that when a guy hurts me. Of course, it didn't matter because I'm his baby sister."

"It wouldn't be just him, babe. If a guy ever hurt you, it would be the whole damn club going after him." Gemma told her daughter now seeing the familiar brown eyes roll at her remark causing her to smile. "I sure as hell don't agree with Jax's statement, but he's so overthrown by Tara's pussy that he doesn't see straight."

"He's in love with her, Mom. Just like it's always been since the moment they met in high school, though they still act as if they are in high school." Faye now pushed herself off the counter and tossed the hand towel behind her. "I might be the presidents daughter, but I'm not a baby, not anymore at least. I'm out of high school now, eighteen."

Gemma could see that her daughter was longing to be seen as an adult, rather than the baby SAMCRO princess everyone knew her to be in the club. Including the crow eaters. She snatched the hand towel from the counter, now folding it properly and placing it back down near the sink.

"Whether you like it or not, every member of that club will always see you as the baby girl who fought for her life in that hospital, wearing that pink beanie with SAMCRO on it." Gemma was fond of the thought of Faye as a newborn, the soft pink beanie covering her hair with he stamp of SAMCRO. "Your father... I'd never seen him so scared shitless in his life, the day you were born. He swore to protect you with his life, I'd never seen him adore someone as much as he adored you. That man, you had him wrapped around your finger the moment he saw you, then you followed him around the garage, covered in grease, it drove me to drinking."

Faye had seen the picture of herself as the newborn, the familiar pink beanie was in her room in a shadow box her mother made; she was just lucky enough to not remember the difficult times of when she was in the hospital. She didn't hear much about the time she was in the hospital, she knew it was a touchy subject from both of her parents, but her time there was the reason she was alive today. She even had the scar on her chest to prove it.

Gemma stepped forward standing in front of her daughter, now raising her hands to stroke her daughters cheek, "... Just wait until you actually have a guy, that's when the fun begins." She then placed a kiss on her forehead, "They'll all shit their pants."

Her mothers words caused Faye to smirk, however she groaned once her mother dragged her back into the living room to continue decorating once more. Faye helped putting up the last few banners reading, 'Welcome Home Abel,' all that was left were the blue streamers to finish off the decor, but the moment the front door opened, it was a sign that Wendy arrived back home, causing to Faye pause. She hadn't seen Wendy since before she left for rehab, until now.

Wendy stepped in the living room and now caught a glimpse of the decorations being hung up for Abel's homecoming, it was a sense of family and warmth. She spotted little Faye and smiled at her, "Hey Faye... It's good to see you," Wendy glanced over at the teenager who stood near the fireplace.

She was taping the blue streamers along mantel where SAMCRO memorabilia rested along the wall. Faye had never been rude to her in the past, she just hoped now it wouldn't change now that she was sober.

"Likewise... You look good, Wendy." Faye gave Wendy genuine smile before tossing the roll of blue streamers on the coffee table. "Though, I am warning you there are three dozen cupcakes in the kitchen, touch anyone of them and you won't look so good."

"I won't even glance at them if that makes you feel better." Wendy chuckled; she was relieved to know her sister-in-law was taking it easy on her, now a smile growing on her lips as she nodded her head, taking in the warning that Faye left for her. She glanced over at Gemma who stood on a chair hanging a banner, she was reminded over Tara and Jax, now nervously stepping closer to her. "I know what your doing..."

Gemma who now glanced down at her daughter-in-law as she addressed her and asked, "Hanging a banner?" She asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

Wendy took a step up on the couch to help Gemma with the banner, now grabbing the other end to tape it along the wall, "With me and Tara." Wendy now replied glancing at Gemma who took a step down from the chair.

Gemma caught on to Wendy's gaze and immediately chuckled, now spotting her daughter in the corner of her eye catch wind of Wendy's statement. She stepped down from the chair and reached for her keys on the kitchen table, now tossing them at Faye. "Go wait for me in the car, I'll be right out." She told her daughter, now finding her discussion with Wendy needed to be done in private.

Keys in hand Faye grabbed her leather jacket and purse from the couch, leaving the two women to discuss the love triangle that was beginning to form.

Truthfully, Faye felt bad for Wendy after coming home to find out that her husband was seeing Tara behind her back and also that Gemma was using her homecoming to her advantage of breaking them up. It was just another day in SAMCRO, between the old ladies and crow eaters, it was enough to make your head spin off, which was another reason why Faye swore to never date a member of the club. This situation of her brother being a prime example.

Faye knew better than any kid in SAMCRO how a marriage worked in this lifestyle, the old ladies were the heart and soul of any man who wore a kutte, taking care of a mans needs physically, emotionally and at home. An old ladies job was never done at the end of the day, considering the MC life was an all around the clock hours. Then, the runs in between which were always secrets to the men, 'what goes on during a run, stays on a run.' All of it it was a secret to Faye until she got older and learned the rules once Wendy and Jax got married.

The club was unity of loyalty, loyal to this life and loyal the club members, but Faye struggled to find the unfaithfulness of the men, when it came to her father, Clay. She never allowed herself to think of the runs in that way, but it was difficult when the girl Cherry strolled into town asking for Half-Sack, but it only came out that he was a girl Clay had shagged back in Arizona.

Neither of her parents knew of her knowledge in this, she found out when she overheard Half-Sack speaking to her mother in the office, she listened in through the door and immediately felt her heart break. She regretted overhearing that conversation, she didn't want to hold it against her father, instead she pushed it aside in hopes that it would go away, but now thinking of it again with the love triangle. Clay was her father, he would always be her father, but knowing the pain her mother went through by seeing Cherry only drove a wedge between her father and herself.

While growing up in SAMCRO taught Faye loyalty, she never imagined that her father would stray from her mother; they were so in love growing up, she could hardly remember a moment where they weren't grabbing at each other. Now, she was older and much wiser and she saw past the shit that was built up high to keep it hidden, her mother was great at keeping secrets, Faye got that from her.

Faye's thoughts weren't disturbed by the sound of the radio or even the birds flying over the house, but the driver door opened and slammed shut. She could tell her mother was slightly annoyed with Wendy, but she was gonna have to accept her as Abel's mother and use it as the play in Jax and Tara's relationship.

"We have to go back to the store, I forgot a few things."

It was followed by a groan from Faye as she realized her mother longed for more decorations.

* * *

'Bailout My Kids We Need Food,'

The cardboard sign read as the young lady who sat in front of the convenience store held it close to her chest, holding her head almost in shame as she begged for anything to help her kids. It struck a cord with Gemma as she walked past her with her daughter in tow, now pausing before she stepped into the store to join her daughter, however she quickly handed her daughter a wad of cash and told her to go on in without her. Gemma then made her way back to the homeless young lady, leaving Faye to wander around the store.

Faye stepped into the party goods store and now began to look throughout the aisles, laughing at some of the ridiculous party items they were selling, now finding it humorous that someone would buy it. Between the luau decorations and the sweet sixteen, Faye didn't know which one she hated more. Once finding the aisle for babies, she immediately flocked over to the blue decorations, hoping to grab a few things before her mother came in.

All the while, she didn't expect to run into anyone in the store, until a jock wearing his letterman stepped into the aisle, eyeing Faye in such a way that would cause the club to skin him alive if they caught him. She wasn't paying attention to the other person who now joined her in the aisle and the moment she heard someone address her as 'Morrow', she glanced over to see who it was and dreaded it the moment she saw him.

"Tyler... hey,"

Faye was quiet with her hello, not giving a exaggerated smile or even a genuine smile. She knew Tyler from school, they were in the same homeroom last year and he just so happened to be the captain of the football team, explaining why he still wore his letterman. He was a good-looking guy, for a high schooler, he was somewhat muscular and his hair was a buzzcut, which made it much worse. He was a the ideal popular guy, football team, hot girlfriend who he cheated on, even rich parents to bail him out of trouble.

"Fancy seeing you here, Morrow." Tyler smirk grew as he spotted the biker chick from school, he caught a glance of her belongings in the basket and raised an eyebrow. "Having a raging party, are we? I didn't know you were expecting, is that why you didn't join us at any parties? Avoiding the daddy?"

Faye's urges to slap him across the face were wearing thin, now laughing away the anger. "It's for my nephew actually, but if I was pregnant it sure as hell wouldn't be from anyone at the school," Faye caused confusion for the jock at her comment, "It was so good seeing you Tyler, really but I should be going..."

She was going to make a quick beeline for the end of the aisle, but he quickly stepped in front of her blocking her from doing so.

"Well, how bout you come to a party I'm throwing. You know, now that it's summer and I'm about to go off to USC in the fall, it'll be the last few times you'll get to experience a Tyler Smith party. There's one this weekend actually, which is why I'm here shopping for it." Tyler was trying his best to impress her before she actually got the chance to run off, "If you want, you're invited. Free booze and all."

Faye didn't know whether to laugh in his face or barf at the thought of going to one of his ravers, considering she heard stories of his parties usually ending in barf, she wanted no partake in it. She kept herself contained for the most part, now looking up to follow his gaze and finding herself with a small smile.

"Yeah... it sounds like a freaking blast, but I'm gonna have to pass on that. Seeing as I'm pregnant and all, but enjoy your time at USC and try not to give anyone chlamydia while your there, okay?" Faye wore a grand smile as she now pushed past the jock and made her way to the checkout.

She was thankful once she saw her mother walk in to join her.

Tyler Smith's eyes followed Faye as she made her past him, now laughing under his breath at the sarcastic comments she was making at him. Morrow, as he knew her was certainly a fiery one. He knew that, but he never went after her in high school due to his relationship, but now that he ended it with ex, he had no hesitation about going after Faye Morrow.

"It's a pool party, just in case you change your mind, Morrow. Bikinis are optional." Tyler called out to her, now spotting Gemma Teller who made her way to meet her daughter, he quickly turned the other direction to escape her.

There wasn't anyone in town who didn't know her or the members of SAMCRO.

Gemma offered the money to the homeless lady outside, speaking to her over her children before making her way inside to join her daughter. She spotted her daughter making her way to the counter with a few items in her basket, though her attention broke the moment the young teenager called out to Faye.

Now coming onto Gemma's radar, she narrowed her eyes at the young man and watched him scramble once her eyes were fixated on him. She couldn't help but wonder who this kid was, but she knew he was harmless to her and her family. She stole a glance at her daughter, seeing her roll her eyes at the comment the jock made, calling Faye 'Morrow.'

"Who the hell was that eyeing you like meat?" Gemma took the basket from her daughters hands to take a peek at what she snagged, spotting a few items that weren't on the list, but they were duable seeing as Gemma didn't mind going the extra mile.

"Tyler Smith, he's just some football jock who throws parties out at his house. Cops get called and people end up barfing on his roof." Faye replied, now crossing her arms over her chest, the annoyance clear across her face. "Anyways, he invited me to one of his rave parties, which is clothing optional apparently."

Gemma was reminded of the stories her daughter told her, she heard of them herself. Occasionally they would become the talk of the town, but it was swept under the rug due to his daddy's money. Now she put a face to his name and would remember the way the horny teenager was eyeing her daughter, Gemma could practically smell it on him from across the store. He wasn't being discrete by eyeing Faye in anyway, he was practically undressing her with his eyes the moment she walked away from him, until he spotted Gemma and he ran away in terror.

"He doesn't need clothing optional parties to undress you, he's practically having a stiff one in his pants at the thought," Gemma muttered catching the attention of the cashier who stared at Gemma in shock at her choice of words, but quickly went back to checking them out once Gemma raised an eyebrow.

The idea of even being around Tyler made her gag, let alone his dirty mind undressing her. She handed the money to the cashier as her mother grabbed the bags. "That's great, I almost threw up in my mouth a little bit."

Tyler's eyes were following the two SAMCRO women as they made their way out, now quickly paying for his party supplies and darting out of the store to catch a glance at Faye once more. Car keys in hand, Tyler spotted Faye with her mother walking to her car parked a few lots down from his, he now made his way over to his car and unlocked it with the click of a button.

Faye helped her mother put the bags into the trunk of her car, before catching Tyler watching them from afar. She didn't understand why he was taking such an interest in her, in high school none of the guys found the guts to even flirt with her, now he found the balls to eye her like a piece of meat. Faye bent down and placed the last bag in the trunk, as she did so Tyler drove by slowly and pressed down on his horn as he caught the glimpse of Faye's ass, then speed off out of the park n lot.

Gemma heard the sound of the horn and glanced up from her car keys, now catching the blue mustang speed off. Faye jerked up and scoffed at the pathetic use of flirting. She could see her daughter was bothered by the teens actions, but she also knew that the horny teenager didn't seem to hide his shame in his hots for her daughter.

"... short dick meathead."

* * *

The excitement of the party was only growing with time as Jax went to retrieve his son from the hospital, the club was waiting back at his home and getting ready to celebrate the homecoming of baby boy Abel. Members of the club were waiting patiently with beer in hand, talking amongst themselves as they sat around the living room snacking on food and laughing along with one another.

Faye stood patiently in the kitchen setting out the cupcakes for the club to eat, of course she wanted to wait for the arrival of Abel, but she knew that kids would want to snag something sweet. In the meantime, she stepped into the dinning room and placed a few beers out, her father now catching a glimpse of his daughter as he stepped away from Tig to check on her.

"I thought you were just pulling my leg when you said you had to bake for this," Clay now stepped into the kitchen and catching his daughters attention, his eyes running along the counter which was filled with three dozen cupcakes.

Faye heard her father and smirked to herself, "Oh, I was pulling your leg, then I realized I already bought three boxes of cake mix and I couldn't exactly bail on that." She watched as Tig stepped inside the kitchen and proceeded to steal a cupcake from behind Clay.

Clay took the tray from his daughter and placed it down on the counter, now turning his attention back to her, he shook his head, "I... I never did get to apologize for the shit show that went down at your party, it should've never happened and I wish I could do something to make it better. The ATF is farther up our asses than we thought, then the thing with Otto only pissed Stahl off even-"

"Dad, Dad..." She had to address him a few times before he finally paused, now having his full attention Faye shook her head. "You don't have to apologize for any of it. It happened and it will make one hell of a story. Who can say the SWAT team ruined their graduation party? Not many. It's one for the history books." She pushed herself off the island and folded up the hand towel. "Besides, I enjoyed calling Stahl a pigheaded bitch, made my night."

Clay was relieved to say the least, knowing his daughter didn't hold that against him made it much better, he smiled to himself. However, the true pride was the reminder of the balls his daughter had to call the agent her rightful name, he laughed at the reminder and now shook his head. "You really are your mothers daughter, baby."

"I would hope so," Faye said now fixing a tray of food to set out among the club.

"... You know, now that you're graduated and eighteen. You can get a job elsewhere if you want, working at the garage is probably not as fun as it used to be, but I can help with the job searching." Clay told her; he wanted to help his daughter anyway he could, even if it meant her leaving the garage and working elsewhere.

Faye was listening to her father while placing out the sandwiches on a tray, she knew that her father was wanting to show acceptance of her leaving if she wanted. However, Faye din't want to leave her job at the garage. She knew that in the future, getting a job elsewhere could've been a possibility for her, but now wasn't a time she wanted to step away from the club.

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?"

Clay was making his way around the kitchen as he finished off his beer when he heard his daughter, he shook his head and tossed the beer bottle in the trash. "The job at the desk is yours and your mothers. I just, I want you to know that I wouldn't be angry if you did decide to leave." Clay explained as he stood on the opposite side of the island.

"You're not getting rid of me anytime soon, Dad. I would miss the scent of gasoline and burnt coffee," She paused from assembling the food tray and followed her father's gaze. "Now, I think we could discuss a raise for having to deal with bitchy soccer moms and the guys tormenting me, but we can discuss that later. It's a party, no business talk."

Clay watched as his daughter's wit and charm was overplaying, he knew that familiar sense which seemed to work it's way over Clay with ease. She learned it from her mother. "I taught you well then, sweetie." He turned to the fridge and grabbed himself another cold one, all while Faye grabbed the tray of food and made her way to serve the guests who were sitting all around the living room.

Tig Träger was the first to catch Faye with the tray of food, he excused himself from the sweetbutt who sat next to him and made his way over to the teen. Now snatching a sandwich from the tray before she could set it down, he held his beer in one hand while his free hand held the deli sandwich.

"You know, between your mothers cooking skills and now yours," He paused while chewing the food in his mouth, "I'll be lucky to fuck a sweetbutt standing up." He went to take a sip of his beer, but was saddened once he realized it was empty.

Faye knew that Tig's humor was more crass than the other members of SAMCRO, but she couldn't help but adore him for that reason, granted she never understood his humor growing up. She tried not to envision what Tig just threw her way, but simply smiled at him and glanced at the crumbs now falling on his chest. "Tig," She stepped closer to the elder and glanced at the crumbs forming on his chin. "if I catch a single crumb on this floor, you'll be lucky enough to do that properly."

"..." Tig was scarfing down most of the sandwich when he heard what Faye threatened, he smirked to himself and he slowly nodded, now grabbing a napkin which was on the coffee table. "Sounds tempting, babe." He received a gentle nudge from Faye, before he wiped the crumbs away from his chin.

It wasn't long before Donna and Opie arrived with their kids, Ellie was now quick to find Faye throughout the crowded living room, running away from her parents and ignoring her grandfather to see Faye.

"Faye!"

The little girl threw her arms around Faye and held her tightly, her excitement growing over seeing the big girl she adored. Faye knew Ellie from the moment she was born, she adored the little girl and most of all, related to her. She grew up in this lifestyle and knew how confusing as a young child, yet it was all she knew and once growing up, she understood it even more for what it was.

Faye couldn't fight the smile on her lips as the little girl kept her arms wrapped around her, "Ellie Winston, you've grown practically two inches since I last saw you, how is that possible?" She could feel Donna's eyes watching from afar and waved, "You were practically a little toddler last I saw you, now you're all grown up."

Ellie laughed at Faye as her comments were rather funny, a bright smile forming on her lips as she stared up at the older girl. "I've gown one and half inches, that's a lot. Daddy says I'm growing because I'm eating broccoli, but I know he's just saying that." She rolled her eyes repeating her father's words.

"Broccoli is good for you, baby. Trust me, it pays off when you're as tall as your daddy." She tapped the little girl on the nose before pointing over to the cupcakes, "Here's a secret for you, those are way better than broccoli," Faye winked nudging her forward to grab a cupcake. "Grab one for your brother." She watched as Ellie skipped past the guys and snatched two cupcakes.

Donna Winston excused herself from the greetings and made her way over to Faye, who now gestured to the tray of cupcakes to her daughter; it was clear that Faye adored her kids and she was thankful for that. She now stood next to Faye and smiled to herself, laughing under her breath at her children who quickly scarfed down on the sweets.

"No wonder they adore you, give them all the sweets they can intake and then send them back to me." Donna chuckled catching Faye's attention. "You know, Ellie's been asking about you. She's missed having you around," She kept her eyes on the kids as they made their ways over to Piney to join their grandfather.

Faye was glad that Donna was finally accepting this lifestyle, coming realizing that this club was a family and would always be a family. She chuckled glancing over at the kids who were intaking her sugary creations. "I've missed her, she's the only girl in this town I get along with, all the other are... stuck up." Faye stopped herself from using foul language around kids, "I can watch her and Kenny sometimes, I wouldn't mind. They're great kids, Donna."

Donna chuckled knowing Faye was restringing herself from cursing, which she was thankful for due to the profanity the club used. She nodded her head and placed a hand on Faye's arm, "Ellie would love that, as for Kenny... he's the boy who wants to follow his dad around." She smirked, glancing over at Ope who was sitting with his father and kids, goofing around as icing was being swiped on the kids cheeks. "She needs someone who understands, you know?"

Faye caught the meaning to Donna's statement, knowing very well that she out of everyone understood what it was like to grow up as a girl in this lifestyle, sure it was a family. However, it was also confusing as to why everyone in town feared your family, it wasn't something parents could explain either. She placed a hand on Donna's giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance, "I'll always be here for her, Donna. She's family, Kenny's family, so are you."

Donna was thankful for Faye in that moment, knowing that Faye would always bring out a smile in her daughter, she was the big girl that Ellie looked up to, which was a sigh of relief. "You're are family too, Faye." Donna whispered, now eyeing the cupcakes on the counter as well. "I'll remember to higher you for the kids parties."

"Gladly, any excuse to eat cake batter."

It wasn't long after their arrival that Jax arrived home with Abel in his arms, now growing attention from everyone in the home, clapping coming from the club members as they were celebrating the young lad. It was clear that the family was united, the birth of a child was just as special as a death, they stood united and together. The crowd began to surround the proud father and son, now making comments of the handsome young man he would turn out to be. Clay joking with giving Abel his first brewski. Everyone was just happy that the baby made his way back home, invited by a family.

Faye was throwing away empty beer bottles away by the handful now hoping to keep the place clean, joking around with the guys that Jax's house wasn't the clubhouse. She tossed every piece of trash she could find in the garbage, now emptying out the trash can herself, she grabbed the trash bag and carried it out the back door to toss.

She made her way to the end of his driveway now tossing the trash away, when she spotted the Cutlass parked across the street, the familiar doctor now stepped out of the car and made her way over to the house. Not before catching Faye's familiar gaze and now changing her direction to meet the young woman who's gaze was locked on her.

"... Hi Faye," Tara broke the silence, now creating a small conversation between them as she slipped her keys in her purse. She knew that most of Jax's family knew of their past and present relationship, however with Gemma's relationship Tara didn't struggle to snap back at the elder, not once. It was different with Faye, seeing as she rarely saw that side of her and she knew her as a little girl. She had grown since then and clearly resembled her mother in features and her acts.

"Tara," Faye nodded her head slowly as a greeting, now closing the cover to the trash can and wiping her hands along her jeans. "I... I never did say thank you, for saving my nephew and protecting him while he was in the hospital, I know it meant a lot to Jax."

"I just did my job. He's strong little boy, he's like his dad already," Tara stole a glance at the window inside the house, catching a few familiar faces sitting in the living room as they enjoyed their time with Abel and his homecoming. It was quiet in the small neighborhood, all that could be heard was the slight breeze that came through the night and the sound from the celebration from inside the Teller residence.

Faye's eyes were studying the familiar face as she stood before her, Tara was always was a pretty face, even throughout high school here in Charming, even now coming back to town. She had matured physically and now looked older than before, but she was sure that the years of college added to that as well. The only thing permeant about Tara, was the crow tattoo printed on her back that would remain there for years to come.

"You know, you've grown up a lot since I last saw you, Faye. I don't remember how old you were when I left here but, I still see you as the little sister who would annoy Jax to no end." Tara said now causing a small laughter for the young woman, "Now you're graduated from high school,"

"Yeah and most of the guys in that house still act as if they are in high school," Faye chuckled, tossing her hair over her shoulder as it fell into her eyes. "What does that say about me that I'm more mature than a forty year old man?" She slowly made her way further up the driveway, motioning for Tara to follow to which she did.

Tara followed suit in Faye's steps now making her way to follow her up to the back door, she shrugged her shoulders in comfort as she heard Faye's question and smirked to herself. "I think they're past forty, Faye." She suggested, looping her arm through her purse to carry over her shoulder.

"Oh, that was me being nice," Faye's footsteps were slow in pace as they made their way to the back door, but before she reached out to step back inside the teenager turned around to face Tara, now catching her attention once more. "Jax doesn't want me to hate you, you know that?"

Tara Knowels found herself taken aback by the young girl's comment now catching her gaze and finding herself in a rut, she knew Gemma could hardly stand her at this point, but now having to deal with the mother and daughter duo would've been the icing on the cake. She took a deep breath now growing tense as the subject was brought up for discussion.

"Do you hate me Faye?"

"Hate is a strong word Tara, and one I rarely use myself but to answer your question. No, I don't hate you and I couldn't hate you, not after everything you've done for Abel. Do I not trust you... No, I don't. I do hope in the future, if that's where you and Jax wish to take this, that I can trust you with my brother again. I liked you Tara, a lot. You were the big sister I never had growing up, sadly I got stuck with a brother who's tormented me since I was born..."

"... Your brother adores you, he won't admit that out loud because of his pride, but he does." Tara received a gentle smile from the young woman, now causing her to smile along with her before nodding her head. "It does't matter if you don't trust me Faye, I'm here and I'm gonna stay in Charming. You know, hopefully we can get along like we used to,"

She didn't want to admit that her opinion didn't matter, seeing as she was the sister to Jax and wasn't in the relationship. She just wanted to make it known to Tara that her trust was broken, along with the trust from the family until she proved herself. Tara had already helped the club several times with severe injuries that had occurred, she was gaining that.

"You're right... it doesn't matter. Jax is going to do as he damn well pleases, but know this, if you hurt him again... it's not going to be taken lightly. That isn't a threat either, before you take it there. My brother wasn't the same after you left him, now you're back and it's as if he's seventeen again."

"... We aren't those same teenagers in love Faye, it's different. We have very different lives now... he's got a son to look after,"

Faye watched as Tara was avoiding her gaze as their past was brought up without meaning, she was reminding herself not to hold the past against the doctor as her brother asked. She wasn't going to go against her brothers word or her own promise. "You're gonna be around... you're gonna end up being the mother, Tara. Wendy, she just got out of rehab and she's got ways to go before she can actually focus on being a mother... let alone Abel. You've been there for him, for both of them."

Tara glanced up at the familiar brown eyes now finding herself a little taken aback by the shift of her attitude; she didn't think of her future as Abel's mother, but now hearing Faye say it herself. She got a glimpse of her future that was awaiting her in the house, all she had to do was accept it and rightfully grab it by the reins. Which slightly frightened the doctor, becoming a mother.

"As for the trust I have in you, if you can swap candy like we used to for a good bottle of whiskey, consider the trust regained."

Tara Knowels was reminded of the times she'd sneak Faye candy from time to time, behind Gemma's back which was one of the reasons she did it, not to mention the little girl was on her good side. She smirked to herself, now pushing past Faye to grab the door handle and step inside the back door. "I'm already on your mothers bad side, sweetie. You're pushing your luck there," She nudged Faye making her way inside.

Faye shrugged her shoulders in defeat now following Tara inside and slamming the door behind her, "Better luck next time."

Time had passed since Tara arrived as Faye was seated next to her mother as baby Abel was now placed in her arms, small tears formed in her eyes as she stared down at her nephew. She had yet to hold him due to her absence from the hospital. Now seeing the handsome little guy up close, she could see the resemblance between her brother and his son. She could hardly believe that this little bundle of joy was Jax's son, it was hard to believe that her big brother was a father.

"He's so tiny, Mom." Faye whispered now catching her mothers gaze as she blinked away the tears in her eyes. "A pipe wrench is heavier than him, he's as light as a feather." She stroked her finger along his puffy cheeks, laughing as the baby began to gurgle.

"So, were you once upon a time," Gemma couldn't help but smile seeing Faye hold baby Abel in her arms; it becoming a mental picture for the mother and grandmother. She had never seen Faye and Abel together and now seeing the little bundle in her daughters arms, it was heart-warming. "You were just as tiny as he was."

Abel began to stir in her arms as he grew hungry, she was quick to turn to her mother and place him back in her arms, but she denied her daughter and instead handed her the bottle of formula. She could tell Faye was going to deny doing so, but Gemma placed the bottle in her hand and said, "Place the nipple between his lips, he'll start to eat," Gemma smirked, watching as Faye listened to her instructions.

"That sounds familiar," Tig said overhearing Gemma and quickly smirked to himself, now receiving looks of disgust from the others who caught on to what he meant. "What?"

Faye's heart was racing in her chest as she followed her mothers instructions, she told herself to calm down, but at the same time she was holding a little life in her hands, her nephews life. Now seeing that Abel was eating she felt relieved to say the least, knowing that her baby nephew was safe in her arms was the reason Faye continued. Abel had his aunt wrapped around his finger and she didn't mind spoiling the little bundle, not one bit.

Clay excused himself from the laughter the guys were sharing as they watched Piney stack a cup on his grandsons head, showing off his simple trick. The SAMCRO president now stood next to his wife who sat on the couch next to their daughter, holding Abel in her arms. Clay placed a hand on his old lady's shoulder and smiled to himself, watching as Faye fed the young newborn; he could see the adoration in his daughters eyes along with Gemma's and could feel the hole burning in his wallet already. He himself knew that the young baby was already melting his own heart, he had become a grandpa and he hoped that he could live up to that name.

"You're a natural, Faye." Luann Delaney sat by Faye other side, admiring the baby along with the family, "You may look like you're scared shitless, but it sure doesn't seem like it the way you're holding him. Just enjoy it while you can, once he starts crying, you can hand him back to Jax."

Faye chuckled removing the bottle from Abel's lips as she rested the infant on her shoulder to burp him, "Yeah, I'll just make sure to feed him good as well, that way he can have a diaper full of shit to change." She heard the laughter coming from her father, "Yes, that means eat good little buddy. I'll even spring for two bottles if you're up for it."

The laughter was soon cut short by Tara storming out of the house, followed by Jax ordering Juice to follow after the doctor, before he joined his family once again. It was obvious that there was tension as to Tara kissing Jax in front of Wendy, but now seeing the doctor leave by slamming the front door; it was clear that the tension was more than thought to be.

It wasn't long before the crowd began to clear out as well, allowing the parents to have their first night at home with Abel, the first to leave were Donna and Ope along with the kids, Tig left shortly after them. The guys began to crack open a few more beers out allowing Faye, Gemma, and Wendy to stay at the house and clean up the mess from the party.

Abel had fallen asleep in his aunts arms during his feeding and she asked for help to place him in the crib, which she ended up doing herself. Faye made her way into the nursery, rocking a little with her legs as she attempted to keep her nephew asleep. Once she got him lying carefully in the crib, she stood over him watching as the sleeping babe curled up under the light blanket, his slight snores causing his aunt to smile. His blue SAMCRO beanie reminding Faye of her own, before he could even talk Abel was SAMCRO by blood and by birth, he would learn to love this life and respect it. Hopefully growing to be like Jax and become the prospect and work his way up.

Her nephew would grow up in this lifestyle and she couldn't wait to see the young fella grow up, he already resembled his father physically, she couldn't wait until he started giving Jax a taste of his own medicine. It was going to be priceless and for Faye, she could easily sit back and whisper in Abel's ear to give encouragement. Granted, the sleeping baby was only a few weeks old now, but her own mind racing on the future ahead for the little brown eyed boy.

She could hear the laughter growing from the living room, now causing the baby to stir and she quickly turned on the mobile allowing the lullaby music to drown out the party. Faye stood by his crib until the baby fell back asleep, now listening to the continuous lullaby which caused the sleeping baby to stay asleep for a few more hours until his next feeding.

Faye now made her way back into the living room to join the others, but as she was making her way down the hall she spotted her parents speaking and judging by their tense body language something was wrong. She slowly crept up behind her father who now was receiving a call, before she could even say anything to ask what was going on, her father made his way out the front door.

She stood at the end of the hallway now starring at her mother who's eyes were watching Clay, she didn't understand what happened, but judging by the look on her mothers face, the turmoil for SAMCRO was getting worse. The hum of engines were heard outside the house, showing signs of the bikes, then slowly traveled out as they left the neighborhood. It was followed by the silence that loomed over the house, all that could be heard was the distant sound of the nursery lullaby.

"... Mom?" Faye spoke up, now causing her mothers eyes to fall onto her daughter who was standing in the hall, she could see faint tears in her mothers eyes which immediately brought confusion to the young teen. She wanted answers, but knew that her mother wasn't going to tell her yet, she knew better than to ask about club business, but this seemed different. "..." Faye didn't say another word, instead she slowly made her back into the nursery where the calm peace seemed to carry on.

* * *

An hour had passed since Clay Morrow left the Teller residence, leaving behind his wife and daughter who were waiting for answers back at the family home. Faye never left the nursery or Abel's crib-side, the sleeping babe brought peace throughout the midst of the chaos she was to learn, she wanted to cling to the untroubled moments while she still could. Her mother checked in the nursery twice between the hour, making sure the baby was asleep and that her daughter was still watching over him.

It was the click of the front door that alerted the women inside that Jax arrived home, the faint whispers from down the hall told Faye they were discussing what happened tonight. She quickly took one last glance at her sleeping nephew, then placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before grabbing her leather jacket and heading out of the nursery.

Gemma stood with her son at the head of the hallway, now apologizing over the death of Donna and she quickly asked on Opie's condition, but she spotted her daughter out of the corner of her eye. She saw her son take a glance at Faye as well and the tears in his eyes were a clear indication of death, Gemma wanted to tell her daughter, but she knew that the heartbreak would follow along with it.

"... Ya'll should head home," Jax now whispered, breaking away from the stare his sister locked on him. "I can take care of Abel, he's my son. You need to get home." He knew his sister was unaware of the death, but he didn't want to be the one to tell his sister. He already had to deal with Ope's reaction to seeing Donna's lifeless body lying in the street, that was enough to handle for the night.

Faye rarely saw her brother cry, she couldn't even remember the last time she saw him with tears in his eyes, but now seeing his eyes were red and puffy from continuous crying, she didn't know what to say. Instead, she stood there in the walkway, silently trying to figure out the answers to tears and sadness. She kept her eyes on her brother, who kissed his mother goodbye before turning to her and with tear filled eyes, he kissed her cheek.

Jax couldn't deal with the reality of life at this moment, instead he wanted to hold his son and enjoy that moment. He made his way back to the nursery, he paused in front of his younger sister and kissed her cheek, "Love you, sis." He whispered, now making his way down the hallway into the nursery to join his son.

Faye carefully watched as her brother made his way to the nursery, now leaving her more confused than ever, she couldn't understand why or what was happening to cause these emotions. However, Faye didn't know if she truly wanted to know the answer. She kept her eyes on her brother until he stepped into the nursery, now overhearing the nursery lullaby once more.

"... Come on, baby. We gotta get home,"

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you've enjoyed this so far, if so please review and tell me how you feel about it, I would love to hear feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

The long night was worse than expected for Faye Morrow, her mother informed her of Donna's death once they got home and she didn't cry, she didn't say anything, simply stared into her mothers eyes before going off to bed. She spent most of the night tossing and turning, her mind replaying her last moments with Donna before she was murdered. Faye couldn't wrap her mind around the reality of Donna's death, knowing that Ellie and Kenny were now motherless broke her heart, yesterday they had a mother and today, their mother was dead.

Ellie, the little girl who adored Faye now had no mother, she had no one to speak to her on her wedding day, she didn't even have anyone to discuss what developing into a woman was going to be like. She could feel tears well up in her eyes at the thought of that little girl, which is why she pushed the thoughts away and allowed herself to think of the times they spent together. The Winston family would never be the same without Donna, she was a wife, mother, daughter... and now she was gone, killed by a bullet to the back of the head.

She knew Donna from the time she was a young girl, she always knew her as Ope's girlfriend throughout high school, then she ended up pregnant with Ellie. She couldn't wrap her mind around it all, those kids now had to watch as their mother got buried, which broke her in more ways than one. No child should have to do that, let alone see it before they can understand what life means.

Due to the sleepless night Faye woke early that morning and got ready for work. She applied minimal makeup for the day and once she was dressed she made her way downstairs to leave for the garage. She was surprised to not smell coffee being brewed by her mother in the kitchen, instead when she stepped into the dinning area, she didn't see her mother or father. They were still asleep.

She knew they would've been bothered if she left without their knowledge, but she was heading to SAMCRO territory as it was, they would arrive sometime during the day. Faye stood in the kitchen now debating on whether to snag something or not, she knew they would have food at the club, but not until the guys woke from their slumber. She snagged a granola bar from the pantry before grabbing the keys to her jeep, now leaving through the back door as quietly as she could without waking her parents.

The ninety-nine black jeep wrangler pulled into the Teller-Morrow park n lot, now parking near the entrance Faye made her way over to the office. The guys in the shop knew who arrived, just by the car that pulled up and waved hello, then getting back to work for the day. With her keys in hand she unlocked the office door, now stepping inside and throwing her purse under the desk before she started to brew the morning coffee pot.

It wasn't long before she clocked in that the shop began to get busy, between flat tires and the calls for a tow truck, the day had become busy for the shop. Faye was just glad that she had something to keep her mind off the Winston's, she felt guilty for wanting to keep busy, but if she even began to think of the those sweet children any longer, she would break.

A few of the guys made their way inside the office serving themselves coffee, all it took was a few guys from the shop to empty the pot, it wasn't long before Faye had to began a second pot of coffee. She took notice that the guys were rather quiet and to themselves which wasn't their usual self, she didn't question it either. Donna's death seemed to be affecting every single person in this town.

The coffee pot timer was going off continuously, along with the work phone overlapping her cell phone under the desk, Faye was unaware of the commotion as her mind went blank. Faye didn't take notice that she was starring at a stack of bills on the desk. She blocked out all of the noise as her mind was playing last nights events over and over again, the party, speaking to Ellie, then to Donna. She had seen her last night and now she was gone, dead.

Tig Träger had stumbled out of the clubhouse after the long restless night he had, his head pounding as the sunlight hit his eyes and started the throbbing on his temples to grow. "Shit." He muttered under his breath, now groaning as he made his way over to the shop, he could hear the power tools being used and the smell of car oil hitting his nostrils made his stomach turn. The guilt from last nights events made his sleepless night worse, then added on by drinking only added to his migraine.

He looked to see if Clay's bike was parked, but it was absent. He stumbled over to the office to grab coffee, but was surprised to hear the phone going off continuously which was rare if someone was looking over the office.

Tig stepped into the office now spotting Faye sitting behind the desk, a blank stare across her face as tears were growing in the corner of her eyes. He could see that Faye wasn't aware of him or even the phone, Tig stepped inside now ignoring the headache for the moment.

"... Baby girl?"

Faye's thoughts were finally interrupted by Tig's voice and she she looked up to see the familiar blue eyed man, she now wiped her fallen tears away and gave a gentle smile. "I'm fine," She then glanced at the phone now rolling her eyes as she answered it.

However, her cell phone continued to ring and while speaking to the caller, "Dammit, no... not you, I'm sorry," She quickly said to the customer as she attempting to grab her phone from her purse under the desk.

Tig could tell that the teenager was putting up a front on her emotions, which is why he was going to leave it at that, but seeing was struggling with grabbing her cell he stepped behind the desk. He then bent down and gently pushed her hands away, now grabbing the cell from her purse and answering it for her. "Hello?"

 _"... Tigger? Why the hell are you answering Faye's phone?"_

It was Mama Gemma and he knew that she was simply calling to get a hold of her daughter, but he could see that the young woman was distracted and he could see the panic in her eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at Faye now scribbling down on the pad, speaking to the caller on the phone; he now made his way over to the office door.

"She's dealing with a customer, couldn't find the time to answer after the fifth phone call." His sarcasm drawing through as the sun hit his eyes once more. "Shit..." He muttered under his breath before turning away from the heat and facing the office door to avoid the California heat. "Need to leave a message?"

 _"I pay for that goddamn phone, I can call when I please. She didn't leave a message on where she was going, I woke up and she was gone. I didn't expect her to go to work."_

"She's here, Gem. I'll watch her," Tig could hear that Gemma was a little heated by Faye's disappearance, but he wasn't going to inform the mother of Faye's distracted attitude. "How'd she take the news?" He was keeping his gaze downward avoiding Faye's gaze, he could tell she was watching him from afar, wondering who he was speaking to on her phone.

 _"... She didn't have much of a reaction, which is why I'm worried about her going off without saying anything. Little shithead. By the time Clay and I woke up, she was gone."_

Tig knew that Faye was close to the youngest Winston child, which explained why Faye seemed to be sidetracked, her thoughts were filled with Donna not only that but her children. He felt guilty at the thought of Ope's kids, he was the one who made those kids motherless and it was already eating him alive. Tig heard the roar of motorcycles gather behind him, he assumed it had to be his brothers now arriving for church which was scheduled for this morning. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder, now leaning against the doorway of the office. "Clay just got here, I'm assuming you'll be here soon?"

 _"Planning on it, just tell her that I'll be there soon... and Tig, keep your eyes on her."_

Tig now caught himself glancing at Faye who was finishing up the phone call, he admired the simple beauty of the young woman from afar, he never noticed mature Faye had become in a short couple of months. She reminded him of Gemma. Tig nodded his head as he stepped back into the office. "Gotcha," He then hung up the phone himself, Faye now hanging the phone up as well, her eyes now meeting his.

"Your mother is a little heated about your absence. Apparently you didn't tell her where you were going," Tig now placed her cell phone on the desk before taking a seat himself, he caught the eye roll and smirked to himself. "Almost as if, she doesn't trust us watching you." He joked, causing her to crack a genuine smile, "You alright?"

Faye didn't bother calling her mother back, knowing if she did she would only get scolded for leaving the house without anyone knowing, but she didn't feel like talking at the moment. She caught Tig's gaze once hearing his question, almost tempted to not answer but Faye leaned back in her seat and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just crazy, Tig."

He could see the familiar stare of emotion growing in her eyes, he didn't want to push her into speaking, but he also knew that if she held her emotions back it would fester. "... What's crazy, baby?"

Faye didn't know whether or not she wanted to speak, but the way Tig was starring at her with those blue eyes, she knew her emotions were going to take a toll one way or another. The tears began to from in her eyes, the smiles of Ellie and Kenny flashing in the back of her mind and causing such heartache for the young girl. She didn't want to breakdown, she told herself that it wasn't going to affect her, but she'd rather do it in front of Tig than her parents.

"In one moment, someone can be taken from this life, one fucking moment. I always knew that, but it didn't click until someone you know is taken. The feeling, it got to me when that hit was put out on Dad. I got a glimpse of that gut wrenching feeling, but-but now... two babies are motherless. They won't have their mother there for some of the most pivotal moments of their lives, instead... they have to watch her be buried under six feet of dirt. That is what they have to live with and remember,"

Tig listened intently to Faye as she spoke, the guilt of his actions were already eating him up alive and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours. He remembered the feeling of shock when he spotted Donna in the truck, that heart-stopping moment he took an innocent woman life, a brothers old lady. He hurt a brother and that was something he would always have to live with in this lifestyle.

"You know, I-I promised Donna last night, that I would look out for Ellie, cause I know what it's like. Growing up in this world and being the daughter of a Son, nonetheless... and now, I'm replaying it all in my head asking myself, how?" Faye felt the warm tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes now welling up as the tears continued to grow. "How can I ever look that little girl in the eyes and not break?"

Tig Trager had never seen Faye shed a tear for all the years she had been alive, she rarely showed any signs other than sarcasm and anger, but now seeing this side of her, the blue eyed Son was starring helplessly at the young woman. He ran his fingers along his chin, not knowing what to say or even how to fix this moment for the brown eyed girl, how could he say anything at this point?

"..." Faye was sobbing now, which made her quickly cover her face in embarrassment and shock. That was when she heard scuffle around the small office, now hearing the door shut and the swoosh of the blinds close, his footsteps being overheard as he grew closer. She was trying to cover up her tears, rubbing her eyes in hopes they would stop, but instead they continued.

Tig knew that Faye wouldn't want someone to walk in on this, she was on the verge of hysterical tears and he didn't want that, which is why he was closing off the office until she let all of this out. He could see she was hiding her tears by covering her face with her hands, but her heavy sobs were the reason Tig knew it was continuing. "Here," He snatched a tissue from the desk and placed it in her hand, now standing close by her side, he watched as she wiped her tears away. "breathe in and out, babe or else you'll make yourself sick."

The office phone began to ring causing Faye to jump a little, she couldn't stand the thought of answering it at the moment and before she could even answer, Tig answered the phone and quickly hung it up without hesitation, causing her to look up at him taken aback by it. "They can fix their own damn tire," He spat, now turning his attention back to Faye, he tilted her chin upward and wiped away the fallen tears from her cheeks, "I'm sorry, doll."

Faye had never encountered this side of any of the guys, they always loved her and respected her, but never once she did she a gentle side of them, she couldn't help but stare up at the blue eyed Son in awe. He wiped away the tears running along her cheeks with his thumbs, now causing her to toss the tissue on the desk, "... She didn't deserve that, Tiggy."

"No, no she didn't." Tig meant that, he knew that bullet wasn't meant for Donna and he also knew now that Ope wasn't a snitch. He felt even more guilty seeing her cry tears over his actions. He could see that her eyes were rather heavy as she attempted to hold her eyes open, he could only assume that she had a sleepless night which added to her emotional reaction. "You tired?"

Faye could feel now that her emotions played out, she grew tired from the restless night as her eyes grew heavy and she struggled to keep them open. "No, I'll just drink some coffee, it'll wake me up. I gotta work anyway, it'll keep my mind off-"

"Faye girl, you need to get some rest and forget about work. Your mama's on her way up here and she can manage without you, trust me." Tig said, now reaching out to grab her purse while taking her hand in his. "C'mon, I'll take you to the clubhouse, you can sleep in your dad's dorm and get some shut-eye."

With the help of the Sergeant-At-Arms, Faye made her way into the clubhouse which was quiet for the night that had rocked the Sons to their core. A few of the members were waiting around the clubhouse, Juice, Chibs and Clay stood by the bar going over small talk. It was then the President spotted his daughter making her way inside the clubhouse Tig standing by her side, he caught a glance at his daughter and immediately stole a second glance, seeing her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

He made his way out from behind the bar, now catching the attention of Juice and Chibs who glanced over their shoulder at Faye. "Baby girl..." Clay now caught his daughters attention as she looked up to meet his gaze, it was in that moment the president felt his own heart break over seeing the tears in his child's eyes. Clay raised his hands and cradled his daughters face, the mascara was running along her cheeks.

Faye could see the worry in her fathers eyes, she knew that she rarely let her emotions get the best of her, but now it was hitting her like a ton of bricks. "I'm just tired, Dad. I'm fine." She explained, now catching a glance of Chibs and Juice who sat at the bar. "Can I go lay down in your dorm for a bit?" She whispered, now looking back up into her fathers eyes.

Clay knew she was putting up a front in front of everyone, even him since she hid most of her emotions with skill. He sighed, now nodding his head and looking over at Tig who stood holding her belongings. "Yeah..." He whispered to her, now placing a gentle hand on her back and stepping aside to let her step ahead of him and head to the dorms.

Faye brushed her hair away from her hair away from her face, now laughing a little under her breath, "Your sheets are clean right?" She saw the look in her fathers eyes of question, she rolled her eyes now saying, "I'd rather not sleep in a dirty sheets where you and Mom did _it_ , Dad." She explained, causing a small fit of laughter to grow from the guys who looked on.

"You're safe. Your mother cleaned my room yesterday, clean sheets and all." Clay explained, watching as Faye made her way down the hallway to his dorm.

Faye could feel all of their eyes watching her as she stepped passed her father, the moment she caught Chibs, Juice and Half-Sack looking her way she wanted to lighten the mood. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Tig and her father make their way out of the clubhouse to speak.

She stepped closer to the bar, now raising an eyebrow at the familiar faces, "What do y'all suggest for someone who needs a drink?" She pressed her herself on the side of the bar leaning further into the conversation.

Half-Sack caught a glance of the presidents daughter, now seeing the beautiful young woman with tear soaked eyes, however she was still beautiful throughout the red puffy eyes. He was the one who stood behind the bar, quickly glancing down at the bottles in front of him, "I'd say scotch is an easy way to go, but whiskey works too if you're really wanting a good drink to forget," He replied.

The prospect didn't know whether or not it was a joke for Faye, but as he looked up at the elders in front of him and saw the disapproving look he was receiving from the two elders sitting in front of him, he regretted it.

"..." Faye couldn't help but crack a smile now seeing the look of fear strike his eyes, it was as if he shit himself which was the cause of her laughter. "Is that so? Then I'll take a shot of that, I'm not really a beer girl." She whispered to Juice who sat beside her, she could see the lost look in Sack's eyes as he debated on whether or not to serve her. "I won't tell if ya'll won't."

"Faye girl, your dad might not be here at the moment," Juice double checked glancing over his shoulder to check if Clay was gone, "but sneaking you a shot ain't gonna be something that's taken lightly, if you know what I mean..." He glanced at the young woman, now seeing her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Can't I just get one damn shot? That's all I'm asking for to calm these fucking tears, is that too much to ask?" Faye snapped, now seeing Half-Sack's hand resting on the bottle of Whiskey. "I'm losing my patience here Half-Sack, if you say no, I'll make sure you lose the other ball and I'd rather not get my hands dirty today. Your choice," Her eyes fixed on the prospect.

Chibs wasn't used to Faye threatening prospects, she didn't really have much to do with them, but now hearing what she had to say, he couldn't help but crack a smile at the presidents daughter. He knew Faye was struggling with Donna's passing, which is why he wasn't going to object. He smirked to himself, now leaning his forearms against the edge of the bar and holding his beer up. "You heard the lass, prospect. Pour it," He chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

Half-Sack poured a shot of whiskey for Faye and slid it over down the bar, now glancing at the doorway to the club once more. Clay continued to speak to Tig and he hoped it would stay that way for the next thirty seconds. He never knew the Morrow princess to drink, but now seeing her dare to do so, he hoped Clay wouldn't find out about it.

Faye took the shot glass and gulped it down, the burn now taking off a layer of her throat on the way down; she had stolen a few sips of whiskey from the bar at the house, but her parents never knew about it, she hid that well enough. She set the shot glass back down on the bar and slid it over to Half-Sack, "Guess you do get to keep your one ball," She glanced over at Chibs feeling his eyes linger on her, "I'm fine before you ask, even better now..." Faye pushed herself off the bar and winked at Half-Sack. "thanks prospect,"

Chibs longed to ask questions, but he wasn't going to force any questions on Faye, he however was worried about the state she was in. He watched her take the shot without ease and laughed a little under his breath, knowing that she was no longer the little girl they knew her as, it was very different. "I'm here if you need a talk, love." He watched her as she walked away from the bar, he caught the prospects eyes on Faye and quickly slammed his beer down. "Oui... shitface, keep your eyes on the sweetbutts or I'll personally gauge your eyes out," He threatened.

Half-Sack couldn't help but let his eyes wander along the presidnets eighteen year old daughter, she was certainly not the young teenager he knew when he first entered the clubhouse. He was simply judging by the size of her breasts that had grown in that amount of time. He quickly looked away from her now catching what Chibs had to say and nodded his head replacing his beer. "Got it,"

Clay had spoken to Tig over the discussion he had with his daughter, he felt even more guilty by his daughters cries. He understood why Faye was taking this difficult time to heart, she had spoken to Donna the night of the party, promising to be there for Ellie Winston. She explained understanding growing up as a members daughters.

Clay stood outside the club with Tig as they discussed the conversation, he glanced over at Tig and held his hand out, now taking her purse and kutte from him now raising an eyebrow at Tig's eyes, which followed Faye as she walked down the hallway. "Hey brother..."

Tig watched Faye from afar seeing as she was walking up to her fathers dorm. He understood why Faye felt this way, but he also knew that these emotions that were being brought out, it was better than it festering. He glanced over at Clay as he addressed him, now raising an eyebrow at hearing what he had to say. "Yeah?"

"... Thanks," Clay placed his hand on his shoulder before nodding his head. Tig was the one to stand by her side as he brought in the clubhouse, as well as the discussion Clay was unaware of, but he was going to ask questions once he was done with church. "She needed that." He glanced away from his brother, now making his way back to his own dorm to check in on his daughter.

Clay Morrow stepped into his dorm to place her belongings down when saw his daughter curled up on his bed, her head resting along the pillows. She didn't bother to get under the bedsheets or remove her shoes which made her father chuckle. He didn't expect for Faye to have fallen asleep in such a short amount of time, but she didn't even flinch when Clay entered his dorm, her chest was rising at a slow pace indicating her peaceful slumber.

Once he placed her things by her bedside he caught a glance of her sleeping face, her gentle features reminding the biker of the moment he would watch her sleep as a young babe. Clay took a set on the edge of the bed next to his daughter, knowing she wouldn't wake from the slight shift of the mattress, he needed to take a seat after the burning sensation ran through his hand. Clay knew he should've taken the shot this morning for it, stop being stubborn and allowed his wife to help, but he was ignoring it all and forcing his own reality away.

Her little features causing the bikers heart to melt, even in the moments his anger overpowered everything, her little face melted his heart. He admired her as she slept, but his worries continued on with his daughter knowing she had been crying, he knew the cause must've been cause of Donna's death, which made him feel the guilt once again.

He put himself in the shoes of Donna's father, the place of a father who lost his daughter. The thought of anyone harming his child caused the biker to have a burning rage fester inside of him. He knew that due to the Club his daughter would have a target on her back, but her family would protect her over all and the club of bikers would band together to protect their own. He swore to protect her from the moment he held her fragile body in his arms, he was then reminded of the doctor taking her away, informing both him and Gemma of the child's heart. He had never been so scared shitless in his life, sitting in the hospital room with his wife, knowing his daughter was going to be put under the knife when she was barely even a few hours old.

Now that Faye was growing up and being able to understand this for what it was, a family, she felt the pain from losing a family member. Donna being that one who lost her life. He knew as the first death that would rock his daughters feelings, but now he knew that his daughter would get past this loss. He kept his eyes on his sleeping daughter as his own thoughts began to swarm, knowing that the DEA had forced his hand and caused this mess, it made the guilt of his trust even worse than before.

Her fragile body was now curled up against her fathers back as he sat beside her, he could hear his brothers from down the hall, talking amongst themselves as they prepared for the early morning church session. He knew he would have to accept his choice of actions, but this life ended in blood one way or another. Clay glanced at the pictures resting on high nightstand along the bed, a framed photo behind glass of Faye and Gemma.

Faye was turning sixteen at the time, which caused the club to throw a party for her, a cookout in the lot of the club with a grand celebration for the legal driver. The photo, the mother and daughter stood next to one another in front of the fire pit, the mothers arm wrapped around her daughter and Faye's head resting on her mother shoulder.

It was one of his favorite photos of his wife and child, he admired both of them in that moment and could see the beauty they both carried, which he always seemed to admire, their mouths being the problem for him. He placed his hand on his knees moving to get up, but he struggled to straighten out his fingers, now cursing himself under his breath at the pain surging throughout his hand.

"Shiit." He whispered under his breath, hoping not to disturb Faye form her sleep. As he left his dorm to head to Church, the president the door shut to anyone who attempted to come inside. He made his way out to join his brothers and spotted Jax speaking with Chibs and Juice, Half-Sack now standing behind the bar listening in on their discussion. Clay felt Jax's eyes on him and he cold only assume that he heard from the others about Faye.

Jax caught a glance at his president as he made his way out into the clubhouse, now joining them and causing his worry to set in, he had heard that his sister was having a difficult time with Donna's death and he wanted to speak to her. However, he knew that she wasn't one for speaking over her feelings and having a heart to heart, neither was he, but he wasn't going to allow his sister to suffer through the unspoken silence. Jax made his way back to head to the dorms when Clay stuck his arm out to stop him.

"... I can't even check on her?"

"She's asleep, leave her be. She'll be fine by the time she wakes up." He demanded before looking over at Half-Sack now pointing at him, "Go tell the guys in the shop that Faye's in my dorm, I don't wanna deal with Gemma when she arrives," Clay turned on his heel now motioning for them to follow as he stepped towards the chapel. "Got enough shit on my plate."

* * *

The hours of the morning had come and gone in Charming, now the sun was slowly starting to set and the shop was close to closing time. The clubhouse was quiet after church, the tension between Clay and Jax was only building as Jax was piecing together his own suspicions of Donna's murder. He knew Clay and he read between the lines, which was why he confronted him about it, but the president wasn't going to allow the VP to overstep his boundaries, furthermore than he already had.

Gemma had arrived soon after her daughter had fallen asleep, which she had heard from Half-Sack, with that she left her alone and went to working at the desk for the time being. Though she already had dealt with Jax and Clay's meltdowns for the day, she didn't know if she could handle another man coming at her with his pent up anger. She was finishing up for the day by putting all the files away, she heard the guys leave before she could head home and get ready for tomorrows events, the funeral.

Once the clock hit six-thirty, Gemma grabbed her keys and stepped out of the office, now catching a glance at Clay who was waiting by her car for her. She could tell that he was wanting to kiss and make up for their discussion earlier, they had snapped at each other and continued the blame game. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she made her way over to her husband, now catching his eyes as she stood a few feet from him.

"Faye still asleep?" Gemma opened the driver side door to her car and placed her purse on the passenger seat; she wanted to ease into the conversation before anything serious was brought up, which is why Faye was the first topic to bring up.

Clay was leaning back against Gemma's cadillac with his arms crossed, now catching Gemma's tone he was relieved to know that things were calm between the couple. He glanced up at his wife and watched her carefully, "Yeah, I went back to check on her an hour ago. She was still asleep. Tig said that she was pretty upset, mentioned a chat she and Donna had last night. It apparently got to her, something about Opie's daughter."

"... Ellie, she's quite fond of Faye. Faye's been close to her." Gemma hadn't thought of the eldest Winston child, but now that she was reminded of Faye's close relationship to Ellie Winston, it made sense. "That's what's gotten to her, she... she's gonna have to see the kids tomorrow. Once she does, she'll be fine." She slammed her car door shut before removing her sunglasses to catch eyes with her husband. "You coming home?"

"Yeah, I'll go wake Faye up and head home..." Clay replied, now pushing himself off the cadillac and making his way over to his wife, "We should... we talk when I get back?"

She knew by his tone he wished to speak over Jax, but she didn't want it turn into a fight, she couldn't on a night such as this one, the next day a funeral was to be held and bikers were to be ready to serve. Gemma simply nodded her head and received a gentle kiss to her lips, now giving a small smile, "I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home, we can talk after."

The president nodded hearing his wife and debated on whether or not to go retrieve their daughter or stay and speak to his wife. After the discussion they had earlier that day, over Jax finding out the truth behind Donna's death they hadn't spoken since and things were slightly tense. He didn't want that to continue on for the day they would have to endure tomorrow.

"Yeah... sounds good." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek before heading into the clubhouse to take care of tonights orders and wake Faye from her slumber.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this, I'm enjoying writing it all out. More complex chapters to come, please, please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was quiet, but it was to be expected. The three of them knew that tomorrows events were going to be difficult to watch, the Winston family having to bury one of their own and the clubs family losing one as well. A daughter, a wife, and a mother lost her life and now her family had to endure the suffering by watching the woman they loved be buried six feet under. It was enough to make anyone drink.

The guilt was continuing to eat at Clay as he rested in bed alongside his wife, he could only imagine what Opie was going through, the night before the funeral of his wife. However he was relieved to know that he wasn't. His wife laid beside him, giving him the strength he needed to be the president to his club, giving him the peace of mind in the hardships he was suffering.

"What... What if it had been her?" Clay spoke now catching the attention of his wife, who's attention was on her parrot as he rested by their bedside eating from the bowl rested on the nightstand.

Gemma was finishing up her nightly feeding for her parrot, Sonny. She didn't understand what her husband meant by that, it was rather random and confusing to the mother of SAMCRO. She raised an eyebrow now turning her attention to Clay lying next to her, "Been who baby?" She asked.

"Donna's father... Donna's mother, they have to bury their daughter tomorrow, they had to get that phone call that their daughter had been killed. What if that had been us? Sitting in front of our daughters casket, knowing she had been killed by someone else hand, but never knowing the truth and never getting the vengeance we deserve." Clay paused now feeling the dry lump grow in his throat causing him to swallow hard. "An innocent wife, mother... a daughter, died."

Gemma stared at her husband who's gaze was locked on pictures of their daughter hanging on their bedroom wall, she knew hidden behind his strong emotion Clay was struggling to keep himself together. It wasn't something she expected him to say, the way he spoke of the situation caused her to think of it as well. She was already laying by her husbands side, listening as he rambled on throughout his emotions. Gemma placed a gentle hand on his chest, now feeling the rather unsteady jolting of his heart.

"She's our little girl, Clay... No one is ever going to harm her." Gemma reassured to her husband, "What happened with Donna... it was an accident at best. One you know not to make again. If you think of this happening to our Faye, I'll slap you myself to get that thought out of your head. That is not going to happen, not on our watch. You understand?"

Clay told himself not to listen to the poison he was feeding himself, the thought of Faye being in Donna's spot broke him, he knew that and could feel it, but he swore to protect her and he would continue to do so. Even if it killed him in the end. Her touch was enough to send a calming shock through him, now breaking his gaze away from the pictures on the wall and looking into her familiar brown eyes.

"I did that... to a brother, because the fucking ATF bitch," He spat, feeling the anger burn through him at the thought of Stahl. "She might be gone, but she twisted it all for her game, she knew what cards she dealt and I bet on it. That's the last time that pig steps in this town again," He could feel the burning sensation growing in his hand as he attempted to straighten his fingers, now causing him to grimace in pain.

His wife took notice of the pain, she was gentle as she took his hand in hers and began to massage the tense muscles, knowing it would relax the angered man he was becoming. "If you keep going at it, it's going to get worse." She informed him. "Tomorrow's not gonna be easy, for anyone. Which is why you need to sleep on it, baby."

"... Faye spoke to Donna, the night of the party. That's why she's... she hasn't been acting right. She spoke to Donna about being there for Ope's kid, since she understood what it's like, growing up in this club." Clay informed his wife, now filling her in on the reason Faye was so quiet. "She spoke to Tig about it all and he said she'll be fine after tomorrow. I just hope that's true dammit, she doesn't need to see this shit going on."

"..." Gemma didn't know what to say about the ordeal of their daughter, she knew Faye was acting distant and that was worrisome, but she was hoping that by tomorrow her emotions would get a grip on themselves. "We won't let her, baby. She's been protected her whole life, that's not gonna stop anytime soon." She whispered, "She's in shock and we have to give her time to understand death, once she sees the kids tomorrow and gets past that, she'll be back to her old self."

"She's growing up, Gem. In a few years she could be... she could be with someone in this club, I can't... I won't let that happen to her." He snapped, the thought alone of Faye being with someone in the club wasn't settling, but he hoped that she would go throughout this life further.

Gemma could see the worry in his eyes as he spoke, his mind racing at the many thoughts that were swarming. He was overthinking due to the stress of tomorrow and it was clear that he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself as he was ranting to his wife. She took a deep breath and raised her hands, now gently stroking her husbands cheek as his eyes met hers once more, "I know you won't, baby."

* * *

The morning sun rose over Charming, however the little town was met with silence on the morning of a funeral, the streets were cleared and the clubhouse was silent as they prepared for the ride throughout town. Black was traditional for any funeral, but it was also a color representing SAMCRO. Gemma helped her husband and daughter get ready for the events today had planned. Faye wasn't one for wearing a dress, but she wore one in respect of today's events. The black dress was simple, it ended an inch about her knees, white lace trimming around the bottom and her sleeves, black tights underneath the dress, to pair she wore black boots that rose to her ankles.

She attempted with her makeup, due to the crying that she knew what was to come, but sunglasses would help with that, or so she hoped. She knew her father was riding to the funeral on his bike, as were the other guys but she would be riding with her mother in her cadillac there. The smell of food made her want to puke, but Faye wasn't hungry and the thought of eating upset her, she snuck in a cup of coffee and that was it.

Her parents were both quiet that morning, they knew that was to come and also knew their daughter would learn soon enough. It was a long ride to the church to the cemetery, all the while Faye stayed hidden from Ellie, she didn't want to see her until the crowd had died down and she was able to speak to her. She however, sat on the opposite side of her mother starring at the casket in front of her, knowing Donna's body was soon to be in the ground made her regret the coffee from earlier.

Faye met eyes with Tara and a gentle smile soon graced her lips, the doctor then returning the smile before her gaze went across the cemetery. She spotted her brother making his way over, now coming from the other side of the cemetery, nothing but jeans and a dirt stained shirt on, she had been wondering why he had gone missing in the first place. Tara Knowels soon rose from her chair and met him, holding his kutte in hand before receiving a kiss, which made her mother tense in the realization of Tara's presence staying in her town of Charming. It was now decided and Wendy, Jax's wife, realized it as well.

It was soon realized that the funeral was over, once every SAMCRO member placed a rose on Donna Winston's casket, they served the old lady of Opie Winston and vowed to protect the others. The crowd began to flock to their cars and head to the Winston home, where they would be joined by the family and friends, but Faye stood behind the empty row of chairs, she watched the little girl stare at her mothers casket.

Opie had convinced Kenny to head home with his parents, the mention of playing football in the backyard appealed the young boy enough, as for the young girl her loss wasn't one she could ignore. It was obvious, Ellie Winston sat starring at her mothers casket, dry eyes and a heavy heart, the confusion clear across her face as she wanted to know why. Why was her mother being buried? Why did her mother have to die? Why was her mother being taken away?

Faye could hear the faint voices of her parents a few behind her, speaking to Tig about heading to the Winston's, her focus however was on the little girl who sat brokenhearted in front of the casket. She couldn't imagine being her, the thought of losing her mother caused her lip to quiver, she had her mother now for eighteen years, meanwhile Ellie hadn't even reached teen years and wouldn't have Donna there to guide her.

Faye heard the heavy footsteps that made their way behind her, then felt a hand rest on her shoulder, which caused her to glance to her right. She then saw that Opie Winston stood by her side, now causing her heart to break even more by seeing the widow for the first time since the party the other night. Faye gave a small smile, now placing a hand on top of his and giving a gentle squeeze, "I... I'm sorry, Ope."

Opie Winston stood beside the young teenager and heard her condolences, now allowing himself to process it, the apology becoming a repeating affect for the past few days. He knew they were genuine, but it was a hard pill to swallow in knowing that they were for his wife, the mother of his children and the woman he fell head over heels for in high school. He didn't know anyone other than Donna and it broke his heart to know that she was gone and he would never get her back in his arms.

He nodded his head before his eyes followed up to his daughter, who sat a few feet ahead of them. "She... She won't speak to me, she won't even look at me long enough for me to see if she's alright," He informed Faye, now catching her attention. "She's taking this shit pretty hard. Kenny, I can at least get him distracted, but with her... I can't do half the shit Donna did."

Faye could feel her throat closing up as he explained himself to her, she knew what was to come and she dreaded it, she told herself that she could outweigh her emotions and push them aside. "She's confused, Ope. She's gonna avoid you at all cost, especially if it means speaking about Donna, she knows it's only gonna hurt you." She whispered.

Ope knew that Faye and Ellie were close, which was a relief in that moment and time, he was thankful and he knew that Faye would get his little girl talking. He just hoped. He could feel tears festering in the corner of his eye, now blinking them away he nodded his head. "She won't talk to me. She won't say a word to Kenny. My mom... forget it," He slowly turned his gaze onto the teenager who stood beside him. "Faye, please..."

"..." Faye was right. She hated knowing that the little girl had suffered such a loss and she wanted to help in anyway she could, but seeing the little baby cry was going to make it much worse. She removed her sunglasses, now allowing him to see the mascara running along her cheeks and dragging heavily under her waterline, it was clear that she had been crying underneath. "You don't have to ask, I'll even do it for free." She jokingly said, causing him to crack a smile which was a success in itself.

Opie was thankful for Jax's little sister in that moment, he knew his daughter adored the young woman because she was the older girl who wore makeup, but it was much more than that. She was gonna help his daughter heal or so he hoped. His smile grew as he heard her joke, now causing a chuckle to escape his lips, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue. "Good, cause I'm broke. Here, I have a ton stashed away if you need more."

She took the tissue and wiped her cheeks from the makeup, now following with under her eyes. "I think I'll be okay, but thanks Opie." She slipped the tissue in her purse, before stepping towards the young girl. "Oh and Ope," She turned back around to take one more glance at the biker, "Donna loved you, she loved those kids and she wouldn't have changed it. Anyone could've seen that,"

Opie Winston stood still in that moment, now starring as the young woman made her way over to speak to his daughter, no one had said that to him, it was all filled with deep apologies and heartfelt meanings. Young Faye Morrow had said something that almost made him smile, it was the remark that Donna wouldn't have changed this life that they lived, because it was theirs and it was perfect for them.

"Faye?"

Ellie Winston took her eyes off her mothers casket, once she caught a view of the familiar face now stepping into view, her frown now growing into a small smile. She was going to get up, but Faye shook her head and now knelt down in front of her on the grass, now coming to eye level with her as she blocked the view of the casket covered in flowers. "I didn't see you over there, I'm sorry I didn't say hi."

Faye wanted to block away the casket in the little girls mind, she wanted to guard her from the pain of knowing her mothers body was lying in front of her, which was why she knelt in front of her. She gave a gentle smile now placing her hands on the little girls, who's hands were resting in her lap, "Don't apologize, sweetie. I... I didn't want to bother you," She gave her tiny hands a gentle squeeze before saying, "Your Daddy says you aren't talking much,"

"... I don't know what to say. I miss Mommy, but I don't wanna say that around Daddy. He misses her too." Ellie whispered, now feeling the sense of sadness rush over her once more. "Daddy doesn't make grilled cheese like her, no one does." She hung her head now feeling the tears grow and the depth of her emotions grow.

Faye felt her heart ache hearing Ellie mention her father's loss as well, she knew that the young girl was wise beyond her years, which reminded her why growing up in SAMCRO was proven to be that reason.

"You know... your Mommy, she loved you and Kenny. She spoke about you two all the time, no one could get her to stop once she started. She went on and on about how smart you are, your lovely voice when you'd sing along to the song in the car... and how it drove her crazy when you and Kenny would fight. I always told her, it was the older siblings job to 'uplift' the baby sibling. Jax still continues to do it... and he's an adult, the tormenting never stops."

Ellie's gaze broke from her hands now looking up in the familiar brown eyes, a smiling growing due to the stories she spoke of her mother, now laughing at Faye's joke of her older brother still picking on her. She felt the tears stroll down her cheeks, the laughter outgrowing the heartache she felt throughout the week which broke her.

Faye took the tissues Opie had given her, now wiping the young child's tears away as her laughter grew causing Faye to smile along with her. It was a moment that mended her broken heart, it was a true test to knowing the baby girl was laughing even through her pain.

"Now, that doesn't give you an excuse to be mean to your brother, but whenever you get older and pick on him just throw that at your Dad. You can even tell him that I gave you that excuse." She placed the tissue in Ellie's hands allowing her to blow her nose. "You're a strong little girl, Ellie Winston. Just like your Momma."

The little girl's smile was growing as she heard the excuse Faye had given her, she knew her and her brother got into fights quite often, they were siblings and it was bound to happen. She used the tissue Faye handed her and blew her nose, now sniffling as she heard what else Faye had to say.

"Do you think she can see me? That she's watching me?" Ellie smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, baby... I know she is, she's always gonna watch over you. She's your guardian angel." Faye's smile grew once Ellie began to laugh, the sadness that once withheld the child now being forgotten for a single moment. "Now..." She pushed herself up from her knees now brushing of the grass from her tights, "how about we head back to your house and I can teach you how to make cupcakes?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you're all loving this, I'm honestly having a blast writing this story our and all the reviews is more of a motivation to write. Tell me, what you think, please, I would love to hear your true**_ ** _thoughts. Second, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following and liking this story. It means a lot._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the holiday spirit, seems to be getting exciting for everyone... especially here, because guys it snowed here in Texas and that is the rarest occasion ever, so I'm very happy. Please, tell me how you like this chapter... love you all. Review please!**_

* * *

The clubhouse was getting busier as the day dragged on in Charming, the word spreading that Bobby was being set free had caused a ruckus of gather between the brothers among California charter. A celebration was in the works for the arrival of Bobby's welcome, which would be occurring tonight judging by the crow-eaters gathering to get ready for their 'busy' night. It wasn't unusual for the club to gather for this to join the parties, but for Faye she was one to disregard the sex acts with all costs.

Faye worked the morning shift while her mother went to take Abel to the hospital for his checkup, but once she was off the clock she drove downtown to grab food at a cafe that was close by. She was just relieved that a prospect wasn't tailing her for the day, instead she was able to drive freely around town. She ordered herself a coffee and a deli sandwich before sitting down outside, all the while she spotted a moving truck parked outside the shops across the street.

She spotted a couple of white middle-aged businessmen dressed in suits, which wasn't exactly a normal attire here in Charming, they were watching as the movers hauled furniture into the store and talking amongst themselves. However, one gentleman who stood before them was underdressed, a white button shirt along with his dark slacks, tattoos covered his body as his grimace features were indicating annoyance in the discussion.

"Hmph," Faye slumped back into her seat now crossing her arms over her chest, the leather jacket pulling a little forward to reveal the patch on her breast flap. She wasn't one to get into club business, but she knew that mostly all the businesses her were brought in and protected by the club. Her sunglasses blocked her watchful eyes on them, but she instead enjoyed her coffee and ignored the new faces.

"... Faye?"

The voice brought her out of the distance watching and caused her to glance over her shoulder, seeing who addressed her Faye gave a gentle smile. "Deputy Hale," She greeted him back as she removed her sunglasses to meet his gaze. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"It certainly is, won't be long before the heat picks up even more and send us all running for the A.C." Deputy David Hale had left lunch with his brother at the diner, then stopped for coffee before heading back to work, but once he spotted the MC presidents daughter, he then hesitated to give a greeting. "I saw you graduate a couple weeks ago, honors student. Congratulations,"

"Thank you... I'm just glad that it's done and gone," Faye felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her jeans, but ignored it for the moment while she spoke to the deputy. She glanced at the cup of coffee in his hand, smirking seeing the sugar packets he had in the other hand. "Coffee ain't enough?"

"You got any plans for college? I'm sure with your grades you can get into a good school," He was sparking up a further conversation without meaning to, it was just more than he expected to say himself, but he didn't hold much against the eighteen year old. How could he? She was innocent. Hale glanced down at the sugar packets and chuckled, "You could say that I'm one for sugar in my coffee."

"College..." She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of being sent off to a state school, reminding her of the infamous Tyler Smith, who bragged about going to USC in the fall. "I'm thinking of a leap year, just for now thought it would be nice to just enjoy being out of school and taking a break."

"Stockton has a great community college, I've heard good things about it from around town. You'd do good there." Hale gave a small smile at the teen before glancing at his watch to check the time, "I gotta head back to work, but have a good day, Faye." He stepped back towards his old jeep cop car before glancing over at his brother who stood with Zobelle and Weston; knowing their plans for Charming from just the sit down they had this morning, he wanted nothing to do with it.

"... You too, Hale." Faye watched at the Deputy scrambled to get back to his car, coffee in hand and sugar packets in the other. She knew Hale wasn't exactly Unser, but he was helpful to SAMCRO in ways when he found it right. He wasn't a bad cop, he was an actual cop you'd want on the streets protecting the town, but he didn't seem to understand that SAMCRO had rights in this town, long before he did.

Once she received her food Faye took the small bag of lunch and made her way back to the shop, she planned on eating there rather than heading home to an empty house. She knew her Mom was planning on heading back to the clubhouse as well with Abel, she didn't mind spending time with her baby nephew, it was even more of an excuse to do so.

Faye arrived back to the shop within a few minutes of driving away from the town square, now making her way inside the clubhouse she was greeted by a few of the guys with a smile and when asked where her mother and father were, they replied with a 'no clue.' She placed her food and coffee on the bar before unwrapping her sandwich to eat, but spotting Half-Sack step behind the bar she paused now placing it back down.

She noticed the rather startled look in his eyes as he avoided her gaze, now stocking the shelves behind him once he spotted her.

"... What's wrong with you?" Faye was careful to not tiptoe herself around the prospect; she found it rather humorous that he always looked antsy and couldn't keep still.

Half-Sack heard the question from the presidents daughter and decided to choose his words wisely. He didn't breakaway from his gaze locked on the bottles in front of him, knowing if he looked up at the young girl, the image of her mother which he had just witnessed would comeback to him. A nervous laugh escaped his lips now causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"Nothing... just trying to get ready for the party tonight, you know for Bobby and all," He caught a glance at Juice who sat not far away and knew the truth and seeing the smirk grow on his lips, it made it much worse. He blabbed to Juice shortly after it happened, not to mention he caught him walking from the dorm with a rather red face.

Faye didn't buy his lies for a second, she raised her coffee to her lips now watching as his eyes met with Juice who sat at the table behind her, the smirk on Juice's face was enough for her to know the truth. "He is practically shaking in his boots, what would cause that, other than that sweetbutt coming back?"

Juice's attention was now brought to Faye as she questioned him, he could tell by Half-Sacks eyes on him that he didn't want the truth to be told, but it was bound to come out sooner or later. He now stepped up from where he sat and made his way over to the bar, leaning against it as he stood next to Faye. "Prospect here was in the middle of putting boxes away, when he walked in on your Mom and Dad... needless to say, he didn't join em," He laughed in his own amusement.

Faye didn't expect that, which was the immediate cause her appetite loss as she pushed her food away from her, the image of what he witnessed caused her to go sick from the thought. She thought it was going to be a funny story behind his nervous habits, but instead the thought was sending her into a sickened state. "... I'm about to toss up more than coffee,"

Juice caught a glance of her food that she pushed away and immediately went to grab at it, now taking the sandwich and munching on it. "Hey... this is pretty good, where'd you snag this?" He asked Faye as her smile faded from her lips in a matter of second. "By the way, you coming to the party tonight?"

"Cafe downtown... I'm gonna be there, just gonna leave early before the rated R acts decide to take place, but I'm not sure. Staying in and ordering take out sounds good to me, especially after what I just heard." She found herself glaring at the prospect who was avoiding her gaze, causing Juice to laugh through his mouth full of food.

Half-Sack caught the glare from the presidents daughter and now raised an eyebrow, "... You think I wanted to walk in on that?" He asked laughing at the comments before shaking his head, "I'm pretty sure your dad isn't gonna let up on me now."

"You have to hots for my mom and my dad slept with a sweetbutt to bust your chops, pretty sure he's done that enough, huh?" Faye snapped; she let it slip from her mouth before she could control her obvious anger at the thought of Cherry. It was clear by the reaction on Juice and Sacks faces that they didn't expect her to know of that little incident, but they simply stood there and watched her stand up from the bar and gather her purse. "Where's Abel?"

Neither of them answered her question, but Faye knew that her mother was taking care of her nephew for the day due to business with the club and she had him. Yet, when she didn't get their answer she got the picture, they didn't want to answer her because Abel was with her mother and father, which made her stomach turn even more.

"Got it... if they ask, tell them I'm not here and headed nowhere, you can even tell my mom I've had three coffees today."

With that Faye Morrow grabbed her keys and headed out of the clubhouse under the watchful eyes of the prospect and Juice, they both stole a glance at each other before getting back to work on the party tonight.

* * *

Ever since Faye was a young girl her father made sure she knew how to defend herself, she knew how to shoot properly before she ever once applied makeup as an eight year old. She was a good shot, her father always told her that. It was also a hobby Faye found herself doing whenever she was ticked off or aggravated, whenever she couldn't control her emotions any longer she found herself driving out of the city limits and hitting the old gun range her father brought her to. She'd set up cans and have herself a target practice.

The glock nineteen gave more of a kick than expected, but it was one of her favorites. She stood under the hot warm sun and raised her hands, keeping her eye on the target and lightly pressing down on the trigger, the kick causing her to smirk as she turned to the next target and shot. Her eyes fixated on the paper target as she pressed down on the trigger and shot her target, her smirk growing as the sound of metal rang in the open air.

It was true that Faye liked shooting due to her control issues, but it helped her mellow out between the anger and frustration, she knew she had control over the gun which made her feel sane. Her hands were steady as she held the gun by her side, now fixing up the other cans to line up along the edge as she readied herself for another round of target practice.

To say Faye struggled with her families choices, it was an understatement. She respected SAMCRO and she stood for their family ties, but struggled to understand the men in ways, the men were unfaithful while the woman stood faithful to the men who they loved dearly. Her father was one of those men, her brother was one of those men, along with the men who she adored. If there was one thing Faye learned, she didn't want to marry into this life, but she couldn't marry anyone in Charming.

Her cell kept continuously ringing in her purse that was in the jeep, but she didn't care if she missed the calls from her mother or father, it was all pointless at this point.

She took her stance a few yards away and continued on with her target practice, now taking out the three metal gongs which hung from the railing . However, before she could set up cans to continue on the sound of motorcycle caused her to glance over her shoulder, now catching her brother pulling into the empty piece of land. Her eyes narrowed now shaking her head, she slipped the gun into the back of her jeans.

Once the sound of the engine cut off she spoke while kicking back the cans lying on the dirt road,

"... How'd you find me?"

The question was heard by the vice president of SAMCRO now stepping off his bike and placing his helmet on the handles; Jax could tell by his sisters tone she was angered by something eating at her, but he didn't know what it could've been in that moment. He heard from Juice that his sister had left the clubhouse rather pissed off from something unknown to him, but Juice did mention her comments of the sweetbutt Clay had screwed back on a run.

"I know you better than you think, Faye..." He stepped closer to his sisters side as she kicked aside the soda cans causing dirt to fly, "You didn't miss a shot just then... must be aiming at something or someone."

Faye heard his comment now glancing over her shoulder to see him making his way over, she didn't bother placing the cans back up now laughing to herself. Her eyes narrowed at her brother as she kept her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, hiding her gaze away from him.

"Yeah, you." She caused laughter to stir from her brother, "Shouldn't you be getting in the party spirit? It starts soon,"

Jax knew his sister was avoiding a topic of discussion which is why she mentioned the party; he raised an eyebrow now removing his sunglasses to catch her gaze, "I'm all for a good party, sis. You should know that... you planning on coming?"

"To see sweetbutts grind all over you and the guys?" Her tone was bitter now narrowing her eyes as she clenched her jaw, "Nah, I'd rather stay in and order out, but who knows... might go out to another party I was invited to, it's a pool party, bikinis are optional."

"... Who the hell invited you to that kind of party?" Jackson was sparked by the protectiveness he carried for his sister, it was without thinking he found himself asking questions. "Someone you graduated with? A guy?"

"A jock who's got nothing better to do than remember his golden days here in Charming," Faye was quick to calm her brother down before laughing, "I was only kidding, damn. I would rather deal with crying Abel all night then go to that party." She crossed her arms over her chest as her smile grew.

Jackson didn't dismiss the idea of this jock having the nerve to invite his sister to this party, he knew this wouldn't be forgotten either, how could he forget that idea. He now shrugged his shoulders as he said, "You might just deal with a crying baby, Mom's had Abel all day and I know you wouldn't give up time with your nephew..."

"I'd be glad to,"

"... So, couldn't help but notice the way you reacted when you brought up sweetbutts, what's up with that?" Jax was now pressing his sister for answers, his eyes watching her closely as she rolled her eyes. "Seems personal,"

Faye knew he brother could see right through her, which made it worse as she stood there staring at the cans that she kicked in the dirt. She debated on speaking of the truth, the sweetbutt that she couldn't get out of her head, the one who slept with her father and had the nerve to come to Charming. It broke her mothers heart, which fueled the anger that was only festering.

"I know what goes on when Mom's not around. Dad... he's tried hiding it from me for years, that side of the club. After I figured out that Dad can sleep around when Mom's not there, guess you could say that's what started my hate towards crow-eaters. It wasn't until that Cherry named sweetbutt showed up, that I realized how much I hate them." She avoided her brothers gaze as she bit back the tears, "It sucks, Jax. Growing up... they were so in love when I was little, it was what I wanted, what I admired to have..."

It all made sense as Jax listened to his sister explain herself, he understood why she was acting this way. He grew up in this lifestyle as a child and it's more complex once they got older, realizing the rules to the club and respecting the club. However, Faye was a girl growing up in the club, it was different for her because she wasn't expected to join SAMCRO and be patched in, the secrets were kept from her, while he kept those secrets. She was growing older and now saw past all the lies, she was seeing the life of an old lady and the president of SAMCRO. She wasn't seeing her parents.

"He loves Mom. I know he does, but... he's unfaithful and it got slapped right in Mom's face." Faye could feel her brothers eyes burning a hole through her, which made her shaky hands rest on her hips, "Wanna know the funny thing? They don't even know that I'm aware of it, I heard Mom talking to Sack about it all. That's how I found out, then it all clicked. I don't want that..."

He didn't know what to say, because he followed the same rules that Clay did and he wasn't going to help by explaining it to Faye. Jax stepped closer to his sister seeing her wipe away tears, now placing a hand on her shoulder as he pulled her into his arms; he hated seeing his sister cry, even when he was a young kid he always tried to protect his sister from harm, even now.

It was quiet for those few slow moments between them, brother and sister embracing each other as the sun began to go down. Hard to believe the caring brother had just arrived back from a murder he had just committed. It was clear that Jackson was being a comforting brother to his little sister, but ti was also clear to him that his sister was seeing more into SAMCRO, she wasn't liking it. He didn't ever want his little sister to not love the club, it was clear she did, but it worried him that doubts were filling her.

Jax knew his differences with Clay had to be pushed aside for that moment, for his sisters sake he had to look at Clay as her father and the man who was married to his mother. He couldn't look at him as the man who ordered a murder in their own family. If he did, his own words would betray his mind, which told him to keep that from Faye as well. That was her father. It wasn't his business to be telling her more than she could handle.

"You don't have to marry anyone in the club, Faye... besides, they're all old fat bastards on themselves." He smirked hearing his sister to laugh a little through her tears, "You're too good for anyone... you know that?"

"You've been saying that since I hit puberty, Jax." She shrugged her shoulder as she slumped against her brother closing her eyes; the smell of his cologne mixing with the second hand smoke. "I mean it though... I'm never dating into this life, it's for Mom. It's not for me." Faye took a deep breath now pushing herself away from the embrace. "We should get back to the club... party's gonna start soon."

"... Never say never, sis." Jax leaned over now placing a kiss on his sisters forehead before slipping his sunglasses back on and glancing at the gun peeking out on her backside, "Glad to see your packing heat, still a good a shot I see." He now kicked at the cans sending them flying back into the dirt, now making his way back over to his bike. "C'mon... it's gonna be dark by the time we get back into town,"

* * *

The arrival of Bobby Munson was awaited by the club as the night grew on, the entire California crew made their way to Charming to enjoy the celebration. Beer on ice and the grill was hot as they cooked out, most of the club sat outside waiting to greet Bobby. Music blasted through the speakers to cover up the quiet calm before the storm. The crow-eaters being chosen by the bikers who wanted a piece of meat or the old ladies who were by their old-mans side.

The president of SAMCRO stood in the garage eyeing the gate entrance, awaiting the arrival of his brother while sipping on a beer that rested in his hands. He could already feel the anticipation wearing thin among the brother who stood around the yard, beers nor the pussy the crow-eaters tossed their way was going to help. Clay's following gaze tore from the gates, now following onto his daughter who sat alone at the picnic tables, her eyes watching him before breaking her attention to her phone now in her hands.

Clay had noticed a shift in his daughters behavior the past few weeks, since Donna's death. Her moody teenage years had finally seemed to catch up to the eighteen year old, she had her moments in high school, he knew that, but he let Gemma deal with her. However, it seemed more directed at him than anything and the president wasn't used to his child being irritable. She had spoken to him twice in the past few days, which caused a stir in the Morrow household, which had yet to be dealt with. He could easily let Gemma deal with her, but his own problems with the club had to be dealt with first, he didn't have time to deal with Faye's hormonal swings.

It wasn't just his daughter who was struggling with her inner demons, his sleepless nights were growing on the president as he had found himself sleeping at the club a few nights the past week. He didn't want to bother his wife while his slumber was being disrupted, the nightmares were getting worse with every nightfall and he didn't want to find himself having the nightmare of Donna's lifeless body lying in the street, knowing his permission was the reason a brothers wife ended up with her brains blown up.

He shook that away from his mind, now rubbing his eyes before taking another swig of beer in hopes that it could help him forget the past few nightmares. Clay Morrow felt the guilt of that death weighing heavy on his mind, especially as the arrival of Opie had come into play over the past few days. All he wanted was to take back that approval, knowing he killed a wife, mother... a daughter. He stole one last glance at his child, before his thoughts were interrupted by Tig.

The club parties were ones Faye had been attending since she was a young girl, even as a newborn. She had grown to love them and hate them at the same time, she knew her way around the parties and how to slip her way through the clubhouse without anyone finding her. Her times at the clubhouse were with her family and she thought of this place as her home, waking up after the parties and smelling the fresh coffee along with Bobby's morning breakfast. Which would be the only reason she like staying the night, even if it meant enduring the sounds of the moaning and groaning coming from crow-eaters.

She took notice that Opie has arrived back in Charming, which was nice to know that his arrival would bring joy to the kids, who she hadn't seen since the funeral. They had been busy with their grandmother and Faye didn't want to intrude. Faye knew that Opie was hurting, it was pretty visible by the pain he carried in his eyes, but he was harboring it. She just hoped that he would be able to heal himself with time, for his sake and the kids.

Once a mercedes pulled into the lot the club grew heightened, it wasn't an ATF vehicle and they were closed for business. Four white men stepped out of the car now becoming visible to the club and judging by Clay's reactions they weren't visitors to the club. He stepped forward, beer in hand as Tig took his stance by his President as they made their way forward.

"Garage is closed," Clay announced to the unknown men.

The one in the suit stepped forward with a grand smile on his face, "We're not here for a car repair, I hear you're a Camacho fan." He now held a wooden box out to Clay, the three men stood by his side almost guarding him as he stood before the president of SAMCRO.

SAMCRO members began to gather around the strangers, taking in the presence that was unknown to them and watching them carefully as they waited for a confrontation if one took place. Sack and Chibbs stepped close behind the man in the suit, carefully giving him a warning if he made a move that it wouldn't be taken kindly. Clay asked who they were, but it was clear by the response that this wasn't a 'friendly' visit. In fact, he was giving 'advice' to SAMRCO as he liked to make clear.

Faye who watched from afar recognized the faces who stood talking to her father; they were the men she had seen from downtown, moving into a shop that was on main street. Unfamiliar faces just become a clear to the young woman, she took her step off the table and now stood by her mothers side, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've seen them... They were downtown, earlier moving into a shop on main street."

Gemma stole a glance at her daughter once hearing she had seen these men before, she now slipped a protective arm around her daughter. She knew her husband was going to get to the bottom of their presence, but judging by the topic of the Mayans and One Niners, it was clear it was going to become more than a chit-chat to discuss new businesses. It worried her to know that these men were taking business in town, but it wasn't for her to get into, the club would be taking care of them.

"They'll learn their place."

The hostility that these newcomers were showing towards SAMCRO wasn't going unnoticed and could be seen by their family. Clay couldn't believe the nerve of these nazi members as they dared to spit hate on his grounds, it was becoming a last nerve for the president who glared back at the man in the suit. "So, why don't you just jump back into your little German clown car and drive back to Nazi town? Cause the next time you piss all over my shoes, he will kill you." He now gestured towards Tig who's piercing blue eyes burned into the white man, "I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are."

"... My shop opens in a few weeks... until then." The stranger placed the box at Clays feet, now stepping back along with his buddies who made their way back to their Mercedes.

Gemma made her way forward with Faye still by her side as she pushed past the men who made their way back to the Mercedes, however one man stood in the way. He stood toe to toe with Gemma now catching her attention, then stealing a glance at Faye who narrowed her eyes at the stranger. She didn't like the nerve they carried, she didn't care for them.

Faye felt the grip of her mothers arm tighten around her waist, now seeing the protective streak from her mother. She got the creeps from the nazi wannabe as well, but the club would deal with them accordingly it wasn't her job to curse him. Faye felt tempted to grab her gun that was hidden in her waistband, covered by her leather jacket, however she hesitated by the grip of her mother.

"Sorry, ma'am." He then moved aside followed by a Sons member, who kept him far from the Queen and Princess of SAMCRO.

Gemma questioned his actions now pushing her daughter forward as she forced her towards her father; she didn't feel comfortable by the look in that mans eyes, not many men caused her to feel that chill down her spine. She followed her daughters steps keeping her eyes on the Mercedes as it pulled out of the lot, "Who the hell's that?"

"Friend of Darby's. Nothing to worry about." Clay explained to his old lady, before taking a glance at their daughter who stood by his side. "You staying for the party?"

"... I was just about to leave actually, steal a plate of food here and then head home and watch a movie." Faye grabbed her keys from the pocket of her leather jacket, "Not in the partying mood." She took a step back away from her parents and nodded her head towards the grill. "I'll see ya'll when I get home though, but I'm guessing that will be late."

Both of her parents took notice in the rather moody attitude their daughter had towards both of them, which caused Gemma to raise an eyebrow seeing her body language shift as well. Faye wasn't one to be passive, but in that moment she was and Gemma wasn't going to address it now, but later on in the night. She had already spoken to Eddie over Faye's attitude shift earlier, which is what Gemma assumed this to carry onto.

"Yeah... just text me when your home safe, got it?" Clay said before taking a step forward to kiss his daughter goodbye, but she instead took a step to the side as she made her way back to the grill.

Faye didn't mind undermining her father as she pushed past both her parents. "Got it, I'll even give a call to the clubhouse if you don't answer." Her sarcastic tone not going unnoticed to both of her parents, who watched her make her way to the other side of the lot and serve herself food.

"... What's with her?" Clay asked his wife keeping his eyes on his daughter; he wasn't used to her being cold towards him, but now that he was seeing this side of her, he didn't like it. "She's been like this for a few weeks... I thought her teenager years were supposed to be distant and moody shit."

Gemma's watchful eyes were also on her daughter watching her smile and laugh as the guys teased her as they usually did, however her attitude just a few seconds ago was drastically different. She raised an eyebrow placing her hands on her hips, "I'm not sure... she mentioned seeing those nazi's on main, saying they were already moving in. As for her attitude, I'll talk to her and see what the hell's up." Gemma now leaned in and pressed a kiss on her husband's lips. "I'm heading to Jax's to check on the baby, I'll see you later."

The plate of food in hand Faye made her way over to her parked jeep, intending to get in and head straight home. Faye spotted the shadow on the concrete following behind her, the sound of clicking heels against the pavement was a clear enough sign of who it was. She heard the Cadillac parked next to her unlock causing the headlights to flicker along with it. Her mother must've been leaving as well, which made her glance over her shoulder to see the familiar pair of eyes burning into her.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you worked hard on this, umm... welcome home pussy party." Faye's smile grew as she as proud of her sarcastic comment; yet the question she got in return rattled her.

"What's that attitude on you? I know you're a moody teenager, but you rarely give your father lip like that." Gemma concern was clear across her face; as her mother she knew her daughter like the back of her hand and could easily backhand her if needed. "What's got you like this, baby?"

Her mother was pushing her to get answer, but by the look in Faye's eyes she was close to snapping at the wrong person, she didn't want to say anything that could potentially hurt her mother. "Look can I just go? Wouldn't you rather have me there, then here watching all this shit?" She attempted to move around her mother, but it didn't work.

Gemma was quick to grab her daughters arm now pulling her back to meet her gaze, keeping her daughter from passing by her, "Don't give me that tone Faye, I'm not up for slapping you tonight. You're already got your father wondering if something else is going on, I was thinking it was hormonal teen crap. It's obviously not. I'm not gonna ask again, what the hell is up with you?"

The grip on her arm was enough of a warning to Faye, knowing not to snap at her mother; she glanced over her shoulder to see her father watching them as he made his way across the lot to enter the clubhouse. The first thought that came to mind was her father being screwed by some whore inside, which angered her to no end. She shook her head now muttering 'bastard' under her breath, hoping to go unnoticed by her mother, but it didn't.

Gemma caught her daughters eyes which landed on her husband, but she heard the comment Faye made towards her father and immediately confusion began to swarm in the back of her head, not understanding where this had come from. Her daughter had always adored her father, yet now she was flying out an insult that was unheard of coming from her child. Her hand shook by her side as she debated on slapping her daughter, but she wasn't going to do that in front of the entire lot filled with bikers on a night of celebration.

The silence from her mother was horror enough for the baby of SAMCRO, she knew her mother all too well to understand the cold stare meant more than a simple disagreement. She knew that her mother wasn't going to let this slide, nor would she be able to escape this moment, which made it all worse. Her brown eyes avoiding the matching pair that searched for answers in a time of loss.

"You don't speak of your father that way, little girl. You're lucky this is a celebration or else I would easily slap the shit out of you for that word coming out of your mouth." Gemma snapped at her daughter as she released the grip on her arm; she didn't understand why Faye was acting this way, but it was clear that something had gotten under her skin about Clay.

"I know he cheated on you." Faye let the words slip out of her mouth without hesitation, "I know he slept with Sacks little sweetbutt because he needed to learn his place. I'm not that blind little seven year old anymore, I'm grown up and see past all of it. You're the best damn thing that's happened to him and for a few minutes he let's that slip away from his mind, to get his load blown by some whore."

Gemma stared at her daughter as she listened to Faye explain her shift attitude the past few weeks, however she didn't understand what caused the spark of anger to rage on. She also was struggling to hear her daughter explain the truth, her husband would go sleep around when she wasn't there or when he was on a run, but none of those whores meant anything, they weren't married. Her eyes averted to Clay who continued to watch them from across the lot, she could see his eyes keen on finding the truth.

"What brought this on?"

Faye didn't want to answer her mother, she just wanted to get in the car and head back home. Her keys laced between her fingers now shook as she began to fidget around the ring of keys, hoping to distract her thoughts.

"Does it even matter?"

"It does because that's club rules, Faye. What happens on a run stays on a run. Those whores don't mean anything to your father, he's had his moments. I know that, but let me tell you one thing, baby." Gemma raised her hand and tilted Faye's chin, now meeting her gaze. "I am the best thing that's ever happened to him, you think he doesn't know that? What I've given him in the years of us being married, no one could ever give him when he goes on a run."

Her mother was right, Faye knew that and the matching eyes starring back in her own only made her feel guilty for her choice of phrase that she used for her father. She clenched her jaw as her keys began to shake in her hand as they dangled from her fingers, "..." She didn't want to admit it, how could she after her mother was explaining the truth of this marriage?

"... No one can replace me, baby. I gave him his only child, his only daughter... you," Gemma's tone was rather stern as she kept her eyes on her daughter; she was going to make it clear to Faye that no matter how many whores her father screwed, none of them could fill the love that they shared. "You wanna let those whores make you question that love?" She asked and received a small shake of her head as a reply; her daughter hanging her head, almost in shame. "... Time to grow up, Faye Rose. You could be with someone in this club, this is how it works."

Gemma's keys dangled in her hands now making her way around to the other side of her Cadillac, she unlocked the car now opening the car door. She checked to see if Clay continued to watch from the clubhouse, but he was gone and she couldn't find him in the crowd. However, she could hear Faye getting into her jeep next to her, but before Gemma got in her Caddy her daughters voice caused her to pause.

"If you ever think I'm gonna marry a member. It's never gonna happen."

Gemma Teller-Morrow watched her daughter carefully as she put her jeep in reverse and drove out of the lot. It was clear to her that her daughter was hurt, but it was a lesson and luckily it was sinking in. Her cell rang in her purse, most likely Neeta calling her to see when she would be relieved from her duties, she got into the driver seat and soon pulled out of the lot as well. She couldn't help but chuckle though, shaking her head at her daughters words which she kept repeating in the back of her mind.

Her Faye was certainly just as stubborn as her father, it reminded Gemma of herself as well and knowing that both their genes were mixed into one little girl, it almost cursed the day she found out the child was a girl. Faye was stubborn, that was quite obvious. Gemma knew that her daughter didn't want to marry into this life, but she was also born into it and the life she lived wouldn't compare to a regular common life.

She could only imagine the lucky son of a bitch that'd end up with her daughter; secretly it terrified Gemma knowing that her child could end up with a SAMCRO member, lead the life that she herself followed. Gemma hoped that it wouldn't start with a pregnancy as young as hers, but Faye had yet to date in her teen years, which was a relief to the club itself.

As hard headed as her daughter could be, she knew that by her saying never meant that Faye was only denying this life due to the pain it could bring. She witnessed it herself, while the club was certainly troublesome in their lives, it also brought them together in more ways than one, Faye knew that. It would just take time someone else to inspire that, hell... it worked for Gemma and her love for this club, it was infinite.

Gemma kept her brown eyes on the roads of Charming, while her mind raced of thoughts of her youngest child being with a member of SAMCRO. Though, most of the men in this charter were half her age, she knew that eventually someone would come along and spark her interest. It didn't go unnoticed when Eddie, 'Sack' would eye her daughter, at least she was the only one who seemed to notice. Her daughter though, she didn't seem to entertain the prospect or so it seemed. Her daughter would deny a lover from SAMCRO, until the one person who could get under her skin could come along and show her another truth, to fall in love with a men who wore the leather kutte.

Meanwhile, the queen of SAMCRO would simply laugh to herself, knowing that it would eventually fall into place for Faye. It was inevitable for the young woman she was becoming, she was growing into a woman everyday and Gemma could remember the days of being eighteen, the young little body that would cause any mans head to turn. The eyes would eventually fall onto her by the younger members who had no clue who she was, it was only a matter of time for Faye Rose Morrow to give in.

"Oh, baby girl... never say never,"


	6. Chapter 6

**_a/n: well... it's Christmas Day and I decided to give you a a present... I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you could give me a present back by reviewing, I would cry. Thank you all! Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

The Morrow household was particularly quiet once the morning rolled around after the nights events, the coffee pot was left untouched and the sun was the only thing shinning through the windows as the morning rose over Charming. Her cell phone had been ringing non-stop for the past half hour, but it was on silent and left Faye sleeping on the couch as the muted TV kept replaying the movie from last night. She was lying asleep on the couch tangled up under a blanket, the living room was protected from the sunlight by the shades which kept her under.

It wasn't until the house phone went off that she woke from her slumber and crawled off the couch to answer and hang up; she was too annoyed by the ringing to even check the caller ID. Her shoulders slumped now glancing around the living room, the plate of food left on the coffee table was left along with the glass of whiskey she had as well, the blankets covered the couch along with her pillows from her bed. Faye went to rub her eyes to wake herself up, but groaned when feeling her makeup only rub along her skin. She had fallen asleep late last night and forgotten to remove her makeup, didn't even shower.

Faye made her way upstairs to her bedroom now yawning as she entered her bathroom down the hall from her bedroom, it wasn't long before her clothes from last night were thrown in the hamper and she stepped into a hot shower. The hot water mixing with the soap felt comforting as she took in the scent of her body wash, the loofa scrubbing along her skin now washing away the sticky feeling left on her.

As she stood in the shower washing off her body, Faye found herself contemplating all of last nights events that she with her mother. She remembered the look in her mothers eyes when she called her father a bastard, how her eyes filled with anger and confusion, then when Faye let it all spill out after the few weeks of animosity she held towards her father. Her mother laid out the truth for her daughter, letting her know that it was club rules and as his old lady, she respected it and now that Faye was getting older she would have to respect them as well. No matter how much it got under her skin. Her mother lived this life for so long, yet Faye who grew up in it and was only now starting to see it past the point of no return. It was in her blood.

She respected her mother, for standing by her father and sticking through all the mess that this club had seemed to go through. These past few months had been hell, but it could've have gotten any worse. Her father was her world, ever since she was a young girl Faye adored him and it was unusual having this anger towards him, she wished for it to stop. She wanted her relationship to be mended.

While showering Faye was unaware of the motorcycle parked in her drive way, Half-Sack used the key that was hidden in the garden, now stepping into the Morrow homestead, he felt rather uncomfortable knowing that this was the presidents home and he wasn't present. He found himself starring as he made his way throughout the house to make his way upstairs, he past through the living room and caught the empty glass and whiskey bottle on the coffee table, the movie playing out on the TV gave enough of a sign that someone had been here not long ago. Seemed as if Faye had taken a liking to whiskey.

He made his way into the upstairs hallway, following the directions that Clay had given him, but he heard the shower running and found himself waiting for her to get out of the bathroom; he had been told by the President to make a run to his house to grab Faye who hadn't been answering her phone, he did what he was asked.

Sack's patience for the presidents daughter to finish her shower was only causing his curiosity; to occupy his time he eyed the photos along the wall and looked into the life of the Morrow family. The pictures spread out through the lives of all three members, Clay, Gemma, and Faye. He could recognize Faye from her childhood photos, though seeing the president of SAMCRO in photos with his daughter it was different for the prospect.

Faye used her shampoo and conditioner afterwards and after a few minutes of humming along in the shower, Faye turned off the water and grabbed a towel hanging on the wall. She wrapped the towel around her body now ringing out her hair to keep it from dripping. Her hair now left damp hung over her shoulders as she stepped out of the bathroom to make her way to her bedroom, but the moment she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Half-Sack leaning against the hallway by her bedroom Faye's eyes widened.

Sack's attention turned away from the photos, his eyes looked up once he heard the door opened and he saw Clay's daughter standing naked with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. His eyes couldn't help but wander without meaning to, especially when the towel slipped from her hands. "Shit... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

The shock ran through her body as she caught the prospect standing in the hallway, her hands now slipping from the towel wrapped around her. "What the hell..." She exclaimed quickly pulling at the towel as it wrapped around her body, "Sack, what the fuck are you doing here? I'm in a damn towel for God's sake." Her body still damp from her shower as she narrowed her eyes at the prospect.

"Uhh, your Dad called me from the clubhouse said you weren't answering your phone." Sack responded now scratching the back of his neck as his nervous tendencies started to kick on, his eyes staying glued on the pictures along the walls. "So, he sent me here..."

"My phones on silent... I didn't feel like talking to anyone." Faye relaxed as she eyed the prospect who avoided her gaze, "He sent you here to check in on me because I wasn't answering my phone? Must've been one hell of a party if he didn't come home last night."

"It sure was..." Sack now turned his head to meet her gaze as he was reminded of why he was sent here in the first place, he shrugged his shoulder as his hands slipped into his pockets. "He sent me because your mom was in an accident last night, Faye. Out by the power water construction sight, she ran off the road... that's why your dad-"

"Is she okay?" Faye cut him off before he could finish explaining himself as her heart began to race in her chest, she stepped closer to the prospect not caring about the towel wrapped around her body. "Where is she?" She could feel the strain on her throat as she struggled to get the words out properly; her panic was setting in for those few short moments of sheer fear. "Answer me!"

"She's at St Thomas with Tara, she's fine from what we know from Unser." Sack quickly informed her, he could see the fear strike her eyes and immediately wanted to calm her before the doubts began to fill her mind. "Your dad sent me to get you, he didn't want you driving there in a panic..." He couldn't finish his sentences before Faye pushed past him into her bedroom, which he followed without thinking. "He's been trying to call you, your cell the house phone."

Faye stepped into her bedroom now pulling clothes out of her closet to change, she grabbed jeans and a tank from her dresser ignoring Sack who followed close behind her. "Yeah... I hung up on him, the damn thing was ringing like an alarm clock." She replied before she threw her clothes on her bed, her eyes now glancing at Sack who continued to stand in the doorway. "You gonna watch me change or was flashing you not enough?"

"Right!" Sack was quick to react as he leaned over and grabbed the door handle as he closed the door behind him, allowing Faye to change in peace. "I... I'll wait outside for you," He called out to her before making his way downstairs to call Clay and tell him they were on the way, reminding himself he'd have to leave out was the minor mistake of seeing his daughter in a towel.

* * *

The St. Thomas waiting room was quiet as Tig and Clay were waiting for Tara to come out and explain everything that had happened to Gemma. Clay had received a call from Sack explaining that he was on his way with Faye, which took some relief off of the president as he eyed the paintings along the walls and counting the tiles on the floor to distract himself from the worry. The ticking of the clock on the wall was only driving him mad as he debated on getting up to grab himself coffee from down the hall, he wasn't going to miss it though if Tara came out to speak with him, he wasn't going to chance that.

His headache he felt growing in the back of his head was getting worse as last nights drinking kept the president sleeping all until morning, the few hours he received last night were the only thing he seemed thankful for. After a few beers he tossed back, the president found himself in his dorm and falling asleep with a dreamless night which was a relief, all until the word from Unser about his wife.

The sight of his daughter rounding the corner though caused Clay to rise to his feet, he could see the worry in her eyes as she stepped inside and rushed over to him, "Daddy..." She now wrapped her arms around her father, he responded by embracing her as well. He was comforted by their child which was the only thing keeping Clay settled at the moment. She hadn't been this way the past few weeks and Clay wanted to hold her for those short few moments, he didn't want to let her go.

It was that moment Faye let go of the past and the sweetbutt, she didn't care at this point and she didn't want to care. Her mother and father and this club is what she cared about, these people were her family and she need to remind herself of that. Her mother was right. This ordeal reminded Faye that nothing else mattered but her family. She didn't want to let go of her father as it was the comfort of his arms that brought her back to reality.

"Hey baby." He placed a kiss on her temple before pulling away to see the unsettling fear in her eyes, "Your mothers okay, she's getting checked out by Tara now and we should be hearing from her soon." Clay caught Sack peeking around the corner into the waiting room, he gave a a nod to the prospect as his job was done.

"What happened? Sack said she drove off the road?" Faye spotted Tig out of the corner of her eye as he got up from his seat, now making his way over to join her. "I mean, who even found her out there? She left the party last night to go check on Abel, I thought she came back here." Her questions were swarming as she felt her heart racing in her chest.

Clay was going to respond, when he received a call from Chibbs who he had yet to fill in on Gemma's accident. He took a step back from his daughter and gestured for Tig to reply for him, "I gotta take this," He explained to his daughter, making his way into the hallway he passed by Sack who stood against the wall keeping to himself.

The brothers shared a glance as Tig stood by Faye's side, he knew himself that the answers to all her questions were unknown, but he could tell that she was worried about the condition of her mother. "We don't know much, Faye girl... all we know is what Unser informed us on, which is that her car was found off the road by the construction sight. We've already got the garage going to tow it." He explained, "I know you're worried, but your ma's a tough one, doll. Where do you think you get that from?"

Faye nodded her head as a response to Tig as she slowly sat down in a chair, her hands resting in her lap as she began to slip her rings on and off to distract herself. She could hear doctors being called over the speaker, but all she wanted was to hear from the only doctor she knew here, Tara Knowels. The questions still swarming her head, her mother wasn't a reckless driver, hardly ever, even when she was under the influence.

She hated to say it, but her mother was right. Whores who slept around in the club didn't mean shit to the men, it was clear in that moment. Her father might've strayed away as he pleased, but his family is what mattered in that moment. It was no time like the present for Faye to learn her lesson of life in SAMCRO, it was time for her grow up.

Tig noticed the nervous baby girl fidgeting with her rings and sighed, now taking a seat by her side and looking out into the empty hallway. He eyed every person who walked down the hallway and once they caught a glance of his kutte and they immediately looked away, it was the usual. While doing so, he caught Sack who was avoiding his gaze as he wandered out in the halls. He always knew the prospect reminded him of a young kid, nervous and anxious, but in that moment he could hardly look him in the eyes.

"What's up with him?"

She looked up at the prospect who kept his distance in the hallway; he continued to fidget down the hallway and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall every ten seconds. Her mind slipping back to the moment Sack saw her tits and immediately causing her to smirk in the time of despair. "No clue..." She whispered before leaning back into her seat.

Minutes later, Clay returned back to the waiting room informing them that the rest of the guys were on their way and soon enough the brothers ended up running in to meet them with Bobby lying on a hospital bed. The green faced Bobby gave Faye a smile as he held himself up from the bed, she knew he was greeting her from his months of being away, but she laughed to herself seeing the 'Elvis' impersonator again. She left him be, knowing that his hangover was hitting him hard judging by the way he knocked out after giving a smile.

Dr. Tara Knowels rounded the corner with Jax by her side as she strolled down the hallway to inform Clay of his wives injuries; it was immediate that Clay and Faye found themselves coming to meet the doctor in the middle of the hallway.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Clay asked as the his fears were growing with every passing second.

"Yeah, um, when she hit the barrier, she took a pretty good shot to the face. There's some swelling. I have to run a few more tests, but she's going to be fine." Tara's reply was short and responsive in hopes that it would calm Clay's nerves, she stole a glance at Faye and gave a gentle smile.

"... But, it's nothing serious, right?" Faye crossed her arms over her chest as the nervous knots in her stomach got worse. Her instincts were telling her that this couldn't have been the truth, she knew her mother and she knew that she smoked while driving, but she's never gotten into this kind of accident. It didn't make sense, at least to Faye.

Tara's response was 'no' as she shook her head, but the guilt was overtaking her as she lied to the club and took a deep breath; she knew that Gemma was firm on her family and the club not knowing the truth behind the attack, but it was difficult lying. When Clay asked to see Gemma, Tara shook her head, "It's gonna be a little while."

It was as if a breath of fresh air for every member of the family as they all crowded the hallway; Gemma was going to be okay and that was all that mattered, they all wanted to know that Mama Gemma was safe and healed up, but it was somewhat peaceful now and all they wanted to do now was be there for Gemma. The club couldn't take another loss like Donna's.

"Okay, well, I appreciate you taking care of her, Doc." Clay thanked Tara now turning on his heel as Jackson attempted to follow after Tara, but his attention was cut short by Clay.

However, Faye's attention followed behind Tara and quickly she stopped her before she could wander off and left the club members waiting alone to speak to one another. Faye watched the doctor walk pass her, leaving the unanswered questions being burnt in the back of her mind. She told herself to keep her mouth shut, not question it, but she carried her mother habits, which meant her questions were going to be answered.

"Hey... Knowels," Faye quickly caught her attention as the doctor turned around to speak to her, "What... what's really going on?" She left it simple now making sure to glance over her shoulder to check if any of the guys had followed her, they didn't.

Tara Knowels looked a little taken aback by the question and raised an eyebrow, "I told you everything I know so far, Faye. The test results are being run and until those come out, we won't know for sure, but everything is fine." She explained to Faye; Tara was told by Gemma that this would happen, that her daughter was going to ask more question than Clay and she need to assure Faye that she was just as good as lying as her. "Faye, I wouldn't-"

"Lie to me?" Faye questioned her as she scoffed under her breath, "You wouldn't lie to me is that what you were gonna say? I know my mother, Tara. She doesn't just ram into a cement wall, even when she's high and behind the damn wheel. Ever since I was little, she's driven me around this town and I know, she would never run off the road."

Tara was met with that fiery spirit that sparked in Faye's matching eyes; how it reminded her of Gemma. "... Accidents happens, Faye. I've seen them happen everyday and I can tell you, that it's not unusual that this happens. I know you're worried about your mother, but I'm a doctor and it's my job to take care of my patients. Which is what I'm doing by your mother." Tara explained to her; she was was protecting Gemma by keeping this secret, but it didn't feel right knowing the truth.

"Fine... whatever you say, right, _Doc?_ "

The Doctor watched the young woman step away from her to rejoin the club, but it was Tara's moment to stop the young girl from walking away from her.

"Faye!" She had drawn the brown eyed girls attention once again and slipped her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "Look... I know you don't exactly trust me, but I wouldn't lie to you, about Gemma, she's your mother. What do I have to gain by lying to you about all of this? I'm a doctor, the accident was pretty bad from what I can tell... she's gonna need you to be there for her." Tara felt the buzz in her pocket as she grabbed her phone, she read the text from Jax, explaining he would be gone for a couple of hours. "I've gotta go, but if you wait around I'm sure you can see her soon,"

The clicking of the doctors heels against the tile echoed along the hallway leading back into the examination rooms, nurses lined up along the desk going over charts and eyeing Tara as she walked by. The smell of hand sanitizer practically burning her nose, Faye's eyes burned into the Doctor before she could escape her by passing the double doors to which she couldn't enter.

Faye's hands gripped onto the leather jacket in her hands as she heard Tara explain herself, but the more she spoke, the more Faye found herself seeing past all the bullshit. She glanced at the phone in Tara's hands and before she made it down the hallway, she called out once again to the doctor.

"You gain her trust, Knowels. You're doing a damn good job too,"

* * *

The dark exam room was cold as Gemma got undressed from the gown and threw it in the trash, the curtain being the only protection she had from the small window in the door. She winced with every movement of her body and as she slipped on the skirt and struggled to button up up the blouse, but she focused on the sound of Tara as she heard the clipboard on the other side of the room. It seemed to block out the trauma from last night. Gemma leaned against the table as her sore legs struggled to stand for too long, her shaky hands feeling the crumbling paper under her fingertips; she hated that sound.

Tara kept her eyes off Gemma knowing she was dressing, but she glanced back every now and then making sure the woman was okay to stand on her own, the sound of her heavy pantings was a sign enough, she was struggling. She began to write out for the antibiotics which Gemma would need to take and signed off on the papers, now placing the clipboard down on the counter. It was difficult for Tara to focus when Faye's comment struck her more than she'd like to admit, it kept replaying, even when she tried blocking it from her thoughts.

She was was struggling to lie to the club, but it was also to protect the club at the moment. Tara knew why Gemma wasn't telling her husband of the rape, her choices were to be respected. Yet, Tara didn't want Gemma to harbor the pain behind the attacks, she needed to speak to a counselor which was another reminder for Tara to scribble down on the clipboard.

"... Faye, she's asking me what's really going on," Tara explained to Gemma now catching the Queen of SAMCRO's eyes as she looked up from the tiled floor. "I've forgotten how insistent she can be, stopped me in the halls and demanded to know the truth... she claims that you would never drive into a cement wall, even if you were under the influence."

Gemma continued to lean against the table for support as her balance was a little off due to the drugs Tara slipped her for pain; her attention was drawn back to the doctor as she heard the mention of her daughter. She was hoping that Faye would've just believed the story, but yet even after Unser ran her car into the wall it seemed as if her daughter wasn't buying it.

"Little shit," She muttered under her breath now pulling at her long-sleeved shirt and fidgeting at the rather itchy fabric, "She questions everything... and she's quiet about it." Gemma ran her fingers through her hair as it feel in front of her face. The bandage on her cheek was causing irritation as it rubbed against her skin and the fresh wound.

"Would you be willing to see her? She mentioned wanting to see you." Tara now took the prescription pills and slipped them into Gemma's bag, along with the directions which went along with the intake of the meds. "I will tell her that it will be a while, if you're not up for it..."

"... I can't, not right now." Gemma said, a little taken aback by her own choice in the matter. She had yet to process the truth of what had happened only a few hours prior, she didn't want her daughter catching a glimpse of her now when she looked battered and bruised. "I just need some time." She explained to Tara before taking a few steps forward towards the door.

Tara could see Gemma was struggling to take a seat in the chair, she was tempted to step forward and help but once Gemma did it herself, she paused. It was quiet clear that it was difficult for Gemma to move, the pain was clear across her face as she struggled to sit properly without the pain from the rape and beating resurfacing.

Leather purse in hand Tara made her way over to Gemma's side and placed it down on the table by her left, "The meds are inside and the directions and side affects along with them, I need you to remember to take it easy the next few days... the healing process needs to run it's course." She explained to Gemma, gesturing to the orange bottles that peeked out.

"Take meds and keep still, I think I got it." Gemma's sarcastic tone showing as she leaned back into the chair, now glancing at the shadows peeking outside the door now on the ground. "I... Is Clay out there?" She asked, feeling her stomach turn at the thought of seeing her husband and knowing that her attackers wished for this to hurt the club.

"He is... he wanted to see you as well and-"

"He can see me," Gemma explained before slowly reaching over the table to turn on the lamp that was in the corner, once it was turned on she glanced around the room to distract herself from anything that could've pulled her mind away from last night. It kept replaying in the back of her mind, as if a movie kept being played back to back. It didn't help that the color of the walls was giving Gemma a headache, hospitals weren't exactly her favorite place.

"I'll go get him,"

* * *

It had already been two hours and Faye felt nauseas at the smell of hand sanitizer that flooded the hospital, not even the smell of the cheap coffee from down the hall could mask that smell. The magazines weren't distracting, nor was the TV that played in the waiting room without the sound, she tried reading lips but it only got worse when she imagined them cursing instead for fun. Her brother left, along with most of the club but the only ones who seemed to stay were her father, who was checking in on her mother, Sack and Tig.

She was becoming restless sitting in the baby blue waiting room and reading through the stack of magazines that were offered; Tig sat by her side as Sack finally found himself sitting on the other side of the room. Her patience was wearing thin as her knee continued to bounce along to the ticking of the lock which was only driving her mad, it wasn't helping that she couldn't see her mother.

The last magazine was slapped down on the table as Faye tossed it to the side, her annoyance now being focused on the fine print which belonged to a pink covered picture with a smiley actress on the cover. It didn't go unnoticed by Tig who glanced down at the magazine as well, it was now the fourth one she tossed aside with a small hint of laughter escaping her lips.

"What's so funny?"

Faye now reached down taking the magazine in her hands and flipping through it once more, "This is the third article I've read about sex positions that enhance pleasure, they even have pictures to demonstrate if you can't understand the fine print." She now handed the magazine to Tig who's eyebrows raised, "Number three is called 'on top of the world.'"

She couldn't contain her laughter as Tig took the magazine from her, now eyeing the numbers one through ten that were printed on the page. She could only imagine that thoughts running through his mind; anyone who knew the Sergeant at Arms would know that his sexual desires were obvious because he was rather vocal about his love for pussy and sex.

"... This shits for newcomers," Tig explained to Faye as his eyes wandered along the page at the graphic content, "which means here." He closed the magazine and with the flick of his wrist tossed it across the room towards Half-Sack; who's attention fell back upon the brown eyed girl as he caught the magazine mid air and laughed a little under his breath, his pale cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. "You should study some of that, Half."

Sack stole a glance at the magazine in his hands, the front page now revealing the 'best ten positions to achieve sexual pleasure', he nodded his head before tossing it aside as well and leaning back into his chair. "I don't hear anyone complaining about their nights with me, but I think I'll pass on that." He caught Faye's gaze, seeing her smile as she bit her bottom lip to contain her laughter; it couldn't have been any worse for the prospect.

 _How could he look at the presidents daughter the same after seeing her tits?_

It wasn't long after that her father came back in to join them in the waiting room, explaining to Faye that her mother would need a few extra hours here at the hospital, but he needed to head out himself. Faye wasn't pleased, but she simply did as she was asked, which was to have her father drive her home or to the clubhouse and surprisingly Faye chose the clubhouse. She knew it was better than being home alone, where the quietness would only drive her mad.

The back of a bike wasn't an unusual place for Faye to be, she'd rode on the back of motorcycles from a very young age, but it was mostly her brothers or fathers bike. It did attract attention as they drove out of the hospital and headed back to the clubhouse on the other side of town, followed by the Sgt-at-Arms and the Prospect who were closed behind them. The ride was short, but it gave her a small reminder of her childhood with her father, him driving her along the streets of Charming and her screams of laughter being unnoticed as the wind impacted her tiny body.

Now, she was all grown up on the back of her fathers bike being able to have her arms wrap fully around him; how she wished that she could return back to the young child she once was and hold onto the innocence that seemed to shadow her. Her hair flowing over her shoulders as the wind brushed along her face, causing her to smile as the sun shinned along the pavement.

It wasn't long before they arrived back to the clubhouse and Clay parked alongside the clubhouse, allowing his daughter to swing her leg over his bike and step off. She removed her helmet now running her fingers throughout her hair as she brushed out her waves, mumbling 'thank you' under her breath as she handed over the helmet to her father.

"... I'll be back soon," Clay kicked up the starter pedal now balancing himself back on the bike, "If you want to cook anything for dinner, just use Bobby's stash in the kitchen. Son of a bitch hasn't cooked a damn thing since he's been back," He spotted his daughters familiar smirk causing him to wink; his attention quickly stolen by the prospect who was stepping off his bike which was parked on the end of the lot. "He's gonna keep an eye on you, try not to bust his chops too much, yeah?"

Faye could see him out of the corner of her eye, making his way across the lot while some of the crow-eaters greeted him before entering. She could only imagine what would happen if her father caught word of the 'incident' she encountered with Half-Sack, but she was going to keep that to herself, for the prospect sake.

"You do realize you just gave me permission, right Dad?"

His laughter couldn't be heard over the roar of his engine, but Clay's grin was enough of a sign of the assurance to his daughter. "Just let him keep the one ball he's got, can you do that for me?"

"I don't feel like getting bloody anyway... at least not today." Faye took a few steps back away from the raging bike and raised her hand now waving goodbye to Tig who was left waiting for the president, now turning on her heel to make her way back into the clubhouse.

* * *

Within the few hours between evening and night the clubhouse found itself in a rather slow night with only a few members sitting around the pool tables and Sack standing behind the bar, serving out beers. For Faye Morrow, she found herself in the kitchen cooking dinner for the family waiting outside as the pasta cooked in the boiling water and the sauce now cooking for almost three hours. She kept her eyes on the boiling water now glancing at the oven which happened to have bread cooking inside, she had been managing the kitchen for the few hours, shooing away anyone who dared to come in and snag from her dinner plans.

It was also something to distract her from her mothers accident, which only seemed to worry Faye as she had yet to see her mother afterwards. She also wished for her mother to have a warm cooked meal when arriving back home. The clubhouse was growing rowdy as the drinks were being served and the clock began to wind down further into the night.

A hand towel rested on Faye's shoulder as she stood over the pot of boiling water, now carrying it over to the sink to strain out the pasta in the sink before checking on the sauce which was now simmering under the heat. She was getting ready to serve dinner when glancing at the clock to check the time, it was almost eight, her father should've been home soon, along with her mother.

Faye was setting up plates along the counter for the guys to pile in and grab themselves dinner, but while she made her way to the fridge to grab parmesan she caught Sack making his way inside the kitchen. She could only assume that he was wanting to grab a bite, which caused her to raise her hand pointing directly at the prospect.

"I swear, can you guys just wait five more minutes, I've already had to kick Juice out twice." She snapped daring to grab the towel resting on her shoulder to kick him out of the kitchen.

Half-Sack made his way into the kitchen to grab more of the beers stocked away in the fridge, but when Faye attempted to shoo him out the prospect raised his hands up in the air, showing his submission to the fiery brunette. "Hey, hey... I'm just here to grab a couple more beers, the guys are requesting more." He explained before watching Faye hesitate back to the stove.

"... Fine, grab your beers and tell them dinner will be ready in five. That way they can stop bitching like five year olds." She placed the silverware along the counter and heard him open up the fridge, before asking. "Hey, while your at it, mind grabbing the salad in there? I forgot to grab it."

Sack grabbed the two eight packs of beer before hearing the request from Faye; he placed the eight packs down on the counter before turning back to grab the cold bowl of lettuce that seemed rather unappetizing due to the smell of the sauce that was traveling throughout the clubhouse. He held the bowl out to Faye as she thanked him and placed it along the counter, next to the plates and silverware.

"Hey... Faye," The prospect was weary of the topic that was clouding his mind, but he knew that if he didn't ask about it. He stood close over her shoulder as she stirred the sauce that was in the smaller pot, his eyes glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one could overhear. "Uhh, about earlier when I was at your house-"

"You mean, when you saw my tits and now can't look me in the eye without getting all red faced?"

His nervous laughter and blushing cheeks proved that Faye was correct with her assumption; she could practically hear his heart racing in his chest at readdressing the event which happened earlier that day. He was a prospect working his way up to becoming a member and he had seen the president of SAMCRO's daughter half naked, he already knew that Clay busted his chops over his comments about Gemma, he might as well shoot himself if Clay ever caught word of seeing his little girl in the manner he did today.

"About that," He whispered now slipping his hands into the pocket of his jeans, "I'm really sorry that happened, it was my mistake and I shouldn't have just rushed inside like that. I didn't even consider that you were, umm-"

"Naked in the shower?"

"Yeah, it slipped my mind that you take your clothes off before you get in the shower." Half-Sack found himself digging an even deeper hole with the brown eyed beauty; he was cursing himself in the back of his head, telling himself that his idiotic apology wasn't even close to what he had practiced to himself all day, now her laughter only made it worse.

Faye continued to hear the prospects apology all while attempting to contain her fits of laughter; she knew that Sack felt guilty about what had happened, it was clear, but it was also rather enjoyable to hold this over him, at least for her. She placed the lid on top of the pot and turned to face Half-Sack, now seeing his deep red cheeks for herself.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, if that's what you're thinking... my lips are sealed." She turned the burner off and placed the lid on top of the pot to keep the food warm. "Besides, I know you aren't gonna tell anyone, so I think you're safe, Sack."

He was relieved to say the least in knowing that Faye wasn't going to let anyone in on the flashing, but her tits flashed in the back of his mind and the prospect was thankful the guys couldn't read his mind. Sack nodded his head as he took a small step back away from her, beers in hand hearing the guys yelling for him to hurry it up. "I... I am sorry that-"

"If I hear you apologize one more time, I'll flash you on purpose that way you don't feel as bad?"

Sack couldn't help but smirk at the brunette who's back was facing him, her snappy attitude was quite a hoot for the prospect to deal with, which he couldn't help but feel tempted to take the offer she'd grant him, but he'd choose wisely. "..." He kept quiet now making his way out of the kitchen, the beers bottles clanked together as his hands shook by his sides.

"I wouldn't mind that..."

With that Half-Sack left the kitchen leaving Faye rather taken aback by the forward reaction coming from the prospect, then calling out to the guys that dinner was served.

The guys piled in the kitchen after Faye's announcement, she now left the kitchen in hopes that they couldn't leave it in such a pig stye when she got back, but she wanted to check if her mother was in the clubhouse. She didn't spot her anywhere and when she stepped outside, she didn't even spot her fathers bike parked along the railing, but she didn't want to find him at the moment. All she wanted was her mother.

The princess of SAMCRO found herself sitting along the bar with a plate full of spaghetti, her fork only moving around the plate rather than feeding herself. She couldn't focus at the moment, her head racing with thoughts of where he mother was and why she wasn't here. Now she truly believed Tara was lying, a car accident wouldn't have taken this much time to have gotten her through the hospital.

Lying was a specialty of her mothers, keeping secrets from the ones she loved, Faye knew that all too well. She got it from her, but now she was seeing past all the lies that were fuming her confusion, she wasn't believing it, none of it seemed to add up. Tara took care of Abel when he was fighting for his life in the hospital, she was the best damn doctor at St. Thomas and Faye wasn't questioning her capability whatsoever... she just couldn't believe that this happened to her mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clubhouse door slamming open and the sight of Tig rushing Bobby inside, who was struggling to keep on his feet while covered in blood that was pouring from his shoulder. The bloody mess now hitting Faye as she jumped up from the bar stool and grabbed the towel resting on the bar, "Shit!" She whispered under her breath, as Tig helped him lean against the bar and sit him down carefully.

"What in the hell happened?"

Faye took the clean rag in her hands and pressed it against Bobby's shoulder to stop the bleeding, she felt him wince under the pressure she placed on his bullet wound and apologized quickly for doing so. She stole a glance at her father who now made his way into the clubhouse close behind them, the rage burning in his eyes knowing that a brother had been shot.

"The Mayan's..." Tig Trager left it a simple reply, knowing that his answer would've been understood; he gestured for Half-Sack to grab more rags for Bobby, "Faye girl, you shouldn't be helping, we called Tara she's on the-"

She cut him off before he could finish, "I've already got blood on my hands, try stopping me, Tiggy." She snapped now grabbing the rags Sack placed on the bar next to her and pressing down further onto the wound as the old rag was now soaked in blood. "They got you good pretty damn good, shit Bobby." She tossed the old bloody rag in the trash which Sack held up for her.

Bobby was slumped against the bar now struggling through the pain which seemed worse as Faye pressed down, he knew she was trying to help which is why he kept quiet. He struggled to curse under his breath now feeling her press down once more as she removed the first rag to replace it, he didn't want to scare Faye, but it was clear she wasn't frightened, not one bit.

"Those damn Mexicans are gonna fucking get it," He muttered under his breath as his hands began to shake from the pain; Bobby was thankful for Faye as she helped him until the Doc got her, he knew she didn't even have to get her hands dirty, but her love for the men in this club shined through in that moment. "Shit that hurts... you've got a death grip, girl."

"She's had that since she was born, tried taking that damn rattle away from her and could barely get it out of her hands." Clay slammed the club door shut behind him, now walking up behind his daughter who was tending to Bobby. "Doc's on the way, Sack can handle this, go wash your hands." He explained to his daughter, but it was clear by her feet staying glued to the floor, she wasn't leaving.

"Remember how I said that I wasn't gonna get my hands bloody today, I guess that was a lie." Faye made it clear that she wasn't going to leave, that was until Tara got here and could help Bobby further. Her father was going to protest once more, but she was quick to deny him of that, "He's hurt, I'm not leaving. Drag me out of here if you want that, but we've all been to the hospital today, pretty sure none of us wanna go again."

Clay Morrow heard the tone in his daughters voice, challenging his authority as a father, but at the same token he knew that his daughter was here protecting this club, her family, his brother. He couldn't deny her of that anymore, she was eighteen and it was clear that her love for this club was evident by helping Bobby. He stepped aside gesturing for Tig to keep by her, he didn't want this shit to get any further than it already was, but as president he needed to take care of club business now... which happened to deal with his step-son.

"You... you made spaghetti, huh?"

Bobby's focus turned to the aroma traveling throughout the clubhouse, distracting him from the pain as Sack handed him a bottle of tequila to get him a little wasted as the pain would grow. A small fit of laughter grew from Faye, now hearing his question and a smile as well as she kept pressing down on the wound.

"It cooked for a few hours... though I added more chili flakes than usual, everyone's gotta like a little kick. It's all yours when you're cleared."

The arrival of Tara Knowel's sparked relief as she was quick to make her way to Bobby's side to check the wound, she slipped on a pair of gloves before removing the rag which Faye had kept on him. Due to the pressure on the wound, it seemed to have stopped the bleeding for now which was a good sign. Faye had done her job. She glanced up at the teen who stood close by her side, "You did good, Faye. Real good," She reassured the teen before eyeing the wound further.

Faye nodded her head now hearing Tara's comment as she took over her role as doctor; it was clear that the tension from earlier was gone as the club was almost rocked by another death, which was clear amongst one another. "Take care of him, Tara." She whispered now making her way back into the kitchen to wash her hands of the blood.

Tig stole a glance at the teen who made her way into the kitchen, he was going to follow her and check on her, but Gemma stepped into the clubhouse, his disbelief of the injuries clear across her face. Her slow pace seemed to raise an eyebrow, the cuts on her face along with the bruises were the clear indicator of the shot to the face from the accident. He gave a slight nod as a greeting, which she returned as well.

The cold water running along her skin caused her to shiver now jolting a little as the soap washed away Bobby's blood, her eyes stuck on the bloody mess left in the sink. She could feel her heart racing in her chest as her panic set it, she was realizing they could've lost two family members today Bobby Musnon and her mother, which easily brought tears to her eyes knowing that this life brought death. This club, this world, it brought them to become a family, but it could easily shatter this bond as well by death.

Gemma knew that her daughter was bound to be around the clubhouse, which is why she asked Tig and when he gave her the answer she wanted, Gemma found herself walking towards the kitchen. She didn't want her daughter to see her broken, but in the end she would have to push through this broken feeling that seemed to loom over her mind.

She turned off the water now wiping her hands dry from the water and throwing the towel aside, but as she turned around to make her way back out there, her attention was cut short by the presence of her mother who stood in the doorway. The shock of her injuries were sinking in for the young girl, now seeing the bruises that resided on her skin, the gash that was covered up by the gauze, the look of weary in her mothers eyes broke her heart. In all her years, Faye had never seen her mother like this.

As her mother, Gemma didn't want her children to ever see her in such a state, but it was going to be seen either way and by facing it head on it was the only way she could see this through. The look in her daughters eyes was concern, she knew that and all she wanted to do was reassure her that nothing was wrong and push away the doubts that Tara had spoken of, for the clubs sake.

"Mom..." Faye whispered now stepping towards her as she tore her gaze away from the bruises, now meeting her gaze; she could tell that her mother was in pain by her stance of discomfort and she didn't want to embrace her if she was hurting.

"I'm okay, baby." Gemma whispered to her daughter in a hushed tone, "I'm just a little banged up that's all."

Faye didn't know how to respond to her mother, she wasn't going to question her due to the fight they had the night before, a fight wasn't going to help her mother heal from this. She kept her doubts far from her mind and simply nodded her head, proving to her mother that she wasn't going to question her.

The mother and daughter hadn't seen one another since last night after the fight in the lot, but now all of that seemed to be forgotten as Gemma's life could've been taken if the car accident took a turn for the worse. It was the reason Faye had knots in her stomach all day long, knowing it could've been the last conversation she had with her mother, it was unsettling and rather heartbreaking. Her mother was the one person that knew her better than anyone, she could practically read her mind by looking into her eyes... the thought of her death rocked the young girl to the core.

"... I made dinner, if you're hungry, hospital food is kind of stomach churning. I thought you'd like to come home to warm food," Faye explained to her mother now making her way back into the kitchen to make her a plate of food, "It's been cooking for a few hours now and the guys have been trying to sneak in here for hours, I can't tell you how many times I've threaten to burn their ass.."

Gemma listened to her daughter's nervous rambling as she made her way around the kitchen while fixing her a plate of food; she could tell that her daughter was trying to keep her mind off the 'accident' which took place last night, but for Gemma, it wasn't going to escape the truth of last nights events. It was a comfort to see her daughter trying though.

"It's funny, they get terrified of a hot spoon and still try sneaking past me and..."

While Faye's rambling continued on Gemma walked into the kitchen to calm her daughter's worries, she stood beside her daughter now placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to face her. Faye paused when her mother's hand rested along her shoulder, she kept still as the plate of food was taken from her hands and placed on the counter, the gentle push against her shoulder caused her to turn and face her mother. Gemma pulled her daughter in for the embrace, though the pain coursing through her body seemed to be raging on, she did it anyway.

Faye wasn't hesitant to return the hug which her mother initiated, though she was careful to tighten her arms around her in fear of harming her further than the accident seemed to have. She was thankful to God knowing that her mother was here, nothing in that moment could take that fear of losing Gemma, but the embrace she was locked in could keep her from that fear clouding her mind.

The silence wasn't awkward as they simply held each other, both of them wanting to know that they loved one another and by this gentle embrace, it was clear of that. The smell of her mothers perfume brought back times of her childhood, times when she'd get hurt and run to her mother crying, her mother holding her tight to calm her from crying. It was as if Faye was the one holding her mother through the pain and for the first time the roles were reversed.


	7. Chapter 7

The course of the three weeks seemed rather unsettling for the Morrow household, a shift in the mother and wife after the accident was not only obvious, but it was taking a toll on the home. Three weeks had come and gone since the accident out at the construction sight and since then, Gemma wasn't the only one having sleepless nights, it seemed as if Clay's nightmares of Donna only got worse. He woke up from these nightmares in the middle of the night feeling horror and sorrow, but not having his wife by his side made it much worse.

It was no secret to anyone in SAMCRO or even in Charming that whenever the sight of another biker was seen in town, it didn't go unnoticed, especially if that so biker didn't have a reaper patch to pair. In fact, it made it much worse when that patch belonged to a Mayan. The rival club wasn't welcomed in Charming, California and once the president, Clay Morrow got caught up in the wind that was being stirred up, he didn't take kindly to that. The emergency Church meeting was called that late night.

The men settled down along the table as Clay sat himself at the head of the table, a cigar locked between his fingers as he lit the match to enjoy the cuban mix. He didn't know what to think of this so called information he had gotten the tip from, but he wasn't going to take it lightly, not until they got contact with Alvarez to understand it fully, which wouldn't be until Church let out.

"Mayan patch was seen outside of Charming, one of the buddies from the borough called it in and gave us the heads up first." Clay was the first to speak, causing the rest of the men to tense up immediately at hearing that the Mayan's were closing in to Charming. "He didn't step inside Charming, but I'm not liking what I'm hearing..."

"They haven't exactly been on our radar, not since the shit that was pulled out at the Marcalva." Jax explained now leaning forward against the table as his eyes were set on Clay; at the moment he was putting everything aside, including Donna's death, this was more serious seeing as the Mayan's have yet to retaliate since then and now, it could've been them wanting to take that shot. "What's this, Alvarez wanting to get our attention, because it's working."

Clay was quick to calm the VP who sat beside him, "He's got it now... three of their patches were killed during that and I'm not taking chances with families being set here." He glanced at the other men sitting around the table, "I'm not pulling a lockdown yet, but it's getting close to it. I've already told Gemma and Faye they're staying home for the night... just until morning. I don't want them knowing about them being in town, got it?"

"We got our guns, I'm not gonna just sit back and wait for a shot out to happen." Chibs quickly spoke up, his eyes meeting Jax's as his fits tightened up around his gloves. "If we patrol the town for the night at least we know that they're safe..." His voice stern on the fact his family and town could've been at a threat.

Tig Träger was second to speak up after him, "I don't mind patrolling shit, especially if a Mayan threat could come for this. Have you contacted Alvarez about this patch?" He could feel the gun on his hip tempting to be held, his own fear piling in as well.

"Already on it, no families go out tonight, not until morning and you get the call that this shit's blown over," Clay looked around the redwood table to receive the small nod from his brothers, "I get it... I've got my girls here too and I'm not gonna leave them alone tonight, not by themselves." He took a drag from his cigar as he then exhaled the clouds of smoke. "We don't know if this is supposed to be a threat, but if a patch is wanting to come close to town and it's a Mayan, I'd rather not take those odds."

"Should we go on lockdown? If this shit stirs up in the morning, we won't be able to protect anyone... we can't let that happen." Tig spoke up once more as his gaze met the presidents who was eyeing the double doors. "We can't just let this slide..."

"We don't got time to bring everyone in for a lockdown, it's time consuming enough to prepare for that shit. We can't have families racing here with the streets open, makes em easy targets. The best we can do is pull a late night and watch our families." Jax quickly came to Clay's defense; which as shocking as it was to everyone at the table, it was the right call as VP and he knew that. "You contacting Alvarez about this stunt?"

"I already put my word out on getting in contact with him," Clay explained giving a small smile to his step-son; he was thankful that Jackson wasn't defying him for once, it had been months since they actually found themselves agreeing on something and not butting heads in the end. "If we need to go into lockdown, we'll do so tomorrow, but tonight just let the families rest. Once I get in contact with Alvarez and see what's going on, then we can decide on that."

The table went silent as everyone let the realization sink in of what events could happen, which frightened every man sitting in the room, but until they got in contact with Alvarez all bets were off. Lockdown for the club was taken far more serious than anyone understood, besides the families who were locked inside the clubhouse. Men guarded the doors and entrance in and out of the lot, no one got inside unless they wore a patch and no one got out unless they rode a bike. Each brother had a weapon hidden on them and right now, the temptation to hold their weapon in hand was growing higher by the minute.

"Happy's expected here tomorrow, I can call him, ask if he can call up a few other NOMADS to come along?" Chibs raised an eyebrow now breaking the small silence that had fallen upon them. He knew any extra pair of eyes could've helped and if that meant calling in NOMADS, so be it.

Clay stole a glance at Jax who sat beside him, almost as if he was asking for his approval as well and once Jax nodded his head, Clay looked back at the Scotsman and a stiff nod was enough of an answer. "We could use that," He glanced up at Piney and Bobby who sat at the end of the table. "Think you can stay here and manage the clubhouse?"

Piney Winston knew the troublesome cards that were dealt out in front of him, on the redwood table, which is exactly why at the moment he put his own differences aside and nodded his head. "... As long as my son stays at home and manages his kids, they don't need to loose the other parent." His comment being more directed at Clay, who narrowed his eyes at his brother. Opie couldn't come here for Church as he had no one to watch after his kids, his mom had left earlier in the week.

"I got my gun, I'll be fine." Bobby who was still injured from the grazed bullet nodded his head, his eyes now set on the reaper carved into the redwood, it was another reminder for which he stood for. This club was his family, which is exactly why he was gonna stay up until morning, gun in hand ready for a battle if the Mayan's dared to step foot into town.

"It's done..." Clay raised his head now looking at Juice who sat there quietly, "You think you can patrol the streets with Tig and Chibs?" He asked now putting out the cigar as he lost his taste for the cuban tobacco. "I need another set of eyes out there, Sacks gonna go along and watch as well."

"You got it," Juice was quick to reply once he caught the look in his Presidents eyes; he might've not had his own flesh and blood here, but he sure as hell had his family here, which was SAMCRO, he'd protect this family with his life. "I'll stop by the station, check in on what this informant saw before I head out, see what we could be dealing with here."

Clay gave his nod of approval before his fingers tightened around the gavel resting on the table, "If you find any wetback on our street, take care of it and you call me, I don't care what time it is... we set?" He asked now looking around to receive the nod of approval from each member, he then raised his hand and once the gavel hit the wood, it was done.

Each member stood up and made their way immediately out of Church, their attention now locked on protecting their club, their loved ones, and the town. It wasn't going to smooth over in the morning once Clay got in contact with Alvarez, he wasn't going to be nice over this discussion, it was something that was going to continue on until he finally got the word of the incident at hand.

* * *

Within thirty minutes of Church letting out Clay Morrow found himself siting on the couch, gun at his side and a small glass of whisky to pair, the tv was on in front of him as the football game which he had missed replayed. However, the volume was dead as he clicked on mute to hear the surroundings of his home, he had already checked in on his wife and daughter twice and planned on doing it countless time until morning, which is why he put on football to keep his mind awake. He himself played the game when he was in high school, he played tight end.

It kept his mind awake as he watched every play in the game, finding his mind racing with every movement of the ball. However, the game wasn't going to keep his worries away, not even if he tried. He was planning on contact Alvarez by morning and once he did that, he would feel more secure by the presidents confirmation that the patch was making a mistake and was going to pay for even entering the town of Charming.

It could've just been a prospect trying to make his way up to patched member, but if so, he wasn't going to make it up that board and Clay would make sure of that. He knew Alvarez took his family protection seriously, which is why he would mention that to the president of the Mayans, he planned on it. He was a father, which is exactly why he would understand that if a patch entered his part of California, that threat would've been taken seriously.

The glass of whiskey was growing empty as Clay finished it off and left it on the coffee table, the handgun resting on the armchair was secure. He wasn't going to let his daughter or wife be in any danger, especially if it meant that the Mayan's were planning on threatening his blood. Clay thought that the nazi wannabes were enough to deal with, but that was set on the back burner as his attention was now fully on the other MC.

Clay sat back into the sofa, telling himself to not go in and check on his girls once more, he could let them rest and trust that God and himself were going to protect their lives. His wife meant the world to him, Gemma was his rock and he didn't want to imagine life without her, his for her wouldn't change and was far greater than anything he'd imagined with her. He told himself that it would've been trouble being with her, after all it started with the affair, but after John's unfaithfulness as well, it was the one thing that fueled their own past.

She was his wife, she wore his crow proudly on her heart and made it clear to any crow-eater or even person that Clay was hers, as he made it clear to anyone that crossed his path, that Gemma was his. Their love was maddening in itself, they'd drive each other up walls just to get underneath the others skin, he'd still remember the days of their fresh love. If Gemma taught Clay one thing, it certainly was his love wasn't just shown by pussy.

Gemma Teller was a complex woman, he knew that from experience and he wouldn't trade her for the world, even if at times he was tempted to crash his back into a brick wall for how maddening she could be, but that was her. He wouldn't change her, he would never want her to change. She loved stronger than any woman he'd seen in his past, she was a giver, as she liked to be called. A fearless wife, she was... along with a fearless mother, which he adored. He could remember the moment Gemma told him of her pregnancy, she was pissed.

The anger that flashed in her eyes was almost threatening to him, she told him she didn't want anymore kids, not after her son, Thomas had passed. She didn't want to go through that suffering again, which is exactly what her ager was fueled by. He however, felt the scared shitless feeling the moment she showed him the test results, he couldn't forget that either.

Though the moment it sunk in that his lover was having a child, his child, he felt a sense of thrill; Clay had yet to have a child of his own and now Gemma, the one true love of his, was carrying that. He couldn't help but fear that her anger would've sparked her idea of getting an abortion, but after she slapped him and told him that she was keeping the baby, their baby, they didn't deny it any longer. She was his and he was hers, and from that moment on, they didn't deny anything from one another.

She was a unique woman and he couldn't argue that, most would've run far after the shit Gemma had seen being married to both presidents of SAMCRO, but she never once let those memories rattle her. In fact, they fueled her even more to stay close to the MC once she learned to love the club even more. It was her family, even if they didn't share blood.

When they found out their baby was a girl neither of them knew what to think, Gemma had only had boys and Clay was hoping a son himself. It was normal for any man to raise a son as his own, Clay could imagine seeing him wanting to follow along his footsteps, entering the MC along with him, but the moment the nurse came in with the precious little girl wrapped in a pink blanket, that all went away. He swore to protect her and he would never break that promise, which is why he was fighting his heavy eyelids.

His phone vibrating on his pocket caused the man to quickly tear his mind away from his thoughts, now answering the burner in his hand. Clay knew it could've been the call he'd been waiting for, if a Mayan was in town and found, that would've started a war. A war that Clay didn't ask for, but it seemed as if he was receiving it.

"Yeah?" He didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

 _"Juice spoke to the cop that saw the Mayan, he mentioned seeing the patch on him, says the pisshead was a prospect."_

Tig Trager was on the other line and he could tell by the tone in his voice that he was just as annoyed by this new information; the president stood up from the couch and laughed under his breath, "A prospect wanting to test the limits and impress the president... looks like it's gonna do the exact opposite," He snatched the glass from off the coffee table and made his way into he kitchen to put it in the sink.

 _"We're still gonna stay on the streets, but we haven't seen much, so if you want to get some time with Gemma-"_

Clay placed the glass in the sink before making his way back towards the living room, "I'm fine... she's asleep and I'm not gonna bother her, besides I'm too awake with all the shit that's been going on. Alvarez ain't gonna be too keen on this shithead, I'm gonna make sure of that." He stole a glance at the time on the clock and sighed, "It's close to five in the morning... just head back into the clubhouse around seven, I'll meet you guys there."

The SAMCRO president was the first to hang up once he sunk back into the couch and tossed his phone aside, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands attempting to stay awake, but he knew himself all nighters were more difficult now; especially when his dreams of Donna were haunting. He leaned his head back against the couch and his shallow breathing began to turn to snores, without trying Clay Morrow found himself falling asleep.

* * *

 _It was ordered, a lockdown was put into place at the clubhouse and once families arrived it was a simply chaos, between the kids running around playing hide and seek, then the mothers walking around worry written across their faces as their men were out there on the battle grounds. All of it a simple reminder of what the price it was to be apart of this family, this club. It was all there, the bond of respect and love, anyone who was in that clubhouse was apart of SAMCRO and no one was going to get hurt._

 _The kids were easily distracted the moment board games were brought out and it was quick that they scrambled away to play throughout the hours. Meanwhile old ladies were making their way throughout the clubhouse, coffee in hand as they served coffee to those sitting around. Gemma was sitting along the bar with her daughter by her side, her eyes watching the monitors that were set up around the clubhouse. Mother and daughter were sipping on coffee as the endless days were going to drag on until it was called off._

 _Clay had been on edge since he got the call of a Mayan riding near the edge of town, he wasn't going to take kindly to Alvarez not responding to his request for a meeting, which is why the lockdown was called for in the first place. He wasn't going to take a risk on his family being hurt. He knew his daughter and wife were on edge as well, which is why it worried him to know that Faye could've easily tried to sneak out on her own._

 _He wasn't going to let that happen, which is why he let Gemma keep her watchful eyes on her daughter who had been keeping the kids distracted in the clubhouse, between baking and making a mess in the kitchen, it was working. Her mind was completely distracted. He was just happy to know that both of his girls were safe at that moment, after everything with Donna and witnessing Opie's heartache, he never wished to imagine that moment for himself._

 _The club had been patrolling the town throughout the entire day and hadn't found a Mayan patch hidden anywhere, which made them believe this stunt could've easily been a simple stunt for a prospect. Clay was going to have to be the one to call off the lockdown after the men had spent the day searching for something that had yet to be found, he didn't want to do it, but the families were already on edge as it was and for what... he couldn't answer that, which is why he showed up the clubhouse and announced the lockdown was over._

 _It was a relief to most of them as they were quick to rush out with their loved ones and head home for the night, which had fallen over the small town. His attention turned to his daughter who was gathering up her things from behind the bar, his wife sitting at the bar was eyeing him closely as he made his way over to her side._

 _"Couldn't find anything?" His wife's question causing him to shake his head as he ordered a beer from Sack who was standing behind the bar._

 _"Not even a missing street sign." Clay muttered under his breath before his eyes traveled back to his child who was making her way towards the exit of the clubhouse. "Baby girl... I want you staying here tonight, just until morning and you can head back home."_ _He watched his daughter quickly turn around and roll her eyes at the comment which obviously annoyed her, but he wasn't going to fight with his daughter on this, he wasn't letting her go._

 _"Dad, c'mon... my bed is calling my name and I want to shower in a clean space and not worry about catching anything while doing that." Her begging caused Gemma to laugh alongside him, which made him roll his eyes back at the comment. "That's not fair... everyone else gets to head home tonight, why can't I?"_

 _"Because you're keeping your ass here, got it?" Clay was quick to be defensive as well as he eyed his daughter dared to open her mouth in defense once more. "I'm not fighting with you on this, Faye. I just want you here for the night... you can stay in Jax's room if that's what you want, but you're not leaving, whether you'd like to or not."_

 _She told herself to bite her tongue, even if it meant it would bleed, but it was clear that even if she tried to defend herself it wasn't going to work. Faye's shoulders hung as her fast steps made her way past her parents who were seated at the bar and made her way towards the dorms, "Right... because you're the president of the clubhouse and I've got to listen to your word, right?"_

 _Clay didn't expect that from his daughter, but as he passed by him and his wife he dared to grab her by the arm and drag her back, but his wife grabbed him by the arm to drag him back from acting on his impulse. He hated the way his daughter was speaking to him, it wasn't like her and he couldn't understand why she was acting this way in the first place. Gemma's touch brought him away from the anger that grew and once she began to lead him towards his own dorm, he didn't think anything of his daughter sneaking away from the clubhouse._

 _A few hours had passed since the lockdown had ended and Clay Morrow was locked up in his dorm with his wife, his sleep taking over since the last few days he'd spent fighting it. However, towards midnight Clay was woken up from the sound of his cell phone and when he answered the call, he didn't expect to hear Unser on the other line, he quickly stirred from the bed and sat up._

 _"This better be good, I haven't gotten any sleep in two damn days, what is it?" Clay was groggy as he spoke to he sheriff on the other line, his slumber becoming a forgotten past at the moment as he realized he'd only slept for a minimum of five hours._

 _"Clay... I'm gonna need you to meet me a few blocks down from the clubhouse, Prairie St... I need to tell you something."_

 _He could tell something was wrong by the shakiness in the sheriff's voice and it startled him further, the moment Unser said that he needed to him down from the clubhouse, his heart sunk. He raced from his dorm and headed down the hall to Jax's dorm room and once he saw the bedroom was empty, his stomach turned as the realization was hitting him._

 _The pounding in his chest wouldn't calm down as his feet struggled to step further into the clubhouse, his eyes practically begging for the sight of his daughter to calm his worries. However, he didn't see her anywhere, all he could see was his brothers who were currently starring at him with confusion written across their faces. They didn't understand why their president couldn't grasp anything they were saying, asking what was going on, but all he could come up with to say was those three words._

 _"... Not my baby."_

* * *

The nightmare was the cause of his quick wake up as he immediately jerked up from under the bed sheets, the sweat dripping down from his forehead as he struggled to get a grip on his racing heart. He couldn't seem to catch his own breath as he pushed himself up from the mattress, the sickness growing in his stomach causing his nausea to get worse.

The gunshots were still ringing in his ears as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, his daughters screams filling the terror that any parent feared to hear, her ear piercing scream. He couldn't get it to stop, though the sound of music carried down the hall which made him come back to reality, his daughter was in her room, getting ready for the day, which quickly caused him to hop up from the king sized bed and make his way immediately down the hallway leading towards his daughters room.

His heartbeat now ringing in her ears with each step he took down the long hallway and once he paused in front of the bedroom, he knocked on the door before hearing the stumble of her feet. It was a slight relief at that, but once the door opened and he spotted her gaze meeting his, it took the heavy feeling off his chest and a sigh was soon to follow.

The smell of her fresh makeup and perfume hit his nostrils as he stepped a little closer to his daughter, his eyes looking around her bedroom almost as if the paranoia was showing even more. He couldn't help that his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him, even when he was asleep, though in a way he felt as if he deserved this torture, after the Donna ordeal.

Faye stepped further back into her bedroom as her father made his way into the doorway, his eyes scanning over her bedroom. She could see the beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead which caused her to question what was wrong. Clearly, he was dressed in his pajamas, but it didn't make sense as to why he had been sweating like he was working out in the sun.

"Dad... are you okay? You're sweating like crazy," She watched his careful gaze and crossed her arms over her chest.

Clay didn't spot anything out of the ordinary in her bedroom, which is why he turned back to his daughter who couldn't understand why he bursted into her bedroom and he couldn't blame her for that. He took a step closer to Faye and raised his hand to stroke her cheek; Clay admired his daughter for those few seconds, she resembled her mother in so many ways, which is all Clay wanted when he found out that his child was a baby girl. He then leaned in further placing a kiss on her head.

It was affection to which Faye was used to, but the look in her father's eyes, it didn't match admiration, it was concern. She stared back into her father's gaze, trying to figure out the terrified look in his eyes. She didn't know if she could ever understand her father at time, this moment especially.

"Okay, now you're really starting to freak me out," She lightened the mood with her laughter. "I would hug you, but you could probably use a shower before I do that."

His hand fell from her cheek as his a small fit of laughter left his lips, he knew his worries from the Mayan's were causing his dreams to turn on him. "I'm sorry, just a bad dream, baby girl." Clay explained slowly making his way towards the bedroom doorway, "I'll let you finish getting dressed, I'll see you downstairs." He then closed the door close behind him, leaving Faye with more questions than before.

Clay Morrow needed reassurance that both of his girls were safe during the night, between his nightmares and worry of his wife's injuries, he didn't know which way to turn for help. He'd make his way back to bed knowing his wife wouldn't be joining him, confusion swarmed the back of his mind as to why Gemma's actions were blamed by a car accident and she continued to be rather startled.

The smell of fresh coffee was an indicator that his wife was awake as he made his way down the hall, Clay stepped downstairs and made his down the hall leading into the kitchen to hear his wife's bird crowing as his morning feeding took place, causing him to roll his eyes. He took notice in the rather shift of attitude by the time he made his way in the dinning room where his wife was seated enjoying her morning coffee with her bird, Sonny.

Serving himself coffee through his rather tired state Clay stole a glance at his wife who kept her gaze down, the cigarette between her fingers causing him to raise an eyebrow, "You alright?" He asked starting a conversation with his wife.

"I'm fine... just trying to stay awake, the coffee's a little weak." Gemma eyed her coffee mug with the deep black coffee resting around the rim as she tapped her cigarette against the ash tray, "You slept on the couch last night with the gun, everything okay?" Gemma was concerned as to why Clay left home late last night, leaving her to sleep in their bedroom.

The response was simple and with that Clay placed the coffee pot down now turning to take his seat at the table, "It's shit going on with the club, just taking taking safety precautions." He explained now sitting down with the war cup of coffee in front of him. "Nothing to worry about."

Gemma simply nodded her head at hearing her husband, she wasn't going to question him further, knowing the club had their own rules and if Clay thought she was in need of knowing what was going on, he would've told her.

Clay stole a glance at his wife who avoided his gaze; after the night he had he could feel the kink growing in his neck after sleeping on the couch. He would've gone to sleep upstairs, but he gave Gemma the night to herself. "Must've been nice to be back in our bed. It's been, like, three weeks since..."

"I still got a lot of pain," Gemma was quick to be defensive over her choices now taking a drag of her cigarette before placing her cup of coffee down on the table. She wanted to end this conversation by quickly explaining the pain was still too difficult to handle, but she knew what his response would be to see a doctor, which caused her to reply. "I don't need meds. Just some time..."

"How much time?" Clay questioned his wife now becoming worried by her defensive tone, judging by the look in her eyes he could tell that something was bothering her, just as it had for the past few weeks.

Gemma sat at the end of the table questioning her choice of what to say next, she stole a quick glance at her husband before placing her mug down and burning out her cigarette in the ashtray. "I need to get to the office." She explained now getting up from the table to gather her things on the counter.

Faye Morrow had woken up over an hour ago and rinsed her body off before getting ready for the day, she had time off and already planned on watching Abel for the day at Jax's house. Which was excitement for the new Aunt, she had yet to spend a day with him and her heart was set on it. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a button down black blouse with a pair of boots and her leather jacket to match.

By the time she reached the entry way to the kitchen, she heard the tone of her father and paused in the hallway, now hearing the small discussion the two were sharing. Faye didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she found herself doing so without meaning to. She could hear the tone of her mother and knew by that, something wasn't right between her parents, she could practically feel the tension from simply standing in the empty hallway.

"I just sat down." Clay found himself snapping at his wife who continued to ignore him and his concern.

"I'm late. A list of repos just came in from the dealer," Gemma grabbed her keys along with her purse and made her way over to the back door, but her husband was quick to snap at her before she could.

"I'm trying to talk to you here..."

Gemma wasn't going to deal with his tone that he threw her way and immediately she turned to catch his eye once more and snapped, "Since when do you wanna talk?"

The sound of her heels clicking against the tile floor was a sign of her movement and the slam of the door was the indicator of the discussion ended. Their daughter stood still in the hallway not knowing what to think of the small fight she had just overheard, sure her parents had fought, what marry couple didn't? She'd never heard them argue about something as simples this, it was almost as if Gemma was avoiding Clay at all costs, knowing her parents love that was rarely a problem for the two.

She could hear her mother's bird chirping away and the sound of his squeal is what caused her to snap out of the blank stare; Faye stepped into the kitchen now catching a gaze of her father who sat at the head of the table and Sonny had flown up onto the chandelier in a fright as the newspaper her father read in the morning was tossed on the floor. It seemed as if her father was taking out his frustration on Sonny, since her mother was ignoring his concern.

Clay spotted his daughter enter the dinning room now catching him by surprise; he'd hoped she didn't hear the argument he just had with his wife, but he knew that if she did, she wasn't going to mention it. The click of her heels sounded against the tile as she made her way over to his side of the table, now placing the newspaper back down in front of him. It was a small gesture, but for Clay he was thankful for her cool demeanor.

"Thanks, baby." He whispered to his daughter who made her way into the kitchen. "I'm sorry for that, I didn't want you to hear any of it."

Her morning breakfast was usually grabbing a granola bar from the pantry or making herself a smoothie, but she didn't feel up for anything at the moment, instead she grabbed a few eggs from the fridge and placed them on the counter before grabbing a pan.

"It's fine." She replied quietly; Faye was doing her best to stay out of it, even though she wanted to know what was wrong between them, but the last time she got involved by the crow-eaters she almost lost her mother. "Sunny side up or over-easy?"

The SAMCRO president could hear the quiet tone to her voice and immediately he knew his daughter overheard, she was going to ignore the discussion as best as she could. He could hear her making her way around the kitchen as she prepared to make him breakfast, "... Over-easy," He replied taking a swig of his coffee before opening up the paper to read over.

It wasn't unusual for her to cook breakfast for her father, in fact she didn't mind it one bit, if he didn't eat breakfast he would've easily forgotten about the idea and gone hungry until he ended up at the clubhouse. Two eggs, toast and sausage ended up being the choice this morning, she didn't bother making herself anything at the moment, knowing she could eat at Jax's.

Faye placed the plate of food down in front of her father once it was done and gave a gentle smile, "You know, we should have wheat bread here, it's better for you than white." She explained to him before stepping back into the kitchen to wash over the dishes.

Clay stole a glance at the plate his daughter placed in front of him and immediately the newspaper fell from his hands, his interest in the Charming Chronicle shriveling away. He chuckled at his daughters comment grabbing the salt and pepper on the table to add to his eggs, "If it don't taste better than white bread, then it ain't coming near me."

"It's healthier for you, more fiber to last throughout the day and with your busy schedule I'm sure it would help. Help you run better," Faye grabbed the sponge on the side of the sink, then began to clean the dirty pans resting in the sink filled with water and suds. "Just a thought."

"Is this a nicer way of calling me old and giving me diet tips?" Clay stole a few bites of the food before washing it down with his coffee, his daughters laughter causing him to smile through his slight anger.

Her smile grew as her father's slight defensiveness showed more than he'd like; she placed the damp dishes aside on the drying rack before she turned off the sink and drained it out. "I wouldn't call you old... and I'm just looking out for you, that's all. You don't know, you might like it and soon enough, you'll be one of the hippy-dippy vegans eating fake meat." She chuckled at the thought.

"Bullshit, baby girl." He quickly called out to his daughter who smiled back at him as she dried off her hands and made her way to side down next time at the table, "Ain't nothing gonna stop me from throwing a good piece of raw meat on the grill, pretty sure your mother would slap the shit out of me if I tried anything else. I'd gladly do it for her,"

Faye had a seat at the dinning table by her fathers side and smirked to herself at her fathers comments, she leaned back resting her hands in her lap watching while her father finished off his breakfast. "It's my day off today... I'm gonna go over to Jax's and look after Abel for a few hours. Neeta's supposed to be there around two a'clock to relieve me and then I'll see you at the garage?" She asked her father who was taking his last few bites.

"Yeah... it'd be good for you to see Abel," Clay expressed to his daughter before stealing a glance at the damn bird who continued to chirp away hanging on the chandelier. "One day a window is gonna stay open too long and that bird's gonna fly out of here."

"Mom would skin you alive if she ever heard you say that," Faye smirked to herself now looking up at Sonny as well, he now eyed his bowl of food still sitting at the end of the table, "If you promise not to do that, I may be able to leave this house with a clear conscious."

Clay couldn't hide his deep chuckle from his daughter as he finished off his coffee and he was quick to place his mug aside once it was left empty. "I can't promise it won't happen while you're gone..." He explained now standing up from the table to gather the plate and silverware. "if that helps." His daughter went to grab the dishes from him, but he quickly waved her off now shaking his head. "I'll take care of it... you've got enough shit to worry about today and I mean that literally, newborns shit more than that fucking bird."

Faye reached out to grab the dirty dishes from her father, but once he pushed her hands away she found herself with a small smile and got up from the table to head out. She followed her father as he made his way into the kitchen and place the dishes in the sink, now grabbing her purse that was resting on the counter to leave as her keys were waiting for her on the hook by the back door.

"I'll tell Abel that his grandpa loves him,"

Clay stood at the sink letting the water run to get warm, but the click of her heels caused his head to turn now seeing his daughter pass by him, grabbing her keys that were on the hook. "Baby girl... be careful on the road and call me if you need anything, got it?" He saw her roll her eyes at his protective streak, but his nightmares of Donna were reminders that his girls could be taken from him and the president of SMACRO wasn't going to allow that.

The brown eyed girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father; he'd kept a watchful eye on her from the moment she was born and now she was eighteen, soon to be nineteen in the next few months and it didn't seem change.

"I will call you if I need you, Dad. If Abel throws up on me even... Love you."

The president of SAMCRO was now alone by the slam of the back door and the water running in the sink being the only comfort; his daughter's eyes now burnt in the back of his mind as she left the home, one of the few places he felt relief in knowing she was safe. He could hear the engine of her jeep make it's way out of the neighborhood, now causing his heart to speed up as the worries began to flood the back of his mind.

The images of Donna's violent death being the reminder of the fears of his baby girl, he couldn't let her get hurt, not while he was living on this earth. He knew once he got the club, he'd have one of the guys go check in on her, another pair of eyes on her would've been more of reassurance for him.

Hot water began to escape from the faucet causing steam to grow and he quickly flicked off the water leaving the dishes in the sink. Clay made his way upstairs to get himself dressed and head to the clubhouse, knowing his wife was there made his temper rise, but he could let that rest for the moment. He would have his time to speak to Gemma eventually, he just needed to find the time to keep his mouth shut before he let his anger speak for him.

The sound of his cell phone brought him out of his frustration as he was quick to answer the call and once he saw it was his step-son, he didn't hesitate, "Yeah?"

 _"_ _Alvarez got your message, he's called to setup meeting, I could only assume it's about the idiot prospect of his."_

"... Where at?" Clay kept the phone to his ear as he was racing to make his way upstairs to get dressed for the day ahead, he could still hear Gemma's bird crowing at him as he made his way upstairs, which tempted him to only go back down and shoot the bird himself.

 _"A park on the south side of Stockton meetings at three. We've heard back from Happy, says he can have two NOMADS he knows come down with him, but they won't be here for a few days."_

Clay made his way down the hallway leading up into his bedroom and took a seconds before grabbing his kutte resting at the end of the bed, tossing it onto the mattress as he snatched a pair of jeans and shirt from his dresser drawer. "Looks like we'll have a few more hands in a few days, I'm getting ready to head to the garage, Faye just left she's head your way."

 _"She know about any of this?"_

"No... I'm not telling her or your mother until I know it's happening, I'll have Tig go and watch her at your place, just until she leaves. She mentioned coming back to the clubhouse," He slumped against the wall to take a deep breath before eyeing the cortisone resting on the bathroom counter, he could still smell the faint trace of his wives perfume, which made him smirk. "Just make sure she's got something on her, got it?"

 _"No problem,"_

* * *

"I'm here... sorry, I'm late."

Faye entered Jax's house through the back door since she knew where the stashed hideaway key was hidden. Her older brother was already expecting her as was Tara and judging by the smell of fresh coffee, the doc was still trying to get on the teens good side. She entered through the kitchen and found Tara washing up fresh baby bottles by the sink, while the warm pot of coffee continued to brew.

"Morning Faye," Tara Knowels greeted the young woman with a smile, all the while she continued to wash the bottle for the morning. "Glad you're here, you hungry at all? Jax said you mostly drink coffee in the morning, but if you are I wouldn't mind cooking up some eggs, bacon even?"

It came a little as a shock to the brown eyed Faye Morrow, she knew Tara was kinder than most of the girls in Charming, but she didn't remember her being this kind. She shook her head now making her way over to the counter to place her purse down, "I'm fine, thanks... coffee is all I need." She glanced in the living room to see that her brother was missing from there as well, which meant he had to have been with his son. "Jax with Abel?"

Once she was on her last baby bottle Tara drained out the sink and rinsed the glass off with clean warm water, now placing it aside on the drying rack and nodded her head, "Yeah, we'd just given him a bath before you got here, he's getting him dressed now." She replied grabbing the hand towel resting on her shoulder, before turning to face Faye who stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Cool," Faye stepped into the kitchen now making her way towards the fridge to grab the creamer and take a peek at what she could snack on; she didn't lie to Tara when saying she didn't want breakfast, but she didn't like eating in the mornings, not that she wasn't a fan of waffles and bacon. "Glad to see my brother has a stocked fridge, with you around he doesn't have to starve."

Tara laughed at her comment leaning against the counter with her hip and shrugging her shoulders, "I just went grocery shopping yesterday, he's not that hard to shop for seeing as he eats anything I put in front of him." She heard her chuckle as she stepped back from the fridge.

"I knew he didn't buy fruit, his diet consists of beer, frozen dinners and whatever he eats at the club." Faye rolled her eyes now closing the fridge as she placed the creamer on the counter, waiting for the coffee pot to turn on. "The countless times Mom fixed him plates for dinner during the week, it's frightening."

"I don't think I'm cooking every night, but I am trying to keep him and Abel on healthy options..." Tara crossed her arms over her chest sharing a smile with Faye; she heard her mumble under her breath 'good-luck' before the girl seemed to lose her mind with her own thoughts.

The doctor couldn't help but notice the quiet tone that Faye carried, she simply nodded her head and stood starring out the window, almost as if she was lost in her thoughts and couldn't find her way out of them. Tara placed the hand towel on the counter and placed a hand on her hip, now raising an eyebrow at her quiet mouth, which Tara knew herself wasn't something that was usual for Faye Morrow.

"Everything alright, Faye?" Tara asked, causing the brown eyes to meet hers and quickly snap her away from her thoughts.

Faye's thoughts of the morning were interrupted by Tara's question, which she was thankful for once her gaze broke from the sun shinning through the window and back to Tara. "Fine... just weird morning." She replied now thankful for the coffee maker's timer going off. "Coffee mugs still in the same place?"

When Tara nodded her head yes, Faye simply made her way throughout the kitchen grabbing two mugs and a spoon from the silverware drawer before going to serve herself coffee for the morning. She poured two cups one for her, one for Tara before handing it over to the doctor who stayed watching her, which didn't go unnoticed by Faye who simply chose to ignore it. A 'thank you' sufficed Faye as she then put a few dashes of creamer in her coffee and used the spoon to combine the bitter coffee with the sweet taste of hazelnut.

"You gonna ask me again or stare at me until then?"

Tara held the warm mug of coffee in her hands and debated on what to say, she wanted to ask how Gemma was doing, but she also wanted to ask if Faye, herself was alright. She seemed rattled by something, if not rattled, bothered. "You mentioned a weird morning, how?"

"... I don't like hearing my parents fight, that's it. Think you can fix that, doc?"

Her tone was rather sarcastic without meaning to be and once she said it, she regretted it. Faye wasn't one to spit out her problems to other girls, she mostly discussed it with the guys at the club, but never problems with her parents, sure they had fights here and there, but this seemed different... there was animosity there and Faye couldn't stand it.

The answer she received, wasn't what Tara expected, but now that she knew that Clay and Gemma were having disagreements, Tara couldn't help but wander if it was because of the attack that happened three weeks ago. She didn't know how to respond to that which is why Faye's gaze burning into her seemed to bother her more than she'd like.

"Didn't think so."

Faye left with that placing her coffee down on the counter and leaving the kitchen to head back into the nursery. She could hear the adorable cooing of her nephew from down the hall, which caused a smile to grow and once she caught a glimpse of her brother holding the little bundle in his arms, it caused a grin to from on her face. Her entire life she'd never seen her brother carry the love he had for his son, not even Tara, but seeing the adoration in her brothers eyes as he held his son, she'd forgotten about her rough morning.

"What a cute photo this would make, too bad this family never seems to have a camera in the house."

Now catching her brothers attention, Faye watched her brother turn around to see her standing in the doorway with the rare grin on her face, he returned the smile now laughing a little under his breath. His smirk growing as he felt Abel stir a little in his arms at the sound of his aunt's voice, "That's his favorite aunts job, which means you're failing, because there's no camera in hand, sis."

"I'm his only Aunt," Faye spat now stepping further into the nursery as she stood a few inches away from her brother, glancing down at her nephew, his bright eyes looking up at her. "Besides I don't have a camera, which means that needs to be fixed to take pictures of this precious boy," She ran her finger along his puffy cheek as the little boy's smile grew. "Far more precious than his daddy."

"Bullshit," Jax laughed seeing the devious smirk on his sisters lips, but he himself knew that his son was far more adored than him. "I haven't even taught him my charm yet, but don't worry I bet it will come natural to him,"

His aunt now rolled her eyes at her brother who seemed rather confident in his own charm, she could only imagine once Abel grew up; oh that'd be the day. She wanted Jax to get a taste of his own medicine, she'd make sure of that. She scoffed at his comment before shrugging her shoulders, her brothers wide grin only tempting her to smack him for fun.

"By the grace of God, he might not." She whispered crossing her arms over her chest, "... Now, you've got somewhere to be and I've got a date with this precious little guy, which means you can trust me with your son."

Jax knew he could trust his son with his younger sister, but he didn't want to let go of his son who was cuddled under the soft blue blanket. "Look, if you need anything just call me or Tara, we won't be far. He's had one bottle before the bath, so he should have a shitty diaper soon," He now placed his son carefully in his sisters arms with a smirk on his face, "enjoy it..." He stole a glance over his shoulder eyeing the doorway before taking a small step closer to his sister, "You got your gun, right?"

"I will." Faye kept her eyes on the precious bundle in her arms, the cooing baby causing tears to form in her eyes, but those tears quickly disappeared the moment her brother mentioned her gun. "It's in my purse, why you asking?"

"Just keep it on you and once you leave, contact me or Clay," Jax was being stern with his little sister, who was quick to ask another question, but once he saw her attempt to question him again, he shot her down. "I mean it, Faye. I'll explain it to you later, but not now."

She hated this; Faye could feel her brother keeping in a lie that was being hidden and now she couldn't help her temper that was growing on edge, she was already being lied to by her mother and Tara, now she could see that her father and Jax were keeping things from her. It was as a match was dropped into a pool of gasoline and there was no way of putting it out.

"Fine." She called out to her brother now following him out of the nursery as he made his way down the hall to meet Tara who waited in the kitchen for him. "I'll make sure to teach him everything I know, especially how to pull on his Daddy's hair." She held her nephew close in her arms, his hand now wrapping around her fingers which caused her to smile. "He's got a death grip... this won't be hard to teach,"

Jax shot a glare at his sister now turning back around to face her before hearing Tara's footsteps behind him, now handing him the keys to his bike, "Yeah, enjoy that shitty diaper for what it's worth." He didn't mind cursing at his sister who seemed to only give it right back to him at that time.

Tara stood close behind her lover keys in hand as she eyed Faye who held Abel close in her arms; judging by the change in the young girls voice Faye seemed to have forgotten the discussion they shared a few minutes ago, but Tara herself was wondering what had Faye so on edge. She kept herself quiet and instead stepped aside towards the back door to leave with her lover, "I'll see you later, Faye... thanks for watching him."

Faye didn't feel Abel stir in her arms as she watched her brother and Tara take off from the home, she simply nodded her head at Tara's comment and received a kiss on the cheek from Jax as a goodbye. She was left alone by the slam of the door and once she heard the sound of engine of her brothers bike leave the neighborhood, she glanced down at the big blue eyes and smirked, "Now... what can we do for the next few hours, huh?" She whispered making her way into the living room.

A few of his toys were sprawled out on the floor in the corner of the living room, once spotting the little animal themed gym resting in the corner she knew that could easily distract the little baby for a good few hours. She placed him down underneath the gym and once he was resting on his back, the toys hanging above him was an easy distraction as his big blue eyes grew wide. His tiny hands now reaching upwards to grab the chewable rattles which brushed against his fingers, he laughed as the rattle began to shake underneath his grasp.

"You certainly know what you want, huh, buddy?" Faye whispered as she rested on the floor beside him, now catching his attention as spit bubbles began to form from the corner of his lips. "Don't look at me like that, you've gotta fight for it." She smiled now using the blanket to wipe the corners of his mouth which drool began to run along his chin. "You know, I grew up just like you... Dad's in the club, Mom's a babe and smart, don't ever tell Tara that..." She warningly pointed her finger at her nephew, who wasn't to be bothered by the rattle between his lips. "It's a lot of fun, going to the parties and having all the guys around you to protect you and be there, it's like... having a bunch of deranged uncles who need to be sent to a psych ward. Hell, they might not even take them,"

Baby Abel listened as his aunt's chatter as he continuously chewed on the ear of the toy lion, his legs kicking profusely as he shuffled his feet. His blue eyes were staring up at his aunt with wonder, not understanding what she these words meant, but almost understanding the look she carried in her eyes. She was lying down on the floor next to him, her brown eyes meeting his as she reached across her body, now tickling his stomach causing an infectious laugh to come from him. He caused her to smile.

"It's not all fun though, babe... judgment comes along with it, you know?" She rested her head along her arm now starring up at the animals hanging above him; the cartoonish toys now causing her to smile as well. "This whole damn town can respect you, but once they find out who you are and you run with SAMCRO... they'll spit all over you if they please. In high school... it was worse. Some had the guts to say shit, while others... they feared the club too much to even look me in the eyes. Expect that, but it's nice at time... not having to deal with outsider, they're all judgmental anyway."

Faye paused now hearing little Abel coo up at the toys for a few moments, her smile returning on her lips as she spotted the familiar smile; he reminded her much of her older brother, he even had his nose. She placed her hands on his belly once more, now tickling him again causing his laughter to spiral throughout the living room.

"Somedays it's gonna suck Abel... somedays you will go to school and you won't get picked to be on the soccer team, instead you'll be the last one, even over the kids who suck." Faye took a deep breath now starring back into the blue eyes, "The kids in class, they'll hand out birthday invites right in front of you and disregard your existence. I've never been invited to one. All my eighteen years of living."

"Wanna know the best thing though?" She chuckled at the thought of her childhood memories with the guys, "You get to have the best birthday parties rather than go to others. You have Bobby in his Elvis costume, singing away as entertainment, the guys even wore those stupid party hats, kazoos and all. While everyone would sing 'happy birthday,' Chibs liked singing 'For She's a Jolly Good Fellow'. Tig would put me on his shoulders, call me princess Charming... I hated that. It was the best."

"Your mom, she'd help with homework when I was stuck at the clubhouse with nothing to do, she'd paint me nails and test me on multiplication facts... I hated her," She joked. "As for your Dad... he was always there for me, the older brother who was the only one allowed to tease me. I remember I was ten years old, fifth grade and this boy kept calling me 'biker trash' because I used to sketch the reaper all over my notebook. I didn't tell anyone, not even my parents, but Jax heard the kids calling me that on the playground. The next day, before that kids mom got to the school, Jax went up to him on the playground. I've never seen a boy want to shit his pants, until that day, I have no clue what Jax said to him, but that kid never did it again... even in high school he stayed far away from me."

Faye couldn't help but smirk, knowing her brother was protective of her, she took comfort in knowing she had multiple people who watched after her. Including her older brother who took a special spot, her father along with him. Her mother, practically being both of them.

"I can only imagine what your Dad's gonna do if that ever happens to you." She smile to herself once seeing the little eyebrow of her nephew's raise, as if he was listening to her advice now laughing as the facial expressions grew caused his aunt joy. "I... I really hope it's different for you, bud. It's not fair... but if it isn't different, I want you to always remember that SAMCRO, they'll always be there. That little beanie on your head," She smirked at the SAMCRO patch sewn on to his blue beanie, "it's just a symbol of a large welcome."

Faye rolled over onto her stomach now propping herself up on her elbows to look down at her nephew, his charming blue eyes starring back into deep brown orbs. He could melt her heart with just a simple look, "It's weird, Abel... growing up in this life, you'll love it for what it is, a family one minute... then the next this life can be ripping your family to shreds. You'll learn, I know you will... you are your father's son."

* * *

Once Neeta arrived to Jax's place Faye thanked her for taking her slot and she planned to head towards the clubhouse. Faye hadn't been by there much since her mother's accident and before she could call her father to tell him she was leaving, the sound of her phone caused her to answer without looking at the caller ID. Faye could only imagine it being her father or her brother, she had yet to hear from either of them all morning which was a rare occasion in itself. She pulled out of the neighborhood and drove straight down main.

"Hello?"

 _"Faye... It's Opie."_

It was unexpected for Faye as she raised an eyebrow now biting her bottom lip as she turned the corner to drive towards garage. She hadn't spoken to him since he arrived back home a couple weeks ago, but she kept to herself not wanting to bombard the kids or him if they weren't ready. "Hey... everything alright? You need something?" She asked slowly coming to a stop as the light turned red.

 _"Yeah, everything's fine... I just... I gotta go out on a bunch of repos and the kids get out in ten minutes, my Ma left and my dad isn't-"_

Faye cut him off before he could continue on with his babbling, "You need me to pick up Ellie and Kenny up at school?" She asked with a smile on her lips now switching on the blinker before looking to left making sure no oncoming traffic was headed her way. Instead of heading straight, she turned right once the light turned green and head back towards Charming Elementary.

 _"I hate to ask last minute, but my hands are tied and I've got no one else who can pick 'em up, you can just bring 'em by the clubhouse and I'll be here by the time the sun sets. Besides... I know they'd love to see you."_

"You're just lucky I love your kids, Ope. I'm already turned around and headed there,"

His sigh of relief could be heard through the phone as he heard her reply, which caused her to smile at the thought of the big Opie Winston being thankful for her existence at the moment.

 _"Thank you, Faye. I owe you."_

Faye's smirk grew as she heard his thankful comment, "If by owe me, you mean taking my seven A.M shift tomorrow, then I'd be glad to talk even more... I gotta go, I'm about to hit a school zone. I'll bring the kids back to the clubhouse." She hung up now placing her phone in the cupholder before laughing under her breath, "God love em,"

It wasn't long before Faye Morrow's jeep was parked on the curbside in front of the school, keys in hands she stood leaning against her car as she felt the mothers eyes judging her from afar. She wasn't exactly dressed like them, jeans that hung long on her hips, her blouse revealing a slight midriff if she raised her arms and the leather jacket with the patch, 'SAMCRO's baby' printed on the flap.

Needless to say, she wasn't wearing mom jeans and a polo to match. She glanced their way as they gathered near the school entrance and immediately, they looked away almost in fear of the girl who simply rolled her eyes under her sunglasses, to Faye they were uptight bitches who didn't get screwed enough.

She remembered going to school here, playing on the playground and watching as other kids were getting picked up by minivans, meanwhile it was mostly her brother or mother who picked her up from school. She was reminded of running out of the double doors to see her bother's bike parked across the street, the excitement she got from seeing her older brother. He seemed to like picking her up after he got out of school, it was one of the reasons Faye adored her brother because he seemed to adore her.

The familiar sound of the release bell almost pulled Faye back to being the little eight year old, running out from the double doors, craving freedom. She saw the kids pile out of the school, running from the teachers as they were scolded for running, but the sight of the familiar elven year old, Ellie and eight year old, Kenny Winston pushed Faye to move past the judgmental mothers.

Kenny was the first to spot Faye as she made her way past the crowded school, his smile grew as he hadn't seen her since his mothers funeral. He tapped his sisters shoulder now running forward, "It's Faye..." He exclaimed now racing his sister over to the familiar face. "Faye!" He yelled now reaching her as his arms wrapped around her midsection.

Ellie Winston now spotted her as her brother got the head start, now pushing past the others Ellie's smile beamed through as she joined her brother by wrapping her arms around Faye as well. She didn't say one word, her hug meant the world to the young girl who hadn't seen Faye since she said goodbye to her mother.

Faye's smile grew seeing the two Winston children race towards her, first was Kenny who wrapped his arms around her so fast she could hardly take the time to embrace him before Ellie's arms joined his. She laughed looking down at the two Winston children, she could practically feel the tight arms crushing her ribs, but she couldn't care less.

"I'm happy to see ya'll too, but I've gotta breathe if you wanna leave this place." Her joke causing them to pull away as laughter escaped their lips, "Your daddy couldn't make it, so he sent me instead, hope you two don't mind that."

"You kidding... it's better than ridding around with Grandpa, his car smells funny, kinda like him." Kenny said now readjusting his backpack which seemed to have slipped off his shoulders.

Faye raised an eyebrow hearing his comment now turning back around to head to her jeep, "I won't tell him you said that," She gestured for them to followed before glancing down at Ellie who stood on her right side. "Now, tell me all about your day, the good, the bad... I don't care, lay it all on me." She smirked taking the keys out from her pocket and unlocking her jeep.

The kids didn't hesitate to fill Faye in about their day as she helped them get into the backseat of her jeep, she was quick to jump in herself and drive off and head to the clubhouse. Kenny informed Faye on his multiplication facts, telling her he now knew the entire nine through twelve. With Ellie she informed Faye on the school gossip, at elven it seemed that girls weren't having cooties any longer and dating was very serious, apparently passing a note to another guy was known as cheating, for the popular girl in class that is.

Five minutes went by when Faye pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot, she parked her car and helped the kids out, watching as they ran towards the clubhouse to see if any of the other kids were joining them. She noticed that her mothers suburban was parked by the office and her fathers bike, parked outside the clubhouse, she hoped for her sake they had gotten over the drama of this morning. She knew the kids would be fine once they were in the clubhouse, she decided it would be best to check on her mother, who she had yet to see today.

The office door was closed and the moment she stepped inside, she didn't expect to find Tara leaning against the desk alone in the office, both caught a glance at one another as a small smile grew on Faye's lips.

"Hey... I didn't know you were here. I didn't see Jax's bike outside," Faye now kicked the office door shut with her foot as she glanced at the desk which was full of paperwork, it was enough of an answer to Faye about her mother. "He go out on a run for the club, leave you here?"

Tara didn't expect anyone to pop inside while she let Gemma give her a sample of her urine, but the sight of Faye caused her to worry now that her daughter already expected something was up since the accident. She pushed herself off the desk and shrugged her shoulders, "Jax had to make a run out to CaraCara, he dropped me off here," She replied, covering up the fight she also witnessed between her parents. "How was your time with Abel?"

"... It was fun, we chatted over gossip and he drank two bottles and before long I was cleaning three diapers." Faye smirked now crossing her arms over her chest as she made her way behind the desk to take a seat, "Where... where's my mom?"

"I'm glad to hear you had a good time with him, he adores you, you know that right?" Tara asked with a smile; Abel was practically her own and she knew him like the back of her hand, he adored just about anyone, but his aunt seemed to charm him. "Oh, she's in the bathroom... I'm getting a urine sample since she mentioned she had UTI symptoms, it's most likely stress..."

Faye heard the mention of her mothers urine sample and quickly looked up at Tara, questioning the truth that seemed to be looming underneath, but she kept her mouth shut this time. She placed her purse down on the desk and slumped back down into the rollaway chair, "Gotcha..." She whispered looking over her shoulder and out the window. "Ope asked me to pick up the kids, they're in the clubhouse..."

"... Hopefully they can eat up all the muffins Bobby made this morning," Tara smiled before the door opened to the bathroom, now causing both pairs of brown eyes to glance at Gemma who entered the office. "I was just telling Faye I needed the sample, that UTI's can get bad if you don't treat 'em fast enough." She was informing Gemma as quick as she could, knowing she'd catch her drift.

Gemma Teller-Morrow didn't expect to run into her daughter in the office when she spotted her sitting behind the desk, she was attempting to hide the urine, but she paused once hearing Tara's comment. She was thankful for the doc at that moment knowing she was continuing to help her, with the testing of the HIV being one of them. She nodded slowly knowing her daughter wouldn't question her if she replied in a calm manner, she quickly offered the urine sample to Tara before smiling gently at her daughter.

"Yeah..." Gemma now made her way over behind the desk and placed a kiss on her daughters head, "I've been calling you, trying to check in on where you are." She raised an eyebrow at her daughter who quickly stood up to allow her mother to sit back down. "I haven't seen you all day and last I heard, you were supposed to watch Abel."

Faye left her things on the desk while letting her mother take the seat behind the desk, now leaning against the doorway of the office she sighed, "I did, Neeta came in and relieved me at two. Abel was asleep when I left then Ope then called and asked me to pick up the kids, bring 'em back here until he can get off..." She replied glancing out the window between the blinds at the guys who were sitting on lot. "I told them if they finished their homework before their dad gets off, I'd take them for ice cream."

"I'm sure Abel enjoyed seeing you, you... you should do that more often," Gemma informed her daughter now watching as Tara slipped the baggy into her satchel that hung on her shoulder. "I didn't even remember that you were going over to watch him, I would've taken the day off, leave this shit for someone else."

It sounded better than the day she'd already had, between the discussion with Clay she'd had this morning and fight she'd had with him out at CaraCara, she wanted to escape this for a little bit. Personally, the thought of being with her children and grandchild seemed more tempting than anything, including dealing with her husband who couldn't seem to get a grip of his anger at his time of no pussy.

"Well, Dad's been calling me too, I just didn't answer. He didn't tell you?" Faye was confused as to why her parents weren't communicating, but she took notice in the glance her mother made towards Tara. "... What?"

Neither her mother nor Tara said anything after that, both women could tell that Faye was wanting answers as to why her parents weren't speaking, then the slick eyes they shot. It was clear something wasn't being said and to Faye, secrets weren't her favorite, especially when they were being kept by her family. She narrowed her eyes now laughing under her breath; she knew she wasn't going to get answers, even for a simple word as 'what?'

"I'll take that as a no then," Faye moved past Tara who stood against the desk and grabbed her purse stacked on top of paperwork, "I'll also take this little secret you two have going on as a clear indicator of the trust you share now. Glad to know that whatever going on with _my_ own mother... isn't being told, oh but that's the doctor confidentiality. How could I forget?"

Faye stormed out of the office with the slam of the door close behind her, leaving Tara stunned by her actions, though at this time Gemma didn't follow after her to give a tongue lashing, instead she stayed put in the office. Her watchful eyes keeping close on her daughter her head towards the clubhouse, it broke her heart knowing that she was keeping secrets from her child, but she also know that this was protecting the club. The club comes first. Her hands shook as she ran her fingers up into her hair, brushing her bangs away from her face and taking a deep breath, telling herself this was the only way she could resolve this mess.

For Tara she knew that Faye didn't mean any harm by her aggression, she didn't blame the questioning young woman, she could see that a secret was being kept from her. She now eyed the queen of SAMCRO who stood from her chair and watched as Faye stormed into the clubhouse, she now followed suit and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Gemma." Tara whispered under her breath watching as Gemma continued to stare longingly at her child, "She's not taking it out on you, she's... she's frustrated with me, not with you."

Gemma heard Tara's comments on the small argument they had this morning, she immediately looked over her shoulder to glance at the brown eyed beauty; knowing the doctor wasn't just saying this out of the clear blue, Gemma was careful to sit back down as her eyes kept glancing out in the yard.

"She doesn't like being lied to.. she might be a young girl, but she's smarter than you think, Tara. This lie isn't gonna work on her, not like they have on the club." She informed the doctor before her shaky hand ran through her hair, "I... I don't want her knowing the truth, she can't know the truth. If she finds out what happened that night and who did it... she won't hesitate until she gets the answers, Tara..."

Tara knew that Gemma was right when it came to young Faye Morrow, she was far smarter than others thought her to be, she was quiet and saw past the lies that were being told, which is why Tara began to fear what could happen. "I could only imagine where she gets that trait from," She muttered under her breath only to receive a glare from Gemma. "What? I'm not lying."

* * *

Inside the clubhouse the kids were sitting at the bar going over their homework as Faye stood behind the bar, setting up their ice cream sundaes as she helped them finish off their homework for the day. It was simple, Kenny had history homework which was copying the information from his textbook onto his worksheet and for Ellie, it was a long division worksheet with ten questions to finish. She didn't mind helping the kids when it came to homework, which is exactly why the sundae's would've been even more motivation to finish it off sooner rather than later.

Kenny had finished his work before Ellie, which to his dismay he couldn't receive his sundae until his older sister finished hers. He kept glancing at the clock, wanting her to finish faster and lucky for him, once the clock hit four-thirty she was all done. The sundae's were served a cherry on top and a sprinkles to pair as they were quick to enjoy the treat, laughing as Faye tossed cookie crumbs into the air and their job was to catch them with their mouths wide open.

It wasn't until close to five that bikes entered back into the lot, which caused Ellie and Kenny to jump up from the bar and race outside to see if their father arrived back yet. Faye was close behind them, but she didn't expect the tongue lashing she was about to receive, once she made it out onto the lot, she paused by the picnic tables to watch as Opie embraced his daughter and son with both arms. She could remember the days where her father would come back from runs and she'd race out to see him, he'd barely get off his bike before she'd cling onto him. It was a simpler time back then.

However, the look in her father's eyes was anger and judging by his gaze locked on her, she knew it couldn't be directed at anyone else. She stood still leaning against the picnic tables as her father didn't hesitate to make his way over to her; she could see his brothers watching from afar as he made his way over to her and at the moment, Faye was begging for anything to happen to get his attention off of her.

"Did I not tell you to call me when you left Jax's? How many times do I have to say it before you get it, Faye." Clay Morrow wasn't just angry at his daughter; but after the meeting with Alvarez he'd learned that the prospect was trying to make his way up the ladder and thought by going into Charming he could do that. Needless to say, by the marks left on Clay's knuckles, the pisshead learned his lesson. "If I don't know where the hell you are, I can't make sure your safe."

Faye didn't know how to to respond to her father's sudden outburst that was directed towards her, but she could see the frustration in his eyes as he stood a few feet away from her. She didn't know whether to laugh or simply ignore it, he'd never come at her with such a direct tone as he had done now. Faye raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her arms.

"Dad, it was an accident. It's not like I did it on purpose. I was going to call you when I left Jax's, but Ope called me and asked if I could pick up the kids, said he was out on a run and he had no one to get them from school, so I offered. I... I told you I was heading back here, so I made a pit stop on the way, it's not that big a deal."

Clay had already gotten in a argument with his wife today, now it seemed as if his daughter was being the one to make his blood pressure rise. He couldn't seem to get a grip on his anger on a day like today. He knew his daughter didn't mean anything by going to pick up Ope's kids, she was simply helping out family. However, at a time like this when a threat could've been directed towards the club, he wasn't appreciating the talking back from his daughter.

"I told you to call me, did I not?" Clay snapped at his daughter and before she could defend herself he stopped her, his voice now raised as he asked a second time around. "Answer me, did I not?

"... It was an accident, did I not say that?" Faye dared to respond to her father, who only seemed to crack his knuckles at the snapping of his child coming back to him.

The tone of the President's voice didn't go unnoticed to the surrounding crowd that stood in the lot, instead of heading inside the club, the rest of the brothers were waiting for Clay to speak to his daughter, however it didn't seem like this was going to be speaking matter. Eyes fell upon the father and daughter as they stood by the picnic tables, they'd never seen the pair fight and now they were witnessing it first hand. Jax Teller specifically kept his eyes close on his sister, who's temper was flaring right back at her father, he could tell by the look in her eyes, it was distinct reminder of his mothers eyes.

He could hear the clicking of heels coming up behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder to see his mother and Tara coming to great him, but judging by the silence of the men and their eyes directed at Clay and Faye, they were quick to follow. Jax felt Tara's hand rest along his shoulder as his arm looped around her waist, his eyes not tearing away from his little sister.

"Is... Is everything okay?" Tara had been in the office with Gemma when she heard the commotion of bikes fester outside, which caused her and Gemma to slowly make their way out to great their men. Though, once they were greeted by the silence and only heard the distance form of yelling, she followed their gaze which happened to be on the President and Clay. "What's going on?"

"Clay's not too happy bout Faye ignoring his calls, needless to say... it's turned into this shit." Jax felt the gaze of his mother glued onto him as it then soon followed to his little sister. "She's not letting up either,"

Gemma had entered the lot just in time to hear the raised voice of her husband, which quickly grasped her attention. Once she saw her daughter and heard her snapping back at her father she understood what Jackson meant. She herself and already gotten in a dispute with her husband and now she had to deal with her child and husband fighting, just when she thought her day couldn't have gotten any shittier, here it was. She placed her hands on his hips and quickly shook her head, now stepping away from her son and making her way to Tig who stood closer to the pair. "What the hell is going on?"

"..." Tig's attention was interrupted the moment the queen of SAMCRO came to step up by his side, his shades hiding his blue eyes shift to the beautiful brunette by his side as he let out a heavy sigh. "Clay told me to watch after Faye this morning at Jax's, but when we we're called to hear out for a run, she was still out at Jax's, said she'd call him when she left there. Needless to say, she didn't call her daddy when she left his place. Your man ain't too happy about it."

It didn't seem to make sense as to why Clay would've been so infuriated by his daughters mistake, but she didn't seem to grasp the problem at hand either. She was unaware of his nightmares along with the dangers that were lurking in the shadows, the true dangers being a idiot prospect that was Mayan. Gemma narrowed her eyes at her husband, "She's done that before... he's not gotten like this,"

"We had some Mayan's outside the city last night... turned out to be a prospect wanting to test his title." Tig now informed Gemma as the realization of the situation seemed to sink in further. "Clay didn't want to tell you until he got word back from Alvarez, it's taken care of now, but he got pretty hot when Faye seemed to ignore his calls."

Gemma now understood why her husband was so pissed off in the first place, but she didn't think Faye deserved a tongue lashing for something she didn't even know. Her fingers ran through her hair to brush it out of her gaze as she eyed her daughter who snapped back at her father, "Keep your mouth shut, Faye." She muttered under her breath.

Clay couldn't believe his daughter had the nerve to speak to him with that tone, let alone talk back to him. He now raised his hand pointing his fingers in her face, "Don't you talk back to me, little girl." His tone almost warning her before she chose her next choice of words. "I'm your damn father and if you think this shit's gonna slide, it ain't. I've got more shit to worry about other than you running around town with no one watching your back."

Faye could see the ager rising in her father's eyes and she was telling herself not to snap back; he was right, Clay was her father and she didn't have that right to snap at him when all he'd done her entire life was care for her, but her temptation was getting worse, so she bit her tongue. Her arms that were crossed over her chest soon dropped to her sides, her hands slightly shaking from the rage coursing through her.

"I'm sorry." Faye found the peace to say those words as her father's anger was starting to set her straight; she could feel the club's eyes on her as the fight between father and daughter was being shown out in front of them, all that was missing was popcorn for a snack. "... It won't happen again," She told herself this was the best option out of getting in trouble. Faye knew her father was on edge, but from what didn't know what it could've been in the first place and he was keeping that from her. The club... it came first, like always.

Clay could see that his daughter had learned her lesson from the tongue lashing she'd received from him, which was a moment of anger and he regretted his spur of the moment act, but if it meant she was going to listen further, it was worth it. He stepped back away from her now shaking his head as he made his way into the clubhouse, "It better not..."

Everyone standing in the lot was left stunned at the argument they had just witnessed, but no one knew how to react other than go on about their day as if nothing had happened. It was clear that Clay was on edge, but for Faye she couldn't comprehend why he was in that mood in the first place, but for Faye she wasn't used to him taking out all his frustration out on her. Faye pushed herself to walk away from the clubhouse as she made her way towards the garage, work would've been the right thing to do at that moment, it keep her mind off what had just occurred.

The guys made their way into the clubhouse and as they passed by her most of them gave a gentle pat on the shoulder, almost as if they were supporting her choice. It was a comfort at that. Now leaving Faye alone with Jax, Tara and her mother who stayed still by the parked bikes, along with their questions, but before they could ask anything about what had happened, Faye was quick to stop them from starting.

"Don't... I'm fine."

Jax didn't want to leave it at that, how could he? His little sister wasn't one to just surrender like that which is why he didn't seem to understand where this reaction was coming from. He wanted to make sure his sister wasn't hiding anything from him, which her gifted skill seemed to be shining through. He was going to persist on telling her to be honest with him, but he then felt Tara's grip on his shoulder tighten. He stole a glance at her familiar brown eyes and immediately he knew she was telling him no, which is why he simply nodded his head and stepped away.

Tara knew Faye better than expected and when she saw the look in the young girls eyes, she knew better than to let Jax question his little sister. She pressed her hand against her lovers shoulder and once he understood what she meant, he was going to leave it be. He pushed herself off his bike as he readied himself on the front of the bike, now causing Tara to hop on the back.

"Just call me or Tara if you need us, I mean it." Jax grabbed his sunglasses hanging from his shirt as he then kicked on the motor of his bike, "If you ever wanna watch Abel again don't hesitate... no one else I'd trust with him." He winked before slipping on the glasses causing his sister to crack a smile, "There's a smile, finally." He chuckled before balancing himself on the bike.

He was quick to peel out of the lot with Tara's arms locked around his waist, leaving behind his sister and mother who stood alone together in the lot. Gemma's watchful eyes stayed on her son until his bike could no longer be seen from where she stood, her gaze now locked onto Faye as the lot was filled with silence between the pair. Gemma didn't know what to say to her daughter, after what she had witnessed nothing she would say could help this unsettling feeling left in Faye's gut, so instead of hashing it over and having a heart to heart, Faye broke the silence.

"Can... Can I help you in the office? I've got nothing to do now that Ope took the kids and I don't feel like going back into the clubhouse."

Gemma's smile grew as she heard the begging tone to her daughters voice and she reached further out towards her daughter, now wrapping an arm around her small frame and pulling her back towards the garage's direction. "We've got a long night ahead of us, babe. You were in charge of everything the past few weeks, it's a shit hole." Gemma's sarcastic tone shined through as she pressed a kiss to her daughters head.

Clay Morrow made his way back out of the clubhouse to speak to his daughter after his moment of outburst, but once he heard the laughter coming from both his wife and daughter he paused in the doorway. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them were laughing, it seemed like months rather than three weeks ago; part of him was ashamed for his actions that he had towards his daughter, but as he watched them walk into the office garage they soon fell away, knowing that his lifestyle lead to these fears and dangers made it terrifying.

The beer in his hand was half full as he raised it to his lips and dared to take a few sips before turning back to grab himself another; after a long day he though he deserved another beer in the afternoon. He might as well just sleep here for the night; though he'd heard of the party they were throwing out at CaraCara and he was tempted to go, but his wife assaulting that sweetbutt with a skateboard burned in the back of his mind and those thoughts were quick to leave his mind.

His brother left him be after the ordeal he seemed to have with his daughter, they knew better than to question him over that and he was glad, how could he explain these haunting dreams that were simply fucking with his mind? He couldn't, the only one who knew about the truth was Tig and he wasn't going to hassle his Sgt-at-Arms with the fears of his own.

His dreams weren't helping the situation, especially his paranoia which seemed to be getting worse by the day and even when he though he had a grip on it, it would simply come back to slap him in the face within seconds. In a world full of purity and simplicity, they would live an average lifestyle, where danger wouldn't be apart of their fears, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Nor would he trade his family, which is exactly why if he was going to be an this way with his child, she'd have to understand that this was his way or the highway, but for Faye she just might take that route onto the highway to escape it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I just wanna say... this is the longest chapter I've ever written and damn... this took forever, but I also wanna say thank you to one of my amazing friends which I gained through this story. Ang R, you've honestly helped me through writers block and helped inspire me through it. She's helped me plot for this and helped me come up with all of this, I just wanna say thank you to her and give her a shout out, because she deserves it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_The roar of the motorcycles traveled throughout the city of Charming, word had traveled also of the shots fired and a murder that had happened in the middle of town. SAMCRO had made their way there to check in on the situation at hand, they weren't going to let this go_ _unknown, which is why Clay headed there the moment Unser came to him and explained the truth over Stahl's two faced badge. The moment he pulled up to the four way stop and spotted the body lying on the ground, the president of SAMCRO could feel the heaviness in his chest only grow worse._

 _Flashing lights on the cop cars seemed to blind him as he hoped off his bike, knowing who the body was as he took each step closer, pushing past the cops who even tried to attempt blocking him away from the scene. However, this time it felt very different from his other reoccurring dreams, he knew himself that this dream wasn't like the others._

 _Eyes fell upon him as he got past the yellow tape and spotted it not from the deputy's car, instead the body was covered by a white sheets and he could see the faint blood spatter staining it. The confusion swarmed his mind now stepping forward, the first person who seemed to address him was Deputy Hale who placed an arm out to block him away from stepping closer._

 _"Clay... I really don't think you need to see this," Hale was careful with the president of SAMCRO, knowing the situation at hand was far more delicate than he could even grasp._

 _"... Who is it then?" Clay found his own head spinning as he quickly shoved the Deputy's hand away. "I'm asking for an answer dammit, who the hell is it?"_

 _In that moment Deputy Hale realized that the truth had yet to be revealed to Clay Morrow, he could feel the own heaviness grow in his throat, knowing that he would have to be the one to reveal the truth to the father. He broke his eye contact from the father, now looking over at the body lying only a few feet away, he didn't want to be the one to deliver the news, but he didn't seemed to have a choice._

 _"Clay, I'm sorry... It's not who you think it is..." He could his dry throat causing his voice to become raspy, struggling to speak as he glanced back at the president who seemed to immediately lock eyes with him once more. "I don't know how to tell you this..."_

 _With that Clay Morrow pushed past the deputy and quickly knelt down beside the body, his hands quickly grasping the white sheet to tear it away from the body lying beneath. However, Clay's eyes could never prepare him for what he witnessed in that second. The moment he spotted her familiar brown eyes, he knew who was lying there on the street, her lifeless body lying there before him was the reason for this, the strong man he prided himself to be, broke._

 _Her gentle features were splattered with her own blood, the bullet wound to the back of the head causing that, her lips slightly parted as she stared up at the night sky. Shards of glass left imprinted in the back of her head as well, it was clear now as to why the blood was seeping through the sheet, but Clay Morrow couldn't care less about the blood that was soaking through his own shirt._

 _Clay's strong arms scooped up the fragile body that belonged to his daughter, the once fragile baby he knew her to be was no longer a baby, nor was she a grown woman any longer. He could feel the warm tears welling up in his eyes, his mind attempting to grasp the moment at hand, but he could no longer do so as he stared down at the baby girl he fathered. His entire world was lying dead in his arms and all he could feel was the deep sadness and guilt that was eating away at his conscious._

 _He was having flashbacks of his little girl in the back of his mind, her laugh, her precious smile, her singing as she would dance around the kitchen or office, the little girl he knew her to be. He could hear her laughter haunting him, almost as if it was taunting him. It was as if he was watching home movies that couldn't stop, even if he wanted it, but now all that seemed to be replaying was the sound of a bullet and his little girl's screams as she realized her death._

 _Clay Morrow was unaware of the brothers who stood behind him in shock at what they were seeing, Faye girl was dead and lying on the ground with a bullet wound to the head. No one dared to pull Clay away froths child, it wasn't their place, but not one person could find the words to say as the realization of the situation seemed to hit everyone in the SAMCRO family._

 _"Not my baby, not my damn baby." Clay found himself yelling as he held the lifeless body of his daughter close to his chest; it was clear by the tremble in his voice that Clay was suffering something no parent wished to imagine. His arms were shaking as he struggled to hold her, the pure shock not continuing to settle within the back of his mind. "Not my baby girl!"_

 _The trembling in his chest grew as the man began to sob, pressing his forehead against his daughters, he didn't break away, even when he heard the roar of bikes growing closer and the yell of his step-son calling out to him. He didn't budge when he heard Jackson's yelling for answers, wanting to know why or how his sister ended up in this situation, Chibs voice attempting to calm Jax as best as he could, but all he could do was yell. It was clear, this loss was far greater than anyone in the club could've imagined._

 _"Why did this happen, Daddy?"_

 _His daughter's voice brought him away from the deep sadness, but the moment he looked down through his tears to see his little girl starring deep into his eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes. Clay didn't know what to say or even what to think as he looked back at her, he kept quiet now shaking his head in disbelief. Her brown eyes were burning into his eyes, as if she were alive, but he knew she couldn't be alive, she wasn't alive._

 _"... Baby girl?" Clay asked in complete shock; his wide eyes staring at the body wrapped in his strong arms, in disbelief of what was happening and why wasn't anyone else silent to listen._

 _Her lips parted once more as if she was going to speak, but he couldn't feel her heartbeat against his chest, nor could he see the light of life flashback into her eyes. It was as if her dead soul was haunting him in that moment, that kutte on his back now becoming the one thing that seemed to grow heavier among his shoulders._

 _"You did this to me... you did."_

* * *

Clay Morrow shot up from the bed the moment he heard his daughters voice, it seemed to have woke him from the nightmare that was occurring, the picture of his daughter dead body still burned into the back of his mind. A steady single pounding in his chest heightened as his nightmare continued and now that he woke, he could no longer control his rapid beating that could no longer calm itself down. The unsettling feeling in his stomach couldn't control an amount of his feelings, it wasn't until the sound of motorcycles that Clay found himself moving out from under the sheets.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his eyes with his hands as his tired eyes struggling to stay open. Clay still couldn't wrap his head around the dream he had, he didn't want to believe that he'd witnessed his daughter being murdered in such a violet way, he also didn't want to believe he held her dead body. He knew it was a dream, but if his own mind was deceiving him while was asleep, what else could it do against him?

The sun peeking through the blinds caused him to roll onto his side to glance at the clock resting on his nightstand, he read the time, it being eight-thirty in the morning which caused him to groan. A slight headache forming in the back of his head, feeling the ache rise in his head, the nasueas soon to follow once he sat up from the bed.

His mind wouldn't stop replaying that haunting dream, which sparked him to step up from the bed and stumble into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. It was a hope that could wake him from the nightmare. He started the cold water and immediately splashed his face, now feeling that rush once the cold water brushed against his skin. However, it was helpful in that moment to calm him from the heated sweat he woke up in as he splashed his face once more before grabbing the towel hanging on the door to wipe his face.

His worry for his child was rising as he made his way out of the bathroom and changed out of the clothes from last night, the looming smell of smoke locked onto his clothes, which made him happy to throw his clothes in the basket. He was quick to change into a fresh pair of clothes before making his way out of his dorm, knowing his daughter would be in the office due to her shift.

He ignored his brothers who were sitting amongst the clubhouse, he didn't feel like speaking until he was sure that his baby girl was okay, his moment of panic had yet to calm down. He felt eyes shift on him as he stepped onto the lot, his eyes raking over to see her car parked not far from the entrance and the moment he stepped into the office and saw his daughter behind the desk, he finally let out a sigh of relief. After the dream he had, the sight of life flashing in his daughters eyes was all that could comfort the father he was, let alone the man he was.

The memory of the fight that occurred a few days ago between them caused him to hesitate before stepping into the office, the fear of his daughters cold stare being the one thing to greet him. She seemed to have done so the past few nights, which caused him to be quiet with her as well, but she did text him or call him wherever she went and she didn't seem to forget that any longer.

Now a shoot pain rushed through his fingers as he stepped inside the office, attempting to be quiet to not disturb her, but he began to flex his fingers as he grunted under his breath. Her attention traveled away from the phone call as she scribbled on the notepad to finish off the conversation, she spotted him of the corner of her eye and smiled gently before saying goodbye to whoever was on the other line.

"There's coffee if you want it, fresh and hot." Faye's voice bringing him out of the funk that seemed to shadow his mind, "Oh, also... you've got three oil changes coming into the garage, have fun with that." Her hand now flew up as the notes and tickets were handed to him, her father placing a kiss on top of her head before turning to grab himself coffee.

Clay grabbed himself a Styrofoam cups and the pot of hot coffee, now pouring the black coffee before turning to his daughter. "Glad to know that your humor is wide awake in the morning, baby girl." He smirked, "What time are you off?

"Not until after lunch, but I figured for lunch I might as well just eat something at the clubhouse. Bobby's gotta be cooking something good for hangovers around here," Faye heard the small chuckle from her father, which made her turn to glance over her shoulder to see the unsettling look in his eyes. She knew her father attended the party at the club last night, but this wasn't from a night of drinking, this was different. "Juice looks much worse than you, rough night though?"

"... Two beers, wasn't in much of a drinking mood," Clay explained before glancing out the window to see Tig stumbling out of the clubhouse; his hangover far worse than his own headache, which made him chuckle. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Faye leaned back in her chair taping the pen she had in her hand against her knee; she knew that things had been tense since her father and her had exchanged words a few days ago, but she was trying to move past it, it happened once and now it was over. She nodded her head before shrugging her shoulders, "I saw you didn't come home last night, opted to sleep here. Still avoiding Mom?" She asked, the worry becoming evident about her parents.

"I just thought a night here would be nice for her and she'd get the bed to herself..." He turned back to his daughter who's eyes were locked onto him, her questioning eyes longing for answers. "Your mother and I are fine, Faye. Our problems don't need to bother you," Clay stole a sip of the hot coffee as he made his way out into the shop, "Look if you need me I'll be in the shop, helping with all the fun oil changes."

Clay took the slips from his daughters hand which held in the orders and began to flip through them, he began to read over them in hopes of getting them done before lunch time. It seemed that it was going to be an easy day yet again, his daughter wasn't lying when she said oil changes we're going to be the fun of the day.

Clay could feel his daughters eyes burning into him as he tried taking her mind off of him and Gemma, but he knew he wasn't going to do that. His daughter was exactly like Gemma, silently questioning others actions, wanting the answers that she couldn't figure out on her own. It was all a mess, a blindsided mess. He wasn't going to stop her from questioning the truth, but he could at least try to stop his child's worries, meanwhile his own fixating on his only daughter, his only child. After his nightmare, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that never become reality.

The familiar smell of car oil filled his nostrils causing him to wrinkle his face now taking another sip of his own coffee, spotting Tig making his way out of the office behind him almost running into him as he didn't spot the president. He could hear his daughters laughter watching Tig, his sunglasses covering the blue eyes to protect them from the sun shinning down on the early morning. His own humor finding it comical to see his brother aching from the night he had, Clay could only imagine the actions of his Sgt. at Arms night.

"If you need to toss your cookies, take your ass back to the clubhouse." Clay Morrow warned now watching as Tig slipped on his mechanic shirt over the simple black t-shirt he was dressed in, but he was quick to sip down the coffee in hopes of it helping. "... or not. We've apparently got oil changes coming all day long, think you can stomach that?"

Tig Träger was intaking as much coffee as he could in one sitting as he listened to Clay; last nights events were replaying in the back of his mind causing him to smirk as he thought of the porn stars who offered their specialties, but he was quick to snap out of it once he heard Clay speaking to him. "I got it, I got it..." He quickly said before shrugging his shoulders making his way over to clock in. "I vote we have a party out at Pussy Palace every weekend, shit that was epic."

Clay simply scoffed at Tig's comment which seemed to be humorous and sarcastic at the same time, truthful he didn't mind that idea, but he also couldn't seem to shake the unsettling feeling of his dream as well. It was all that seemed to be racing in the back of his mind, his eyes kept shifting back at the office to make sure Faye was alright, which didn't go unnoticed by Tig. He then handed over the tickets now leaning against a beam to finish off his coffee.

"Faye girl, alright?" Tig asked now shifting his eyes to follow Clay's; he cared about the babu girl of SAMCRO just as much as any of the guys and if something was wrong, he usually could tell by the atmosphere surrounding either sides of the family. "Look if you need someone to talk to her.."

"She's fine!" Clay was quick to snap without meaning, a heavy sigh to follow as he looked out at the lot through the garage doors. "Just... keep your eyes on her today, I don't want her going off without me knowing, she's already done that shit enough this week. If she goes somewhere, just tail her. Got it?"

Tig didn't question his brother as he threw out the demands, he simply nodded his head and kept his questions to himself, finishing off the coffee before crushing the styrofoam cup in his hands. "You got it," He replied now tossing the cup into the trash can in the corner. "I'll keep my eyes on her."

Tig could see that his president was on edge, but he wasn't going to push his own answers on him. Tig knew that the President and Vice President weren't seeing eye-to-eye after Donna's death and the guilt was eating Tig up, but he could also see it was starting to take a toll on Clay as well. Ever since that night he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done, his own actions were causing the man to drink a little more every night. He could now see that Clay was having his own struggles.

"Get to work,"

* * *

Gemma's eventful morning was overturned by the dramatic chase she'd been involved with a certain blonde haired young woman who'd crossed her path when she'd gone out to the pharmacy with Tara. She chased that little tart, gun in hand until she'd been saved by a stranger driving a bronco in the middle of downtown, however that attention was quickly driven onto Tara as she accidentally drove her elbow into Tara's face. She'd never felt more guilty for her actions, but she couldn't control it when Tara's touch caused her to attack.

She'd already spent her time waiting on Tara to get checked out by a doctor before she found her joining her in the Chapel of the hopsital, it wasn't long after that chat that Tara demanded that she see the physiatrist at the hospital. Which to Gemma's dismay she found herself doing so, but the moment she sat down in the waiting room her mind began to race over the past few days.

Between the past four days Gemma had been dealing with her daughter and husband who'd been on a seven syllable basis, it seemed better last night when Faye wished her father goodnight after leaving the clubhouse. Though it wasn't enough for Gemma, between the madness of Charming territory that was leading to a war with Zobelle and her own demons which spared further, she couldn't seem to figure out ways to which could help this situation. She'd planned to speak to Clay tonight over this ordeal, but she didn't want a fight with him to spark a further battle. It wouldn't be the best plan.

The smiling face of a doctor speak to her, she immediately found herself racing out of the office to ignore it.

As the President's wife of SAMCRO she already had enough to hang on her shoulders, she was a mother and a grandmother and needless to say, she believe that was enough to deal with, it was enough to make her forget what happened that night. Which was the reason her footsteps didn't pause once as she made her way down the long hallway leading to the exit.

However, the sight of her son walking along the halls of the hospital caused her to pause before her sons voice broke her from the fear of speaking to a doctor.

"What the hell is it with and breaking chick's noses?"

Gemma held her hands up in defense and quickly shook her head, "This one was an accident. I promise." She explained before seeing the questing look in her sons eyes causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What're you doing here?" Jax stepped closer to his mother who's concern turned to his mother; while he was bothered by his mothers actions towards Tara, he didn't seem bothered by her in that moment, because he was wondering why she would've been here in the first place.

"Same reason you are. Got mad love for Tara," Gemma's smirk grew as her son produced a chuckle to come from his lips, she now locked arms with her son and smiled gently before whispering, "Come on, get me the hell out of here," She gestured from him to followed her as they then began to make their way out of the hospital to leave.

Once the mother and son stood in the park n lot of the hospital Jax turned to his mother as they walked up to her suburban. While Gemma struggled to grab her keys from her purse Jax leaned against her car and crossed his arms over his chest, now licking his lips as he grabbed his pair of sunglasses to slide over his eyes; he was longing to ask his mother what had happened with Faye and Clay the other night, but he was holding back.

Gemma noticed his sons questioning attitude as he stood by her side, but she didn't know how or what to say to him, because it wasn't like him to hold back with her. She narrowed her eyes at her son now dropping her purse to her side and now placing a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at his rather uncool demeanor that was rushing over him.

"Alright... what're you not spitting out?"

His mother's question wasn't surprising as she seemed to see through his tough demeanor in that moment; his hands were tucked into the pockets of his jeans as his shoulders hung low, he glanced over his shoulder eyeing his bike not parked from her car before pushing himself off her car. He didn't want to question his mother about her husband, but when it came to his little sister, he believe he had that right.

"That fight a few days ago... Faye didn't deserve that shit. Clay jumped on her, you saw it and now she's been two places throughout the damn town, the clubhouse and home. Don't you think that's a problem?" Jax didn't mean for his temper to overshadow the worry, but for his mother she knew he was simply being the big brother. "She's not acting like Faye."

As if her own demons weren't enough for her to deal with Gemma knew as a wife, she'd carry Clay's along with her, but he was becoming a slight bit distant as well and it none of it seemed to make sense to his wife. She knew that the outburst he had on Faye wasn't like him either, but it must've been a stress that had been added to it. Gemma didn't blame her son for being the caring brother, yet she knew he was right and that her husband was out of bounds. Her fingers wrapped around her leather purse, almost as if her own anxiety seemed to be kicking in and with a deep breath she unlocked her car and tossed the leather bag aside in the passenger side.

"I get it... she didn't deserve anything like that, but Clay told me about the Mayan's shit, he had reason to be worried," She saw her son daring to speak over her and she quickly held her hand up to stop him. "I'm not condoning it, Jax. I'm just saying if it were reversed and you were the one trying to get a hold of Tara, you wouldn't hold back. A threat on family, don't act like that wouldn't get you on edge."

Jax kept his mouth shut while his mother was speaking, his eyes narrowed as his anger seemed to get the best of him, more like frustration as he laughed under his breath. He didn't want to let Clay get under his skin, as if he could so so, but between the shit that was doing on between them and this, he couldn't help but let it get to him.

"I can't tell Clay what to do... just as you can't tell Tara what to do," Gemma could see that her son was annoyed by what she said, but she was going to make a point to her son. "Faye is just fine, believe me... besides I've been planning a trip on up to Stockton, just the two of us and get out of town. Get our nails done and all that girl shit."

"..." Jax didn't know to respond to his mother at this point, it seemed as if she was brushing it off with ease and for that it bothered him. He wasn't one to ignore that problems at hand, which for him was his sister's attitude that had shifted the past few days and that speculation formed from the fight.

"Going to get her nails painted ain't gonna solve this, Ma." He narrowed his eyes at his mother before laughing a little under his breath. "She can't even go to the damn gun range by herself, why is that? Clay don't trust her?"

Gemma was growing tested by her sons comments as he mentioned her husband once more, she wished he would've left it at that, but time like these reminded Gemma of her ex, John. She could see him in their son and that didn't frighten her, but it sure as hell bothered her. However, for Gemma it wasn't just Clay worried about their daughter's safety, recently she'd also asked her husband to have someone tail their child. In the back of her mind, Gemma began to list the ways she could fix this problem from spreading.

Her husband was on edge and she was well aware of it, due to his sleepless nights and his time spent at the clubhouse was growing more often. Her daughter was becoming distant towards her father as well and that worried her most of all; family was the most important thing to Gemma and nothing was going to get in the way of her taking care of them.

"I'm not letting my daughter run around this town without someone watching her, Jackson. This whole crap with Zobelle, I don't trust those nazi pricks in this town, so don't be blaming Clay for this. It's both us being parents, which you should understand by now." Gemma snapped at him; her rather calm demeanor seemed to be shifting as the aware of her sons protective streak was flaring up further. "Screw getting the nails done, why don't you and Tara come on over with Abel tonight, I can cook something up and we can have dinner?"

Jax didn't want to disrespect his mother by keeping this frustration of his on going, but he kept his mouth shut at this point and took in the suggestion of hers. The idea of a dinner out at their house seemed reasonable, but his own problems with Clay would have to be set aside for now and that was club business on it's own, which is why he would bite his tongue and agree to the idea of dinner.

"I gotta see when Tara gets off before I agree to this," Jackson was slow to agree to this, but he was going to wait before he agreed finally. "I'll ask her before I leave... I'm only agreeing to it if you make meatloaf, you know?" He smirked to himself before laughing a little causing his mother to smirk, breaking the tension that was growing between them.

"I'm only making what I've got at the house, you know?" Gemma mimicked her son before stepping closer to place a kiss on his cheek before she left, "Get back to me before five, I'd appreciate that, seeing as I'm having to cook a feast." She smiled once seeing the playful smirk grow on her boys lips; he now leaned in further and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Jackson decided to speak to Tara once more before he left to head back to the clubhouse, but his mothers comment caused him to glance over his shoulder; He watched as she kept her stance by her car with hands placed on her hips. "This is all your plan, Ma," He called out, "I'm just offering a little bit of advice that might help."

Gemma's watchful eyes kept still on her son until his kutte couldn't be viewed any longer, she then turned on the back of her heel and got herself behind the wheel of her suburban. Not long after she pulled away from the hospital, Gemma drove towards the grocery store to grab everything she could for dinner tonight, which she had yet to call and inform her husband or daughter of the plans that were stirring.

The dinner was the first solution for Gemma as her son's questions were starting to show the anger that was being withheld; she knew that a power struggle was growing between her husband and son, otherwise known as President and Vice President. There had been an ongoing tension between Clay and Jackson ever since Donna's funeral and Gemma wasn't going to let this fester any further, not if she could help it that is. Gemma wasn't going to let this tension between the two of them grow onto the family or the club.

This tension was now growing onto her daughter and now she couldn't seem to get a grip on the eighteen year old, which made it far worse than she expected. She had forgotten how defiant Faye could become, she hadn't been that way since she was a younger. Faye started becoming more obedient when she hit her teen years, Gemma could only assume because she was growing up more earlier than most. It was obvious that Faye was seeming to have her rebellious stage now in life, which worried her mother and clearly it was becoming a worry to her father.

Faye was clearly not trying to defy her father's orders, but if he didn't want her doing that now, she certainly was on her way to having it be done. Gemma couldn't control her daughter, in ways she certainly could pull the reins and control her, but now she was learning to fight for herself and for that Gemma was seeing her eighteen year old self in her familiar eyes, which scared the hell out of her. Jax followed in her father's footsteps, but she wasn't going to let Faye follow in hers. How could she?

Gemma and Clay had always been protective of Faye, ever since she was born and her life was threatened by something they couldn't even control, it had been them controlling that life from then on. It wasn't just leading the life of SAMCRO members, no. It was knowing they could've easily lost her once, they got that taste in their mouths before and they weren't going to taste that ever again.

It was true, Gemma was a fearless mother when it came to her kids. She would've done anything to protect them and fight for them without hesitation, but she also knew that she couldn't control them once they grew up. It was a sickening feeling of realization as a parent, knowing that her child wasn't her little ones any longer. Hell, with Faye... Gemma thought it would've been smooth sailing as far as comparing her to Jackson, but not she didn't believe that anymore.

Gemma pulled into the park n lot of the grocery store as her eyes scanned for a spot, in the back of her mind she mentally preparing to get everything needed for dinner. A list started to roll on through as she parked the car and hoped out, her purse hung in her hand as she made her way inside, eyes soon fell onto the SAMCRO queen as she was known and once she grabbed herself a cart, she ignored them. This time around, she didn't have time to chat or glare at anyone.

Dinner was the first thing to pop into Gemma's mind when her son kept asking questions, it always seemed to bring them together at a certain point of madness and the joy of being together would always demolish that. However, she just hoped for the sake of her family that this dinner would be exactly what they needed... and that Faye could keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Afternoon rolled around faster than Faye expected and she didn't head home after her shift, Tara had stopped by with Abel in tow and she took that chance to play with her adorable little nephew. By the time three a'clock struck, she found herself being tackled as well by Ellie and Kenny, who'd gotten picked up by Piney today and were begging Faye to help them with homework. She was planning on heading home, but those two kids had her wrapped around their fingers. Instead, she stayed at the clubhouse and helped the two little ones with their spelling and math homework, it was them getting the treat afterwards that made it the best part, root beer floats this time around.

If there was one thing Faye loved, it was taking care of the club kids who hung around, she had walked in their shoes and hung around the club since the moment she was born. It was simple for her, understanding them and grasping their life. However, for Ellie and Kenny, they held a special place in her heart for the two of them. Hell, she was there for both of their births, that had to mean something.

By the time the kids left with Opie, it rolled around to five a c'lock and Faye was planning on leaving to head home by now, she stood at the bar gathering her things when she heard Juice cursing himself. She glanced over her shoulder to see him sitting in front of his laptop, pressing keys and threatening to punch the damn thing if it wouldn't stop. She raised an eyebrow placing her things back along the bar as she crossed her arms over her chest; she attempted to hide her laughter at his anger, but it was clear that it wasn't successful.

"You know, children were present and using that kind of language should be illegal." Faye now stood next to Juice's side and eyed the computer screen, "What's got you so pissed of that your willing to punch a screen?"

Juice didn't notice that Faye had been watching him, but now that his attention turned away from the computer, he turned his attention back to her and sighed now pointing to the screen. "I gotta renew the damn IP address, but it's a new computer and I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. It's not reading my code right and I've tried fucking twice already, damn thing..." He got up from his seat and made his way over to the bar to snatch himself a beer. "It keeps locking up on me and will barely let me type in a code before shutting down, piece of shit."

Faye bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing as the computer blacked out on him again; she could tell Juice was frustrated at what it had been doing and she didn't blame him, but judging by the new software and computer, he didn't know what to do. She slowly sat herself down in Juice's seat now watching as the computer rebooted and heard the bottle cap from behind the bar pop open.

"I took a computer class in high school, I dealt with he new software. I could try and help you?" She asked now opening up 'Run' to get to the coded part of the computer. Juice's laughter now caused her to look up from the screen as he was downing the beer from behind the bar.

"That thing won't even open up correctly, if you get that running properly, I'll gift you a full bottle of whatever you want." Juice glanced at the brown eyed beauty sitting at his spot; he highly doubted that she could get it working, seeing as he was the one who could hack into anything if asked and now he couldn't get a simple task done. "I gotta renew an IP address every month, but with that thing it's like going to fucking war... how am I going to deal with that every month?"

Faye's attention was back onto the computer screen as she typed in the correct code which would be needed for the new IP, listening as Juice's dramatic act was taking place and he continued to down his beer. Her smirk grew as she finished off the coding and once she was done, she hit enter and before long the coded page disappeared and was left with the opening window. "Hey Juice..." She shrugged her shoulders now opening up a few windows which had forced a shutdown on him.

"Let me guess, shut down on you too?" He quickly made his way out from behind the bar to eye the screen, "That thing couldn't enter a code correctly..." Juice was cursing under his breath, but once he got a glimpse of the computer screen and saw that it was running and clean, his mouth slightly dropped in shock. "How... what..."

Faye's smirk grew as she got herself up from his seat, his face being a priceless enough for today. "What was that again... thank you? Oh, you're welcome." She grabbed her purse and leather jacket before watching as Juice sat down in front of his computer and began to mess with he keys once more.

"High school class, my ass. How'd you learn that?" Juice placed his beer aside now attempting to get back into code once more without it shutting down on him. "It listens to you, you gotta teach me that, because I can't read past this new crap." He now began to login into the web browsers he was using and saw Faye's familiar smirk.

"High school class on coding, you should really try and look into it." Faye slipped on her leather jacket before making her way out of the clubhouse, "Oh by the way, you owe me a bottle of anything I want. I prefer Whiskey." She then slipped out the doors hearing Juice curse himself due to his offer.

It was then she saw Tig Trager leaning against the picnic tables with a cigarette between his lips. "Hey... tell me Dad I'm headed home, will ya?" She asked wanting to make a beeline for her car before he could stop her. She was close to Tig, he'd been there for tough times and had given her good advice at that, but right now she didn't want that talk. She didn't need it, not when it came to her father.

Tig watched as Faye sped over to her jeep and got in before he could even stop her; he knew that tension was growing between father and daughter, he could see, anyone could. However, he didn't want this to get worse an he had a feeling it would. He simply nodded his head, now waving his hand as she pulled out of the lot, but he wasn't wanting to go tell Clay that his daughter had left, he was the messenger after all.

"Shit on my dick..." He mumbled before making his way back towards the garage to deliver the message left for his president.

* * *

The aroma of Gemma's dinner traveled throughout the house once Faye entered through the back door, she saw her mother standing by the counter chopping up vegetables before sliding them in a bowl. It wasn't unlike Gemma to cook, but now after all this tension between the entire family seemed to build, this didn't seem to make sense. Her mother hadn't made dinner the past few weeks and now it seemed as if she was cooking for twenty people judging by the abundance of food sitting along the counter tops.

"What's the occasion?"

Gemma's attention broke from the cooking once she heard her daughter's voice steal her attention, she paused now placing the kitchen knife down and turning to face her daughter who stood behind her. "Family dinner... Jax and Tara are coming over and bringing Abel along with them." She snatched the hand towel off her shoulder and began to dry off her hands from the washed broccoli. "Just us and them,"

Faye smiled at the mention of her nephew coming over later tonight, she may've seen only a few hours ago, but the idea of seeing him again only caused her to smile. Her excitement overshadowing the idea of dinner, but she quickly regained her train of thought and placed her purse down on the counter, raising an eyebrow at her mothers tone.

"Us as in... you and I?" Faye was careful with her words making her way over to the fridge to grab herself a drink, "That sounds nice, I can enjoy time with Abel and get to eat your world famous meatloaf." She could practically taste her mothers cooking from just the smell; which was one of the reasons she was tempted to grab a snack as well.

"Us as in your father as well," Gemma kept her eyes on her daughter as she reached for the water pitcher in the fridge, but once she mentioned Clay would be joining them as well Faye paused now slamming the fridge shut. She knew the tension between father and daughter was growing, which is why this dinner was set in the first place, yet she wasn't going to let this little fit of theirs ruin the dinner. "... This shit between you and your father, it's gotta stop, baby."

Pitcher in hand Faye grabbed a glass from the cabinets by the sink and poured a glass of water, now raising it to her lips as she heard her mother bringing up her issues with Clay. It seemed as if Gemma had grown tired of the tension between father and daughter, which Faye had grown tired of as well, but she had been trying to ignore it at best. Needless to say it wasn't working and judging by her mother's tone; she was just as fed up with it.

The motherly side of Gemma noticed the silence that came from her daughter, she was quick to glance over her shoulder to see her daughters gaze locked on the photos on the fridge. It seemed as if Faye was avoiding the discussion Gemma had brought up, but she wasn't going to let her daughter ignore it. Gemma placed the knife down on the counter and made her way over to Faye's side, now watching as Faye began to drink the rest of her water.

"... You think I don't know what you've been doing?" Gemma's tone turning more stern as she leaned her hip against the counter, facing her daughter who kept her eyes locked away from her mother. "You've barely spoken to your father... and when you do it's only at work, you can't stay mad at him forever for his protectiveness over you, Faye. He's your father. He had a right to be bothered by what happened,"

Faye told herself to keep her mouth shut, she wasn't going to pin herself against her mother when she struggled to even speak to her father without finding the temptation to snap. She placed the empty glass on the counter and bit her bottom lip, her eyes rolling slightly at her mothers comments. "He had a right to yell at me in front of the entire clubhouse?" She asked almost laughing at the sarcasm coming from her tone. "All because of a phone call?"

"He might've gone about it the wrong way, but all he knew was a Mayan was close to town, he wasn't even here and you were alone running all over town, he hadn't heard from you. What the hell did you expect?" Gemma found herself snapping at Faye who's sarcasm seemed to irritate her more than she expected. "If you think that giving him the silent treatment is going to help the shit between you both, it's only adding fuel to it. You want another fight like that to happen again?"

"I didn't even ask for that to happen... I got yelled at because I didn't answer his phone call, I got grounded because I didn't answer his phone call. Am I just gonna call him after my every move when I move out? Does he want me to call him everytime I go to the bathroom too?" Faye asked, her gaze now meeting her mothers as she dared to speak again. "I mean, damn... is he losing his grip on the club that much that he's gotta take that out on me now?"

It was in that moment Gemma's right hand was raised in the air to find her daughters cheek, but she found herself striking air once her daughter realized what her actions were. The startled look burned into her daughters as the tears began to well up, knowing what her mother was planning.

Faye had jumped away from Gemma in time to miss her mother's wrath; her backward steps hitting the tile in the kitchen as she realized what her mother was planning, but the hesitation didn't seem to faze her, not one bit. Her shaky hand fell back to her side, almost as if she was in shame of what her actions could've caused, the pain that would rage through her daughter and herself.

The tone now set between the two woman seemed to cause silence of shock to fall over both of them, neither knowing what to say or even do. No words could fix it. At least for Faye. She dared to look into her mothers eyes now seeing the regret creep in, almost as if she regretted what could've happened. For Faye all she could see was the look of pure anger that flashed in her eyes when speaking of her father, she knew she could spit hateful things, but what she spoke there was completely true. Which is why Gemma dared to slap her.

It was wrong to speak of her father that way, especially when she knew the truth behind the power struggle of him being president, but it was something she found herself not holding back on. She'd never seen that look of anger towards her before and truthfully she wished to never witness again, many times her mother had acted that way towards crow-eaters and even Jax, but never her.

"You're my mother... I'm not some croweater that you can just slap around," Faye struggled to speak without her voice quivering, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Wanna break my nose? Wouldn't be the first one for you today." Her eyes were burning into her mother, but Gemma couldn't seem to look her in the eyes, not after what she had done. Faye stepped past her mother as her stomach tightened into knots and once made her way out of the kitchen, a small cry was heard following after her.

Gemma was left standing alone in the kitchen her mind blank as she listened to the faint cries traveling upstairs, telling herself to follow after her child and explain herself, but what was there to explain? Gemma had gotten so enraged that she dared to slap her daughter. Which was something she swore to never do, to never lay a hand on her child, she'd received a slap from her own mother and couldn't fathom the thought of putting her hands on Faye. Threatened, yes but to have done it, no.

She recalled the fight between her daughter and husband once more, how Faye dared to speak to her father in that moment of temper and the threatening look in Clay's eyes as their daughter backed down. Gemma was thankful for that, but now she couldn't seem to be thankful at all at this moment. The sound of her child's cries shook Gemma to her core, knowing her actions caused that made it even worse.

How could she have let her family turn into this?

Her family was what she lived for and now it was slipping through her fingers and no matter what she did, including this family dinner. She planned it, hopeful that it would rekindle the strain it put on her husband and child, but now it seemed to only make it worse with her careless moment of anger. The ringing of her phone caused her to jump a little, but she ignored it once feeling the heat rise throughout her body and sweat began to form along her hairline.

The hot-flash caused her to curse under her breath as it was growing worse; snatching a joint and lighter from her purse Gemma rushed over to the fridge and opened the freezer door to stand in front of, the cool air causing her to ride out the flash. Once she lit the joint and inhaled she found herself calming down, the joint between her lips was the thing way of bringing Gemma back to thinking reasonably.

It was difficult to believe that a few months ago her family was celebrating the life of her grandson and the only worry for Gemma was Wendy, but now it seemed like madness had only stirred into their lives. After that night Gemma was kidnapped, nothing had been the same. Fights had formed between her husband and herself, the fighting continued between their daughter and husband; and now it was between Gemma and Faye. She knew Faye was only speaking the truth, Clay was struggling to get a grip on the club ever since Donna's death and it was his fault.

Club business was for any man who wore a kutte and Gemma knew that, but it didn't mean that Gemma knew every secret that was held, she was the gatekeeper of SAMCRO. However, her daughter seemed to grow further away from SACMRO and that worried her, she was pushing herself away because of the tension and knowing that it was caused by her husband and herself made it worse.

* * *

"Where is my precious nephew?" Faye rushed down the stairs once she heard the front door slam shut from her bedroom; the idea of dinner tonight made the throbbing in her head worse, which is why when her brother arrived with Tara and Abel in tow she decided that was her escape. She found Jax and Tara in the living room as Tara unbuckled Abel from his car seat, she spotted her brothers eyes on her as she raced past him to get to Abel, but she ignored him and went straight to the baby wrapped up in Tara's arms. "Let me see him, let me have him..."

Tara stood in the middle of the living room with Abel wrapped up in her arms, the thin baby blanket wrapped around him she quickly tossed back in the car seat before hearing Faye's excitement grow. "Here you are," She then allowed Faye to take Abel from her arms, a smile growing on her lips as she witnessed the smile grow on her sons lips as well. "Good to see you, Faye."

It had been a few hours since the two had seen one another and for Tara she was just happy to see the girl with a smile on her face, but from what Jax had told her Faye had become more distant ever since that fight. She knew nothing she did or said could've helped Faye with her problems, yet it was a struggle to see her being so distant.

"Good to see you too, Tara... glad you could make it to this, uh... 'family dinner,' as my Mom is calling it. I like to call it a 'ploy of deception.'" Faye kept her eyes locked on her nephew as a smile fit of laughter came from her lips, "I would use another word for it, but I don't want Abel repeating that."

Jax didn't expect his sister to speak in such a tone, but he could tell that their mothers scheme of a dinner hadn't manipulated his sister, which caused a smirk to form on his lips. However, the glance Tara stole towards him made him laugh a little under his breath, it was clear she didn't know how to respond to that and simply nodded her head.

"I'm gonna grab myself a beer," Tara decided to take the tension off by heading to the kitchen, she turned to Jax with a smile on her lips. "Babe?" She was quick to get an answer now receiving a kiss on her lips, before leaving the living room to head into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Faye was too busy cooing at her nephew to notice her brother's watchful gaze, he stepped behind his sister seeing the smiling face of his son was the best gift he could ask for. He could tell Faye wasn't going to enjoy tonights event, but he just hoped it didn't start any fights and he also hoped that Clay wouldn't bring his problems inside the club to the family home. Though, he was guilty of that himself.

"He's missed you... I haven't seen him smile at me like that, kid might be getting annoyed with me a little early on." Jax's comment caused his sister to laugh, now rolling her eyes at his humor. "I've been meaning to ask you, Neeta's been busy with her kids and she's gotta take some time off soon. I know you wouldn't pass up the chance to watch him."

Pure excitement flashed in Faye's eyes as she heard her brother mention taking care of Abel; not only did she adore her little nephew, but knowing that he trusted her with his son made her smile. She quickly nodded her head as Abel's fingers tightened around her finger, "You bet your ass I wouldn't." She quickly said with a smirk on her lips. "I'm free whenever you need me,"

Jax couldn't hold in the small fit of laughter at his sister comment, now raising an eyebrow as the curse word flew out of her mouth, "Just a second ago you wouldn't curse and now it's flying out your mouth," He nudged his sister before grabbing the car seat resting on the coffee table and placing it on the ground by the couch. "What about your job at the garage? That won't get your ass in trouble?"

"So what if it does... I'm already pushing the buttons of both my parents, why not push a little more?"

Her comment seemed to bring a sense of worry for Jax as he glanced up at his sister, her small laugh now taking him by surprise; he'd never seen her even rebel against her father or their mother, but now it was as if she was lighting a match and she wasn't letting it burn out. He glanced down the hallway leading into the kitchen and once seeing no movement he placed a hand on his sisters shoulder, turning her around to get her attention away from his son.

"Pushing buttons isn't gonna help this shit, Faye. I don't agree with what Clay did and you know that, but you can't be disrespecting Ma and... Clay's your dad, you may not like him right now, but I'd give anything to speak to my old man again." Jax didn't want to make his sister feel guilty for her words, but he wanted this attitude check to sink in.

Faye knew her brother was trying to help deaden the tension between the family, especially since the fight with her father. However, holding the small infant in her arms only seemed to remind Faye of being that young child she once was and now she was growing up, becoming her own person. She didn't know if that meant growing up away from the club or not.

"I know your just trying to help, Jax, but Mom's been keeping secrets from me ever since that car accident and Tara's helping her. My Dad hasn't let up since that fight and he's not planning on it either, he wants me at the garage working so he can watch me. He might as well put a tracking device in me to watch my every move. Secrets, lies, control... I'm sick of it. So, unless you got a plan to get me out of here for a while, I'll take my own advice..." Faye stepped away from her brother once hearing Tara's heels travel down the hallway. "I think I'm gonna show Abel some pictures of his Daddy, how bout that?" She quickly left her brothers side before he could question her any longer and headed to the bookshelf of pictures lined up along the wall.

Jackson stood still after his sister left his side, now letting her words sink as she entertained his son, his eyes burning into his little sister. It frightened him, knowing his sister wanted an out, but he also wanted to know what that meant. An out of Charming? An out of the house? Or an out of SAMCRO? He didn't understand what she meant by their mother had been keeping secrets with Tara's help, he knew his old lady and his mother had become closer ever since the car accident, but none of this added up. He wasn't going to question Tara either, not until they were at home and this dinner was over with. He kept glancing from the pictures Faye was showing Abel, to the genuine smile on her lips, how could his little sister be holding all this shit in?

Tara's voice broke the brother and sister away from their thoughts, "Hey guys... dinners ready,"

* * *

The silence grew over the dinner table as everyone served themselves and the one empty chair at the head of the table was left alone. Clay had yet to join them, even after Gemma called him twice before they decided to serve themselves. Jax sat by Tara's side as Abel was in his high chair seated by Tara's other side, beer in hand he felt Tara's hand slip on his thigh from under the table, causing him to reach for her as his fingers laced with hers. They were simply trying to get through this dinner with the others help, it helped having Abel sitting at the table.

Gemma was seated by Clay's empty seat with a plate of food in front of her, however she didn't bother to eat until her husband showed up, but there was also a knot in her stomach as her daughter sat by her side. Faye had yet to touch the food herself, her eyes not daring to meet her mothers as she kept glancing at the smiling baby by Tara's side. He was the only reason she was seated at the table in the first place.

No one knew what to say, not when the tension could easily be cut with a knife. The sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway caused everyone to sit on the edge of their seats, almost awaiting the moment Clay would step in the house to join them, but for Faye a small smirk grew on her lips knowing what she had planned up her sleeve, practically itching to start a conversation.

Once the back door opened to show Clay Morrow standing in the doorway Gemma turned in her seat to greet her husband, the door closed behind him as he stepped into the dinning room to join his awaiting family. His eyes now running over the table of food and the quiet tone to his family causing him to raise an eyebrow, he didn't expect to have this waiting for him when he got home, he couldn't recall the last time a family dinner took place.

"It smells good, Gem." Clay stepped further into the dinning room as he caught his wife's gaze and he was quick to greet her with a kiss on her cheek, now taking a seat at the head of the table. He stole a glance at his daughter who simply flashed a smile, which wasn't her genuine smile causing him to reach for the beer resting by his plate. "You could've eaten without me, I wouldn't have minded." He quickly began to reach for the meatloaf platter set in front of him.

"It's a family dinner... it's the right thing to do." Gemma replied to her husband who seemed to take notice in the quiet tone, "Just glad that you're here and we can enjoy it with each other." She smiled stealing a glance at her grandson who was chewing on his bib, however the snort that came from Faye caused all eyes to fall on her.

Faye couldn't hide her truth and if that meant facing the entire family at dinner, so be it. She didn't dare look up to meet any of their eyes as everyone began to serve themselves, instead she began to down the water from her glass before grabbing herself a serving. It was her attitude that had certainly set the tone, which is exactly what she wanted.

Neither Clay nor Gemma knew how to spark up a conversation, both of them knowing that their daughter was bothered by each of them made it worse. Forks hitting their plates was all that could be heard, between Abel's cooing which carried over at times as his excitement grew of getting attention from his aunt. It was clear, no one knew what to say or even do at this point.

"... Jax mentioned me watching Abel while he and Tara are busy," Faye chose to break the silence now causing Gemma and Clay to look up from their dinner plates, "which means I can take some time off at the garage and maybe look for another job."

Clay could feel his fingers tighten around the silverware in his hands, he didn't mind the idea of his daughter watching his grandson, but the idea of her quitting at the garage wasn't acceptable for him. He reached for his beer now taking a sip to help him swallow down his food, he glanced at Jax who's eyes burned into Faye from across the table. He didn't seem happy by the look in his eyes, which is why Clay didn't bother questioning Jax.

"Your job at the garage isn't going to be filled, I told you that you and your mother are set for that job." Clay explained now placing his beer back down on the table. "If you want another job, you could work at the clubhouse-"

"You mentioned me getting another job a few months ago," Faye met her father's gaze now raising an eyebrow as she took a bite of the meatloaf. "What changed now?"

The silence that came from Clay caused his daughter to smirk back at him, now turning away and continuing to eat her dinner. He struggled to continue eating while his daughter threw more attitude his way, but he bit his tongue through his moment of anger and ran his fingers over the stubble growing along his chin.

Jax have never seen his sister act this way towards his step-father, but now as he witnessed it for himself he couldn't believe that she was daring to act this way. He could see that his sister was fed up with the control which was one of the reasons she was acting this way, but he didn't expect her to use his offer to piss off Clay and judging by the look in his eyes, it was working. He stole a glance at Tara and she took a heavy breath, now placing her silverware down to attend to baby Abel who was screaming gleefully at chewing on his bib.

"Knock it off, Faye Rose." Gemma's tone was stern as she glanced at her daughter by her side; she could see right through her daughters acts, which is why she wasn't going to let her continue on with this. She wasn't going to act this way to spite her parents, not in front of Jax and Tara at the dinner table. "I mean it..."

Faye could hear the tone to her mother's voice as she warned her to stop, now shrugging her shoulders Faye leaned back into her seat and laughed a little under her breath. "Or what... you gonna try and slap me? That wouldn't be the first time today, right?" She tilted her head to the side now causing her father's eyes to glance to her mother, almost looking for the truth behind that comment.

If there was a moment Gemma ever saw herself in her daughter, it was now as she stared down the young woman sitting next to her, she no longer that little girl she knew her to be, that was pretty clear. She struggled to take her eyes off her child, now hearing as Tara pushed her chair back away from the table and explained she was grab a bottle for Abel. Gemma placed her silverware on the side of her plate and took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down before she made mistake as she had earlier that day, she wasn't going to repeat that.

Clay sat there silently hearing his daughters comment of his wife striking her, but he didn't ask questions in front of Jax and Tara. It wasn't right, he knew Gemma and Faye had their differences, but he'd never known Gemma to lay her hands on Faye in such a manor. He snatched the bite on his fork and leaned back in his seat, now eyeing his wife who couldn't seem to look away from Faye.

Jax found himself with an empty beer as he stole a glance at his sister and mother; he was quick to defend his sister as she mentioned their mother raising her hand to his little sister, "Ma... what the hell?" He was going to stand up to continue, but the moment his sister raised her hand he stopped himself from continuing.

"It's fine, Jax. I appreciate you being a protective big brother, but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough now to deal with my own problems."

Tara rejoined the table bottle in hand as she helped Abel enjoy his dinner as well, but she could tell that the tone had yet to be changed since she left. She stole a glance at Faye who was picking at her dinner plate; it pained Tara to see her acting this way, but she didn't expect her gaze to bring up a conversation for Faye to start up.

"Tara... you went to college in Chicago, right?"

Bottle in hand Tara felt all the attention fall slightly on her as Faye brought up college; it was known out of all the adults sitting at the table, Tara was the only one when attended college, but she had a feeling that Faye wasn't as interested in college as she was as getting under her parents skin. "Yes. I attended Northwestern there, I also went to Feinberg Medical School as well." She replied, hoping not to put Gemma or Clay on edge by her answer.

"How'd you like it... leaving California, leaving Charming. How'd you like it?" Faye leaned forward against the table once Tara answered, almost thriving off of it as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it must've been nice, going some place no one knew you and starting fresh. I mean, I've looked at a few colleges out of state... Colorado, Texas, Nebraska... even Nevada."

That moment everyone seemed to shift a little in their seats at Faye's comments; it wasn't just the mention of her going to college out of state, but knowing that she was even planning all of this, it seemed to make the situation worse rather than defuse it. Out of the corner of her eye Faye could see both of her parents glaring at her, which was only adding fuel to the fire.

Tara didn't know how to respond to that, especially when she knew the reasons behind Faye's questions, but she had a feeling that anyway she answered this would've made it much worse. She felt Jax's hand rest on her inner thigh as she struggled to find the words to say, but once feeling his touch, Tara knew what to say. "I think you could start off with a college close by, somewhere close to family."

"Why? You left everything here," Faye now felt her brother's eyes fall onto her, however they weren't settling as she seemed to bring up the past of their relationship. It wasn't to bring up the past that belonged to the two, at least for Faye. "What's to say I can't?"

"... You can, Faye. It's just, I don't regret leaving Charming, I became a doctor because of it, but I left behind my family and that I regret deeply," Tara now placed her hand on top of Jax's, feeling his touch relax underneath hers. "And I don't want you to have any regrets, the colleges close to town have great courses. Stockton, Sacramento even..."

Faye sat there for a moment starring at Tara who seemed to calm the nerves of her parents, but that wasn't in Faye's plans at all, but the look in her brothers eyes told her to quit. She raised an eyebrow now taking a bite of her food and swinging the fork between the fingers, "Stockton, huh? Hale told me I'd do well there too, I mean it would be a lot closer to my family," She stole a glance at her father who sat at the end of the table.

"Hale? What the hell are you doing speaking to him?" Clay was quick to now speak up as his eyes met his daughters; he knew that she was doing anything she could to get under his skin and it was starting to work.

"Oh, right... You don't know about that, do you? Forgot to mention in between my location and each time I walk outside," Faye's comments of sarcasm were only getting worse, "Though, if I do go to Stockton.. wouldn't that mean I'd be closer to Mayan territory?" She scraped her fork along the food on her plate as her lip curled up into a smirk. "We all know how much you'd like that, right... Dad?"

Gemma didn't know whether to scorn her husband or her daughter in that moment, she couldn't find the words to stop either of them. She kept her lips shut tight and stole a glance at her precious grandson, his smile taking her away from the fighting that continued. She spotted Tara gesture for the platter of meatloaf that was seated by her, which caused Gemma to stand to grab as she offered it to Tara; but Gemma found herself fed up once hearing her daughters comment discussing the Mayan's and once Tara got her serving, Gemma took the platter in her hands and found herself smashing the porcelain serving platter.

The shattering caused everyone at the table to jump as the mother of SAMCRO seemed to gather herself, now backing away from the table as her anger was revealing the frustration. All eyes avoided her gaze as they sat there in pure silence, no one knowing what to say to fix the dinner that had been ruined. Her eyes were glued onto her daughter as she now didn't dare open her mouth, however the sound of her grandsons cries caused Tara to quickly hush the infant, now attempting to silence him.

"Get upstairs, Faye..." Gemma's tone was quiet as she placed her hands on the side of the table, keeping herself steady as her heart was racing in her chest. She heard her daughter scoff at her demand which caused Gemma quickly to snap. "Get your ass upstairs, Faye Rose. Now!"

Faye was hesitant to push herself away from the table once hearing her mother's tone; but she did so without making a comment and snatched the plate from the table now making her way out of the kitchen. She could feel all the eyes fall on her as she got up, which made her roll her eyes and once she was in her room, she slammed the door behind her not wanting to hear them from upstairs.

The two couples left sitting at the table were letting starring at one another, not knowing what to say or even do at this point; no one wished to continue on with the dinner and once Abel began to grow fussy Tara suggested they head out.

However, Jackson sat at the table questioning both his mother and step-father, he knew Clay was struggling to get a grip on his sister and now it seemed to continue on with Gemma. He himself was tempered by his sister, bringing up the past which tested him, but he knew Faye meant no harm, but the moment she mentioned the Mayan's he took that more personally. His little sister didn't understand the club in that aspect, protection when Mayan's were involved was to be taken seriously, which is why he was angry when she brought up that subject. He said his goodbyes and left with his old lady, now glancing back at his mother and step father before making his way out the back door; leaving the tension behind.

"... What are we dealing with here, Gem?" Clay asked his wife as he sat back into his chair and felt his shoulder slump down; it was clear he was taking far more than a beating, between his restless nights of sleep and his disagreements with his family. He was worn out. "She's never been this way."

Gemma stole a glance at her lover as she glanced down at the mess sitting on the table, a heavy sigh now escaping her lips as slowly sat back down in her seat to catch her breath. "Remember when I slapped you, after finding out she was a damn girl?" She questioned her husband, who simply nodded her head in response. "This is why, baby. It's exactly why..."

* * *

It had been an hour or so since Tara and Jax arrived home from the family; it didn't take long after a bath to have Abel down asleep in his crib before Tara made her way into their bedroom. She spotted her lover standing by the dresser, his burner held up by his eat as he was intent on getting a hold of his sister, she could see the concern in his eyes, he'd been that way since they left his parents home. Tara crept into their bedroom now removing the her jacket and placing it on the end of the bed, the weight of tonights effects taking a toll on not only her but Jax.

Jax had been trying to get a hold of his sister for a few minutes now, but each time she didn't seem to answer, which pissed him off even more. He bit his tongue now cursing his sister under his breath, before turning his attention to Tara, he tossed his burner on the dresser and slowly made his way over to his old lady.

"... Tonight was a shit show," He removed his kutte now placing it on a hanger that hung up in the closet, "I'm sorry, if I had known that was gonna happen, I never would've convinced you on going. If I had known Faye was gonna..."

Tara cut Jax off before he could continue now raising her gaze over to him, "Don't blame her for that, Jax. She's got a right to be angry..." She explained to him; if there was ever a moment Tara could relate to Faye Morrow, it was now. She understood that desire of control over her own life, it was one of the reasons why she left Charming in the first place, herself being eighteen. "I've been in her shoes, it's not easy, Jax."

Jax heard Tara defend his little sister as he slipped his shirt over his head, tossing it in the laundry hamper in the corner of the room. He didn't expect to hear that from Tara, but now he raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. "She didn't have to bring up the past, Tara. She doesn't have a right to bring that up, at all."

"You're right, she doesn't... but she's trying to prove a point, to all three of you. Especially her parents, she wants to enjoy her life and if college is something she wants, she should have a right to go for it." Tara explained to him as she grew distracted by catching a glimpse of Jax's muscled pecs, a small smirk spreading a smirk along her lips. She could help but admire him in that moment, his tattoos along with him.

"She doesn't got a right to spit shit out the way she did, Tara." Jax began to undress himself along with his jeans, tossing them aside as well as he felt his anger rise as he recalled his sisters tone. "Clay's got it coming to him, but she... she's too much like our mom at times," He seemed to be distant in his thoughts to even notice Tara's gaze.

Tara couldn't hide her smile as she caught his tone now shrugging her shoulders, "Faye is her daughter after all, Jax. It's not like she can deny the genes she carries." She could tell that her old man was heated, which is why she stood up from her bed and stood close behind him, her chest pressing into his toned back as she placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. "If I do remember, you were quite like Faye at her age..."

Her simple touch sent a calming sensation throughout Jackson Teller; his anger slowly residing as her hands traveled to rest on his hips leaving him standing alone in his boxers as he began to remove his rings and place them on the dresser. "It was different, Tara. My father wasn't there, she... she doesn't understand what that's like... I may not like Clay, but if I were in his shoes I would've reacted the same damn way." He now spun around to face his beautiful Tara as her arms stayed place around his waist. "Now this shit with my mom, it's getting worse. She broke your nose and now with Faye, it's spiraling."

"Hey... she got me on accident, I promise." Tara was quick to come to Gemma's defense when it came to her bruised nose, but she had forgotten Faye's comments of Gemma attempting to slap her. "I can't speak for Faye, but what she's got going on with both her parents, they have to settle that. Not you," She raised her hands now running her fingers through the fallen strands of hair, now tucking them behind his ear. "It will fix itself."

"... When? Faye's got more of a temper than you think, I don't want her running off and leaving Charming. I can't have that happen again, not with my little sister." Jax blurted it out before he could control his mouth, but it didn't seem to anger Tara one bit. "I'm sorry, Tara. I didn't mean-"

"I know, Jax. I know..." Tara hushed him quickly, "She's not gonna runaway, she wouldn't leave Charming. She cares too much for Abel to even entertain that thought." His arms swung around her tiny waist drawing her close, causing her to smile as she looked into his eyes. "Faye's a big girl now, babe. You don't have to protect her anymore, especially from her father."

"It's not Clay I'm worried about," Jax explained to his lover as he caught the lust filled eyes she carried before his hands traveled downward to gently tug at hem of her top; however when he met Tara's gaze once more, he seemed to have noticed the worry grow into her eyes. "My mother's never raised a hand to her, but I wouldn't put it past her at this point..."

Tara could feel Jax tugging playfully at the hem of her tank top, which caused her to raise an eyebrow as she gently placed her hand on his, now causing him to pause from doing so. "We could always have Faye stay here, Jax... just until things calm down." She suggested in hopes he would accept; Tara didn't know if Jackson would agree, but if the idea would help defuse the tension then so be it.

Jackson stood with his arms locked around Tara's waist as he listened to her offer; he knew that the thought would've started more than a fight with Gemma, but he also knew things were only progressing from there. He licked his lips now glancing at his cell phone resting on the dresser, debating on the choice to text his sister and offer her the safe place to stay.

"As long as you take the rap for the idea," He chuckled catching a glimpse of Tara's radiant smile, "I can call her up and see if she's up for that, but you know that if this shit isn't gonna heal itself, not when Faye keeps defying them."

"... Call her. I'm gonna take a shower after the day I've had I could really use one," Tara gestured to her broken nose and leaned in to a kiss his cheek, now turning to leave Jax's side as his arms slipped away from her waist. She heard him comment on planning to join her, causing her to smirk as she left the bathroom door open and began to strip from the clothes she'd worn all day.

Jackson's eyes stayed on his lover, watching as her hips swayed from side to side as she made her way out of the bedroom. He couldn't help but eye her as if he was still that seventeen year old boy who was madly in with her. Tara was his first and only love, it might've been cliche to say he'd met the person for him in high school, but he didn't give a shit, the doctor was his and his only. He smiled to himself as he made his way over to snatch his phone, he flipped it open and quickly dialed in the number to his sisters phone.

The dial tone was all that he could hear beside the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, Jax stayed focused on the task at hand as he waited for his sister to pick up. However, once he got her voicemail he let out a heavy sigh now shaking his head, she was most likely ignoring his call which slightly pissed him off. Jax waited until he heard the voicemail beep to speak.

"... You sure did a number on dinner tonight, little sis. Look, I know this is gonna set off a shit storm, but if you need to a place to stay just head to my place alright?" He paused catching a glance at the photos hanging out the wall; the smiling photo of the brother and sister was just a simple reminder of why he was calling her in the first place. "It's your home too... Call me back."

With that Jax heard it end with the dial tone.

* * *

The aftermath of the dinner was picked up and some of it was placed in empty tuber ware and stored in the fridge, but Gemma had a feeling that no one would've touched it after the night they encountered. She'd worked hard over the entire dinner, but it seemed that her daughters anger overshadowed the idea of a nice family dinner, which angered the mother to no end. Her husband left the table and made his way upstairs after helping her gather up most of the mess from the table, but he seemed more shell shocked then angered by his daughters turn of events.

She stood in the empty still kitchen as she placed the dishes back in their rightful place, but the anger Gemma swallowed down deep was only fuming at this point. Her daughters words now leaving more of an imprint on the back of her mind, the snarky comments all throughout dinner were surely not just for show, they were to get at her and Clay.

Once she folded up the last dish towel Gemma tossed it aside and took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down before she headed upstairs to head to bed, but knowing she'd pass her daughters bedroom made it worse. If it were up to Gemma, she would've easily given her a tongue lashing right back, but the look in Faye's eyes earlier that day were also haunting her, causing her to step away from the rage she felt.

It was Gemma who was more than angered by her actions, she knew her husband was angered, but after the encounter he had with his daughter he was trying to be as careful with his mouth around Faye. Gemma didn't feel that way, even after the fight Gemma felt as if her daughter deserved more of an understanding of what she attempted to do tonight. She slowly made her way out of the kitchen to make her way upstairs, by the time she was at the top of the stars, she could hear Sonny crowing from down the hall as she had forgotten to feed him.

"Shit..." She whispered under her breath, her fingers brushing throughout her hair as she turned down the hall to make her way to the master bedroom. Gemma told her herself to leave Faye be, to let her cool off after the night she had, but the moment the bathroom door opened and she spotted her daughter stepping into the hallway, she couldn't just bite her tongue.

Faye had taken a along shower to cool herself off after she came upstairs and finished off her dinner, the scent of her lavender body wash allowing her to collect her anger. After her shower she got dressed in an oversized SMACRO shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms to pair, she hung her towel on the back door before leaving the bathroom to head back to her bedroom. However, Faye stopped short in the hallway once running into her mother who's eyes were fixated on her. She felt her heart race a little now looking down at her hands and biting her bottom lip, all she could recall was the last moment of dinner as her mother sent her to her room, which is where she longed to be at the moment.

Gemma stood close to her daughter as she placed her hands on her hips, her jaw set as she stared down into her daughters eyes. She knew she didn't want to yell, she didn't want to raise a hand, she wanted to make it clear to her child that what she'd done was wrong, nor would she put up with it any longer. Her eyes stayed onto the matching pair her daughter carried as her chin raised a little, now catching the scent of her lavender body wash; Gemma adored that smell, it reminded her of Faye.

"You think what you pulled tonight is funny?" Gemma kept her voice low, not wanting to disturb her husband who most likely was asleep down the hall, "You're smart ass comments making you laugh... joking about taking your life away from the very people who care, the damn people who raised you, from the club that has stood by you your entire life?" She raised an eyebrow now letting a small laugh escape her lips, "If you think for a second that your life is something to joke about... then you really did deserve that slap to the face, baby."

As her mother Gemma watched Faye's cold stare turn quickly, her eyes quickly welling up with tears as she struggled to keep her lip from quivering. She'd never lay a hand on her daughter, but to hear her child joke about her life being taken from something so gruesome, she'd never let her do so. Gemma raised her hand and took her daughter's chin and gently turned her cheek, now pressing a kiss to her cheek leaving behind her lipstick residue.

"I've told you before, but I mean it now... it's time to grow up, Faye." Gemma stepped aside now from her daughter and left her side, now leaving Faye alone in the hallway as silent tears from from the corner of her eyes. She struggled to keep herself composed, but she slowly turned on her heel before storming into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Once the bedroom door was closed Faye pressed her back against the door as she lid down to the floor, her legs now curled up against her chest as her soft cries she kept inside. The warm tears streaming along her cheeks now hitting her wrist, she felt her heart racing in her chest at a steady pace; in the back of her mind she was begging for forgiveness, but at the same time Faye wished for that freedom that Jax got when he was eighteen, she deserved it. However, now she felt that regrets piling on even more.

Everything she had done tonight ended up blowing up in her face, her father and her mother were more disappointed in her and that broke her heart. She'd said those things in hope that they would get angry at her and yet, she succeeded but it wasn't a victory for her. How could she have played with her own life by spitting those horrible thoughts in the back of their mind?

What had she become?

* * *

 ** _A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it, it's leading up to where I want it and I'm so excited. Please, please, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Love you all and thank you for following, favoriting and reading._**


	9. Chapter 9

Morning rose over the small city of Charming and as did the prince of Charming, he hadn't been able to sleep much since hadn't gotten a callback from his younger sister. He tried listening to Tara, letting it play out and always being there for his sister, but he knew Faye and if she was going to ignore what happened last night and his help, he was going to confront her. It being one of the reasons why he found himself rising before his own son, who he left sleeping peacefully with Tara. He shared one sweet kiss with his lover before heading out to head to the clubhouse.

His presence was more of a shock once he found himself pulling into the lot, most of the guys were still inside asleep, while he was making his way inside the office to await his sisters arrival. He greeted a few of the guys in the shop as he started the coffee maker, now stealing a glance out the office window to take notice of a familiar NOMAD pulling in.

Jax slowly stepped out of the office as the morning sun hit his eyes once again, but the sight of the familiar face caused him to smile now making his way over to the row of bikes lined up.

"Shit bother... I don't know how you're a morning person,"

Happy Lowman pulled himself into the lot once the sun found itself rising over the garage, once the starter petal was kicked down he got off his bike and turned to heard the familiar voice of the Vice President. He raised an eyebrow, now snatching the brown paper bag hidden on the satchel of his bike and holding it up with a raging hunger growing in his stomach. After all, the night he had fucking a sweetbutt, he believed he deserved a breakfast of champions, but when he woke and found Bobby passed out on the pool table, he went and found himself a breakfast for himself.

"Bobby did a shit job not making breakfast, a place not far from here has pretty decent breakfast burritos." He now glanced over his shoulder once the sound of heels hit the concrete, the sight of the familiar sweetbutt stumbling out of the clubhouse made him chuckle.

Jax spotted the paper bag in his hand and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow; he knew Happy was one to find up in the morning before anyone, it was as if the man rarely slept. He crossed his arms over his chest, now smirking at the sight of his brother who's hangover was gone, his eyes now averting over to the sweetbutts stumbling out of the clubhouse with makeup smudged and clothes halfway on.

"Good to know someone had decent night," Jax mumbled under his breath now gesturing towards the young woman. "I'm assuming your welcome back was up to standards?"

"It's better knowing they aren't staying after a good fuck. Crows in Fresno should take a lesson." Happy's attention was quickly drawn back to Jax as he caught the tone of sarcasm with his words. "Old lady troubles?"

The question caused Jax to scoff almost in laughter as he shook his head, "Not in the least..." He ran his fingers along the side of his chin now shrugging his shoulders as he looked up to meet Happy's gaze. "Faye's been trouble these past few weeks, I think it's about to reach a breaking point."

"Faye?" Happy couldn't help a small fit of laughter as he stood there in slight disbelief. "How the hell is that possible? She rarely gives lip to anyone, aside from you..."

"Well, now she gives lip to just about anyone who challenges her." Jax explained, "Ma had a family dinner planned last night, hoping to get her over this shit. It ended with broken plates and cold food left on the table... and not for a fucking celebration."

Happy was in disbelief over the idea of Faye Morrow acting disrespectful towards her parents, he'd seen her grow up and he'd not once seen her give lip to either of her parents. However, it made sense knowing that her adolescent years were catching up to her at a time like this, he'd heard rumors that Clay was losing his grip on the club and now the pieces were beginning to add up.

"Don't act like you didn't have your own years of that, brother... you had your share."

Jax was reminded of his own years of the adolescence that followed him, after Tara left Charming, he'd never been so careless with his life. Distant and temperamental throughout those years, he struggled to even steal a glance at someone and with one wrong look, it turned into a fight. He knew himself that growing up with SAMCRO on your back, it was difficult and for Faye she was a girl, it was far different. While much was expected of the Prince of Charming, in many ways much was expected for Faye Morrow.

"She should've learned from my damn mistakes." He was hopeful knowing that his sister witnessed his years untamed security, but he also knew that Faye was different than him and far stubborn. "It's not like I know how to deal with a teenage girl."

Happy now held his arms up with a smirk on his lips now stepping back away from his brother, "I sure as hell ain't the one to ask..." He chuckled as he caused the VP to draw out a laugh. "You just gotta let it handle itself, brother."

Jax was about to speak when he caught the jeep pulling in the lot, his eyes following as the car was parked near the side of the office. Happy's gaze quickly followed to see the familiar face get out, he raised an eyebrow now seeing the young girl had changed since he'd last seen her. It had been a few weeks and now seeing her jeans tug on her hips and high heeled lace up boots, Happy could've sworn she was Gemma. The last time he'd seen her, she wore old combat boots, now he could clearly see the rebellious streak for himself.

"..." Jax cursed under his breath catching his sister's gaze as she made her way over to greet the NOMAD. He was telling himself to keep calm after last nights dinner, also reminding himself that he was once the same age and struggling with his inner demons as well.

Arriving at the garage Faye made her way throughout the lot, eyeing the croweaters stumbling out of the clubhouse, smirking as they struggled to take in the daylight. Though, a familiar face spotted by the bikes caused her to pause before heading to the office, her brother speaking to him which caused her to hesitate, but continue walking.

"Hi Happy," Her smile grew now crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow, "I'd heard you made it here a few nights ago, sorry I haven't been able to say hello. I've had strict orders to play dead in this town."

The sarcasm in her voice didn't go unnoticed as her brother stole a quick glance at her, almost asking her, why she couldn't let it go? However, it was clear that she wasn't paying attention to him. Happy shared a small smile with that and shrugged his shoulders, almost not knowing what to say to her due to Jax's information he'd learned moments ago.

"It's alright... glad to see you're doing good, babe. It's been a while," Happy could see the tension between both brother and sister, which was even more of an excuse to head into the clubhouse and devour his breakfast. "I'm gonna head inside, but I'll see you later." He stepped closer now pressing a kiss to Faye's cheek, before he glanced back at Jax and spoke, "Those two NOMADS from Fresno are heading down here tomorrow morning, Kozik's coming along with 'em."

"I heard one of them is Kozik's little brother, that shit's gotta be interesting." Jax chuckled at the mention of Kozik's name, knowing Tig wouldn't like the sound of his favorite Tacoma brother making his way into town.

"He's a good patch, brother. You'll like him. They'll be here in the morning before your ass crawls out of bed." Happy jokingly smirked at his brother who seemed to share his humor in the topic.

"... I'll tell Clay when he gets here."

The mention of their President caused Faye to clench her jaw now clenching the keys in her hand, after everything she still couldn't seem to get a grip on the anger fueled towards her father. It wasn't helping that the idea of Cherry was close in the back of her mind. She rolled her eyes, now turning on her heel and with the wave of her hand her brother soon followed close behind her.

She stepped into the office only to notice her brother making his way across the office near the filing cabinet, her eyebrow raised now tossing her purse on the desk causing him to glance over his shoulder as he heard the loud thud.

"What could've pulled your ass out of bed before eight?" Faye tilted her head to the side now laughing under her breath, "I don't think I've witnessed you alive and sober at a time like this," She joked now sitting on the edge of the desk, awaiting her brothers answers.

"You brought the jokes, huh? I thought you'd be out of them after last night." Jax found himself with a small smirk hearing his sisters comment, but he was quick to calm her down now seeing the look of distress quickly strike her gaze. "I called you last night, left a voicemail..."

"I haven't really looked at my phone." Her shoulders seemed to slump against the heaviness of burden, now looking away from her brother's eyes, slipping the sunglasses off the bridge of her nose to glance out on the lot. "So, what... are you here to yell at me too? Is this where you sit me down and talk to me, tell me that it's time to grow up and not be that adolescent teenager?"

Faye's questions seemed to strike a cord with Jackson as he saw the bloodshot eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. He expected Faye to bring her own sense of attitude, but he wasn't going to let her ignore him, not if he could help it. He closed the file drawer with the swift push and made his way over to his sister's side, now finding himself sitting against the edge of the desk as well.

"I'm not here for that, Faye. I'm not here to bash you for the shit that happened last night, it... it happened, it's done." Jax explained, now watching as her head slightly turned towards him realizing he came in peace. "Tara and I talked last night, after we got home... I, I was kinda pissed off at you, for bringing up past problems, but she calmed me down..." He quickly caught his sister cringe, her mind taking another idea of calm. "I don't mean like that!" He laughed under his breath causing her to do so as well.

"What what the hell am I supposed to think? I grew up around men," Faye quickly defended before a smile graced her lips to ease the tension between the brother and sister. "I didn't mean to bring Tara into it, it... it was just a quick way to get under their skin and I took it too far, I get it." She shook her head now looking down at her lap.

"She explained it to me... and I get why you did it." Jackson caught the look of surprise run across her features, which is why he continued on with his explanation. "We talked about it last night and she mentioned you coming to say with us, just until all this shit blows over with Ma and Clay. She knows what it's like and wants to help."

Faye didn't expect her brother to understand, let alone have Tara understand, but now hearing him say this it caused her to see Tara in a different aspect. She raised her gaze to meet her brother and leaned back against the desk, now shaking her head, "... Mom and Dad would never allow that, Jax... and if Mom finds out that Tara suggested it, a broken nose will sound like a blessing."

"Yeah, no shit..." Jax nudged his sister in the side before licking his lips, "Look I'm not telling you to go against them, but you're eighteen and you have that right to go where you want... but, I think the time away will help."

Faye didn't know what to say to her brother, between the option of staying at home and going to stay with her brother, she knew either choices would've made things worse. However, the thought of being away from her parents sounded somewhat peaceful. She picked at the hem of her shirt, now shaking her head as she pushed herself off the desk.

"It's only gonna make things worse." She whispered now making her way around the desk to sit down; her mind slightly racing of the idea of staying with Jax and Tara, the excitement of living with her nephew, truly she loved the thought. However, her relationship with her mother was only getting worse, which is why she wasn't going to entertain that thought.

Jackson didn't expect his sister to deny his offer, but once she did he wasn't going to press her further to the idea, but he left it open for her to have that option whenever she'd need it. He followed his sister by pushing off the desk and turning around to face her, now hoping to leave on a good note. He watched her fixing the desk up for her to work, but seeing her emotionally whacked out made him question it, which is why he quickly went to her side and snatched her purse from the desk.

"You looking for lipstick or a tampon?"

Her question caused him to laugh as he dug into her purse, once finding the gun she had hidden inside, he pulled it out and slipped it around his waistband. The confusion clear across her face as he dropped her purse back on the desk, now grabbing her wrist he gently pulled her out the chair and dragged her out of the office area. He left her questions unanswered causing her to question him again, but he simply smiled at her once he got over to his bike and handed her the helmet hanging around his handlebar.

"... Jax, what the hell are you doing?" Faye asked now snatching the helmet from his hands, but he didn't seem to answer her as he getting on his bike. "I can't just leave, I've got work and-"

"You're playing hooky, do you have to question everything?" Jackson quickly explained to his sister as he slipped his sunglasses over his eyes. "Now either get on the damn bike or have me yell at you to get on the damn bike, your choice."

Faye hadn't seen her brother smile like that since they were younger, playing pranks in the clubhouse while running away from the mess they left. The familiar smile caused her to smile along with him, now placing the helmet on her head before swinging her leg over the bike to get on the back. She couldn't remember the last time she was on the back of her brother's bike, but now it was more of a reminder of her childhood.

With that Jax kicked up the starter petal and the brother and sister rode out of the lot of Teller-Morrow, the eyes of club members not being there to watch them.

* * *

Gunshots rang throughout the empty land of the gun range as Faye and Jax took turns on target practice, the stress to both of them seeming to slip away as Faye seemed to gain control of her own emotions through the gun. Her brother teasing her that he was a better shot, which only gave her more of a challenge each time Jax raised his gun towards the target. The two were laughing at each missed shot, Jax attempting to distract her by yelling obscene words at her before she pulled the trigger, it only caused her to threaten him with a smile on her face.

Jax seemed to know when his sister needed time off, which is why he took her here in the first place, he was just happy to see her smiling like she used and once the laughter came in it was a relief. He had a feeling that by the time they head back towards Charming, that Clay and their Mother would most likely be at TM, which is why he stole glances at the clock to keep track on time.

It wasn't long before the two of them were sitting under a shaded tree, both of them thankful for the slight breeze traveling towards them on the warm day. Faye reloading the gun with the help her brother, but the quiet land around them becoming to quiet for the siblings. Faye placed her gun beside her in the grass and turned to her brother, he was reloading his gun before he slipped the gun in the hidden console behind his kutte.

The small moment of silence shared between the two was the cause of Faye's thoughts to travel to the night before, along with the fights with both of her parents. It was one after the other, her father seemed to angry to even speak at times and her mothers anger was evident, yet silent. She knew that her brother could understand her troubles with their mother, but it was difficult for Jax to comprehend being a girl and growing up in this world. He;s the prince of Charming and SAMCRO, he got what he wanted and no one seemed to stop him.

"Jax, can I ask you something?" She quickly received a nod, which is the reason she continued on. "You're a dad now, would you agree with my dad... the reason why he's been pissed at me?"

Jackson Teller was focused on helping his sister with the cleaning of her gun, however he paused now hearing her question and stole a glance at his younger sister. He didn't expect her to come at him with this, especially since she knew that his relationship with Clay was already on edge. Jax placed the gun back in his sisters hands once he was done and removed the sunglasses from covering his eyes.

"Why you asking?" He tilted his head to the side, now eyeing Faye as she glanced down at the gun in her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

Faye now looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Just answer the question, Jax... please."

"... If Abel's life was in any kind of threat and he didn't take it seriously, I would've reacted the same exact way." Jax answered, "I'm not saying Clay's been acting right, but he thinks you're not taking threats to your life seriously... You don't get the club at times, Faye. We thought Mayan's were gonna retaliate by going after our families."

Faye listened to her brother while her eyes fixated on the targets a few yard away, her own mind replaying the anger her father seemed to carry these past few weeks. It now made sense, but knowing that she disrespected her father for being protective made the young woman feel worse. She kept herself from cursing under her breath, instead she did in her head while rolling her eyes.

"..." Jax could see that his sister was beginning to grasp her father's anger, however, he couldn't understand it fully when Clay seemed to be battling his own demons that didn't have to deal with Faye. He instead kept that to himself. "Clay's your father, he's the president of SAMCRO. Whether you like it or not, you've got a target on your back for that."

"I've been reminded of that for years... the target on my back, I get it." She snapped at her brother without meaning to, but she was far too agitated by him bringing up the fact that Clay was President. "I just... I want it to stop, go somewhere where no one knows me for being the Morrow's daughter."

 _Shit._ It was the first thought that came to mind when Jax heard that, he had mentioned to Tara the idea of Faye running out of Charming to escape the control, but Tara calmed his worries, until now. He felt his fingers tighten in his leather gloves, knowing that thought was even crossing her mind worried him, he wasn't gonna let Faye run out of Charming... he couldn't.

"What the hell you talking 'bout, Faye?" Jax's tone was stern as he questioned her, "You thinking of running and leaving town?"

Faye stayed silent at her brother's eyes were burning into her, she could't meet his gaze knowing he was catching onto her words that she let slip without meaning. She knew he would've told her parents if he got the answer out of her, but staying quiet would've made him lead further into the idea. She clenched her jaw, knowing what she was about to say would've started another fight and the moment she opened her mouth, her brother's mind would've thought of the club first.

"You don't even like him as your president." Faye snapped quickly at her brother as her hair quickly flipped over her shoulder with the turn of her head. Her words now settling with her brother who raised an eyebrow, she didn't know if that was the right thing to say, but it was true. "You think I haven't been able to tell that you've been pissed at my father? It's fucking obvious. It sure as hell doesn't help..."

Jax didn't expect his sister to come at him by twisting his words, but now that she brought up the club he had to draw a line. He knew he could've told her the truth, tell her that Clay ordered a hit out on Opie, then when Donna was the one to take the bullets, her father realized what he'd done. Jax knew better and he stared at his younger sister, now resting his elbows along his knees as he sat himself up.

"That's club shit, Faye. Got nothing to do with you and keep out of it..." He snapped without sounding harsh with anger.

"Doesn't mean I don't see it, Jax." Faye clenched her jaw as her brother scorned her; she knew he was right for bringing up club business, but it didn't mean that it helped knowing she couldn't understand it for herself. "I see everything... even when people hide it."

"..."

Her words seemed to strike a cord with Jax as it was a resemblance of their mother, which frightened the older brother he was to his little sister. He sighed running his fingers along his forehead, the baseball hat causing slight irritation for him the scratch. He didn't know what to tell her now, she seemed more angry than he'd ever seen her and he didn't want to make it worse.

"You will never understand it either way, Jax. The prince of Charming got everything he ever wanted... he has the girl he's in love with, he gets to come and go as he pleases, doesn't have to answer to anyone. You got to do anything when you were my age, because you were the precious boy. I'm stuck here in the damn town and I can't even leave the house without having to tell someone, I have no friends in this town because of my name. You at least have brothers, you have Opie. You even have your family now."

"You have us, Faye..."

"I know that!" She found herself snapping without thinking, now looking down at her hands she shook her head. "No one in this town even talked to me in school, like I give a shit, but when you were in school... the girls practically dropped their panties in front of you. Meanwhile, they made snide comments about me being a 'biker slut,' and rumors about me getting pregnant by Juice."

"Who the hell said that?" Jax was stunned by what his sister was revealing as she explained herself; it didn't seem to make sense to him, she'd never mentioned having problems in school, until now. His fingers curled into fists at the idea of the pricks at the high school calling her that name, he only wanted a list of names at this point, but he knew that wasn't Faye's point.

"... It doesn't matter, Jax."

"What about that girl in Fresno, she was the presidents daughter. You talk to her a lot, don't you?"

Faye pause glancing up at her brother at the mention of one of her close friends, she lived in the Fresno as her father was apart of that Charter, "Josie? Yeah, through email. You're not getting it though... I want to do something with my life other than live in this town. I want to be able to have fun in this town without anyone judging me. Do you not understand?"

He found himself starring at his little sister with saddened eyes, he'd never seen her get worked up with so much emotion. It broke his heart. Jax never knew that Faye longed for more, though, the mention of her leaving town worried the old brother he was. He ran his fingers along his chin, now taking a heavy breath before asking.

"What do you want, Faye?"

"... I don't even know at this point, Jax. The sound of college is interesting and Stockton is a great school, I've looked into it and they offer some pretty great courses. I can even start in the Spring and that's... that's what I want, but not if that means Tig or Chibs follows me there. I deserve to sit through a class without having everyone starring when Tig tries to seduce the teacher."

Her comment was enough to make him chuckle as he nodded his head listening to his little sister; he never expected her to come at him with this, but now that she had, an idea stirred in the back of his mind to offer her that option and he knew just the person she could turn to. A smile formed on his lips as he slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Lucky for you, I know the perfect person to help you with that college shit."

"... Tara, I know. I've been wanting to talk to her about it, but after last night... let's just say I didn't want to push any boundaries."

Faye knew the silence from her brother seemed to be the end of the conversation, which is why she stood up from the patch of grass block in hand as she stepped back out in the sun and head back to target practice. She wasn't going to sit there in silence with her brother, not if she got the chance to practice her aim. The sun beating down on her was a reminder of playing outside when she was younger, her light olive toned skin was something she was thankful she gained from her mother at that moment.

Jax watched as his little sister headed back to shooting as he kept his seat under the shaded tree, he hated to leave it at that. He didn't want to get a rise out of his sister by bringing up her father, but the question was the start of it all. Now debating on going to speak to her, he instead kept his ass sitting under the shaded tree and eyed her from afar, the sound of gunshots ringing in his ears.

The vibration of his phone caused distraction as he reached into the pocket of his jeans, the caller ID revealed it was Tara which was one of the reasons he answered in the first place. "Hey babe, everything okay?" He now slipped the sunglasses back over his eyes.

 _"Yeah, I'm still at the house, Abel's been a little fussy today so I'm letting him nap before heading to the clubhouse. You're mom just called me."_

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his son, but his smile was quick to fade knowing his mother was calling Tara and judging by her voice it wasn't to chat over Abel. Jax himself had ignored a few calls from his mother, but he didn't bother answering knowing she was most likely heated from last night and he wanted everyone to cool down. "Oh shit. What'd she call for?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern for Tara.

 _"She said they haven't been able to find Faye, been trying to get a hold of her, but her phone goes straight to voicemail each time. She mentioned trying to get a hold of you, too."_ He heard the silence cut through the phone, but once the gunshot rang out from his sister, it was the answer that Tara was seeking. _"Where are you exactly, Jax?"_

"I'm out at the gun range with Faye... she's fine." He explained to his old lady, now pushing himself up off the ground and slowly making his way over to his sister. "I'm gonna head back in a few, especially now that I know my Ma's looking for her. Call her back for me, let her know... she won't curse you out if you mention going to the club with Abel." He felt the heat of the summer sun once he stepped out from the shade.

 _"... Just drive slow, cause I can't promise to keep her calm. I'll be at the club soon."_

"Thanks babe," Jax now hung up the burner cell with the flip of his phone as he slipped it in the pocket of his jeans. "Faye..." He called out to her as she paused from taking her last shot. With her attention draw Faye turned around to catch her older brother motioning for her to follow, which to her dismay she did. He watched her put the safety on the gun before holding it out for him to take, which he quickly placed it in his gun holster before making his way to his bike. "Ma's been trying to find out where you are... she called Tara asking questions."

Faye kept up beside the pace of her brother who seemed agitated and once he told her about their mother, it made sense. She didn't want to endure the idea of being scorned by another parent, after all, last night was just a reminder for them to add onto the idea of grounding her for life. The idea of her parents scorning her seemed to cause Faye to rethink what her brother said, being a parent and having that fear instilled that someone could harm your child, for club members they feared that everyday. Who was she to add onto it?

"Jax..." She stopped her brother once he held out the helmet for her to take, he was already seated ready to start it up and head back, but she needed to make things clear before doing so. "I know you've got issues with my dad. I-I'm not asking why those issues are, it's.. none of it is my business." She now took the helmet from her bother as she began to mess with the strap, "I just want him to trust me, Jax. Why can't they trust me?"

Jax got himself seated on the front of his bike as he held the helmet out to his sister; he appreciated her knowing that the business between her father and him, nothing was for her to know, but it broke his heart seeing her ask why they didn't trust her, when in fact the situation wasn't that at all. He frowned, now shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"It's not that at all, Faye. He trusts you... the outsiders, they don't trust, we've got a lot of enemies out there right now. Not just outside of Charming, these nazi pricks are trying to press us. They've got us all on edge," He explained to his sister who seemed hurt by her own actions. "Clay... he's your father, he's the president of SAMCRO, it will always be that worry to him and the club, that someone could get to you to hurt the club." He paused now seeing the sorrow in his eyes, "He's not just the president... he's your dad, Faye."

She told herself that the guilt wouldn't eat her up, what she did and her attitude wouldn't get to her. However, now she seemed to be eating her own words for making that statement. Faye was guilty for it. Every shot she took with her glock, nothing seemed to help. When stood there with shell casings by her feet, she counted the ways she could've gone about the fight with her father, her mother, even Jax, yet it was too late. The bullets only made her realize what she had done and could no longer take back.

"... C'mon, we gotta head back."

* * *

The ride back into Charming seemed longer than usual, mostly because Jax was driving at a lower speed to wait out his mother, meanwhile for Faye, she didn't mind it, she wanted to enjoy those few minutes with her older brother. Eyes followed them as they made their way down main street, whenever a motorcycle engine was heard in town, the eyes of Charming were watchful. Faye knew that she had to apologize to both of her parents for what she had done, the damage she set for the past few weeks weren't helping the stress on both of her parents. Time for her to grow up and act as the adult, though she didn't know what she'd be waiting for when getting back to the clubhouse.

Once they left main, the drive sped up as they turned down the street from the lot and soon enough her brother was pulling in. It seemed normal, the shop was open for business and busy as usual, while some of the guys were hunched over by the picnic tables with crow eaters by their side. However, there was tension in the air as Jax parked his bike and the moment Faye's feet hit the asphalt she wanted nothing more than to hop back on the bike and drive back out.

She spotted Bobby, Juice, Happy, and Chibs sitting near the picnic tables, their eyes watching as she handed the helmet back to her brother. She then caught Sack stepping out of the clubhouse beers in hand to serve, the smile on his face wide as he handed them out, but the moment he spotted Faye it was quick to fall from his lips. If she couldn't feel the tension, she sure was witnessing it now.

"What the hell is going on?" Faye whispered to her brother, but he didn't know how to answer when he was witnessing it himself.

Tara's Cutlass was parked by the Cadillac belonging to Gemma, a clear sign that both her mother and Jax's old lady were here, but there was no sign of them out on the lot. She looked over her shoulder to see the office doors was closed and the blinds were down, giving her more of an idea of where her mother could've been. Though, the idea of stepping foot in the clubhouse wasn't a good idea, judging by the looks on the guys faces.

"I don't know," Jax now found himself stepping away from his bike, but his sister didn't follow as she stayed behind. His footsteps leading him over to the guys sitting near the picnic tables, the crow eaters quickly scattering once they realized it wasn't for them to hear. "What's going on? Where's Tara?"

"She's inside... got Abel with her," Bobby replied now snatching a beer from Sack's hands.

"... Where's my Mom?"

The four men glanced at one another, almost giving the chance to speak to anyone at this point, but the one who seemed to have had the guts was Chibs as placed the beer in his hand down and gestured to the clubhouse. Jax removed his sunglasses as he was moving to make his way in, when Chibs quickly stopped him from doing so, almost to giving him a warning beforehand.

"Jackie boy, your motha's pretty pissed off... Clay ain't too far behind 'er." Chibs caught Jax looking back to him for answers, "They woke up and found Faye's closet empty, they thought she was coming here to stay a few nights. When they got here, Faye's burner was sitting on the desk... her bags in the back of her car."

It all clicked. The reason Faye got to work earlier than usual was because she was stopping at the clubhouse to leave her explanation there, then when he was here waiting for her, she tried getting him off her back, but when he forced to come out to the gun range, it put a stop to her plans. Faye was already planning on skipping town, which is why she mentioned it in the first place. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder once hearing her heels click against the concrete and the moment his eyes met hers, she knew he'd found out the truth.

"Jax... it's not what you think," Faye whispered as the fear was sinking in; if there was one person she didn't want to find this out, it was her older brother. "I wasn't gonna leave, you have to-"

"Believe you?" He asked turning on his heel to face his little sister, "Shit, Faye after the show you put on last night and your attitude, can you blame me? You we're planning on leave town, weren't you?"

"No!" Faye was quick to raise her voice attempting to get her point across, "I needed to get out of the house for a few days, that's all. I can't take it anymore being watched like a hawk and treated as if I'm a scorned little girl on the playground." She exclaimed, the attention on lot being drawn to her as her defensive tone was overheard. "It's not what you think..." She hesitated to step closer to her brother to explain, but the moment she caught both her mother and father making their way out of the clubhouse, she knew it was no longer her brother she needed to worry about.

Clay stood by the bar with his hand balled into a fist, the pain coursing through his fingers kept raging on while he couldn't seem to get a grip on his own set of anger that was due to his daughter. Gemma sat with her grandson Abel in her arms, the adorable smile keeping her calm while the anger was festering inside of the mother who waited for the arrival of her children. The parents were both waiting anxiously knowing that she'd be here any minute, however for both of them it was no longer an anger that was due to last night, this anger had been building for weeks and now it was about to unravel. They both were playing out what they would say to their daughter, trying to forget the idea of her belongings packed in the back of her car, but that image only made it much worse.

As they were inside the clubhouse trying to keep calm, they overheard the yelling coming from outside, the voice being their daughter which was the immediate reason Clay was first to make his way outside. Gemma hanging back for a few seconds as she handed her grandson to Tara, before following after her husband.

"The hell you thinking?" He yelled once spotting his daughter. Clay was quick to pace himself as he made his way towards her, his hands shaking by his sides as he kept his fixated eyes on her. He could see that she wasn't calm either, which made it far worse for him knowing what he was planning. "You think you're grown up, the shit you pulled last night, you got away with that, but this... I'm not putting up with your shit anymore, Faye."

"I don't think I'm grown, nor do I think what I did last night was a good idea." She was simply trying to calm her father down; if telling him he was right was going to do so, so bet it. "Dad, please... I wasn't leaving town, I was going to the cabin. I just needed sometime to get away, I was gonna ask you about once you got here."

"Like hell you were," Gemma found her voice now stepping closer behind her husband; it was her moment to speak now hearing her daughter planned on leaving her home without even asking. "We find your bags packed in the back of your car, what the hell do you expect us to think? You're ass is grounded, do you understand me?"

"Mom, please, I'm sorry, I made you think..."

"Made us think?" Clay started with that now inching closer to his daughter as Jax took a step back, "Last night you made me think you were trying to get a dig at me, but now I see you as as little girl throwing a fucking tantrum, because she didn't get what she wanted. You think this is a game? You think I wanna deal with gambling on your life?"

"If gambling you mean by throwing the damn dice... so be it." Faye shook he read now taking a small step back away from him. "You won't even let me leave the clubhouse without an escort, which I know about, you've had Tig follow me around this whole damn town. I hope he enjoyed watching me get coffee, cause that's just fucking dangerous as is."

"You think you can talk to me like that?" Clay questioned his daughter as he raised his shaky hand to point directly at her, "You listen to me little girl. I've given you everything from the moment you were born and I'm done putting up with your disrespectful shit."

"Is that it?" Faye raised an eyebrow now laughing a little under her breath, "I'm not your little girl!" She found herself yelling back before her fingers curled into fists as well, "That's all you see me as, that damn little girl who you can control, but I'm not her anymore. Is that getting through your thick skull? Obviously not, because I'm talking to a brick wall."

Clay was enraged at this moment, hearing the tone in his daughter as she raised her voice at him. He knew to step back away from her, seeing the look of anger matching her eyes. "You're my damn child. You live under my roof, I've done everything to protect you and you repay by acting this way. You wanna make these life choices, fine... but you're not gonna do it under my damn roof. You got that?"

"Ohh, you wanna talk about life choices?" Faye found herself speaking without thinking, now stumbling back away from her father who inched closer. "Lets... let's discuss those life choices of yours, huh? How bout the one where you were fucking that little sweetbutt, what was her name again?" She turned her head slightly to catch Half-Sacks gaze who continued watching. "Cherry, right? Yeah, that one." His gaze now broke away from her at the mention of the familiar name. "You hit that piece of ass and mom decked her with a skateboard for it... I can only imagine what you'd do if she screwed somebody else, right _under your damn watch_ , right... Mr _President_?"

In that moment the lot turned dead silent as Faye let the rage she had bottled up finally out, no one knew what to say, not even her father who stared at his daughter. His shock filled eyes once realizing that his daughter had gotten word of his infidelity, he felt nothing more than shame at this point as he stared back into the familiar pair of eyes. It made sense as to why the animosity was building towards him in the first place, even more so once he began to control her, but he was was far to distracted by his own demons to notice.

Gemma Teller-Morrow stood silently by the clubhouse door watching as her daughter dared to fight back her father, she knew in time Clay had it coming as his controlling ways were taking it's toll. The moment Faye brought that sweetbutt into the fight, Gemma felt her her stomach turn knowing that Clay's mind must've stopped knowing that their child was aware of his infidelity. She didn't feel shame, in fact, she was sorry that her child had to be aware of her father's mistake. Her eyes met her child's seeing the despair in her eyes that she could no longer fix, she couldn't help either her husband or child. It was their battle, not hers.

The shock wasn't settling for anyone sitting there in the lot, the guys knew of Clay's choices with Cherry, but they weren't aware of Faye's knowledge. Though, now in that moment, the men got a clear view of the damage that had been done, it wasn't just his control, the mistakes he made were in bold letters. They sat in silence, now keeping themselves quiet.

Jax stole a glance at his mother and saw the look of pain in her eyes, knowing her husband had fallen astray from their marriage, it broke his heart. He got a glimpse of the idea of the pain that was caused from doing so. His eyes shifted to Tara who stood behind his mother, the look of shock was unsettling as she looked to Gemma, then to him as she held their son in her arms. Jax stepped back away from Clay and let out a heavy sigh, feeling the weight of the fight lying heavily on him. He couldn't blame his sister, how could he?

"Now, you listen to me, _little girl_. I'm done with this fucking attitude of yours. What goes on between your mother and I, it's our shit to handle, not yours." Clay spoke now finding the words to say once his shock settled in. "Whatever grudge you got, get that out of your damn system right now, do you understand me?"

"..." Faye was baffled by the way her father seemed to brush off the fact that he had been unfaithful to her mother, her eyes now glancing back at Gemma who stood a few feet back. She didn't even seem to know what to do, not when she had mentioned a gut wrenching topic. Her eyes now averting back to her father, Faye now shrugged her shoulders and stepped back away from him.

Her silence seemed to be enough of an answer for Clay, who's anger seemed to have taken a moment of pause as well. He stepped back away from his daughter, now coming into the view of his brother's who avoided his gaze. Throughout the many years of being in SAMCRO, Clay never encountered the shame placed on him in that moment, yet having his own child out him for what he had done... it was worse. Clay needed to make it known that he was the one in control, not his eighteen year old daughter.

"You missed your shift in the morning, you take the evening shift for your mother... go on."

There was a slight shock to the club watching as Clay seemed to have a knockout verbal fight with his child, now acting as if nothing had gone wrong, disciplining her for her wrongdoings. However, for Faye she stood still for those few short moments, contemplating in her head on what she should do, instead of raising her voice or glaring, she simply wiped away the fallen tears and backed away heading towards the office.

Gemma's eyed her daughter as she made her way towards the garage, her hands placed on her hips soon fell by her sides, longing to go after her daughter in that moment of anger. However, she looked over her shoulder at the sound of her crying grandson and slowly running her fingers through her hair, she avoided Tara's gaze and stepped away from her. She felt a pull to follow her daughter in that moment, but her husbands gaze caused her to pause now raising an eyebrow at his gaze.

The brown eyes belonging to his wife caused Clay to pause as he made his way to head back into the clubhouse, her attention seeming to fix on him now causing his brothers sitting at the table to raise and leave the lot and head into the clubhouse. Clay kept his head down as his brothers made their way inside the clubhouse, his step-son passing him to greet Tara and his son as he made his way to follow, yet Jax turned around in the doorway and looked back to him the slight nod from his step son caused him to nod back; it was a simple moment of understanding between both of them.

Clay now stole a glance at his wife who stood close to his side and immediately felt the shame weighing on his shoulders; as an old lady Gemma did everything by the book, she even put up with his fuck ups and now it was thrown in his face, he truly regretted it. The look in wives eyes broke his heart, now raising his hand to brush back his hair and shrug his shoulders.

"I've got shit to deal with the club, I don't have time to look after her." He explained to his wife, "You were gonna watch Abel, right?"

A stiff nod came from Gemma as she heard her husbands cold tone, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood there watching him closely. His body language was different than before as his anger seemed to have resided; it was clear that shame had come to grow on her husband, the same from knowing his child had found out about his unfaithfulness. She hated to admit it, but Gemma was glad, her daughter said what she longed to.

"I was gonna head to Jax's house and help Tara out around the house, she could use it."

For Clay he nodded his head now glancing at Tara and Jax who made their way outside with baby Abel in tow, Jax was carrying him in a carseat as they made their way to her cutlass parked across the lot. He sighed heavily, now stepping closer to his wife. "I'll have eyes on her, you don't have to worry..." He whispered to her now leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek, but she instead stepped back away from him, causing Clay to raise an eyebrow in concern.

"Yeah... that's a good idea."

Gemma reached into her purse to grab the keys from her purse and slowly made her way over to her suburban. Gemma was slightly bothered by the events that just happened, knowing her daughter was planning a getaway broke her heart. The moment Faye was born, she swore to protect her daughter and in many ways, they were protecting her from the evils in this life, but also, she was suffering. Which was the one reason why she wanted to runaway in the first place. What had she become as a mother?

Clay turned to stone watching as his wife left the lot, for the first time in a while, he truly saw an anger in his wife's eyes and it wasn't just because of his actions with Cherry. He didn't know how he could fix what he had done, but he knew one thing, he was truly in love with Gemma and Faye was right, the idea of Gemma with another man sent a burning rage through him. There wasn't many things that could've broken him, but the thought of that simply could've shattered the man he was as a whole.

* * *

Night rolled around faster than expected as Faye closed up for the night and with click of the lock, she was done with her shift. She locked the garage office and left it at that, her keys now dangling in her hands as she made her way over to her jeep, but seeing Happy leaning against her car left her questioning her choice to head home at the moment. She didn't spot the other guys waiting for her in the lot, which is one of the reasons why she was slightly worried for what he seemed to have planned to tell her.

"Tell me the truth, Hap. How bad do tattoos hurt? Cause everyone just tells me they hurt like a bitch, and I know that's them telling me no." Faye asked now unlocking her jeep as she caused a small smile to form on his lips. "What? I'm asking for a friend, she's thinking about a finger tattoo, heard they wear off in a few years time."

"Five years time and it's fucking upkeep if you want it there for good." Happy was quick to reply to the idea of the tattoo's Faye seemed to have questions about. However, that wasn't why he was here waiting for her, not one bit. "You wanting a tat?"

Faye shrugged her shoulders now opening the driver side door to her jeep and tossing her purse inside, the sight of her packed suitcases giving her a reminder of the hell she'd have when she got home. She chuckled now tossing her hair over her shoulder, leaning against the car door that stayed swung open. "If I was, would you tell my parents?" She received a sigh causing her to chuckle, now shaking her head. "Then the answer is definitely a no..."

Happy Lowman never expected to see Faye Rose Morrow carry this rebellious streak in her, but the moment he witnessed it for himself today, he had a feeling it wasn't going to stop there. Her maturity was becoming of her and by the way her attitude continued, Happy didn't see her calming down anytime soon. Especially by the way her actions proved his theory. He pushed himself off her car with his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, now raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, you don't got to worry about me ratting you out to your parents. That's between you three." Happy's tone turned serious as he hoped to get his point across with the young girl. "What were you thinking about?"

Faye was weary of Happy as he questioned her about the tattoo, but she was tempted to ask the artist on his opinions, and the fact that he seemed willing to do so without anyone convinced her to give in. "You used to draw on fake tattoos in Sharpie," She chuckled now messing with the set of keys in her hand. "I want a rose, on the side of my hand, black. No color." She raised an eyebrow raising an eyebrow hoping he would take the idea into consideration.

"That going on your finger?" Happy asked now thinking it through in the back of his mind, as an artist Happy's first thought was if it could've been possible to place the tattoo and serve it cleanly like he liked it. He could've done it, but with his skill it could've easily been done. "That's possible."

A smile was quick to form on her lips now feeling excitement from the idea and the keys now jingling in her hands, "That's why I would only discuss it with the one and only Happy Lowman." She grinned smirking to herself, before seeing the look of concern grow into the Tacoma Nomads eyes. "I'm only assuming that by the look in your eyes, my dad is the reason you're the only one here. Your stuck watching after me?"

"They didn't need me for the run today," Happy simply explained now tilting his head to the side to see the look of frustration grow in the young girls eyes. "You headed home?"

"Well, my mom is at Jax's and my dad is out on a run, I think it's the best time head home while it's safe." Faye cut off by the sound of motorcycles traveling down the road of the garage, now causing both of them to look over at the gate to see his brothers riding in. "... Shit," She muttered under her breath.

Happy stole a glance over his shoulder once catching his brothers riding into the lot, which quickly drew him away from his conversation with Faye. However, he was quick to turn back around and continue before Clay or Jax interrupted them. "I'm not here to tell you what to do... ain't my job." Happy could see the frustration growing in her tone as he mentioned her attitude. "You are acting out of character, that's for damn sure."

"That's pretty easy to pick up on, huh?" She raised an eyebrow laughing a little under her breath as she remembered what happened earlier today on the lot. "Which one was it, me talking back to my father or me bringing up the cheating? I'm gonna assume both?" Faye could tell by the look in Happy's eyes, he didn't exactly know how to respond to that comment which was the cause of his silence. "It's... I've been different."

"Yeah... no shit." Happy's tone was harsh, "If you need time away from your parents, you need to explain it to them and not pull the crap you did today. I ain't gonna ink you until all this gets resolved." He smirked at her now hoping to bring a light hearted mood as he caught the heavy footsteps that were coming up behind him. "I gotta head into Church, but it was good to see you, Faye."

"Thanks for the babysitting." Faye caught a glimpse over Happy's shoulder of her father getting off his bike, his gaze falling upon her and Happy which caused her stomach to turn to knots once he began to make his way over. She hadn't spoken to him since the fight and she didn't intend, but seeing him make his way over to her wasn't expected. She shared a chuckle with Happy at the mention of her tattoo and nodded her head, now waving him goodbye and closing her jeep car door before crossing her arms over her chest, awaiting her father.

Clay arrived back on the run with intentions to continue on with church afterwards, but once catching a glimpse of his daughter he paused from following his brothers in the clubhouse. Instead, he gestured for them to go on without him and made his way over to the familiar jeep and as he passed by Happy who made his way inside the clubhouse, he thanked his brother before speaking to Faye. He had since calmed down since the sight that occurred earlier, but that didn't mean his anger towards her resolved itself.

"You headed home?"

Faye let out a small sigh of relief as his tone seemed calm in that moment, she bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "Yeah, I was planning on it..." She kept her voice low seeing Jax drop back from his brothers to watch their discussion.

"... Good," Clay nodded his head as he placed his hands on his hips and kept his eyes on his daughters. "Your mother's gonna be home late, Tara was called in late at the hospital, I'm not sure when I'll be home either..." He explained, receiving a simple nod from her as she began to tug on the leather jacket she had on.

"Okay. I'll be fine, just find something to eat at home." Faye shrugged her shoulders and turned to get in the car, but her father's voice caused her pause.

"I want you here in the morning, seven a 'clock sharp. Got it?"

Faye paused as she opened the car door and hesitated before getting in the drivers seat, now hiding her fake smile from her father as she turned on her heel and slammed the door quickly behind her. "I don't even work tomorrow. Why do I have to come in so early?"

Clay took notice in the tone in his daughters voice and before snapping back at her, he raised an eyebrow now raising an eyebrow before saying. "Because I said so, little girl. I'm not letting anything slide with what you did earlier. Which is exactly why you'll be taking the shifts for your mother the next couple of days. Do I make myself clear?"

"And if I quit?"

He never expected to hear that from his daughter as he gave out his punishment that was only beginning, which caused him to clench his jaw as he contemplated what to say to her in that moment. Clay narrowed his eyes and chuckled under his breath, now shaking his head. "That's not an option." He spat now taking a few steps back, "I'll see you at home."

With that Clay turned on his heel and headed towards the clubhouse for Church, but he couldn't seem to shake the frustration that had been brought on by Faye as she dared to test him further. He knew that his daughter was angry, that was clear, but he didn't know how to fix the damage that had already been done, the only way he knew how was control. He heard the slam of the car door and soon enough, it was followed by the slam of the clubhouse door that was caused by him. He hated that the relationship with his daughter seemed to be tarnished by his own doings, especially when he was unaware of his daughter knowing of his infidelity that followed. One things for sure, he didn't know how to mend it.

The pounding in her chest couldn't seem to find a way to calm itself as she stepped away from her raging father, finding a heavy weight resting on her chest knowing she left an unsettling feeling amongst her family. She felt her heartache with each step, the keys in her hand shaking as she got into her jeep with the broken promises she left behind for her mother. The start of the engine was enough to cause her heart to skip a beat, knowing once she pulled out of the lot and drove out of town, there was no turning back around once they realized she was gone, it was the reason she left her burner phone on the desk for her parents to find.

She put the car in drive and once she got a glance back in the rearview mirror and caught the glance of the clubhouse, tears immediately welled up in her eyes, the emotions of anger and sadness filling her own heart. The choice was hers, if she turned right she'd head home and go back to the control lingering over her life, if she turned left it was going to take her out of Charming and head right towards Fresno. The question was, did she have the guts to do so?

"... Dammit," She cursed under her breath now wiping away the fallen tears and taking a moment to breath, her fingers curling around the steering wheel. Faye knew if she didn't drive out of Charming now, she'd never get the chance to leave without anyone following her. Her chances were slipping away as she watched the guys head in the clubhouse, her brother already headed home to enjoy his time with Tara and Abel. It was now or never.

Her blinker quickly turned to head left and once she turned the wheel and drove away from the clubhouse, her heart rate couldn't seem to find peaceful rhythm with the thrill of knowing where her actions were taking her. While driving out of town, her brown eyes kept averting back to the rearview mirror, making sure no one was following close behind her, but no headlight was there to follow, nor was there a patch. The empty streets of Charming saddened her at night, so empty and quiet, the dangers that lurked behind them could never understand her reasons for this, but neither could her family.

Warm tears fell from her eyes as she blinked them away now letting out a heavy exhale to catch her breathing; her emotions had been so built up with this decision and now that she decided what to do, the relief was taking a toll. However, the heartbreak she would put her parents through also broke her, knowing her mother and father wouldn't understand, nor try to. For eighteen years Faye understood the control, she respected her father for that, but now that his control seemed to break her, she had to runaway from it to get him to grasp the truth.

Her mother had never left her and now she was running away from the one person who brought her up, but it was what she needed in the end. Her heart ached at the thought of her mother crying over this, but the moment she spotted the Charming sign in the rearview mirror, a smile graced her lips and a laugh escape her lips, pure joy coming from her smile.

The fears of her father had come true, she was escaping his control by taking the route onto the highway and finally feeling free.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that happened... tell me what you all thought, please, I'd love to know. Thank you all to everyone who's followed and supported this story. Review please, I'd love to heard back.**_


	10. Chapter 10

The night was still going strong as the two hours drive seemed to fly by for Faye as she drove straight through the night. Though, she found herself stopped outside the small town of Fresno once her jeep was in need of gas, but also in need of a phone booth. Luckily for her, a gas station outside of the city limits was open, which was a blessing sent from heaven for her. While leaving her car to fill up, she found herself on the side of the gas station itching to pick up the phone booth and insert the coins to call up her and reveal where she was and headed. Her family had to have known by now and that scared her more than anything, which is why there was only one person she could call without them yelling at her, so she hoped.

With the night still young and the clock close to one in the morning, she had options on who to call, but she knew that her parents were out of the question. Her brother joining them as well. The coin purse was particularly heavy in her hand as she bit her bottom lip, now shaking her head at her options. She found herself picking up the telephone and once she did that, she had no choice.

"Pick up, please pick up..."

Once the the coins were inserted and she punched in the number Faye heard the haunting dial tone and brought the telephone to her ear, she prayed for her to pick up and not be angry. She was leaning against the phone booth, now counting down every dial tone and cursing herself under her breathe for making this choice to dial that said number.

She was close to hanging up the phone before hearing the voicemail, but the moment the doctors familiar voice was heard, she couldn't just hang up.

 _"Faye? Faye is that you?"_

In that moment Faye heard the concern in Tara's voice, a concern that was aimed towards her which was surprising to the young woman. A small smile crept on her lips, now relaxing against the phone booth walls.

"You miss me already, Tara?" Faye chuckled as her fingers intertwining with the cord on the telephone; her humor lifting the serious tone to Tara's voice. "Is my brother with you? Because if he is, don't let him know it's me, please." She quickly demanded the doctor, receiving a heavy sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

 _"... No, he's not here. He's out looking for you, where the hell are you, Faye? You have your parents worried sick."_

That statement broke her heart knowing her family was searching for her in Charming, if only they knew they wouldn't find her there or at the cabin where she revealed she longed to go. She was far from there, in fact she could've given it up now and have them come chasing after her, but that wasn't an option in Faye's mind.

"I can't tell you that, Tara." She glanced over her shoulder as she watched a semi speed by to carry on throughout the night. "How's Abel? Is he asleep? I know he hasn't sleeping well the past few days, Jax told me about-"

 _"Don't change the subject, Faye. Where the hell are you?"_

Faye heard the tone in Tara's voice and knew she was growing agitated, she bit her bottom lip and stole a glance at the name of the gas station before tapping her fingers against the phone booth. "I'm safe. Is that enough of an answer?" She heard the heavy sigh from the doctor on the other line, "If I tell you where I am you're gonna rat on me to Jax."

 _"I have a right to tell your brother... your mother is here-"_

"Shit!" Faye pushed herself off the side of the wall and ran her fingers along her side, "You can't let her know I'm talking to you, Tara. Please, I'm begging you here, the one time I'm asking for your help... Please!" She heard the deep sight on the other line as she waited anxiously for Tara's response.

 _"She's in the nursery with Abel, she can't hear me. Dammit, you're not making this any easier."_

The frustration couldn't go unnoticed as Faye stood there relieved to know that Tara was planning to keep this between them, but she wasn't going to let her location slip, not yet. She placed the coin purse on top of the phone booth and shrugged her shoulders, "Why do you think I didn't call my brother?" She snorted rolling her eyes. "... Is he pissed?"

 _"He got woken up with a phone call saying you were gone, what do you think?"_

Faye nervously bit her bottom lip as she listened to Tara explain her brothers frustration; she knew that her brother was going to be frustrated by her choice in leaving town, but at this point, Faye didn't seem to care. "And my parents?" She asked reluctantly.

 _"I haven't seen Clay, he's been out with Jax and the club. They're out checking the cabin now."_

"And my Mom?"

 _"In all the years I've known your mother, this is the first time I've ever seen her this quiet."_

That set a tone for Faye's regret as she rested her head against the phone booth, knowing her mother was staying silent set a sickening tone in her stomach. Her mother never found a moment to keep quiet, especially when her anger seemed to get the best of her. She cursed herself in the back of her head once the warning of the call ending, she kept the phone close to her ear and took a deep breath.

 _"A phone booth? This late at night? Faye-"_

"Fishing for questions isn't going to get you anywhere, Tara. I'm safe, I already told you that." Faye could feel the lack of sleep starting to creep in as she yawned into the phone. "Look the calls about to drop, but I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" She heard silence through the phone which caused her to raise an eyebrow, now laughing a little under her breath. "Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to help you either, Doc."

The silence on the other line was unsettling as she waited to hear Tara's reply, which caused her to slip another coin in the slot as she waited. Yet, the moment a familiar voice come on the other end and it wasn't Tara's, she regretted springing the extra coin to continue the phone call.

 _"Where are you, Faye Rose?"_

It was her mother's voice on the line this time, which caused her throat to run dry as the fear of speaking crept in. Her mother's tone of voice was rather calm, instead she wasn't meet but he anger she had earlier that day. Faye felt tears form in the corner of her eye as she rested her head against the phone booth glass. "Mom... I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this."

 _"Then why the hell did you? Your father and I have been worried sick."_

There it was. The anger and frustration was heard from Gemma on the other line, as Faye tempted to defend her actions.

"Why don't you ask Dad, he was the one who said I couldn't quit my job, threatened to kick me out of the house." Faye was growing angered by bringing up the tone her father set between them; which is why she reminded herself that her mother was on the line, not her father. "Did he tell you that?"

The silence through the phone was enough of an answer for Faye as she picked her head up from the glass, now debating on ending the call on that note. However, the heavy sigh that came from her mother on the other line broke her heart and she chose not to do so.

"Fresno." Faye spoke feeling the guilt of her actions causing her mother more pain, which is why she blurted out where she was headed. "I'm headed to Fresno."

 _"... Your little friend, Jo, right? She's the VP's daughter there?"_

"Josie, but yeah... I was gonna call her and see if I could stay there with-" She was cut off by her mother after she quickly mentioned calling her up.

 _"I can call, Nora... she won't have a problem with it."_

Nora Needles was the wife of the Vice President at the Fresno Charter, her husband was Dan Needles and had been good friends with the Morrow's for quite sometime now. Which is why when it came to calling them up for her daughter to stay, Gemma had no problem with doing so. Knowing they couldn't say no to the queen of the mother charter.

"Okay. Thank you, Mom." Faye whispered as a small thankful smile grew from her lips. "I know you're probably gonna tell Dad, I... I get it," She knew that if her father caught word of her whereabouts he would end up sending one of the guys to bring her home. However, she wasn't going to hurt her mother in the process, she couldn't.

" _I'll tell him I heard from you, but he won't find out shit. He's not hearing it from me."_

Her mother's quiet tone was stern as she spat through the phone, taking Faye back a little as she struggled to understand her statement. She never knew her mother to keep anything from her father, but revealing his threats might've changed Gemma's tone entirely. The fears slowly slipped away for Faye Morrow as her mother swore to keep her whereabouts a secret.

Faye quickly thought of her mother or Tara getting in trouble for her actions, which is why she was quick to ask. "What if he finds out that you've known all along? I don't want this coming back on you, not Tara either..."

 _"You don't have to worry about that, baby. I can handle your father, believe me."_ Her mother's heavy sigh carried through the phone, bringing comfort as she stood in the empty phone booth; she hated to admit it, but she missed her mother in this moment and craved her cooking as her stomach grumbled. _"Where are you now?"_

Faye rose her gaze over to the street gas station sign that was hanging up on the wall, now reading the name to herself before replying. "I'm outside of Fresno, a gas station off ninety-nine. I'm about ten minutes outside of Fresno, so not far." She explained giving a small chuckle. "Also the only one open this late..."

 _"Get your ass in the car and head into Fresno, I don't want you out late. I'll make the call."_ A small pause continued from Gemma as she heard her daughter reply with a simple, 'okay.' which sufficed for the mother. However, she wasn't going to leave the call on that note. _"I love you, baby."_

"... I love you too Mom." Faye felt thankful as she hung up the phone as a smile stayed plastered on her lips. She knew the relationship between her mother and herself wasn't fixed, but knowing she could trust her mother was a healing process for the young girl. Which was a stepping stone for the mother and daughter. She snatched the coin purse from her pocket and made her way over to her jeep, and in that moment she felt thankful and relieved.

* * *

The dial tone carried on as Gemma waited for her daughter to end the call and once she did, Gemma closed the flip phone as she clenched her fingers around the burner. Her rage burning on as she reflected on what her child had defined as her choice in leaving Charming, it just happened to be her husband threats, which shook Gemma to her core. She could feel Tara's eyes burning into her as she stood in the kitchen beside her, questioning what Gemma had learned and longing to know if Faye was heading home or not.

It was silent as Gemma handed the burner over to the owner, now nodding her head at the doctor who warned her of the phone call. Ever since the incident with Zobelle's men, Gemma learned to trust Tara Knowles and slowly, but surely she was learning to respect her. She leaned her hip against the counter of the kitchen and stole a glance out the window, debating on calling her husband and inform him of the news, but she decided to wait, let him learn a lesson, even if he could.

"Thank you," Gemma spoke now turning her attention back to the doctor who made her way to sit at the kitchen table. "I didn't expect her to call you out of everyone."

Tara Knowels couldn't help but agree with Gemma's statement. She knew herself that Faye wasn't fond of her, which is why when the young woman ended up on the other line, Tara let Gemma know of the information without hesitation. She was a parent herself, she took that into consideration when revealing the truth to her mother. She took a seat at the kitchen table now glancing at the mug of coffee as she chuckled, now shrugging her shoulders placing the burner down on the table.

"You're not the only one, believe me." Tara picked up the mug of warm coffee and stole a sip. Knowing that her son was bound to wake up in less than an hour with the way his sleepless nights continued, as did hers. "Is she alright?"

Gemma snatched her purse from the counter and dug through the bag of leather, searching for the burner of her own, which she eventually pulled out. She raised an eyebrow at Tara's question and shrugged her shoulders, "She'll be fine." She explained, searching through the contacts she had in the small back booklet hidden in her purse as well.

"Should I call Jax? He deserves to know she's okay." Tara watched as Gemma went through the phonebook, searching for a single name and once she did, her fingers quickly typed in the number. "I won't tell him where she is."

Bringing the cell phone to her ear Gemma glanced over at Tara and shook her head, "Not yet." She answered as the dial tone carried on, but the questioning look in Tara's eyes caused Gemma to grow nervous. It was one of the reasons she snapped so quickly at the doctor. "You wanna learn how to be an _old lady_? Start taking notes, hon."

For Tara, she didn't understand why Gemma would keep this news from the rightful father, however, she was also unaware of the threats Clay dared to use against their daughter. Gemma was being fueled by anger in that moment in time, out of her years with Clay she'd never experienced a rage such as this. She wasn't about to let Tara learn her family secrets when she would only tell Jax, making things grow worse between the stepfather and stepson. So, she kept her lips sealed in front of the doctor and waited for the line to be picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

A groggy voice came over on the line as Gemma recognized the familiar tone.

"Nora... it's Gemma." She heard movement on the other line which she was hopeful for as she waited for her response. "I know it's late, but I've got a favor to ask of you."

 _"What a way to get woken up by none other than Gemma Teller-Morrow. "_

A small smirk formed from Gemma's lips as she heard the familiar voice, now licking her lips as she caught Tara's gaze locked on her. "I'll take that as a compliment," She heard the small laugh form on the other line and smiled. "Sorry to call so late."

 _"It must be good for you call me, what's on your mind Gemma?"_

"Faye... she's about ten minutes outside of Fresno. She needs a place to stay for a little while and out all the club members in Fresno, you're the only person I would trust with my daughter." Gemma explained, but almost in a demanding tone.

 _"You're telling me little Faye is heading here, at this time of night?"_

It wasn't exactly a question, seeing as Gemma chose not to reply. Not wanting to explain her husbands actions which caused this mess in the first place. Which seemed to catch on for Nora as she heard the silence through the phone.

 _"She'll be fine here, Gemma. You don't have to worry. Dan, he's out on a run, but he should be back by morning."_ She spoke of her husband, Dan Needles who just happened to be the VP of the charter in Fresno. The two had known Faye since she was a young girl after meeting at a biker rally, just so happened to they had a daughter the same age as Faye, named Josie Laine. _"I'll keep my eyes on her."_

"Thank you, Nora." Gemma whispered into the speaker; her worry for her child was growing with every passing minute, knowing she was out on the road at this time of night, but also alone.

Her worry didn't go unnoticed by the other old lady on the phone, she could tell that she was worried for her child's safety, but also could hear the slight anger to her tone as well. _"I can have her call you_ _when she gets here, that way you know she's safe."_

Gemma quickly stopped her before she could continue on, "You don't have to do that, just... just let her get some rest and I'll call in the morning." She found herself starring at the ring on her finger which was only a reminder of her husbands actions. "Thank you Nora."

 _"No problem, Gemma. Goodnight..."_

The dead phone line was a sign of the call ending as Gemma slowly dragged the cell phone away from her ear, now placing it back in her purse. She seemingly ignored Tara's eyes which were glued onto her, knowing she was longing to be answred. She herself wanted to call her son and alert him of Faye's well being, but he knew with Clay being by his side he would easily let it be known as well. Gemma wanted the control over Clay at this moment and time, which was the fuel to her fire.

"They should be on their way back by now..." Tara whispered under her breath as she stole a glance at the baby monitor which was silent, "Jax is gonna wanna know where she is, Gemma. I can't lie to him, that's his little sister." She tried defending her reasoning, meanwhile Gemma stared out the kitchen window, blocking Tara's words out of her mind.

Gemma was thinking to herself as she waited patiently for the sound of motorcycles driving down the street, but instead it stayed silent. She knew that Clay was on edge since the moment they found out Faye was gone, but now that she knew the truth behind her leaving, she didn't blame her daughter. How could she? She had runaway herself from the control her parents longed to have over her, her daughter was simply repeating history. Gemma simply prayed, it didn't end up on the back of a bike and pregnant coming back to town.

Tara's patience was slowly wearing thin with her boyfriend's mother, but she also couldn't understand Gemma's mindset at that point, she'd never dealt with a child, let alone a teenager. However, judging by the explosive fight that had happened earlier that day, she'd never dealt with a controlling father like Clay, so her judgement didn't matter. She knew she couldn't lie to Jax, that was her best friend and she wasn't willing to keep that from him, all she hoped was for Gemma's understanding.

"Gemma-"

"I'm not asking you to lie, Tara." Gemma was quick to snap at the doctor as she dared to question her again. "I haven't asked anything of you, so the questions better stop while you're ahead." She threatened now pushing herself off the counter and snatching her purse as she made her way to leave the kitchen. "Tell Jax the truth, tell him a lie, whatever you do, Clay better not get word of it." She snapped now snatching the keys from her leather jacket pocket and making her way out the front door, leaving Tara Knowels understanding Gemma's anger and fearing the rage that was festering.

* * *

Fresno, California was home to many, but most importantly a home to the charter of Sons of Anarchy, their presence was well known driving throughout town. A patch never seemed to go unseen, even at night as Faye drove through the small neighborhood. Once she arrived to the address printed on the sheet of paper in her hand, it wasn't much of a surprise to see a motorcycle in the driveway. She was quick to hop out and stare at the victorian blue painted home, the white paneling almost made it seem as if she was shifted back to a time when the home was first built. The front porch wasn't large, but it ran along the front of the house, grand windows covering the home, but covered by curtains, and steps leading up to the front door. How charming it seemed to be, sweet.

However, once spotting a familiar face in the window, her mind completely spaced from examining the home and left her bags as she darted up the front steps as the front door swung open. In the doorway, stood a young girl with light red hair down ending just above her shoulders, her blue eyes matching her fathers as her tiny frame matched her mothers. She was still dressed in her pj's judging by the oversized shirt and nightie shorts. It was one of Faye's best friends, Josie Ann Needles.

"No warning email, no warning text, nothing whatsoever. I couldn't think of a more Faye thing to do." Josie spoke now stepping out on the porch with a smile on her lips. "What, it's been two years since I last saw you? Couldn't even call?"

Faye's smile grew now standing on the porch in front of the familiar face, a small fit of laughter coming from her lips. "Spontaneous ideas seem to spark my mind at late times of night." She smirked as Josie wrapped her arms around her, causing Faye to react by embracing her as well. "It's so good to see you, Jo." She whispered to her good friend.

"It's good to see you too, Faye." Josie whispered back now laughing a little at her comment. "Gosh, I can't believe I woke up to my mother waking me up in a tear, telling me that you were gonna be here any minute. She's warming up leftovers, I hope you know that."

Nora Needles soon stepped into the doorway as she heard her daughter poking fun at her, which was the cause of her entrance in the first place. "Making fun of my mothering when you can hardly cook mac and cheese?" She chuckled placing the hand towel on her shoulder, "I'll keep that in mind when you ask for dinner next time." She playfully smacked her daughter on her arm with a smirk on her lips. However, her attention quickly turned to the grown woman who stood in her doorway, the shock and awe of the beauty of the brunette. "Little Faye, my how you've grown."

"Mrs Needles, it's good to see you..." Faye smiled as Nora stepped forward to wrap her arms around her, which she quickly allowed and embraced her back. "I'm assuming my mother got a hold of you?"

Nora held the young woman close before placing a kiss on her head, now drawing herself back before nodding her head and looking the young woman in the eyes. "Calls me in the middle of the night, asking if I can look after her little Faye, you could say that." She now stepped back into her home and waved the deep haired brunette inside. "Come on in, can't have you stand out there all night."

"I need to grab-"

Faye was cut off before she could explain, Nora quickly drawing attention away from the thought.

"Don't worry about it. Raze can grab your bags." Nora watched as she helped Faye further into her home.

Now seeing the patch member standing near the front door as well, but well hidden behind the curtains protecting the windows. He must've been late thirties, had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, hair slicked back, his club tattoos running along his arms as he had a gun hidden under his kutte which was resting on his back. His eyes watched as the young girl came into view, he heard from Nora that the Presidents daughter from the Mother Charter would be arriving, which set his stress level for a watcher even higher.

"Faye this is Raze, he's stuck watching us for the night."

Faye heard as Josie shut the door behind her and quickly came to stand by her side, grabbing the keys from her hand without asking before tossing them to Raze who caught them easily. "Must be interesting watching these two," She joked before receiving a small smirk.

"Oh, yeah... they're just lucky I don't report back to the VP." Raze joked now receiving a fit of laughter from the three woman who stood around him. "Bags in the back?" He asked Faye as he stepped around the woman and made his way to the front door.

"Yeah... thank you." Faye replied watching as the patch made his way out of the house to grab her things, but she was quickly dragged up the stairs before she could even protest.

"Josie Ann, you couldn't wait five minutes?" Nora called out to stop her daughter, but hearing the laughter come from both girls, she stopped herself, now rolling her eyes at the two of them. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself, now making her way into the kitchen to put away the leftovers.

* * *

Josie's excitement didn't go unnoticed as she raced up the stairs with Faye in hand, she pulled her down the hall once they stood at the top of the stairs and dragged her into the bedroom which was hers. Faye recognized the home she once played in, not much had changed besides the pictures which were updated to current family photos. Even Josie's room color was the same, the light purple walls however had posters covering a few spots which were once covered by paintings of flowers. The posters were bands like Panic at the Disco and Fall Out Boy.

"Gosh, your room is still the same. Except the doll houses are missing and so is the teddy bear collection that used to be in the corner." Faye stole a glance at the trundle neatly made and pulled out from under her bed. "Please tell me the scratch and sniff stickers are still on your closet door."

"Oh, they'll be there until the end of time. Do you know how hard my Mom tried to scratch those off?" Josie smirked sitting down on her bed which was pressed up against the wall, she laughed under her breath. "Don't worry about your bags, Raze will bring them up for you." She watched as Faye nodded her head, now leaning against the dresser which was across the room. Josie noticed that Faye seemed more quiet than usual, but she could only assume it was from her unexpected visit. "... So, what made you drive two hours in the middle of the night to Fresno?"

Faye knew that Josie was going to ask questions about her arrival, which is why she was prepared to explain, but also exhausted from the drive, which she hoped would've been a good excuse. "Oh, I don't know... felt like it was good time to visit." She shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I didn't call before, I should've."

"It must be a good reason to visit." Josie heard the front door open downstairs as her eyes stayed fixed on her dear friend who was avoiding her gaze. "I remember you telling me that you were on thin ice with your dad... how thin are we talking about now?"

"I'm here... that's how thin." Faye gave a small chuckle as her lips grew into a fake smile as the remembrance of the fight was burned in the back of her mind. "I just need some time away from Charming, Jo. Get away from the club and away from my Dad." She explained as she eyed the moonlight coming in from the window.

"So, you come to Fresno, another charter?" Josie questioned, but received a playful glare from her friend, which caused her to roll her eyes. "I just... you were always so close to your dad, then you called me a few weeks back, crying. You told me that you'd gotten into it with him. I thought it was a one time fight."

"... I wouldn't be here if it was just a one time fight." Faye heard footsteps along the wooden floors as they made their way down the hall; she could only assume it was Raze bringing her bags up. "Your dad out on a run?"

Josie took notice in the change of subject and nodded her head, now finding Faye's attitude shift as well. "Yeah, he comes back tomorrow." She replied now watching as Faye's eyes shifted to the photo by her nightstand; it immediately caused her to smile at the sight of the familiar face.

"Is that the infamous Marcus you've told me about?" Faye chuckled now pushing herself off the dresser and making her way to sit down on the trundle bed. "The stories I've heard, he sure is quite the looker you've told me about." She was quick to reach for the framed picture and eye the handsome face. "How's your dad like you dating a member?"

"Dad loves Marcus, it just happens to be a plus that he's a member. I mean, Dad's been great friend with his dad forever..." Josie stole a glance at the picture as Faye took it off the nightstand, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as her friend mentioned her handsome boyfriend.

The soft knock at the door caused the two to pause as Josie hopped off her bed and made her way to open her bedroom door, now seeing Raze standing there with Faye's bags in hand. She smiled now holding her hand out to take it from the patch member, "Thank you," She smiled at the elder now watching him nod his head and head back downstairs.

Faye was left starring at the picture with curiosity at the familiar face, Josie was sitting in the handsome gentleman lap, his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her close. He seemed taller than Josie, probably around six foot at least, his arms covered in a few tattoos which happened to be club affiliated, his brown hair was shaggy along his shoulders as his small smile was resting on his lips. He seemed happy with Josie, which was the only thing Faye could've asked for.

Josie noticed when she turned back that Faye was starring at the photo, almost asking him questions in the back of her mind. She placed the suitcase down by the door and flipped the light switch on now shrugging her shoulders, "He's a good guy, Faye. He's... he's pretty amazing if you ask me." She explained to her friend with a small smile. "They're not bad guys..."

"I'm happy for you." Faye mumbled under her breath now getting a better look at the Marcus pictured with Josie. "I'm looking at his tats though, they're good. Does he have your name on him yet?" She joked now raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her lips. "Just please tell me the crow's not on your boob."

The laughter broke the silence between them which was an immediate crack between the two friends; it was what the two needed, laughter and a good moment of peace.

* * *

Back in Charming, the club had looked out the cabin to find it empty, to Clay's dismay it crushed him to find the place empty and his daughter no where to be found. He decided to call it a night and told his brothers to head home, his step-son had received a call from Tara and he decided to head back to his place with his old lady. Sure enough, he decided the same thing. However, he didn't know who he would be coming home to. He came home to see the familiar suburban sitting in the driveway and he was hoping to find Faye's jeep parked next to it, but instead it was an empty park space waiting to be filled.

He paused before making his way inside, now staring at the burner cell in his hand, it was Faye's cell that she left on the office desk at the garage. He wasn't surprised to find it still sitting there after the little chat he had with her, but he didn't expect to find her missing once he headed back home, only sending him and his wife into a tailspin. He didn't panic at first, he couldn't allow that when he never expected his daughter to runaway. However, now he was seeing it for himself, he knew that he had no choice but to believe.

Clay got himself off his bike as his fingers tightened around the burner, now looking away from the phone in hand. He had gone through her texts, checking to see who she had texted, but the only people left in her cell was himself, Gemma and Jax. Which made him close to believe that she had deleted any texts that didn't belong to family members.

"Dammit, Faye..." He was tempted to chunk the phone at the garage door; he knew it would crush the cell phone, but Clay didn't have anything to take his anger out on at the moment. A cell phone would have to do.

Inside the Morrow household, Gemma was left sitting at the kitchen table in Clay's seat, joint locked in between her fingers as she waited for his arrival, her pistol resting by the ash tray as she waited for his arrival. She had already received word that Fay arrived safely to Fresno, which relaxed the mother she was, but now it was her job to take care of her careless husband. The joint in between her fingers wasn't doing it's job, the reason she lit up in the first place was because her anger could easily overtake her at times, but at this moment, Gemma didn't believe she would ever calm herself down.

So, she sat patiently waiting for his arrival, gun at her side and joint in hand.

The click of the lock was heard as Clay unlocked the back door and soon enough stepped inside, but the sight of his wife awaiting his arrival caused him to pause in the doorway. The tension in the air had seemed to follow the couple and he had a feeling it was about to be broken, not by his doing. He closed the door behind him and left his keys hanging on the hook, now making his way in the dinning area to see the gun placed on the table by her side. Clay could always spot the hatred in his wife's eyes and he saw it in that moment.

"She wasn't at the cabin, we scanned out all the hotels too, no sign of her anywhere." He explained to his wife; her cold stare caused him to fear what was coming to him. "You heard from her at all?"

"..." Gemma exhaled a puff of smoke as she placed the joint down on the ash tray, leaving her eyes fixated on her husband. "No, I would tell you if I had, you're her father after all." She said her voice rather stern. Gemma could tell he was left questioning her, which she didn't mind. She wanted that.

Clay was left studying his wife as her threatening look in her eyes that seemed to set an understanding between the two of them. He knew this side of Gemma, her passive aggressive tone was enough for him to understand. He nodded slowly now eyeing the pistol resting on the table, his own curiosity striking him as he bit his bottom lip. "... Have you checked her room for anything?"

"... What's there to check? Her closet is empty and her jewelry is gone, she never leaves home without it." Gemma said with narrowed eyes as she crossed her legs and leaned back into the dinning room chair. "It's as if she was kicked out... of her own goddamn house." She spat at her husband; the moment Clay heard that comment he lifted his head and placed his hands on his hips.

Clay felt his nerves growing as he heard his wife's comment; he knew now that his wife was in contact with Faye, because no one in the club had his his last conversation with his daughter. He clenched his jaw now stepping closer to his wife who stayed seated, "You spoke to her?" His voice raising as his did his anger with time. "Why the hell would you keep that from me?"

"Oh, I spoke to her, she told me all about your little threats. Saying she wasn't allowed to quit her job at the garage, kicking her out of the house. Well, looks like she beat you to the punch." She spat now narrowing her eyes at her husband who dared to question her. "You did that to our daughter... you threatened her."

"I didn't threaten shit." Clay snapped at his wife as he was continuing the fight he seemed to have started, "She wanted to act like an adult and speak to me that way, she won't live under my damn roof." He knew that the tension between them had been strong, but now it was reaching a breaking point.

Gemma knew she was testing her husbands temper as he was getting heated by the truth being slapped in his face. "You just pulled that out of your ass. The only reason you're so ticked off is because Faye disrespected you in front of the club. She did it in front of your brothers and you lost a fight, you couldn't take losing, could you?"

Clay stood a few feet away glaring at his wife who's eyes only matched his own, her words were only eating more away at the guilt. "She's had it coming... her attitude towards me-"

"Is your fault, dammit." Gemma cut him off as he was going to continue on about Faye's disrespect, but she was done hearing him. "Faye's known about Cherry since she walked her skinny ass into town, she hid it too damn well for you to notice. Why do you think she's acted that cold? That's when _this_ shit started. I wasn't the one trying to prove a point for your damn mistake, she was."

Clay felt the weight of the world shift onto his shoulders, knowing his daughter had known of his infidelity from a few months ago, the pieces began to add up. Her attitude shifted around the time of Cherry's arrival and with time got progressively worse with her father, the control he had on her only made it worse. His actions were the reason she ran off in the first place. His eyes turned soft as his jaw clenched, now flexing his hand which raged on with pain.

"... So glad to see it finally click," Gemma slowly stood up from the dinning room table and snatched the gun off the table, "You only made things worse the more you tried to control her, now look at this shit. She ran-away." She dared to step closer with the gun in her hand as she raised her voice. "You ran our own daughter out of Charming, and all you give a shit about is proving your point... father of the fucking year." Gemma was at loss for words as she scoffed, her fingers now tightening around the grips of the revolver.

She could see the blank stare in her husbands eyes as her words seemed to sink in for the man in a kutte, but for her she felt nothing but rage towards him. His attitude stunned the mother she was, knowing that her husband had been less of a father broke her heart. His eyes glanced down at the revolver in her hand as she backed away from him, now making her way out of the dinning room to head to bed. As if she could sleep.

Clay stayed focused on his wife's footsteps as she made her way upstairs, leaving him more than unwelcomed in the home they shared. The sound of her heels almost causing him to detach from the world as he slumped down into his seat at the dinning room table, now leaving the man to question his actions. He knew he'd been overbearing with his only child, but now it made sense as to why her distance only fueled the animosity. How could he blame his child for his own stupidity? He couldn't.

His heavy shoulders hung low as he took a glance at the glass of scotch his wife left unfinished at the table, then snatching it he easily downed the amber liquid, only causing him to crave more. Tonight, Clay realized what his actions had done and it wasn't the liquid setting it off. Between his wife's rage and daughters absence, Clay Morrow finally realized, his daughter wasn't that little girl anymore... and it was too late for him to ask for forgiveness.

* * *

 _"Tell Jax the truth, tell him a lie,"_

The queen of SAMCRO's words seemed to have left Tara with a battling choice, and it only seemed to get worse as she waited for his arrival. Her mind racing with ideas of telling him his sister whereabouts, then telling him the reason behind her leaving, while knowing it would only throw fuel onto the fire between him and Clay. Either choices would end badly, which is why Tara's heart skipped a beat the moment she heard the motor of his Harley pull into the driveway.

Tara sat patiently at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand, the baby monitor on the counter only causing the silence to be unbearable. Surprisingly, Abel had stayed asleep since Gemma had left, which left Tara at the risk of her own mind. She heard the front door open and close and silently prayed for Abel to stay asleep, his footsteps were quiet as he made his way into the kitchen and spotted her familiar face.

A gentle smile graced her lips as she saw Jax's heavy eyes meet her own, she was going to stand up to greet him, but he was quick to stepping into the kitchen and standing by her side. For Jax, it was a relief to see his old lady waiting on him at a time like such, but he didn't want her lack of sleep to get in the way of the job to which she fought for. He'd had one hell of a night as his little sister went missing within hours of him coming him with his family, but he expected to find her and bring her back, just as he planned, but the plan seemed to have fallen through.

"You didn't have to wait up for me, babe."

His voice assuring the doctor on her discussion, she shook her head now shrugging her shoulders, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." She explained as he leaned down, grazing his lips along hers as he then pulled away to sit by her side at the table. "... You didn't find her?"

"... Cabin was empty and all the hotels in Charming and outside of Charming were too." Jax pressed his elbows against the table as he licked his lips, now thinking back to yesterdays events between Faye and Clay. "I knew she was pissed, but she can't just runaway because she didn't get what she wanted. She's acting like a damn kid."

Tara could see the frustration on his face as he struggled to understand his sisters choices, which is why she pushed the coffee mug away and reached across the table to lace her fingers with his. "You have any clues as to where she could be?" She felt him relax at her touch as he met her gaze. "She couldn't have gone far..."

"She's only eighteen, I can't imagine her going an hour outside of Charming... I should've just knocked some sense into her thick skull." Jax spat, now chuckling under his breath as he thought back to the moment out at the gun range. He would've never raised a hand to Faye, but he could've easily yelled at her for the thought of running away, he called her bluff and was now paying for it. "I should've followed her home..."

"It isn't your fault, Jax. None of us could've seen this coming," Tara felt a light squeeze of his hand as she tried to help him understand. "Nothing you could've said or done would make Faye question it, she would've runaway either way." She explained as he broke their gaze now glancing at the pictures up on the fridge. "... I, I gotta tell you something, but Clay.. he can't know about it."

Jax raised an eyebrow as he was surprised to hear Tara mention his step-fathers name, but he was quick to question what this possibly could've been. He knew Tara would've never helped Faye runaway, but knowing about her whereabouts would easily cause him to question that. "... What is it?" He asked now sitting up as he straightened up in his seat.

"... Faye called me tonight, from a payphone. She called me to tell me she was safe." Tara explained as she watched the shock rise in her lovers eyes. "I tried finding out where she was, but she wouldn't tell me. Anytime I tried digging, she knew. I couldn't get it out of her. Your mom was here, helping me with Abel... she heard me on the phone and knew it wasn't you, she pretty much caught on and got on the phone with her."

"Why the hell didn't you call me? Ma' could've Clay..." Jax wasn't raising his voice, but he was angry knowing that Tara had heard from his sister and didn't let him know immediately after that.

"She found out the reason why Faye left, Jax." Tara was quick to cut him off while he was ahead and continued on. "Clay was threatening to kick Faye out, she even tried quitting her job at the garage and he wouldn't let her. It was before she left the clubhouse when all this happened."

Jax knew his anger towards Clay had to be dealt with, but the moment he heard about his sister missing, he put that aside knowing a father was missing his child and he was missing his sister. Yet, knowing the truth now, he clenched his jaw and his free hand soon turned into a fist, revealing the gold rings lined up along his knuckles. He stood by Clay's side as he desperately searched for Faye, but now knowing that he was the cause of her running away and his ugly attitude only made it worse, sparked a battle worse than before.

"Son of a bitch... " He cursed under his breath as he was tempted to punch a hole through the wall. "He threatened her... that bastard better threaten me." He now stood up from the table as his hand slipped away from Tara's and he was quick to make his way out the door, but Tara was quick to following his steps.

"Jax!" She watched him pause in the hallway now as he snatched the keys from his pocket. "A fight isn't going to bring Faye back home, especially if she hears about you and her father fighting." Tara explained as his anger was growing with the realization hitting him. "Your mother said she would take care of Clay." She whispered.

"I bet she will," He snapped as he paused in the doorway of their home and clenched the ring of keys in his hand, feeling the cold metal dig into his skin. "I should've followed her home, made sure she fucking went home." Jax cursed under his breath as he locked the door back up and turned to face Tara who stood a few feet away. "She promised... she swore she wasn't gonna leave."

Tara could see the hurt in his piercing blue eyes as she listened to him speak; however, she didn't think she could do anything to help him understand why Faye left in the first place. She leaned against the wall and frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Nothing could've stopped her from running Jax..."

"..." Her calm brown eyes seemed to reassure him that even though his guilt was eating him up, she must've been right. He nodded slowly as he stepped closer to Tara and shrugged his shoulders, "Where is she?"

"I don't know... Gemma was the one who got that out of her." Tara took comfort knowing Jax was believing her and smiled gently, "She in a good place, your mom made sure of that. You can talk to her about it tomorrow."

"I'll make sure of that..." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small cry coming from he nursery, but as Tara stepped forward to tend to the infant, Jax placed a hand on Tara's waist gently pushing her back. "I can take care of him, you should get some sleep, you've got work tomorrow." He received a small smile from her as he then leaned in to place a kiss on her lips as he followed her down the hall. His eyes watching as she stepped into the bathroom to shower before heading to bed, but his attention was quick to turn back to his son.

He scooped up the crying baby and found himself sitting in the rocker before long, his son quickly drying his tears as his fathers presence seemed to calm him. It brought comfort to Jax knowing that his son was calmed by him, but it also brought sadness knowing his son wasn't going to be having his aunt near. Abel adored her and never seemed to fuss when she was around, but Jax knew that Faye was going to find her way back home eventually. The little boy in his arms being the one reason for her return.

"She's gonna come back, bud... just give it time." Jax explained with a small smile as he slowly began to rock back and forth, admiring his son who starred back up at him with his adoring blue eyes.

Jax had been worried before, but knowing his little sister was gone and her whereabouts unknown to him, made it far worse. He felt guilty knowing he yelled at her for the thought of skipping town, but now that she was gone, he didn't want to yell or scream, he just wanted to know she was safe and at peace. The last few months had been difficult, starting with Donna's death and spiraling into the unknown secrets Jax knew nothing about, it all lead to this.

The only thing he could hope for was Faye's return back to Charming; For now all he could do was fester his anger towards his step-father and pray that a gun wouldn't be present the next time he saw him. As far as Jax knew, he wasn't going to let Clay forget the reason Faye left in the first place.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, I'm sorry I've been gone, with my finals and the start of summer, I can't believe it's done. I can't thank you enough for being patient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Love hearing your feedback._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Before you dig into the chapter, I just have to say a enormous thank you the Ang R, she's given me such inspiration for this story and helped me out with more than enough. Thank you so much, I adore you!_**

* * *

The sweltering sun was beaming over the small town of Fresno, California causing residents to stay indoors and keep away from the dry heat, but for two good friends who hadn't seen each other in years, they spent their time all over town. Between the swimming, tanning, movie trips, and the little shopping trips, they rarely spent time apart. A week had past since Faye's arrival and she felt more at home then she had in weeks. It helped having someone who understood her by her side, brought comfort in knowing she wasn't alone in the world of SAMCRO.

Faye was in contact with her mother, but aside from anyone else in the family, she hadn't spoken to her father or brother. However, she found moment at night where she worried about her young nephew and longed to call her brother up and ask he was, but she didn't. She hadn't spoken much of her father or the fight that happened between the two of them, she wasn't ready to discuss it just yet.

Through her time in Fresno, Faye felt herself forgetting the troubles that were left back for her at home, but the doubts were still clear in her mind. She kept her time in Fresno about rebuilding herself. However, her father was still in the back of her mind, she wanted to know his thoughts on her leaving, if he even cared about her presence missing in his home, but those questions weren't for her to ask... at least, not now.

A week had come and gone for the two girls and soon enough, Faye found herself being asked to head to the Fresno Clubhouse, which to her dismay she agreed. A party was being set up by Nora's hands for a welcome to the members who were coming back from a run, two of the men just happened to be Josie's father and her boyfriend. Faye just secretly prayed that Happy wasn't tagging along, knowing if he knew about it, her whereabouts would spread to her father's ear. She already had a feeling it would once Dan Needles found out.

The familiar pair of light washed jeans were unpacked, along with the high heeled boots that laced up; Though, it wasn't long before Josie grabbed a sheer sleeveless black blouse from her closet and forced Faye to slip it on. Faye fought with her on keeping it on, as it was showing her burgundy bra underneath it and was slightly low cut, but Josie convinced her to wear it as long as she paired it with the leather jacket she packed at the bottom of her bag. The same piece of leather her father gifted her on the day of her graduation.

In the middle of getting their makeup done, Josie got a call from Nora desperately needing her to bring over the booze she left at the house, which caused Faye and Josie to pack up and head to the clubhouse earlier than expected. The two girls carried out four boxes of liquor before packing up their makeup. The drive to the clubhouse was excitement for Josie, knowing she would be seeing her boyfriend in less than two hours, it was one of the reasons she was dolling herself up and putting effort into her outfit in the first place. Though, for Faye she was more anxious about the thought of being around her father's brothers, knowing once she stepped foot into the clubhouse word would get out.

Arriving to the clubhouse the two girls hopped out of Josie's car and head to grab the boxes, a few bikes were longed up along the side of the clubhouse, but no familiar faces to Faye's eye. She followed Josie's footsteps inside and once spotting Nora's gentle smile she felt relieved, placing the heavy box on the bar where Nora stood behind.

"Thank you very much girls, I wasn't in the mood to drive back home and grab these." Nora said as she made her way around the bar, placing a kiss on both of their cheeks, she now glanced over at the crow eaters who were leaning against the pool table across the clubhouse, "Get them properly shelved and the beer on ice." She demanded pointing to the boxes, before watching them scatter. "Why don't you girls go finish up your makeup in Dad's dorm... I've got work to do, yeah."

Faye's unfamiliar face didn't go unnoticed to the watchful eyes of the crow eaters, they immediately glared her way seeing as she was beautiful brunette who could've been fresh meat to the men here. Though, they would've easily turned the other cheek if they knew her name, let her alone her family. She laughed a little as she effortlessly glared back and turned to follow Josie to her father's dorm.

Nora took notice in the crow eaters interest in Faye, hearing them whisper to one another as she followed Josie back to the dorms. However, she wasn't going to let them play their games, not with Faye. She swore by Gemma she would take care of her, which is why she wouldn't let a mindless tart mess with her. She immediately caught eyes with a few of the girls, sending a nasty look their way before heading out to check on the guys who were grilling out back. For her, that was a warning.

"One thing I didn't miss, crow easters and the nasty pussy smell that follows." Faye chuckled as she stepped into the dorm with Josie and found herself settling on the bed before Josie joined her. "I practically got the evil eye just by stepping in here..."

"Uh, no. You got that look because of how hot you look in that outfit..." Josie laughed now sitting on the other end of the bed as she placed her makeup bag down. "If only you took off the jacket, because then they'd really hate you once they saw your perfect boobs." She unzipped the bag and smirked now unpacking her makeup.

Faye couldn't hide her smirk as she glanced down to see the low-cut blouse on her, she immediately blushed and covered up her chest with the use of her leather jacket. "Now I'm really not taking this off..." She grabbed the makeup and immediately began to finish with eye makeup.

"Why... you've got great boobs, you have every right to show them up, don't you think?" Josie questioned her as she then caught the sight of the patch on the breast flap of the jacket. "SAMCRO'S BABY," She read aloud and found Faye quickly catching her gaze.

Faye immediately glanced down at the familiar patch and found herself bitting her bottom lip, questioning the idea of wearing it tonight. She knew that others would question who she was if she had this on her back, she didn't want that, which is why she slowly began to pull at the jacket and strip it off. "You know... I think you're right... time I show them off."

Josie couldn't hide the smirk on her lips as she watched Faye toss the leather jacket aside, now revealing her cleavage which had hidden. She didn't ask again about the leather, knowing if Faye didn't comment on it, she wasn't going to speak on it, she'd wait for another time to do so.

The two girls continued on with doing makeup, while Josie secretly kept her thoughts to herself, thinking of the certain NOMAD of hers in mind; However, another NOMAD creeped into her thoughts as she watched Faye finish up her makeup, she knew it would've been a long shot, but she certainly wasn't afraid to undermine her friend. Especially when it would show a different light on the club she was so pissed off at.

* * *

Rows of liquor bottles were lined up behind the bar, along with beer on ice that was ready to be served once the men arrived back home. Faye and Josie were sitting along the bar laughing as they sang along to the music blaring from the radio; but the pretty new brunette didn't go unnoticed to the crow eaters who were eager to have some of the men home, but knowing a pretty face like hers was in town made more than a threat to them. Nora was ordering around the brothers who were grilling outside, telling them to get the food ready and off the grill, but the sound of motorcycles quickly sparked her interest as her old man arrived back home.

The bikes pulled into the clubhouse and immediately lined up along the side of the drive, parking as they watched their loved ones run over to greet them which was a joy to each man who wore a kutte. However, the man wearing the VP patch caught sight of his old lady and immediately jumped off his bike to wrap her in his arms. Dan Needles stood straight as he stretched out his legs from the long ride, his piercing blue eyes being revealed as he removed his sunglasses, now catching her deep brown eyes of his wife. After a long week on the road his excitement to see her was evident.

"There you are, baby," Dan was quick to wrap his arms around her waist drawing her close as he was quick to meet her in for a kiss, which deepened with a few passionate seconds. He could hear the cheers from his brothers who watched on, but it was soon followed along by their greetings as well. He pulled away after a few seconds passed and smiled. "Gosh, I've missed you."

"You better say that." Nora chuckled now tugging at the kutte he wore on his back and winked as she stepped back towards the clubhouse. "I'm just glad your home, safe... with me."

Dan couldn't hide his wandering eyes which found her cleavage sliding down her low cut blouse, but he was quick to revert his eyes as he laughed at her comments. "I'm glad your safe here with me too, babe." He winked, now catching his daughter who came running out of the clubhouse. "there's my other baby girl."

However, Josie's attention was turned to her handsome man who got himself off his bike to greet her, but once she jumped in his arms and greeted him she realized she'd skipped her dad. Yet, it didn't stop her from giving Marcus a kiss that she tried to keep hidden from her parents. She blushed as her whispered his plans for later in her ear, but was quick to hide it with a laugh.

"... Apparently, I don't matter." Dan said out loud, now catching a glance from Marcus which caused him to roll his eyes before looking away to continue greeting his wife.

Faye found herself standing in the doorway of the clubhouse looking out at the reunions with her arms crossed over her chest; the familiar feeling burning inside her chest as she couldn't hide her small smile. She remembered that feeling, knowing her father and brother were going out on a run and the dangers that followed, but once they got home she would race out into the lot and hang onto them, not wanting to let go with the fear of their absence. Though, seeing Josie wrapped up in the arms of a a man in a kutte, it wasn't something she thought she would see, until now.

Dan kept his eyes avoiding his daughter as she continued to kiss on Marcus, but instead his eyes caught the familiar face that stood near the clubhouse. His eyebrows raising as he caught on to who she was, she reminded him of her mother. "Little Faye?" He asked his wife who followed his gaze. "You told me Josie had a friend coming, but you didn't tell me it was Faye..."

"There's a reason for that..." Nora explained glancing over at her husband before lacing her fingers with his with a small smile, "I'll explain later tonight, but listen... she doesn't want anyone knowing her connections to Charming."

"..." Dan couldn't contain the small fit of laughter coming from his lips as he stole a glance back at Faye, "She's the daughter of the mother charter President, you really think I'm not gonna let my brothers in on that? They'll think she's just some sweetbutt, that's not gonna happen."

Nora and Dan were making their way closer to Faye, but she was quick to pause now standing closer to her lover and explain. "They're not gonna think that because you won't let them... neither will I. She's off limits." She whispered to him before nudging him forward and smirking. "Now, go say hi."

Dan pretended to salute his wife who gave a slight shove to his back, now catching Faye's gaze as he made his way into the clubhouse. He smiled looking over the young woman she had become, he couldn't believe that the young teen he once one her to be had grown into a mini version of Gemma. _Shit_ , time was surely flying by.

"Look at how grown up you are, Faye girl. You look quite a bit like your mother, but I'm sure you get that enough, huh?"

"Enough to start believing it myself..." Faye chuckled as she stepped out of the clubhouse doorway and shrugged her shoulders. "Must be nice to walk after riding back to good old Frenso, it hasn't changed much."

"Neither has Charming apparently," Dan stood arms length from Faye as he noticed the look in her eyes when mentioning her hometown. She seemed to grow awkward once he mentioned it and he didn't want to bother her by doing so, causing him to regret his words. "It's good to see you though darling... gonna give me a hug or leave me out to dry?"

Faye was bothered by the mention of Charming, only reminding her that her father and brother were most likely enraged at her absence, but she was quick to push it from her thoughts once he mentioned a hug. She gave a small smile, now stepping forward to greet him as her arms were quick to embrace the man she considered an Uncle. The smell of his kutte only reminded her of her father, which was a touchy thought, but she knew Dan wasn't one to take it out on. Faye just wished to contact her brother, but she wasn't ready, not yet.

"You've grown too, but that's just those boots of yours that give you lift now..." Dan chuckled pulling away from the hug before feeling an arm wrap around his waist from behind. He could feel the touch of his wife and the scent of her perfume causing him to respond by wrapping an arm around her as well, drawing close to one another. "It's good to have you here... I'm sure Josie's enjoying it."

"Oh, the two of them have done everything under the sun," Nora chuckled now leaning against her husband; she decided to join in the conversation, hoping her husband wouldn't bring up the small town of hers again. "literally, meaning tanning, shopping, even baking away which is the reason why there's some treats on the bar... couldn't get the two of them to bed last night, so gave them something to do." She winked over at Faye who smirked at her.

"Ohh," Dan whistled once hearing the mention of sweets being prepared for him and his brothers, "You just might have to come around here more often..." He made his way past Faye with his wife in tow, patting the young girls shoulder as they made their way into the clubhouse. The VP was itching to call her daddy, but he would have to wait until the night, knowing very well that once Clay Morrow heard word of his daughters whereabouts, he would be heading to Fresno in a heartbeat.

Faye couldn't help her small laugh as Dan Needles and Nora made their way inside, hearing the cheers come from the clubhouse as their VP had arrived back. Sweet memories were flooding back to Faye, the excitement of knowing your loved ones were home, it was like a breath of fresh air. She couldn't help but crack a smile, even when angered.

"Faye! Get over here!"

Josie's yelling was heard from across the lot and caused Faye to snap away from her thoughts, now glancing at her friend who was wrapping up in the arms of an unfamiliar biker. She knew what that meant, at least, she had an idea. She was quick to make her way over to the row of bikes and once standing near her good friend, she got a better look at the man who stole her heart. He was handsome, she'd give him that, but seeing the look in his eyes when his arms were locked around Josie, she could see he loved her.

"Marcus... this is Faye, Faye this is Marcus." Josie wasn't afraid to show her affection for her lover, but she shoved his arms away wanting him to greet her good friend properly. She was excited to have her man finally home, but knowing that Faye was to meet him made her a little anxious.

Marcus Quinn caught a glance at the young girl and noticed immediately she was pretty, but after just leaving Charming, he couldn't help but notice a resemblance between a certain Queen there and the girl here. He raised an eyebrow and gave a smile, now holding out his hand to greet her. "I've heard a lot about you from Josie, I'm sure she's been enjoying herself. She's needed a little girl time." He chuckled feeling the nudge from his girl.

Faye couldn't help but smile as his gentleman acts were seeming to give a nice smooth touch to the greeting, she chuckled now placing her hand in his and giving a gentle shake. "I've heard a lot about you, and I'm sure she'll be enjoying herself now that you're back. I'm sure she's in need of your services..." She caused Marcus to laugh as Josie was quick to smack Faye in the arm. "What? It's true..."

"... I like you already," Marcus laughed seeing Josie's pink cheeks turn red, "Nice to know she has a sense of humor, she's gonna fit right in."

"Yeah... she's practically made for this," Josie quickly said, which she received a daring glare from Faye, but she covered it up by quickly looking back at Marcus. "Where's Rhett? Shouldn't he be here with you guys?"

"Oh, he just wanted to stop by his house first... his brother left some things there before he left, he just wanted to check it out." Marcus explained to Josie before glancing at Faye, "Rhett's a close brother of mine."

"Please... practically glued at the hip, they were patched in together, which explains why they're so damn close." Josie explained now grabbing Marcus's hand before giving a slight tug to head into the clubhouse. "Come on, you need a cold one after the long drive." She was quick to grab Faye's hand with her free one and drag the two of them along.

* * *

Back in Charming a week had gone by since Faye had been gone, but the tension in the clubhouse was as thick as it had ever been. Jax had been avoiding his step-father at all costs, and it seemed Clay had been doing the same, but today church was set and knowing that every member sitting at the redwood table was nervous about Jax and Clay being in the same room together. As for Gemma, she'd been giving Clay the silent treatment since that night, knowing he was the reason their daughter left was something Gemma couldn't forgive him for. She spent most of her days at Jax's taking care of Abel while Jax was out doing runs for the club and Tara was busy at work, but she had spent a few of her nights here on the couch, not being able to head home and face Clay.

Clay had spent most of his nights at home, alone. The only company joining him was beer and a bottle of whiskey, along with the hateful tone in his daughters voice before she left, he couldn't seem to shake the regret that was eating over him, all starting from the moment Donna was killed. He knew better then to order that kill, but now he longed more than ever to live that moment over again. He went into Faye's room very night, looking over the empty room that was once filled with his daughter, while it had only been a week, the week was spent mostly alone. His only company being his brothers, excluding Jax.

Time came for him to make his way to the clubhouse, knowing the wrath of his step-son would be greeting him, but he also knew that he wasn't going to put up with a simply yell from Jax. Once getting to the clubhouse, he noticed Jax's bike was missing which relaxed him, but as he made his way into the clubhouse he spotted his brothers surrounding the bar, grabbing cold ones before church.

All eyes fell upon the President and he was quick to ignore them, sending a glare their way as they dared to question his well-being, yet by any glance anyone could see Clay's hangover was hitting him hard. His presence was known as was first Tig to stand up from the bar, now making his way over to his President and brother. He'd seen him last night, but now seeing the man today, he could see he regretted the choices that lead him here... as did Tig.

"You alright brother?" Tig whispered under his breath as he held a beer tight in his hand, knowing that the other brothers were turning away not wanting to overhear. "Look, it's been a week, we can have take care-"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Clay was quick to snap at the Sgt-at-Arms, "No one's sitting in my seat, got it? We need to get this shit over with, all this drama with Luann is bull shit. Should've been taken care of... thrown out."

"... It was, but this Georgie guys been trying to hack her website, not to mention beating up her girls if they don't show." Tig was doing his best to calm down Clay in a moment where his anger could've gotten worse. "We can take care of it today, we got Happy and Kozik here, extra set of hands."

Clay glanced over Tig's shoulder to see the Tacoma killer and the blonde patch sitting near the bar, he knew they were staying in Charming, but he didn't expect them to be here still. Yet, he'd forgotten that Happy asked to become a patch member of Redwood Original. He clenched his jaw and nodded his head, now making his way past Tig to head into Chapel, "Ten minutes." He announced, feeling all the eyes fall on him as he slammed the wooden doors shut and he slumped down into his seat.

The brothers were left sitting at the bar questioning the well being of their President, they were taking it easy on him knowing that Faye had been missing since, but they were also doing their best to Jax separated from Clay. Which is why today, everyone seemed to be on their edge of their seat. Each one of the brothers were anxiously waiting for Jax's arrival, knowing that once he stepped into Chapel and spotted Clay it wasn't going to be a fight, but a war between step-father and son.

Arriving to the clubhouse was Gemma and Tara, they knew that Jax would've come back from the run out to Stockton and luckily, his old lady had the day off and was hoping to have him to herself. Abel tucked away in his carseat as he was playing with his teething toys, meanwhile Gemma wanted to check in with the guys and see how everything was running there, but Clay's presence was unknown to both woman.

"Hey boys... why the sad faces?" Gemma spoke up as she stepped into the clubhouse, noticing the quiet tone set that was aside from the radio playing on as usual. She took notice in no one wanting to reply, but her eyes were quick to dart to Tiggy who was downing a beer. She stepped forward now motioning for him to come forward.

Tara Knowels stood back as Gemma took charge of the men, noticing the look of discomfort in each of them, but Tig seemed softer when it came to Gemma and she stole a glance at Opie who was leaning against the end of the bar. His eyes met hers, now averting to the chapel doors, which were closed. She knew Jax wasn't here, but the only person that came to mind was Clay Morrow. She cursed under her breath, now seeing Opie nod his head in response and take the last sip of his drink. Jax was expected to be here any minute and knowing that now, Tara feared for the sanity of the club.

"What the hells going on, huh?" Gemma whispered in a snappy tone, her eyes glaring directly into Tiggy's. "It's as if a dead man is walking and you all can't seem to get your heads screwed on straight."

Tig knew that when it came to Clay and Gemma, complications were an understatement, especially now when it came to Faye being put in the middle of their entire mess. He glanced down at his feet and took a deep breath before replying, "Your old man's here..." He left it simple, knowing it would be enough for Gemma to understand.

Gemma stole a glance at the double doors now knowing that her husband was present, but she wasn't one to face him at this moment and time, neither was her son. She stole a glance at Tara, who was immediately on her phone, but she was quick to grab the phone from her and cause the doctor to stir. "Don't... he's already on his way."

"He can't see Clay, Gemma. If he sees him-"

"There is no way to prevent this from happening Tara... the two of them our the head of the club. It's not about protecting them anymore, not when it comes to this shit." Gemma could see the worry and disbelief in the doctors eyes, but she knew once this was over she would understand in a different light. "It's gotta happen..."

Tara stood with her eyes glaring at Gemma, not understanding her meaning behind any of this, but she could tell that by the reaction of the men who sat and waited for this to layout, they agreed.

"So, what? You're just gonna let them beat the hell out of each other? This is how you solve everything? They'll kill each other. You can't let this happen..." Tara could feel her heart picking up, knowing the battle scars that she would soon need to mend on her lovers body. No one answered her, instead they all stared knowing that this was needed.

The sound of a motorcycle engine came from outside and it shook Tara to her core, knowing that once Jax heard of Clay being here, he wasn't going to hold back. She let out a heavy breath, immediately running her fingers through her hair and feeling Gemma's hand on her arm, but she didn't flinch or pull away, instead she stood there and relaxed as best as she could. The familiar face stepped into the clubhouse and caused everyone to turn, now catching the VP as he removed his sunglasses and nodded his head to his brothers.

Jax Teller made his way inside and immediately spotting Tara, he wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek before noticing the look in her eyes. He could tell something was bothering her, but then glancing at his mother he noticed the look of unsettlement. He knew his mother had been quiet since Faye had left, but this didn't seem to match.

"What's the matter now?" Jax asked, his arm staying tight around Tara's waist before he could get the answer he didn't want to hear; Yet, his mother nor Tara answered his question, instead the chapel doors slid open and he caught the sight of his step-father who stood in the chapel. His immediate reaction was anger as he caught the familiar face off guard, now understanding why everyone's mood shifted.

Jax told himself just to ignore Clay, it would be an easier route and safer while Abel was present. His arm wrapped tightly around Tara stayed still, glancing at the sleeping infant who was fast asleep in his carseat. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of his son.

"It's good to see you, babe. I've missed you," He said with a smile as he received a kiss back, but his eyes averted to their sleeping infant, before chuckling. "Shit, I've missed that face. " Jax knew what he was about to say would set off Clay, but he wanted that. "How can I not miss my kid when I'm gone?" Jax's words were true, but his were also a dig at Clay who looked on from afar and was quick to call out.

Clay opened the double doors with intent to call church, but the moment he spotted his wife standing in the clubhouse, his priorities seemed to slip away. He meet her gaze and she immediately looked away from him, causing a slight pain knowing that she didn't want to look him in the eyes, but he couldn't blame her. The President heard Jax's comments and immediately glanced at his sleeping grandson, a small smile growing on his lips, but it was quickly wiped away the moment Jax looked him dead in the eyes with his snarky comments.

"Got something you wanna get off your chest... _son_?"

The clever smirk stayed on Jax's lips as he tilted his head to the side, watching as Clay's anger seemed to be rising bit by bit. "I don't think I've got much to say to you, Clay. I mean... everyone's thinking the same damn thing here. Where's your daughter, huh? I bet you don't even know." He was beginning to taunt his step-dad, which was quick to set it off between the two of them.

Jax chuckled as he could feel Tara stiffen next to him, the anger from Clay seeming to frighten her and he wasn't going to allow it any longer. His arm slowly slipped away from Tara's waist as he stepped further away from his old lady and mother. He heard Tara shuffle her feet, most likely grabbing Abel and placing him further back.

Everyone stood still seeing the two had seen one another, but what was left was not knowing what was to come in the moment. For Clay, he was now set off the moment Jax mentioned the whereabouts of his child, he stepped forward out of the chapel and raised his hand pointing directly at Jax. He could feel the pain coursing through his fingers, but in that time he didn't care, he was practically numb as was.

"You better remember who the hell you're talking to," Clay threatened as the mention of Faye's whereabouts seemed to test him further. He stepped closer to Jax, now coming toe to toe with him, before he spat. "I don't give a shit if your the damn VP, I ain't taking lip from you."

"Trying to make me your bitch now? Good luck with that, you tried that already with Faye, look how well that turned out." Jax told himself not to be bothered by Clay getting in his face, but his hands clenched into fists and craved the tearing of his knuckles at this point. Just one damn punch, it's all he wanted.

Clay was set off from there, all he saw was red in that moment and he wasn't going to hold back, not when it came to the mention of his daughter. He effortlessly grabbed Jax by the collar of his kutte and slammed him against the wall. "You wanna use my daughter to piss me off, piece of shit." Clay could feel Jax raising his arms to fight back.

The brothers who looked on were quick to stand up from the bar once the physical altercation began, Opie being the one in quick defense to grab Clay and pull him away before anything got worse. Yet, they stayed back once Jax didn't seem to fight Clay and his grip on him.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard from her... figures, after all the shit you-"

The grey haired man was quick to shut him up by banging Jax up against the wall once more, this time putting all this strength into hurting him. It was on at that point. Jax felt the ache in his body was Clay shoved him into the wall, but he didn't let that stop him from fighting back. One swift kick from Jax sent Clay shuffling back, a slight shock from the hit, but Jax didn't want to stop from there.

Opie was the first to jump in between both men to break them apart, but it was soon noticed that he wasn't going to be able to break it up. He was shoved aside by Jax who went charging at Clay. He stepped back taking that as a sign from his brother to stay out of it, but he couldn't blame Jax for his actions, not when he witnessed all the tension between them.

His fist went flying into the air connecting with Clay's face before the hit man was sent stumbling back onto the pool table, pinning him down in his moment of weakness Jax spat in Clay's face. "You son of a bitch," He raised his fist once more sending another punch to his face, "you had the nerve to threaten her... your own fucking kid."

Gemma and Tara stood back watching on as Jax was quick to fight his step-father, but they didn't yell for them to stop once seeing Jax seemed to overtake him in a moment. Yet, Tara hated seeing the look of anger in her old mans eyes, not that she feared for herself, but knowing what he was capable of when angry. She stood close to Abel's side, protecting him from the fight that continued on. Gemma's stance was close by Tara, but seeing her son standing up for his sister made her somewhat prideful, he was doing what Gemma couldn't. However, seeing her son striking her husband in such a hateful way caused her to step away wanting to pull the two apart.

Tig noticed the queen of SAMCRO take her chance to intervene in the fight and he was quick to step before her, shaking his head. He knew very well that if Gemma got involved in their mess it would end nastier then it started. He could see that she didn't like being challenged, but he wasn't going to let her enter the men's fight.

Clay took each punch with a grain of salt, he could feel his lip bust with ease at the first strike of a fist, but by the second one he felt the blood form in his mouth. He didn't want to fight Jax, but then against with the two having such tension, it was only now getting taken out on another. The mention of Faye was when Clay decided to fight back, he used the strength in his legs, kicking Jax back with one easy shove and sitting up from the pool table.

"You mention her one more damn time..." Clay spat out the blood that came from his mouth and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm done wasting my time on this bullshit." He was slow to move past Jax as his hangover was causing his headache to rage on, along with his hand.

Jax told himself to ignore Clay and leave it at that, but the way his arrogance was up in the air only made his rage he had built up over the past few months come out in that moment. "You're the whole damn reason she ran away and you wanna call all of it bullshit? Some fucking father you are," He could feel all the rage he had built up coming out.

The man Clay was told him to walk away, but the father he was caused his footsteps to stop dead before heading into the chapel. His hands forming into fists before turning quick on his heel and his fists went flying into the air, connecting with Jax's cheek. Which was the cause of the yelling that came from the woman in their life, who were watching on, but for Clay he was fighting even when his wife was yelling for him to stop.

"Stop it, Clay! Dammit, get the hell off of him!" Gemma was enraged by that moment, now having Tig wrap his arms around her to hold her back from intervening. She was practically kicking and screaming at the sight of the blood on her sons face and lovers, but she hated witnessing this moment.

"Stop it! Stop it goddamit!" Tara soon followed with her yelling as she kept her stance by their son, she wasn't going to leave him when a physical fight began to form between the two men. She felt the tears soon form in her eyes at the sight of Jax with blood on his lip, getting punched by Clay as the two were filled with anger and soon enough the men who were watching get in between them.

Opie, Chibs, Happy, and Kozik spilt up into two groups now pulling the men apart and finding it difficult to control them as they dragged them across the clubhouse to keep them away from one another. Opie and Chibs held back Jax and pinned him against the wall in hopes of keeping him calm, while Happy and Kozik attempted to drag Clay into the chapel where he could cool down.

"You wanna transfer to NOMAD? I'll fucking tear that VP patch off myself," Clay yelled as he was struggling past the strength of Happy and Kozik's grip they had on him. He could see Jax struggling as well with Chibs and Opie, which made him smirk.

"Fine with me, maybe then I'll get to see my sister again." Jax yelled back at him, his cheek stinging from the pain of the punch he received moments ago. "Good luck to you with that!"

The men wanted a go at one another, but it was clear that the men were not going to touch one another again, but the cry of a baby broke Jax away from the anger he was so focused on in that moment. He drew his attention away from Clay and stole a glance at his crying child in Tara's arms, the sight of Tara's tears now breaking his heart as well. The fight he was giving Op and Chibs soon died, now shrugging his shoulders and leaning back against the wall. "Let me go!" He demanded from the men, who questioned his demands, "My son needs me." His statement was short, but both of them didn't question that.

Jax realized that he need to be a father, not this man filled with rage anymore.

He was soon released and he was quick to make his way towards Tara, now catching the sight of his crying son and he held his hands out to take his sleeping child. Tara understood and placed Abel in his arms, now wiping her tears as she saw his anger slip away from the sight of his son. She was just thankful that it was over. Jax held his son close to his chest and quickly made his way out of the clubhouse, Tara following his footsteps, both of them wanting to forget the brawl that had just taken place.

Gemma stood with her hand covering her lips, not knowing what to think of the actions she just witnessed between her husband and son. She felt the arms of Tig slowly slip away from her waist, now causing her to stand still and glance over at Clay; His lip was busted from the punch he received from Jax, along with the reddened cheek to match. In all her years of marriage to Clay, she'd never been more disappointed in him, he was at his lowest and she hoped he began to notice that now. His eyes soon met hers, causing her to step back away from Tig and snatch her purse from the bar, she didn't have any words at this point. None.

Clay watched as the woman he loved made her way out of the clubhouse, the hate filled eyes being burned in the back of his mind with deep regret forming in his mind. It left him standing in the chapel with Kozik and Happy, whose arms soon released the man and glanced around the clubhouse floor questioning what they were going to do. However, Clay stepped forward and ignored their eyes now making his way back into the dorms to go into his. It was all becoming more evident to the man and he couldn't escape what he did.

The slam of his door was enough for him to comeback to the reality of his life, along with the pictures resting on his wall, his child, his wife, his step-son, his entire life that he had built on good terms was crumbling. He stole a glance at the photos and immediately felt tears well up in his eyes, he missed his child, he missed his daughter. It broke his soul to know that he had been the reason behind her leaving, but also knowing that his wife hated him made his regret worse than ever. He leaned back against his door and slid down to the floor now feeling himself crumble back into a broken hearted father.

* * *

"So... how'd you meet Josie?"

Faye, Josie and Marcus were seated around a table inside the clubhouse by the pool tables, the party the party continuing on through the night with the club members excitement of being home growing. Marcus was enjoying his second beer as Josie was seated in his lap, a coke in her hand as she was enjoying the comfort in knowing he was home. He wanted to get to know Faye after he'd heard much about her from Josie, but he didn't think he'd like her as much as he was.

Faye raised the glass of water to her lips and chuckled, now shrugging her shoulders as she stole a glance at her friend who questioned her as well. She wanted to keep it hidden that she was Morrow's daughter, but for Josie she was going to find this comical as to how Faye was going to cover up the truth.

"Oh, we met at summer camp when we were eight, we got along because we both hated the girls we were bunked with. It was really fun." Faye enjoyed that she was lying through her teeth, causing Josie to raise an eyebrow at her comments and hide her small fit of laughter.

"Summer camp?" Marcus questioned now glancing at Josie who covered her mouth to hide her laughing, "You hate camping, I tried getting you to go camping with me and you said you've never been and never wanted to." He couldn't tell who was lying at this point, because judging by the glancing between the two girls who were giving questionable looks to one another. "Am I missing something here?"

"No, not at all." Faye was quick to cover up Josie's laughter with a reply, "It wasn't anything like camping... just great summer fun, swimming, crafts, sitting around the fire and signing..." Her lies were just getting worse which caused Josie to almost choke on the coke which she tried to down in order to hide it. Faye couldn't contain the smirk either, soon covering her hand over her mouth.

Marcus could tell the two were lying, but he couldn't help but wonder why, he laughed himself now finishing off his beer and placing it down on the table. "So, camping?" He asked noticing Josie almost spitting up the coke before he could even ask more questions he spotted the familiar face from across the clubhouse and placing a kiss on Josie's cheek. "Rhett's here... I'm gonna grab a beer, any need in refills?"

Josie and Faye both shook their heads watching as Marcus stood up from the table, once he was away Josie turned to Faye with a grand smile now leaning over the table. "Summer camp when we were eight?" She asked causing Faye to laugh. "We met at a biker rally when we were five, we didn't sing around a campfire singing _kumbaya_ , we sat around a fire pit singing along to ' _Hotel California_."

Faye uncovered her mouth once Marcus left the table, feeling the embarrassment sinking in as she tried to contain her own laughter. "I tried, I tried really hard to cover that up. I'm used to biker rallies, not making s'mores and painting birdhouses. It was the best excuse I could come up with." She stole a sip of her water with lime and rolled her eyes. "Tell me you could've come up with something better..."

"Oh no, it would've been shit too, but watching you try was pretty fucking amusing." Josie chuckled running her fingers through her hair, "You better tell my parents that story, they'll get a kick out of it." She glanced over her shoulder spotting Marcus at the bar with a brother.

Faye didn't bother glancing through the busy crowd, instead she bit her bottom lip and noticed the love in Josie's eyes at the sight of Marcus, which warmed Faye's heart in knowing she was charmed by the kind gentleman. "He seems like a good one..." Faye said to Josie, who's attention quickly fell back to the brown eyed girl. "I'm happy for you, really. You deserve that."

"He's really great, Faye. The best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd do without him." Josie felt her cheeks rise in heat, knowing her flushed face was a way of showing her love for the guy in the kutte. "... I hope you know that you deserve that too, you really do Faye." She hoped Faye would actually believe her, but she could tell by the eye roll she received, she didn't.

"Never happening, Jo." Faye chuckled glancing out at the pool table to watch the game going on, but she could feel Josie's eyes on her, questioning her comment. "Good joke though..."

Josie wanted to fight Faye on that comment, but when feeling the familiar arm wrap around her waist she stopped him, "Let's dance..." She was quick to say to Marcus who was about to sit down. She knew Faye wasn't going to want to speak, not after the mention of her dating a man in the club. Josie grabbed Marcus by the arm and made their way to the dance floor to join her parents who were swaying to the music.

Faye felt her mind race back to her mothers words, knowing that Josie thought the same way as her only made it worse. She glanced down at the water and immediately rolled her eyes, now getting up from the table and making her way over to the bar. She pressed her arms against the railing and smiled at the bartender before asking for a glass of whiskey. With her tits pushed up and her top revealing them, the prospect serving drinks didn't question it. She smirked to herself, now enjoying the freedom that came along with it.

Once she was handed the drink Faye stole a sip from the glass and settled once the burn ran down her throat, causing her to squint her eyes a bit as she endured the small pain, but settling once the taste on her lips was familiar. "Thank God for whiskey..." She mumbled, knowing very well that she inherited the love for it from her father.

"Shit, I've missed admiring those arms of his... if only she wasn't under it."

The high pitched voice next to her said as she tried blocking it out, but stealing a glance at the two crow eaters next to her, Faye narrowed her eyes once seeing their eyes land upon Marcus. She sat still and quiet, knowing she should bite her tongue before getting herself into any trouble. Instead, she stole a sip of whiskey and kept her lips sealed.

"The things I would do to him. That perky little bitch better enjoy him while she's got him, then again... I don't mind sneaking around and making him mine."

Faye slammed her glass down on the bar and turned to face the two crow eaters, now catching their attention with along with glare she received from both of them. "You know, with all the time ya'll spend on your back and knees, you'd think you'd get tired of getting fucked." She spat before the two girls stood up from the bar stools to face her.

"What the hell did you just say?" The blonde crow eater asked, stepping closer to Faye.

"You heard me... I'm not gonna say it again either, Josie is her name by the way, not _perky bitch_. Wanna call her that again? I dare you, because if you do," Faye chuckled to herself, whistling at the image in the back of her mind. "I'd hate to see the perfectly reshaped nose of yours get broken again, may even tear your fake tits off. Now that, I'd enjoy"

The blonde haired crow eater was quick to step forward and press her chest against Faye, who was quick to look her dead in the eyes, "You better step away from me, I'm not in the mood to fight tonight." She truly wasn't in the mood to get physical with a crow eater, but she also wasn't going to let them trash talk Josie.

"Or what?" The crow eater placed her hands on Faye's shoulders and shoved her back into the man beside her, she smirked once hearing her friend laugh at her actions. "Stupid bitch." She turned back to the bar to continue enjoying their drinks.

Faye didn't expect the crow eater to push her, but the moment her hands touched her shoulders Faye found herself enraged by her actions. She pushed herself off the man she was thrown into and grabbed the brunette by the back of her hair, now slamming her face into the bar before doing it once more. The blonde watched in shock as she stepped away, not wanting to involve herself in a fight when she saw the look in Faye's eyes. She sent her face flying into the bar twice before holding her bloody face up to hers.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me, take that as a warning." Faye spat, before feeling arms wrap around her waist and pull away from the crow eater. She could feel eyes fall upon her and heard the crow eater calling her a bitch, along with psycho before long. "Get off of me!" She snapped at the pair of arms locked around her waist pulling her away from the bar. "Let me go!"

She was pulled outside the clubhouse feeling the fresh air hit her face and once she was a few feet away from the doorway, the arms soon released her from the tight grip. Faye whipped around to see Dan standing close by her side, followed by Nora who was making her way outside. She felt the fear of scolding rest on her shoulders and she shook her head. "I'm not getting in trouble for this, she deserved more than that."

"I think you did enough damage to her, Faye." Dan said stepping closer to the angered woman, but Nora placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. "You can't go around acting like that..."

"She was talking about sleeping with Marcus, calling Josie names, I was gonna let it go but she got in my face, put her hands on me first. I had a right to defend myself and Jo." Faye snapped quickly before seeing the anger rise in Nora's eyes. After all, she was the queen of the clubhouse here and to know they were speaking disgracefully about her daughter, it was another story. "I warned her..."

Nora and Dan stood by each other as they watched Faye explain herself and what happened. For Nora, she understood why it happened at this point and now that she knew the cause, she wasn't going to hold back on the crow eater as well. She stepped closer to the young woman and placed a hand on her chin, now catching her gaze and smirking.

"Not bad," Nora winked at the young girl before kissing her cheek and turning to head back inside, giving Dan a soft look in hopes he would understand that Faye didn't mean any harm. That was until all hell broke lose between the two. Her job now was to take care of the crow eater who had spoken illy of her daughter.

Faye stood with her arms crossed as her fists were balled up in fists, looking back at Dan Needles who's gaze was now locked on her. She could tell he was shocked by her actions, but she couldn't just take it from someone. Her mother taught her that. Her eyes tore away from the man and she chuckled. "I get it... I've gotta cool off and stay out here."

Dan chuckled himself, now nodding his head and scratching the back of his neck as she began to kick around the rocks scattered along the ground. "Just give it a few minutes... Josie's wanting to come-"

"Don't... I don't want her knowing what they were saying." Faye whispered to him before making her way over to the clubhouse and leaning against the building. She could practically feel the look of concern in Dan's eyes on her, but she wasn't in the mood to talk, not when she was pissed off and had a little whiskey in her. The sound of his footsteps made their way inside the clubhouse leaving Faye alone outside, she could feel the beat of the music inside against her back which caused a soothing wave of calmness for her.

The moonlight resting along her face as she kept her eyes upward as the night stars seemed to wink down at her, she couldn't help but give a small smile at the beautiful scenery, but inside she could feel herself screaming. She told herself to have been better and walked away from the crow eater, but at the same time she didn't mind fighting back, especially when she didn't start it. The gravel under her healed boots were causing her to slide a little while she leaned up against the building, but the idea of sitting down on the rocky gravel gave her discomfort.

' _Dammit...'_ She cursed in the back of her mind; In that instant, Faye would've called her brother and she was more than tempted to go inside and ask Josie for hers, but she didn't want to, not now.

"Sent into timeout I see?"

The voice brought Faye out of her admiration for the night sky, causing her to turn and glance at the man standing outside the doorway of the clubhouse. His tattoos and tall body being the only features she could catch from afar. It wasn't until he started making his way over to Faye that she caught a better overlook at the stranger, his dirty blonde hair was tousled a little, not messy but almost styled that way, his deep blue eyes were starring back at her as she studied him and the gentle smile of his seemed interested.

He stood closer to her causing her to have a feel for the height difference between the two of them, he had to have been six' three, much taller compared to her five six height. She caught a better look now seeing his handsome face smirk down at her, almost taunting the fact that she was standing outside instead of being inside as she was. The tattoos on his toned arms being shown off as well as he held out the glass of whiskey that was left on the bar inside.

"I think this was yours, you left at the bar after slamming Stacy's face in." He explained giving a small smile "I was the one you fell into by the way,"

"... Want me to say thanks for catching me? Cause I won't." Faye asked with a slight snort before turning her gaze away from him. "Also, thanks but no thanks for saving my drink, but I know better than to take a drink from a total stranger."

The whistle that came from his lips was followed by a small chuckle as he leaned against the wall next to her, which caused her to raise an eyebrow at his actions. "You're just as sweet as you look then, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Just your neighborhood good girl with a kink for biker parties," Faye's sarcastic tone was obvious for her, but the laughter coming from the guy caused her to turn her head over to him and question his presence. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"I just didn't think you'd want to waste the whiskey," He raised the glass in the air as he looked Faye back in her eyes before smirking, "I guess I was wrong about that."

Faye watched as he raised the half empty glass in the air and crossed her arms over her chest, "My quench for thirst is gone..." She lied before shrugging her shoulders, "Why don't you finish it off for me, I wouldn't mind." She watched the shock in his eyes as her suggestion was more than he expected. "What? Not sweet enough for you?"

The sarcastic laugh showed as he stole a glance at the whiskey in the glass, "Not a problem at all, just finished off third beer is all." He explained seeing the grand smile that graced her perfect lips. "I'm not wanting a hangover, that's all."

"Says the guy who is going on three beers." Faye licked her lips as she grew eager to see him down the rest of her drink. "How bout this... down it and I'll dance with you, that is if you want." She turned onto her side and leaned her hip against the wall now, her arms still left crossing her chest. She didn't have any doubt in her mind that he would say now, which gave her the confidence in his reply.

His eyes couldn't help but travel downward as her low cut shirt revealed the lace bracelet pushing up her breasts, his eyes quickly meeting hers once more before raising the glass to his lips. The warm liquid eased down his throat as he gulped it all down, leaving the burn to slowly creep in and the warmth grow in his chest once he was finished off.

Her jaw clenched the moment he downed the whiskey and finished it off for her, but while she was in shock of his actions, she was reminded that she owed the handsome stranger a dance. She watched him cough a little as he wiped his mouth from the whiskey on his lips, now raising his eyes to meet hers as a smile now graced his lips.

"Now... I believe you owe me a dance,"

Faye chuckled now pushing herself off the wall and taking a step away from him, "You know, sadly I'm not much of a dancer, but I'm sure you'll find someone who will want to dance with you." She winked at him before turning to make her way inside away from him.

"Thought you had a biker kink?" He was quick to cause her to pause before heading back inside the clubhouse.

"Oh, that..." Faye turned back to face the handsome face and pursed her lips, "bikers aren't really my thing, just a little lie that sounded funny if you ask me."

"Liar!"

Faye was taken aback by that quick comeback and she narrowed her eyes at him before laughing under her breath, "Excuse me?" She couldn't believe he'd just bluntly fought back. "Don't flatter yourself..."

"Ohh, I'm not. You're lying because that sarcasm is just a way to cover it up." He pushed himself off the wall now shrugging his shoulders before giving a small smile, "At least, that's how I look at it..."

Faye hated the way he was looking back at her with such understanding when he was just a stranger, which only ticked her off and the more she stared at him, the more she wanted to slap him across the face. "You don't know me, babe. I suggest you stop while you're ahead..."

"Consider it done..." He made his way over to Faye and tilted his head to the side, eyeing the girls brown eyes before licking his lips. "Think I can get your name before you slap me... or send my face driving into the wall?"

"Funny. It's Faye... or maybe it's Tara, who knows, I'm lying after all, right?" She teased him before footsteps were heard from the doorway of the clubhouse, causing Faye to glance over her shoulder to see Josie and Marcus joining them.

"You broke her nose, Faye. What the hell got you so worked up?" Josie immediately made her way up behind Faye as she caught a glance at the familiar face she was speaking to. "Oh... I didn't know you weren't alone." She bit her bottom lip to hide the smirk that was growing on her lips.

"Breaking noses runs in my family..." Faye muttered under her breath thinking back to when her mother broke Tara's nose, before catching the gleam in her eyes when seeing the blue eyed stranger. "I am alone, I was about to head back inside."

Josie raised her arm and pinched Faye in the back of her arm, causing her to squeal as she glanced over at her friend, questioning why she had done that. "Why am I not surprised..." Marcus slowly made his way up behind the two girls seeing the familiar face. "Thought you were just gonna have a smoke..."

"I was... I caught little miss tough stuff and thought I'd congratulate her."

Marcus nodded head eyeing him as he could see right through his poor excuse, "Mhmm." He saw the look of confusion in Faye's eyes and raised his hand to the brother of his, "Faye, this is Rhett... Rhett, this is Faye. The brother I told you about," He gave a gentle smile before turning back to Rhett and shaking his head; He knew that once he caught a glimpse at Faye, Rhett would've been interested in the pretty brunette, but when he brought it up to Josie she was quick to shut down any thought, and now witnessing it for himself was sweet victory.

"So, your name really is Faye..."

* * *

It had been a few hours since the fight that went on between the President and the VP at the clubhouse in Charming, but the unsettling feeling still rocked the clubhouse. However, for the president he kept himself locked up in his dorm and found himself sipping on a the bottle of whiskey that was in his nightstand. He found the pictures of his daughter haunting him and overtime with each sight of the picture, Clay stole a glance from the bottle. He knew that his wife wasn't going to want him home tonight, which is why he was getting cozy in the bed and his hangover already building for the next day.

The cell resting on his nightstand soon began to ring and caused the president to stir in his bed, now snatching the phone before answering and feeling his motion sickness get worse with his movement.

"Hello?" He rubbed his eyes now placing the whiskey bottle aside and ignoring the awful smell coming from the bottle.

 _"Clay... it's Dan."_

He didn't expect to hear from the other person on the line, but the moment he did he raised an eyebrow and struggled to place the bottle on the nightstand. "Dan... what can I do you for brother?" His drunk slurring coming through the phone as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

 _"I was told that you weren't sure where Faye was... I wanted you to know that she's here, with us. She's safe."_

The second her mentioned his daughters name Clay found himself sitting up from the bed and finding his immediate attention turning to the call. He could feel the wave of nausea hit, but he ignored the moment and swallowed back the urge to vomit. "She's in Fresno?"

 _"Yeah... she's been here for a bout a week, I didn't know about it until tonight, when I got back from the run. Trust me when I say, I would've told you earlier brother,"_

Clay felt his shoulders slump against the heavy weight of the liquor and he felt the weight of the world slowly lift off his shoulders, knowing his child was safe was all he needed to know. She was only two hours away, which would've been a fast drive there, but the temptation was quick to dissolve at the memory of the fight that happened today. He needed to let her come home when she was ready and that was a difficult pill to swallow.

"I trust you..." Clay whispered, "She, she's happy?"

 _"I think so, she's... she's been with Josie all week and I'm sure you remember how they were, imagine that now."_ He laughed through the phone, but when he didn't hear a following laugh he calmed down. " _I've got her safe, brother. She's in good hands."_

"... I trust that." Clay could picture the two girls at the age of five when they first met, they got along immediately and practically snuck away from their parents, the grin on Faye's face burned in the back of his mind. He didn't want to shake that sense of pride that he had for his daughter, but knowing his daughter hated him made his own pride fall away. "Listen, brother... just do me one favor while you've got her there." He paused now feeling his dry eyes sting once the tears form again, "Tell her I love her,"

 _"I'll do that, if you need anything... just call me."_

The line then went dead and left Clay feeling more alone then before, the dead tone causing his tears to fall and the phone following along with it and slipping away from his hand. His drunk demeanor seemed to overpower his emotions at the thought of his child, when before it was simply anger and now it was the tears he was holding back. The sight of her brown eyes only breaking the strong man he tried to be, her smile being the one to break his heart. He craved his wife's touch, but he wasn't going to receive it, knowing Gemma was far to angry at him to even consider comforting the crumbling man he was becoming.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, there it is... I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I probably wrote it in less than three days. I hop you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you can, I love, love hearing the feedback from you all._**


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day after the homecoming in Fresno and between the hangovers and walk of shames, the town had seen more than they bargained for in the short morning. However, for Faye and Josie they came home somewhere between one and two in the morning, Josie's parent opting to stay at the clubhouse over night and leaving the girls at home alone. The two girls woke up around ten and decided it was time to get out of bed, Faye hoped in the shower while Josie made a call to her boyfriend in the meantime. Before long they were in the kitchen making themselves breakfast. Faye was flipping pancakes while Josie was cutting up fruit to serve along with it on the side.

The kitchen was connected to the dinning room, which made it easy for the girls to set up the table and windows let the natural lighting of the sun shine through as they opened up the curtains and danced around the kitchen to their favorite songs. Between the two of them they got breakfast ready and enjoyed being alone in the home, which was rare for the both of them.

"Why am I making so many pancakes, it's just gonna be us two?" Faye asked as she glanced at the stack that was forming on the plate in her hand, "You really think we're both gonna eat a stack of ten?"

Josie was cutting up strawberries when she glanced out the window to see the two men making their way inside; she purposefully forgot to mention they be having guests. She couldn't help but smile, looking over her shoulder as she placed the bowl of fresh fruit aside. "... Not exactly, but I've attempted."

Faye rolled her eyes and turned the burner off before flipping the last pancake, "All I know is, we're gonna need a few hungover men to actually get these eaten." She then made her way over to the table with the last of the pancakes, now spotting the two out the window making their way through the back door. "... Jo, what is he-"

"Marcus called and I mentioned us making breakfast, so... I invited them." Josie was quick to explain, she nudged her to grab the juice from the fridge. Not before catching the familiar daggers from Faye. "Don't give me the face!" She snapped quickly before hearing the back door open, "Go get the juice and be nice."

The sound of the back door slamming shut was followed by the scuffling of boots across the hardwood floor.

"Joise... We're here!"

Faye was quick to follow the instructions given as she opened up the fridge and hid behind the door once Marcus came into view, then she spotted Rhett out of the corner of her eye and knelt down. She was hidden from their view as she heard them greeting one another, praying that they wouldn't ask where she was for the time being.

"How are the headaches treating the two of you?" Josie raised an eyebrow as she placed a kiss on her lovers cheek, but the smell of cigarette smoke and beer quickly overlapped the sweet smell in the kitchen. "Oh gosh, have you even showered after last night?"

Marcus was craving the taste of pancakes from the moment he caught a whiff of the syrup, but the look in Josie's eyes made him realize he wasn't about to eat anything. "You called and mentioned pancakes, I didn't really think of showering after that..." He chuckled, glancing at Rhett who was quick to slump down in his seat at the kitchen.

Josie wrinkled her nose at the smell and placed a hand on her boyfriends shoulder, now pushing him towards the doorway leading out of the kitchen. "Go take a shower upstairs, I'll grab you some clothes... I'm not kidding, go!" She demanded pointing to the doorway, smirking as he was sluggish to make his way out of the kitchen. She then glanced over at Rhett who was about to snatch a stack of pancakes. "Don't think this counts you out, go on... use the bathroom across the hall upstairs. Get!"

Josie darted from the kitchen and made her way upstairs to gather up the clothing for the guys, but not before spotting Faye hiding behind the fridge door. She rolled her eyes and glanced over at Rhett who was slow to get himself up and out of the dinning chair, "Have fun!" She winked at Faye as a small laugh followed behind.

Rhett rolled his eyes at the demands coming from Josie and glanced over at Marcus who was already dragging himself out of the kitchen. He wanted to snatch a pancake and run, but he didn't want to suffer the consequences. He huffed as he made his way to leave the kitchen, but not before seeing Faye crouched behind the fridge hiding.

He raised an eyebrow now bending down next to her, "You... You looking for something specific?" He tilted his head to the side, catching Faye's attention.

Faye looked over her shoulder to see Rhett staring at her with a smirk playing on his lips, she clenched her jaw and gave a fake smile before snatching the orange juice. "Found it..." She whispered before standing up and closing the fridge, now catching the scent that lingered into his clothes, "You reek of beer, sweat and cheap pussy."

"Oh, is that right?" Rhett bit his bottom lip as he eyed the dark eyed brunette, "And how would you know what cheap pussy smells like? Speaking from experience?"

"... Wouldn't you like to know," Faye was quick to stop his dirty mind from continuing and narrowed her eyes at the pair of blue eyes of his. "If you're thinking of me with another girl, I have every right to slap you."

Rhett couldn't hide the growing smirk on his lips as the image grew in the back of his mind, now causing a slight turn on for the man in the kutte. "Can't deny that now that you've mentioned it." He winked at her, causing the orange juice to shake in her hand. "I mean it could've been the reason of the fight last night, three girl love triangle?"

"Sounds like a porno waiting to happen." Faye turned away from Rhett and made her way over to the table and placed the pitcher in the center, "It certainly would've entertained your perverted mind, but no that wasn't what started it."

Rhett could hear the footsteps on the hardwood floor coming from upstairs and guessed that Marcus was attempting to get some time with Josie, which gave him an excuse to messing with Faye. He watched as she began to set the table and he was slow to make his over to her, now shrugging his shoulders. "So, what was it about then? I know those girls can be catty, but breaking a girls nose... that's some hatred."

Faye was setting out plates and glasses for the breakfast and hearing his voice creep closer caused her to pause, looking over her shoulder to see him leaning against the kitchen counter and eying the food on the table. "You really wanna know?" She asked laughing under her breath, "She was talking shit about Jo... saying she was gonna sleep with Marcus behind her back." She clenched her jaw at the girls words repeating in the back of her mind. "Said sleeping around in secret was fun, as if ruining a relationship is fun..."

He could hear the anger in her voice as she explained herself and once hearing her discuss the matter of Marcus and Josie, he clenched his jaw as well. "Those sweetbutts have been trying that ever since Jo got under his arm, they've never liked the idea of Josie being his. It doesn't help with her dad being who he is..." Rhett paused now watching her fingers tighten the silverware in her hands, now dropping them onto the table, causing a small crash to sound. "They really burn your ass up, huh?"

"How could you tell?" Faye muttered under her breath and began to crack her knuckles in annoyance of the topic, "They don't care if the guy has an old lady or not, they just sleep with them whenever the lady's not looking. Some way to get around, then the old man get ticked off when the old lady does get involved. That make any sense to you? Because it sure as hell doesn't to me."

Rhett could see the rambling that began at the mention of a sweetbutt, but he quickly began to question her knowledge into the world of the MC, seeing as she was quick to name of Old Man and Old Lady. The hatred behind her tone, he couldn't seem to understand it, but he was surely witnessing it now. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and raised an eyebrow, "You know... for someone who lives outside of this world, you know a hell of a lot about it."

Faye didn't mean to let her guard down, but she was quick to cover it up by pouring herself some juice and shrug her shoulders. "My mom's close with Nora," She whispered before downing her glass.

"Mhmm." He continued to stare at the beautiful brunette before finding himself grabbing a glass from the table as well, now reaching for the juice from Faye, who gave him a questionable look. "What? I want some, Marcus is busy and I'm guessing so is Jo." He raised an eyebrow, now causing Faye to understand and take the seat at the table by his side. He was slow to take the seat by her, but he did so and served himself the juice before licking his lips and eyeing the pancakes in front of him.

"If you want to eat, go ahead... I'm not hungry."

Rhett frowned seeing the look in Faye's eyes, it was as if she was at a loss for words, not even finding the appetite to have a bite of food at this point. He was quick to serve himself three pancakes and a side of fruit, but he could tell the stillness in the air was unsettling for her and he hated to let the sit. "I don't support that..."

Faye was staring out the window watching as the trees shift with the light breeze in the air; the mention of sweetbutts reminded her of the reason and the cause of when Faye got into the argument with her father. She hated to think back to that, but ever since last night it was all she could think about. The sweetbutt last night was just her way of taking out the hostility towards the crow eaters, but it didn't help that she put her hands on her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rhett's abrupt comment, causing her eyes to shift at her side at the piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I wouldn't sleep with some sweetbutt if I had an old lady by my side." Rhett was quick to reply before cutting up the pancakes and chowing down on the breakfast. "I've seen too many brothers fuck up their lives because of a few nights, let alone one. If you marry someone, it's for life, ain't it?"

She noticed the serious tone to his voice which was a surprise to her, after all the man was wearing a kutte himself, in her eyes she didn't know if there was a man who could stay faithful. Yet, she wanted to believe he was speaking the truth. He glanced back at her waiting for an answer, which was a slight nod and she placed her glass down in front of her, crossing her arms over her chest and nervously looking away from him.

He could see the look of discomfort quickly rise in the young woman, her arms crossing over her chest and she practically sunk into the dining room chair. She didn't seem to admire the idea of conversation, which left him with more questions about the brown eyed girl. Rhett turned his body back towards the table and continued eating his breakfast.

"You know, I can see you care bout Josie, as for Marcus... you don't have to worry about him, he's pretty wrapped up with her. Trust me... he's got himself a good one." Rhett explained to her, hoping to defuse the tension.

"... What about you? You got yourself a good one?" Faye didn't want to discuss Josie or Marcus, the thought only bringing her back to her own parents. She chuckled under her breath as she got up from the table to grab the eggs from the microwave, which she had forgotten about once she placed them in there to keep warm.

"You asking cause you interested?" Rhett was quick to fire back at her with a mouthful of pancakes, hearing the microwave door slam shut causing him to smirk knowing he was getting under her skin. "Sounds like it to me..."

Faye held the bowl of freshly cooked eggs and placed them on the opposite side of the table, watching as Rhett's eyes fell upon them and narrowed seeing she had ignored him. "Asking cause you mentioned being faithful... just seeing if you actually follow through." She snapped back, before sitting back down in her seat.

"I dated a girl once... didn't work out." Rhett replied stealing a sip of orange juice before reaching across the table to grab the eggs which Faye set out. "She's the one who wasn't very faithful."

His reply left Faye silent as she watched him serve himself a helping of eggs, but hearing the hesitation in his voice as he spoke of his ex she seemed to regret her question. She nervously picked at the hem of her shirt and nervously bit her bottom lip, "I.. I'm sorry," She whispered under her breath.

"Don't be... it happened," He was quick to fill his mouth with food to avoid the awkward apologies before hearing the shuffling of feet from upstairs. "What about you? No one to be faithful to on your side?" Rhett knew it was a long shot in asking that question, but he would easily cover it up if needed. After all, she asked a similar question.

Faye scoffed a little as she raised the glass to her lips and shook her head, "No... the guys my age are pigs." She was quick to say as the sweet tart taste of orange juice calmed her between the discussion. "Plus, between an overprotective older brother you could say it's not that easy."

"Oh, I see... how much older is he?"

"He was thirteen when I was born... you can do the math." Faye smirked seeing his playful wink at her and she rolled her eyes, "Anyways... all of the guys I went to school with feared him, so you could say they were all pretty scared shitless that if they touched me, he'd run them over."

"... And now?" Rhett was finishing off his breakfast as the two continued to chat with one another, which made him smile as he licked his lips from the syrup that dripped from his fork. "They should at least grow a pair by now."

"You don't know my brother." She chuckled thinking of Jackson's overprotective attitude towards her when it came to guys hanging around her.

"I think if I wanted to be with a stunner like you, I'd take a beating," He glanced over his shoulder and pushed the empty plate away before being the shock in her eyes as he seemed to take her by surprise. "But, that's just me." Rhett gave a small chuckle getting up from the table with his empty plate and placing it in the sink.

He could hear the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and was quick to make a move, now walking back to the table to grab the glass of orange juice he left, slowly leaning over Faye as he did so. But as he reached for it he leaned close behind Faye's ear and whispered, "You still owe me that dance..." Her perfume now catching his nose, the warm lavender scent mixing with rose drawing him in.

Faye felt his hot breath on the back her neck and immediately it caused goosebumps to form along her skin, which was was surprising to to her, but her slight jump caused him to laugh as he stepped away. She was quick to whip around in her seat, now watching him make his way out of the kitchen and head upstairs to shower, but the slightest interest in him from last night seemed to reach it's peak. Yet, she wasn't going to admit that, not yet.

* * *

The queen of SAMCRO had found herself avoiding her home at all costs the day after the fight between her son and husband. Knowing very well that her husband wouldn't want to be messed with and she wasn't one to be messed with either. In the end, she found herself crashing at Luann's after spending most of her day with her grandson, which seemed to be the only person who brought her joy in the rocky days that had come. She woke up that morning craving coffee, but once finding out Luann had to head out to CaraCara, she decided that a trip home wouldn't have been such a bad idea, a shower sounded good and a change of clothes even better.

She parked her suburban in the driveway and slowly made her way inside, hesitant in knowing that Clay could've been home. However, his bike wasn't in the driveway and that gave her a clear mind. Gemma made her way inside and was quick to notice the sense of stillness in the home, which made her believe she was alone.

The coffee pot was quickly turned on and left to brew as Gemma then started fixing up Sonny's food, which had been the only reason she had been home everyday. She knew the coffee would take at least a few minutes, leaving her time to head upstairs and feed her third son; passing by the living room she noticed the tv was on, replaying sports channel which had to have been Clay.

She was quick to make her way upstairs now walking along the hallway leading to her bedroom. Passing by Faye's room was difficult, the door left open and rather haunting to Gemma as she kept her eyes ahead, avoiding the sight of the dark room. She hadn't spoken to Faye since the day before, but after last night she just wished to hear her voice.

She flipped on the master bedroom light and immediately noticed the photos scattered along the bedroom floor, the box they were in sitting at the foot of the bed and a whiskey bottle resting by it. Gemma's heart broke at a glimpse of the pictures, she unlocked Sonny's cage and placed the food inside, now turning back to gather up the photos and put them away. She picked one up and found herself staring at the happy smile of her little girl, which soon formed a smile on her mouth.

The only assumption she could've made as to why these were out was Clay, the closet door was left slightly shut which is where the box of photo albums and home videos were. A whiskey bottle only giving more of an assumption as to who had been here.

Gemma slumped back against the bed frame the photo in hand as she ran her finger along her daughters cheek, she soon gathered up more photos to glance through each one of them wanting to savor the happiness captured. The photos were familiar, each one of them holding a memory to the mother and once seeing Jax and Faye smiling caused small tears to form in her eyes. The peace behind each photo was all Gemma wanted in this life. Soon baby pictures were revealed through the stacks, leaving Gemma wanting her daughter home. The little six pound baby, wrapped in a little pink blanket, along with the SAMCRO beanie covering her head of hair.

She was a protective of her children, her kids would easily say overbearing, but so be it in Gemma's mind. The second her children were born, they became her world and she swore to protect them. When Thomas passed away, a part of Gemma wouldn't ever be the same. The loss of her child was a wound that could never fully heal and when she found out she was pregnant with Faye, Gemma questioned or not to go through with the pregnancy. It wasn't just the loss of Thomas, but the thought of replacing her son with another child was the true concern.

However, the choice of having Faye the positive that could come from having her, then having a daughter which was far different than having two boys. She chose to have her baby girl and with that came the heart condition, which Gemma feared more than anything. Faye had surgery when she was only a day old, leaving Gemma praying in her hospital bed, while Clay waited by her bedside. The risks of survival were low for the baby but not having help, would've killed her.

The doctor came into the hospital room and informed the parents that the little baby girl was doing well after the surgery, also giving them the warnings that could further come into play once the little girl grew up. From there, that started Gemma's watchful eyes for her daughter. It was a fault of Gemma's, knowingly withholding her from living the life any teen should've experienced, but for her it was the only way to monitor her. The mother she was noticed it now, which was the reason having her gone drove her to madness.

The sight of the baby pictures were only stirring her motherly instinct to call and check in on Faye, but she was out of a cell phone. She instead snatched the burner from her purse and dialed Nora's number, once the call went through Gemma held the phone close to her listening the dial tone.

 _"Hello.."_

Her voice was groggy from what Gemma could tell, which made her smirk as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "Rough night? Judging by the time and sound of your voice, I'm right." She chuckled once hearing the woman on the other line groan.

 _"The guys just got back from a run, you know better than anyone how it turns out."_

"At best no one ends naked on the bar..." Gemma rolled her eyes as a small smile formed on her lips from the memories; Clay and the club riding back in town, her planning driving her up the walls, barking orders to make sure the welcome home was perfect. "All the boys get back safely?"

 _"Oh yeah, not a scratch on 'em."_

She listened to another muffled voice on the line and raised an eyebrow, "Didn't mean to call if you're busy, I can call back-"

 _"It's just Dan, he's getting up to shower."_ Gemma relaxed a bit knowing Dan Needles well, after all he and Clay were close, but she couldn't help but wonder if Clay had gotten the truth from his brother yet. _"All okay, Gem?"_

"Just wanted to check in, see how Faye's been doing... She didn't call yesterday." Gemma didn't mean to let the worry show in her tone, but it was clear to Nora, why she was truly calling this time. "She alright? With the party and all?" A slight bit of laughter came from Nora as Gemma asked about the party.

 _"I forget how spirited your girl can be, then again... she's your daughter."_

Once hearing the tone in Nora's voice; she closed her eyes and ran her fingertips along the edge of the photos resting in her lap. "What'd she do?" She was calm, taking a deep breath to relax her nerves.

 _"Got in a little scuffle with a crow eater, apparently Faye didn't like what she had to say about Josie. She drove her face into the bar, did some damage, broke the crows nose."_

Gemma's fingers tightened around the burner cell as she played out the scenario in the back of her head, now having a play by play of her daughter ending up in a violent argument with a sweetbutt. She couldn't imagine that Faye had done that, but she knew her hatred towards the service girls in the club. Gemma cursed under her breath as she let the album slip away from her lap and fall onto the bed, she stood up and began to pace around the room passing by Sonny each time as his curious eyes watched on.

 _"... She's calmed down Gemma. We had Josie take her home after that, she's at the house with her now."_

"She was protecting Josie, but her hostility towards crow eaters aren't gonna ease up, Nora. She's been pissed off ever since she find out her dad slept with one on a run a few months back." Gemma spat, letting the truth out with more of a relief falling free from her shoulders. "There was more behind breaking that girls nose... you see it now?"

The silence on the other end was enough of an answer for Gemma as she continued to pace throughout the bedroom, eyeing the photos lying along the floor.

"I'm sorry Nora... I just... this shit isn't like her." Gemma slumped back against the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, "If go up there Clay will just follow me. I don't wanna have that end up in a fight in Fresno." Her mind was racing with a plan of heading out of Charming, but the set back was her husband. "If Clay finds out..."

 _"You know you're more than welcome here, Gemma. I tried getting her to talk about it a few nights back, but... she's not one for talking about Charming right now."_

Gemma snatched up the pictures and tossed them in the shoe box resting on the floor, now grabbing the photo album from the bed and slamming it shut. "She's acting out, taking her frustrations out the only way she knows." She heard the motorcycle from outside pull into the driveway, which caused her to hurry to the window and catch him parking. "I gotta go... I'll get back to you."

 _"Bye, Gem."_

The burner in hand was tossed on the bed as Gemma began to prepare for whatever mood her husband was in, she hadn't seen him since the fight from yesterday. She didn't want to, but now she didn't have a choice. Instead of cleaning up the mess her husband left, she stared down at the pictures scattered along their bedroom floor, wanting answers as to why he'd left this mess. She heard the backdoor slam shut, which left her to believe he wasn't pleasant.

Clay had woken up early this morning and rode to the clubhouse to get things sorted with Tig, but now he wanted to go home and hope his wife wasn't there. After yesterdays events, he decided to go home for the night, but was left alone with memories of how he'd messed up. Soon enough, he began to take out photo albums and pictures, going through them with a bottle of whiskey, which left him with a headache to wake up to. The second he spotted the suburban in the driveway, he knew Gemma was home and that left him knowing what was to come.

He was slow to park his bike in the driveway and head inside, the slam of the door behind him as the wavering scent of coffee overtook the kitchen. He glanced to see Gemma wasn't anywhere to be seen, which left him serving himself a cup before heading upstairs, assuming that's where his wife would be waiting for him. Each step leaving him to believe she was waiting with a vengeance after everything that has happened. He didn't blame her at this point. Not at all.

The sight of his wife standing over the photos he left sprawled out was the first thing he caught, now leaving him in the doorway waiting for her to speak first, breaking the ice that was so thing between them. He stole sips of the coffee as his headache was pounding.

"Reminiscing... were we?" Gemma broke the silence, now crossing her arms over her chest leaning back against the bed frame. "Back to a time when she was little, must be nice to think back to that."

 _Damn_ , did she know how to get under his skin, better than anyone he knew. He clenched his jaw and didn't dare look down at the pictures, knowing it would only break his heart to see her face. He didn't want to say anything, not now. Clay didn't want to give Gemma the pleasure. Which is why he kept his mouth shut and stuck to sipping on his hot coffee.

"You left some whiskey stains on the pictures, you know drinking ain't gonna bring her back here." Gemma tore her eyes away from the photos, now catching his eyes as he was clearly angered by her words already. "She doesn't want to come home, has that gotten through your thick skull? No, of course not. After yesterday, not even a hit can get that through."

"Then maybe you should tell your son that he should learn to respect our family problems," Clay quickly snapped at his wife, who was angered by his reply. "I don't want the club knowing what goes on in my family." He stepped into the bedroom and made his way over to his nightstand.

Gemma pushed herself off the bed frame and turned her body to face him, following his move. "You dare bring Jax into this, he didn't blurt out anything they didn't know. The whole damn club knew why Faye left, you just don't wanna face the truth as to why... you can't swallow that damn pride of yours. Not even for our child."

Clay slammed the mug down on the nightstand, the coffee spilling over as he did so, but he couldn't stand it when his wife took that tone with him. He could feel the soreness in his hand as he unclenched the mug, but after yesterday and the fight, it made it much worse. The pain that is. He could hear the hatred in her voice as well as feel her eyes burning into him, which is why he kept his back to her.

"She was right... you're a bastard." Gemma whispered under her breath, but she didn't expect him to raise his voice after he heard that comment.

"Don't pull that holier than thou crap. You've known she's been in Fresno this whole time, you kept it from me... her father." Clay saw the state of shock in his wife's eyes and shook his head. "You could've told me about her knowing about Cherry, I would've fixed it."

"And what would you have done with that?" Gemma laughed under her breath, not believing his attack. "Told her 'it was a mistake and she meant nothing', because I already tried that route with her, Clay. She tried letting it go, I watched her, but... it kept coming back to that. You made it worse the second you tried controlling her."

Gemma began to gather up the pictures on the floor as she stepped closer to him, now tossing them in the box on the bed. She snatched up the whiskey bottle as well, going to place it back on the dresser pressed up against the wall.

"Says the woman who counts the cups of coffee she takes," Clay spat as he stepped away from the nightstand and looked back over at his wife. "You watch every fucking move she's made."

Within seconds the whiskey bottle was sent flying towards his head, but he was fast enough to dodge it the second he caught her actions. The bottle instead smashed into the wall, shattering glass causing Sonny to squeal and fly out from his cage, while the warm amber liquor soaked the carpet as it dripped down from the wall.

" _Don't you dare_..." Gemma's voice shook as she struggled to speak, tears now forming in her eyes as her anger had reached a breaking point. "Don't you dare come at me with that!" She could feel her hands shake as her emotions were getting the best of her; flashbacks of both her son and daughter sending her to dark times. "You saw what I went through when I lost Thomas. I swore the moment the doctor told us about her little heart... that I would _never_ lose a child again."

Clay regretted his words the second he noticed the familiar flash of pain in Gemma's eyes; he remembered the nights he spent with Gemma, her nightmares of Thomas waking her up in the middle of the night, the times she couldn't sleep at night because of her lost son. He hated himself for what he'd said. He glanced back at the bottle which was scattered along the floor, the smell of whiskey making the man nauseous.

A cry escaped Gemma's lips as she covered her mouth to keep in the sobbing she so badly wanted to let out, but the tears silently fell from her eyes and left her feeling vulnerable in a time of pain. She pressed her body against the dresser to hold herself up as her legs were shaking, but she wanted to break and scream at the thought of her son's death. She would never be able to handle the death of her son, she was a fierce mother, but losing a child wasn't a wound that could be forgotten.

Each step towards her was a careful one, knowing his wife was angered, but he couldn't stand the sight of seeing her cry and if she allowed him to help her through it, he would. He was slow to reach out to hold her, which she allowed, but was almost resisting at first at his touch, but she soon relaxed into him as she continued to stifle her sobs.

"Breathe... you're gonna make yourself sick, Gem." Clay whispered to her, he could feel her heart racing in her chest and he soon began to rub her back in hopes of calming her. "I'm sorry, baby... I'm sorry."

It was all he could say at that moment, but it was the truth.

Gemma listened to his words, breathing in and out slowly to get herself to calm down properly before she made herself sick physically. She didn't want him to hold her, but the second he did, she didn't want him to let go either. She knew he didn't mean it, but at the same time when it came to her children Gemma wouldn't allow anyone to touch them. She could feel herself calming down, now catching her breath and pushing herself away from Clay's arms. She couldn't remember the last time she let Clay embrace her, which is why she stepped away from him wiping the fallen tears from her eyes.

Clay felt the cold tone to his wife the second his wife pushed him away, he himself stood still watching as she was slow to walk towards the doorway and pause raising her head and brushing her hair back. He couldn't blame her for this, he was wrong to have commented on that. It was wrong, but he could see this was different.

"Look at what we've done, Clay. This... this is shit." Gemma raised her voice catching his shadow on the floor, but she was almost yelling at herself, now realizing her actions had caused this madness along with her husbands. "Our daughter ran-away from the only home she's known, why? What did we do?" She could hear his footsteps coming up behind her, but she held her hand up to stop him from coming any closer. "Don't- just.. don't." Gemma whispered her voice breaking as she stormed out of the bedroom.

Clay stood alone now, listening to Sonny crow out for Gemma as he sat at the top of his cage, and for once Clay wasn't bothered by it. It was better than the silence he had become used to, he heard Gemma walking around downstairs as his intuition told him to leave his wife be for now. He chose to gather up the mess he'd left behind, gathering up the photos and place them back in the box. The pictures were an image of the joy his little girl held, how he wished he could rewind the clock to fix the mess he and his wife had caused.

Would he have done it differently now that his daughter was gone?

Yes, because the father he was realized that now after his daughters absence was only making things tense between not only his family, but his club. Which was only another reason why Faye left, when him and Gemma were first married the run rules were different, but after a few years together and Faye turned Faye, they changed. Gemma had come to terms with that, finding it difficult at first once knowing with every run he would be with another woman, but soon enough it become somewhat normal. Clay carried a love for Gemma, every time he was with a sweetbutt, he only thought of his wife. That heavy choice was now weighing in on not only Clay, but Gemma and their child.

* * *

"Faye... c'mon we gotta get to the clubhouse sometime."

Josie's yelling followed throughout the house as she leaned against the railing of the stairs, waiting patiently for her friend to make her way downstairs. Marcus and Rhett waiting at the front door which was in front of the staircase. She huffed, now looking at the clock seeing they were already running thirty minutes late. After two hours and the guys being freshly showered, they'd eaten and got dressed for the day, but Faye and Josie took a little longer seeing as they were doing makeup and picked out outfits. Yet, Faye didn't want to be around Rhett, not when he seemed to read her well enough. She was slow to get dressed and after hearing Josie yell, she made her way downstairs.

"You could've gone without me, I have a car." Faye called out now making her way down the staircase, she threw on the familiar leather jacket and quickly covered the patch with her hair. "I told you that twice too, Jo." She caught sight of Josie who was eyeing her outfit with a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing..." Josie was quick to cover up her smirk and turning to walk out the front door, keys in hand. "We gotta get going."

Rhett watched as Faye made her way downstairs and couldn't help but eye her up and down; the dark washed jeans fitting her perfectly, the black long sleeved top that laced up revealed cleavage, the familiar lace up boots from last night to pair with it, along with a leather jacket. Josie wasn't lying when she said she was fit for this world. He bit his bottom lip and looked away, now making his way outside to his bike, not before receiving a shove from Marcus who noticed him checking her out.

Faye wasn't used to showing so much cleavage, but she couldn't help it when she had this rebellious streak. It wasn't because of Rhett, at least that's what she was telling herself. She was last out behind Josie who stayed behind locking the door, but as Faye pulled out her car keys she felt Josie quickly snatch them from her.

"Okay, are you wanting to drive my old jeep?" Faye asked slightly laughing under her breath at her friend who slipped the keys in her back pocket. "What are you doing?"

Josie didn't answer Faye, instead she made her way over to Marcus's motorcycle and watched as it quickly clicked for Faye. She whispered something in Marcus's ear, causing him to smile along with her but he shrugged his shoulders as he got himself on his bike. "I was gonna ride with Marcus, Rhett could give you a ride, I mean... I just don't want you driving alone." She quickly said with Faye.

Rhett was already seated on his bike and about to start it up, when he heard the suggestion and laughed now seeing the look of anger in her eyes. "I would offer to, but... I don't think princess over there has ever been on a bike. Probably too scared." He watched her dagger eyes shift to him, which made him smile as he clipped on his helmet.

Marcus whistled as he heard the comment coming from his brother, but Josie saw the challenge he was throwing at Faye, who never seemed to turn down a challenge. She also had been on a bike from the time she could walk, which was another secret they didn't know about. She could see the daring look in Faye's eyes as she stepped towards Rhett's bike and she couldn't help but watch on.

"Give me the helmet." Faye snapped not breaking the gaze that was between her and Rhett, which caused him to smirk as he handed over the helmet.

Faye slipped it on and heard both men start up the engines, the roar not scaring her one bit. Once the helmet was clipped on she made her way over to the side of his bike, now mounting the backseat and the familiar vibration reminding her to hold on. She was reluctant to wrap her arms around his waist, but feeling the slight tug of the bike pull forward made her do so.

Rhett didn't expect her to actually go through with it, but the second she got on the back of his bike, he couldn't deny that he was excited. He was careful at first, knowing this had been her first time on bike, but he didn't hear her scream or even tug a little as if she was frightened. So, he speed up once they hit town and he found himself racing a little with Marcus to the clubhouse. He soon heard laughter coming from Faye as well, which truly surprised him to say the least. He never expected her to enjoy it, but he was seeing a different side of her, he liked it.

Faye hadn't been on a bike since she left Charming, needless to say she missed it judging by the smile on her mouth. It was obvious he was holding back, but the second they hit town he gave in and speed up to Marcus and soon enough the two were racing to beat one another. She caught the sight of Josie, looking at her with a smile causing her to laugh as the open air was beating them with free motion. _Damn_ , she couldn't deny her love for a good bike.

The ride there was ten minutes, but with the light speeding between them they arrived in eight. Marcus pulled into the lot first, closely followed by Rhett who ignored defeat for that moment. Soon enough both bikes were parked and the girls were the first to get off, Marcus and Josie made their way inside first since they arrived, but it was also for another reason.

Faye unbuckled the helmet and handed it back to Rhett who eyed her with a smirk. "It's not happening again." Faye told him now running her fingers through her hair to avoid helmet hair. "It was just to prove to you, I'm not a _princess_... which by the way, I hate that nickname."

"A thank you would've sufficed, but fine, I won't call you that..." Rhett shrugged his shoulders as he himself took off the helmet and hung it on his handlebar. He was careful with his next choice of words as she turned on her heel to head into the clubhouse, but he was quick to say. "I'll just call you, 'biker kink', after all you said you had one last night." He was getting under her skin, that was clear to him.

Faye stopped short from making her way inside, now looking over her shoulder to see the smile he had played on his lips. She slowly turned on her heels and made her way back to his bike, she gripped the handlebar and leaned over the bike closer into him. "If I had this so called, 'biker kink', don't you think I would've danced with you last night?" She tilted her head to the side, now seeing his smile disappear.

"I don't know why you didn't dance with me, but there's always a chance to make up for it tonight." Rhett clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and winked at her, before leaning back into the leather seats. His kutte puffing a little as he did so, but still showing his patch of pride. "I'm not a bad dancer if that's what you're thinking..."

"I never said anything about being a bad..." Faye cut herself off before rolling her eyes at the comment and hearing his laughter. "I don't have a biker kink, that's all I'm saying." She could feel the metal of the bars slightly slipping as her hands grew clammy from the nerves of being around him.

"I would say prove it," Rhett now pushed himself forward a few inches away from her lips, teasing the brunette with his blue eyes. "but, I don't want you do anything you don't wanna, babe." He could see she was questioning whether or not to kiss him, her eyes now glancing at his lips before his eyes then traveled downward to the cleavage being shown as she followed his gaze, but he spotted the scar on her chest. "Pretty rad scar you got there." Rhett said with a raised eyebrow.

Before she could say anything to him him they were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking against the concrete, Nora making her presence known to both of them. He was quick to back away from Faye seeing the look in Nora's eyes, now getting himself off his bike and giving a small nod. "Good to see you, Nora..."

"Get inside, Rhett. Dan's wanting you." Nora sounded more snappy than usual in his opinion, but he followed orders and headed into the clubhouse without questioning her.

That left Nora alone with Faye, who pushed herself off the bike and covered herself with the leather jacket, almost avoiding the scar on her chest herself. The elder woman raised an eyebrow at Faye's actions, but she couldn't help but question why she was leaning over Rhett's bike also. She watched Faye turn to face her and gave a gentle smile, "Sleep well after last night?"

"If... if this is about me getting in that fight, I'm sorry." Faye apologized now catching a few looks from the crow eaters who were sitting outside, but once they caught her looking they looked the other way. "It won't happen again."

"I hope not... your mom, she called me this morning." Nora caught the small panic in her eyes and was quick to calm her nerves, "She just called to check in on you, I told her what happened. She wanted me to have you call her."

Faye cursed under her breath once hearing her mother wanted to speak to her, but she knew that Nora wouldn't have kept that from her mother. She couldn't. It would just bring up the past, which Faye wished to ignore more than anything. "Can... Can I use your phone?" She bit her bottom lip, nervously licking away the lipgloss.

Nora held out the burner cell which was hers and placed it in the young girls hand, now giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Just tell her the truth, baby. It'll be alright." She reassured her before turning away to give her privacy.

Going through the recently called log Faye waited until she found the Charming area code, now clicking on the number and pressing down to call, which frightened her once hearing the dial tone. She hoped she wouldn't answer, for the sake of not getting yelled at, but she also hoped she could hear her mothers voice.

 _"I don't think I can talk right now Nora,"_

The sound of her voice almost brought tears to Faye's eyes, but she held them back and instead smiled wiping away her tears. "It's me..." She whispered through the phone, now finding herself taking a seat on Rhett's bike. "Not Nora."

 _"... Oh, baby. I didn't know it was you."_

"Well, I can't exactly call you from my personal cell." Faye chuckled, hearing a small laugh come from the other line. "How... how's Abel?"

" _He's good... real strong, really happy, I told him a story about his aunt bashing in a crow eaters face, really entertained him. I didn't think my daughter was capable of that."_

She was missing once hearing about her nephew, but once her mother brought up the fight her smile turned into a frown and she clenched her jaw. "She deserved it, honestly... after she-"

 _"What she said doesn't excuse the fact that you broke a girls nose, Faye Rose."_ Her tone turned stern as she began to correct Faye on her actions, which were violent. _"You and I both know why that happened. What she said about Josie wasn't the only reason to do it,"_

"Don't... please, don't bring what happened with Cherry into this, because it has nothing to do with it." Faye was angered nonetheless that her mother was bringing this up, she didn't want to discuss it. Not now, not ever again.

 _"Don't you take that tone with me or I swear, I will drive those two hours there and bring your ass back home."_ Gemma let out a heavy sigh and was quick to calm herself down. _"You can't defend what happened and say that it wasn't your hatred towards Cherry that brought this on, because it was, whether you wanna admit it or not. I, sure as hell will admit it to you."_

Faye closed her eyes listening to her mother as she scorned her for the actions of last night, but while she wanted to ignore her, she knew deep down she was right. She kept her mouth shut and shrugged her shoulders, now opening her eyes and finding herself less angry by her mothers yelling. "I didn't mean to get that ticked off..." She whispered to her mother.

 _"You did... Cherry is gone off to whoever the hell she is, but not every_ _crow eater is her. They fear you know, but you didn't need violence to do that."_

"... Does he know?" Faye knew her mother would've caught onto that, she wanted to know if Clay knew about the fight. "Does he know where I'm at?"

 _"He knows. Not because of me, he's got a brother that knows you there, Faye. They're obligated to tell him."_

Faye knew it had to have been Dan, but she didn't blame him, not when he was loyal to the club and he was as close as he was to Clay. She expected it, but she also expected her father to show up if he had known about her whereabouts. She was kicking the gravel under her boots and nodded her head, "I know." She whispered, "Just tell him... never mind."

 _"He loves you too, Faye."_

Her mother was quick to catch onto what Faye was about to say, but the moment Gemma reassured her of the lingering question Faye let out a sight of relief and laughed a little under her breath. "I'm still pissed at him."

 _"Believe me, you're not the only one... So, tell me what have you and Josie been up to?"_

* * *

Inside the clubhouse Rhett was finishing up the meeting he had with Dan and Marcus, they were disucussing the possiblity of heading to Charming in a week or two if assistance was needed over nazi pricks. Once they discussed it, Rhett made his way out to see if Faye had joined Josie inside, but he didn't spot her anywhere in the clubhouse and he was quick to steal a look outside to see her leaning against his bike, chatting on the phone. He raised an eyebrow seeing how relaxed she was on his bike, when he'd left she was tense and couldn't look him in the eyes, but now seeing a genuine smile on her face was quite a sight.

"Intese stare you got going on there?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Nora behind the bar, fixing up the mess that was left after last night, throwing trash away and cleaning up the bar from the beer stairs and peanut shells. Rhett laughed a little now turning his back to the door and taking a seat at the bar, tossing empty beer bottles in the trash before replying.

"Just enjoying the summertime heat that lovely California brings." Rhett was lying through his teeth, but he hoped that Nora would've bought it. "It's the truth, think I can borrow your pool for the day?"

Nora saw past his lies as he attempted to hide the infatuation he had towards Faye; she tossed aside the trash full of beer and peanut shells and watched as the girls carried them out back for her as she asked them to. She made her way over to the ice coolers and took the small shovel and began to break it up, getting it ready for new beer to be stocked.

"You asking cause you wanna see Faye in less clothing or because you wanna actually use our pool?" Nora let the snide comment roll off her tongue as she laughed a little as he broke eye contact with her. "I'm not an idiot, son. I'm telling you now, she's no crow eater, so if I see you or anyone treating her like one-"

Rhett would've smacked himself upside the head if he could've, which made it worse. He laughed it off trying to make it seem as if he didn't, but he couldn't deny her statement. "I never said she was one and I wouldn't." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the bar. "She mentioned you and her mother were close."

"Considering I've known her from the time they were little, yes. Her mother and I have known each other for quite some time." Nora grabbed the new beers from the boxes and stocked up the ice chest. "What else you wanna know?" She could tell he had an interest in Faye since last night, but now having him asking questions was rather shocking. Rhett didn't pay attention to most girls in the clubhouse, he got his share of getting around, but never interested by asking around to get to know a girl, until now.

"Where she from?"

Nora could hear an actual interest in Rhett's tone of voice and the look in his eyes matched, but she knew that by letting him have insight on Faye's life wouldn't be smart for either of them. She knew Rhett personally, she knew him to be a rightful man and respectful, but her loyalties lied with Gemma at that moment, she didn't want Faye's trust to be broken either.

"Small town, two hours away... wanna know her star sign?" Nora joked, lightening the mood in hopes he would ease off, but his smile was clear that he was wanting to persist a little more. "I'm joking, if you really wanna get to know her, ask her."

"She has quite an insight on this life... the way she acts around crow eaters, I heard it all last night. She's got more knowledge then she's letting on." Rhett explained to Nora, who continued on with her job, she waved over a crow eater and began to shove demands at her. "How long have Josie and her been friends?"

The crow eater was glancing back and forth between Nora and Rhett as he asked questions, which didn't go unnoticed by Nora who was quick to shove empty beer boxes in her hands and demand she throw them out back. "Since they were five, now Rhett, I've got work to do. So, if you'll excuse me... I can answer your questions later, or maybe you can get them from her." She winked as she left the bar and headed to the back to finish up her job.

Reaching over the bar Rhett snatched a beer bottle from the ice chest and cracked it open, now running his thoughts on the discussion he had with Nora just now. He was told last night by Marcus and Faye and Josie had been friends since they were seven, but now hearing the age five being thrown in, made him question who was telling the truth. Nora avoided his question on Faye's insight of SOA and was quick to duck out, now demanding the crow eaters to finish their jobs. He couldn't seem to understand it for himself, a girl who was a stranger to this lifestyle knew more than the truth. He simply wanted it.

The question was, how was he going to get the from a girl who seemed defensive and scared to open up? He might've met her last night, but there was something Rhett could resist about her, he couldn't explain it. He'd met many girls on the road, slept with them, but never had he met someone like her. It only peaked his interests. Faye wasn't different, but she sure was enticing when denying him of any chance.

The semi cold beer was warm going down his throat, but he enjoyed the taste while he could, now glancing over at the girls being put to work by Nora who wanted the clubhouse spotless after last night. He caught the sight of Lacy, the crow who's nose was broken by Faye, she had her nose bandaged up and her face was slightly bruised judging from the break. She attempted to cover it with makeup, but the deep colors of purple and yellow couldn't be covered up so easily.

"Damn..." He muttered under his breath, now catching Josie and Marcus coming out from the back of the clubhouse where they snuck off to. He chuckled raising the beer to his brother as he took a seat by his side, "Good to see ya'll finally joined me."

Marcus was quick to silence his friends dirty mind and snatch a beer himself, now seeing the smirk on Josie's lips. "I was telling her about the upcoming trip to Charming, I didn't want to spring it on her once it finally comes up." He cracked the beer cap off as his girl took a seat in his lap. "She's already known about the Nazi pricks who've been testing the waters on a war there."

"Kinda hard not to overhear my dad on the phone when we're at dinner." Josie snickered, snatching the peanuts which were up for grabs on the bar. "I'm just glad it's two weeks away and not closer, ya'll just got home. No need to leave again." She felt Marcus's arms tighten around her waist causing a small smile to form as she cracked up the peanuts. "You two nervous about it though?"

"We'd be going to the mother charter, plus we were there a week ago." Rhett explained to Josie, hoping to reassure any fears she had revolving around Marcus and his safety. "Happy's there now and it will be good timing, my brother's wanting to transfer and he just might be headed to Charming."

"No shit!" Marcus said with a smile now placing his beer down and finding a slight excitement at the idea, "Your brother wanting to leave Tacoma to head to Charming, think he'll get patched through?"

"If he had it his way he'd already be in Charming..." Rhett thought back to the phone call he had with his older brother a few nights back, he could tell he was wanting him to attempted to transfer over to, but he didn't know if he was ready for that. "He asked me to talk to your Dad about it, seeing about not wanting to be NOMAD anymore."

Marcus was taken aback by his brothers mention of speaking to his father, Raine Quinn, who was in charge of the NOMADS. He knew that Rhett had been thinking about transferring to Tacoma, but now hearing about Charming made him wonder if he was actually planning on going through with it. He felt Josie's eyes on him, knowing he would've been saddened to see his brother leave, but also knowing if his older brother was closer, he had a right to be with family. "My dad would put in a good word for you, Rhett. You know that..."

"It would have to go through and get passed by the president there in Charming, not only that but the VP, Jax Teller."

Josie sat listening to the two discuss the mention of Rhett patching over, but the second she saw Faye make her way inside the clubhouse and overhearing the mention of Charming and her father and brother, she needed to cover it up. She saw the look in her eyes at the mention of her family, but she couldn't say anything, not when she didn't want that entitlement.

"Faye, there you are."

Faye was making her way inside after ending the call with her mother, which happened to have gone better than she expected, she couldn't help but smile at the stories her mother was telling her about Abel. She missed her nephew and it was one of the reasons she wanted to head back, but for now she stayed.

Though, the minute she stepped into the clubhouse and heard the mention of Charming and the president and VP, she found herself staring at Marcus and Rhett as they finished up their discussion. She caught Josie's gaze and immediately felt her heart skip a beat, but the two men looked back at her and quickly raised an eyebrow at Josie.

"Yeah... your moms phone, I was just borrowing it." Faye whispered under her breath, barely being heard by the three of them as she kept the burner in hand. "Um, so, who's this Jax Teller guy you speak of?"

Marcus didn't expect Faye to ask anything about the club, seeing as she wasn't raised in it, but the curiosity seemed to rise once asking about the VP from the mother charter. He wrapped an arm around Josie's waist and leaned back against the bar, looking over at her friend who was eyeing both him and Rhett. "He's the Vice President at the charter in Charming, ever heard of the town?"

"Charming? No, sounds like a nice little town." Faye heard Josie chuckle, "What about that President? What's his name?" She noticed the questionable look in Josie's eyes as she glanced away from her friend, knowing she was taking a little farther than usual.

Rhett watched the look in Josie's eyes widen in shock at Faye's questions; he himself was wondering why she would've been asking these questions, but he didn't think Faye would've mattered that much about it. "Clay Morrow," He replied watching as Faye smirked to herself now pushing off the bar.

"Ahh, he sounds like a douche..." She left them with that now making her way over to Nora to hand over her cell phone, but leaving Marcus and Rhett questioning her.

* * *

A joint was resting on the ash tray as a mug of coffee that was half full was resting by its side, one puff and Gemma found herself at ease with the altercation she had with her husband. She was seated at the kitchen table, taking a sip of coffee every few minutes and not long she was going on her second refill before she took another hit of the joint. The weed calming her down after her emotions were set at a high, figuratively speaking that is. Gemma was clam at this point, and after speaking to Faye, she'd found the right mindset.

The bitter coffee turned cold soon enough, leaving Gemma cringing with each sip of cold coffee and not long enough she pushed the mug away. She could hear Clay moving around upstairs, which left her knowing that he was staying there. It was nice to have spoken to her daughter, who seemed happy with her time in Fresno. She just hated that she couldn't be happy at home in Charming.

His heavy footsteps were heard as he walked into the dinning room, catching Gemma's attention as she raised her head up and looked to see her husband standing at the end of the table. She now held up the burner and slowly slid it over to his side of the table, catching him by surprise as he questioned her actions, but she was quick to answer before he questioned her.

"If you wanna talk to Faye, call up the last number..." She explained before watching his eyes shift back and forth between her and the cell. "She got into a bar fight last night, Clay." She watched the concern strike him, but she was quick to put a stop to his worries. "A sweetbutt made a smart comment about her friend, she broke the girls nose by driving her face into the bar."

He felt the worry of his daughters well being rise once hearing she'd gotten into a bar fight, wanting to know answers as to why or how it could've happened. He went to snatch the cell phone from the table, but the second Gemma revealed why he stopped. He didn't want to believe that his child could've hurt anyone, even a crow eater. Clay slumped into the seat at the end of the table, now feeling his shoulders slump once he relaxed into the chair. He didn't want to believe it, not when it was his little girl.

Gemma could see what the disturbing news had done to her husband, watching him crumble into the seat at the table letting the news sink in before he could speak. Yet, Gemma felt the right to speak up as he was in disbelief.

"We caused that anger in her... me allowing those fucking rules to happen caused this." Gemma snatched the joint from the ashtray and raised it to her lips, now taking a hit at the thought of the Cherry drama. "I should've told that letting you out on the road fucking other woman, broke me... but I didn't. What could I do when you didn't seem to care?"

Her tone seemed calming as she spoke, which shook Clay to his sore knowing his wife wasn't angry or mad... she was devastated by his choice. He couldn't meet her stare, not when the shame was too much for him to take on. He could smell the heavy stench of marijuana in the air as she took a hit. Besides the drug he didn't know how Gemma was calm in that second, not when discussing the topic of his infidelity.

"She was right... if I screwed another man while you were away, you would easily kill him for even looking at me." She now shifted her eyes back to her husband who kept his gaze far from hers, "While you were out, screwing cheerleaders to prove a point, I can't count on the times when I had the option to sleep around behind your back, but I never did it. You wanna know how many times it could've happened?"

Clay's hands curled up into a fist the second he heard that Gemma had the option to sleep with another man; he didn't want to believe that his brothers could've come onto his old lady, but now hearing it from her, he believed it. He kept silent, not wanting to comment on the truth that he was choosing to ignore, just as Gemma had all these years.

"I guess not..." Gemma placed the joint back into the ash tray and laughed under her breath, seeing the jealously streak rising in her husband. "Faye didn't ever see a man come onto me, only you... her father. Her growing up with SAMCRO, I knew it would eventually come to bite me in the ass... she was just a little girl. Jax, he was a boy, he wanted to be his father and once he got that kutte... he did it. But Faye... all she had to look up to was me, the woman who had control over the clubhouse and controlled the woman who sleep around with the men she's known since birth. It's not that much of a surprise that she fucked up a crow eaters nose, she got it from me. It's all she's ever known..."

Gemma was revealing a truth not only to herself, but to Clay who hadn't thought of his daughters life in a way that she had. However, now having his wife expose the reality of the situation was sickening once they realized Faye growing up in this world could end up being worse than better in the end. He still saw Faye as the young little girl who he carried on his shoulders until she was ten; against his judgement, he held onto his parental control and used it to his advantage, but it hadn't done anything but devastate the relationships between the family.

"Gemma... don't-"

"What? Don't tell the truth about the shit that happens when this world isn't what we want it to be?" Gemma cut him off before he could ask her to stop, continuing on with her ranting. "I'm sick of putting this shit under the rug, if I don't admit to it... our daughter is never gonna come back to Charming at this rate. Her home, her family is here... she ran away from us."

"Charming is her home... she's gonna come back." Clay was quick to say, not wanting to believe his daughter would've abandoned her family. "SAMCRO, it's her family. She is apart of SAMCRO."

"... Then how are we gonna get her back? Drag her by her hair, kicking and screaming?" Gemma felt her stomach grumble as the affects of the weed was taking the toll on the old lady. "She's not five anymore, she's about to be nineteen. When I was nineteen, I was far from my family and had a son and one on the way, she learned from me. She's used a skill of mine, running away. If you want her back... you better learn how to let go, baby. Because if you don't. She's as good as gone."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well... I really hope you liked this, because it was a fun chapter. Please, please, leave a review. Would love to hear feedback. Thank you so much. I love you all, please tell me your honest truth.**_


	13. Chapter 13

One week spent in Fresno turned into two within a blink of an eye. Faye had now found this becoming more of a home than she expected, it wasn't just the familiar biker club that left her feeling welcomed, but being surrounded by Josie and her parents. Once the second week there began to wind down, Faye found her time being spent with Jo, Marcus, and Rhett. The four of them finding more time to hang around Jo's house, due to the clubhouse being covered in crow eaters, which Nora wanted Faye to steer clear of since the broken nose incident.

The town of Charming had been on her mind with the less contact that came from her mother, her calls became text messages checking on her instead. She was worried, giving her a slight itch to head home before wanting to, but she stayed in Fresno against her better judgment. Even dialing up her brothers number countless times, before ending the call after the first dial tone was heard. The fear of rejection causing the quick action to happen. She wanted to know how Jax was doing since she left town, how Abel was doing since he would be turning five months old. She even wanted to know how Tara's life was going in Charming.

Homesick to say the least.

Although, Charming might've been her home, yet, she wasn't ready to leave Fresno. Not when her time here seemed sweeter. Especially due to the peace that seemed to wash over her, except for the NOMAD who got under her skin with his simple presence.

To her dismay she'd found Rhett a little more exciting then maddening and while it wasn't clear to anyone watching, Jo saw right through her. She could tell the slight bickering between the two was a simple flirtatious act, but Faye would never admit to flirting with a member of the MC. Not when she was the one who was against dating anyone who wore a kutte, which is why Jo didn't press her friend on the subject. At least not yet.

As for the NOMAD, Rhett's interest in Faye was at an all time high, the flirting was exciting. Yet, he wanted to know this girl and with the more time he was spending with her he noticed she wasn't just difficult to read, she was impossible. Faye covered up any emotion with sarcasm, flirting, even silence. He spent time with her when he wasn't busy with Marcus doing a job for Dan, but when he was around her he couldn't help but admire her. Rhett was observant, quiet and attentive. He'd been even more so with Faye around his clubhouse.

He could tell behind those brown eyes is where her secrets were kept hidden, all he wanted to know was the truth. Her questions about the president and vice president in Charming brought up questions for him and when he asked Dan about it, he simply let it roll of his back and left him rattled. He knew Faye wasn't apart of this world, but her words were a rather bold choice when describing Clay Morrow. He didn't think the little brunette would cross the club, but he questioned her intentions for saying it in the first place.

He didn't want to push her into telling the truth, how could he? He hardly knew the girl, but he sure as hell wanted to. Which is why he began asking Josie questions about her, but he couldn't seem to find out anything, not from the good friend who seemed to help hide her secrets. He'd spent more time with Faye ever since she rode on his bike, but she seemed to keep him at a distance. Besides the cruel flirting and smart ass comments, he didn't know much about her. If she was playing hard to get, Rhett anticipated this little _act_ of hers would end up biting her in the ass. Once he had her right where he wanted and she finally admitted to attraction.

The clubhouse was in need of coffee of all things and that sent Faye and Josie out to run errands, which left them picking out fingernail polish and then grabbing coffee at the grocery store downtown. Faye tossed the brown bag in the backseat of her jeep and once Josie was in the passenger seat next to her they were headed to the clubhouse. Radio was blaring out the hits of the summertime, both girls singing along to the tunes, but the second they turned into the clubhouse lot Josie turned down the music and spoke up quickly.

"You know, Rhett's been asking about you..." Josie didn't see Faye's eyes shift onto her through her sunglasses, yet, the second the jeep was put in park and the radio went dead she knew her attention was completely on the small news.

"What do you mean asking about me? What is there to ask?" Faye pushed her sunglasses up into her hair as her wavy hair was pulled out of her face, "That little shit, I swear..." She cursed under her breath now turning to look over at the bikes, the sight of his bike at the very end causing an exciting/irritating knot in her stomach.

"Apparently there's a lot to ask," Josie couldn't hide her growing grin, catching Faye's cursing that was covered up by her snappy tone. "He wants to know more about you, what you like, where your from... I didn't tell him anything about Charming, but he's a curious one."

Faye couldn't hide her nerves as Rhett had been asking questions about her life, her eyes shifting back and forth between the clubhouse and her good friend. She couldn't deny her own curiosity when it came to Rhett, but she kept it hidden and didn't ask questions, instead she watched quietly and waited for answers. It didn't seem like Rhett's style.

"Curious? I call it nosy." She whispered now turning off her jeep and hoping out of the driver seat, now grabbing the single grocery bag in the backseat. "I can't believe the nerve of him," Faye slammed her car door shut as Josie hopped out as well, now coming around to stand by Faye's side. "What else has been asking about me?"

"Well, apparently the comment about a certain _Clay Morrow_ was a little suspicious... seeing as you sounded a little more hostile than most people." Josie did't want to blatantly bring up her father, but when it was the many reasons why his question spiraled in the first place, the topic of choice was her father. "Marcus has been wondering how you know so much about this life too,"

Faye kept her mouth shut as she slowly stepped away from Josie to make her way inside, now understanding the aspect of each of their questions. She herself would've questioned someone if they had come in the clubhouse acting that way, but in this case, she wasn't supposed to act with any knowledge towards the MC. Difficult to do when you were born and raised into the life.

Josie watched as her friend walked ahead of her, now leaving her standing by the jeep to carry her thoughts. She didn't want to bring up a touchy subject, but when Faye had been avoiding the topic of home and the truth, she didn't leave Josie much of a choice. Her steps were quick, now making her way up behind Faye, catching her before she stepped into the clubhouse where they would be overheard.

"I know you don't wanna talk about your dad, I get it. I haven't spoken about him for that reason, but... it's been almost two weeks here, Faye. You can't hide that life, not when you were born into it."

"I don't have to let everyone know who I am, I'm out of Charming."

Josie didn't expect her to turn defensive, but before she could snap again Josie took a step towards her friend meeting her eyes before she started, "You came to another charter, Faye. Is that your way of avoiding whatever happened with your dad? Avoiding your family ties to this world? It's not smart. You know better than to act this way, I mean... you broke a girls nose."

"Her nose is fine, the bruising has gone down and before she knows the cast will be off." Faye was careless with her words as she mentioned the crow eater, "I came here because you were here. The only other place I could think of is Grandma Rose's up north and my mother would've killed me."

Josie couldn't stand the tone in her voice as she spoke of her violent actions, but she ignored it and followed her steps as they made their way closer to the clubhouse. "You can't avoid Charming forever, Faye. This place is just a solution until you fix up whatever happened with your dad." She tried making sure they were the only two who could hear her statements. "I just don't want you to keep running from it..."

"Wanna know why I'm running from it?" Faye had ben walking side by side with Josie, but now she whipped around and faced her friend looking her directly in the eyes to reveal the truth. Even when the topic was sensitive and her shaky voice was evidence to that. She took a few deep breaths, attempting to get control of herself, but when she had ignored her father for two weeks, it seemed to have been a poor choice in the end.

Her eyes filled with tears thinking back two ago; her cries being the only comfort as she drove out of her hometown and got onto the highway, having flashbacks of her family dinners and her father's loving times. She wanted it back. Yet, here she was in Fresno, two weeks later, not daring to call up her father or her brother, the two most influential male figures in her life and tell them she loved them. How could she when her fear drove her further away?

"I found out he was screwing sweetbutts. I didn't know about it, he was allowed to screw out on runs and I found out about a few months back. He didn't know I knew, but when I got in a fight with him, I snapped, it ended with him threatening to kick me out and countless other reasons followed, so I beat him to it." She could see the look of surprise in her friends eyes as she revealed the truth. "I ran away to avoid it all."

Silence fell between the two girls as Faye's truth was finally out in the open. For Josie, she didn't expect to hear the story Faye told, not when she didn't seem ready to open up, but at the same time Josie had to give a little push. Now that the truth was revealed she understood her reasons for being here, her reason for breaking the crow eaters nose. Her anger, it was all evident.

"Now you know... my dad was fucking other woman on the road, while my mom was back at home raising me and trying to hold it together. Knowing what he was doing, knowing that he was with little tarts." Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, causing her to cough a little as she struggled to speak. The tears now falling from her cheeks as her hands wiped them away to hide her crying from others. "She gave birth to me... his only kid and he couldn't even keep it in his pants for her. Dammit," She hushed herself now looking away from the heavy gaze of Josie, not wanting to have her sympathy over the discussion.

A pair of eyes watched on from inside the clubhouse as the two girls seemed to have a heated discussion, questioning the reason behind the tension. Dan stood near the doorway, now watching as Josie attempted to comfort the other girl, but Faye denied her and handed her the paper bag over instead, stepping away and leaving Josie to head inside while Faye made her way back to her jeep. Dan could tell by Josie's stance she didn't want to leave her friend. He didn't want anyone to catch onto the tension from inside.

Dan made his way outside to tend to his daughter who seemed concerned about Faye, but he didn't want Faye to break down in front of the clubhouse and possibly runaway from here. He placed a hand on his daughters shoulder, now giving the suggestion to head inside and assuring her he would speak to Faye. His daughter was hesitant, but once she looked away from Faye, she made her way inside with the grocery bag to meet Marcus who was waiting for her.

Faye held her car keys in hands as her fingers went numb at the tight grip she had, but the tears couldn't stop falling and no matter how many times she blinked them away, they formed yet again. She heard the footsteps coming up behind her and was surprised to see Dan Needles no standing close by her side, she looked away and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine... just fine,"

"Judging by the grip on those keys and those tears, I would assume otherwise." Dan eyed the keychain dangling from between her fingers and quickly held out his hand. "I'm not taking your car away, I just want you to hand over the keys, so I know you won't jump in the car and ditch." He held his hand out, waiting for her to offer up the keys.

A laugh was stifled between her heavy cry and Faye glanced back to meet the mans gaze, now holding her hand out to show off the keys. "Like I would runaway from here, it's good food and I couldn't imagine running away for the second time." She now stole a glance at his hand and placed the keys in his palm, revealing the deep imprint left behind in her skin from the keys. "You at least ask nicer than my dad."

Once the keys were in hand Dan tore his gaze away from them, slipping the pair in his back pocket before shrugging his shoulders. "Your dad can be kinda demanding like that... he has to be in ways." He watched the young girl turn away at the mention of her father; obviously being the touchy subject, he had a feeling it was part of her topic with Josie. "You... you heard from your dad"

"No, have you heard from my dad?" Faye muttered between her calming deep breaths, now catching his questinoable stare as he caught her eyes from the side. "I know you've been talking to him, I can only assume he's pissed off."

"He's not mentioned anything to be upset with, Faye. All he's wanted to know is how you've been doing," Dan was quick to defend his brother, catching the hint of anger in her voice that was hidden behind her crying. "I know you've ignored talking about home, but you're gonna have to head back sometime, sweetie. I'm sure your parents are missing you."

"My parents would've come here and dragged me back themselves if they wanted me home, believe me."

"Did you ever think they're giving you time to breathe, Faye. The space that you wanted, you've got it." Dan explained to the young girl who kept avoiding his gaze, in fear of understanding the father who had more insight than her. "You know, Josie... she went through a moment of wanting to leave Fresno." He caught the look of surprise flash in her eyes and chuckled, "She doesn't talk about it, but it was about a year ago. We had to have a lockdown the clubhouse, Mayan shit was really bad here, so she wasn't allowed out. All her classmates were going to prom and she couldn't, she even had a overpriced dress to wear."

A laugh came from Faye as she heard Dan explain the story; but she stayed quiet, wanting him to explain a part of Josie that was kept hidden from her. Ever since knowing Josie, Faye never knew her to question her father's part of the club. Which is why this became more of an eye-opener for the young girl. She never questioned her either.

"She was pissed, she threatened to runaway, said she was tired of being locked up and watched like a hawk in a cage. It only ticked me off, but I had a job to do. The first day Josie locked herself up in my dorm and wouldn't come out. Eventually, she did... once she got hungry and realized she couldn't stay in there forever. She pouted through most of it..."

"I... she's never told me any of that." Faye wiped the tears from her cheeks, careful not to brush away her makeup and thanking God for waterproof mascara. "She's never even mentioned her prom dress."

Dan found humor thinking back to the days of Josie's attitude and harsh statements about his life in the club, which turned out to be more hurtful than he admitted at the time. Now, he laughed his daughters tantrums and shrugged his shoulders, knowing how she'd matured since then. "The reason you never heard about it was because she met Marcus, all because of that lockdown." He caught the stiff nod and shifted his balance onto the jeep of hers, now pressing his arm onto the side and leaning his body against the car. "I didn't want her with anyone in the club, I told her that. I knew how Marcus was with girls, I'd seen him with his father around other charters. It only made it worse... but seeing him with Josie, she's the only girl he cares about."

"What about on runs does... does he-"

"No. I've got eyes everywhere, believe me..." Dan took notice of the slight hesitation in her voice as she mentioned runs, but he'd also heard some of the truth from Nora about Faye's anger towards her father. It only made sense for her to ask such questions. "Not all men work that way, Faye."

"My dad does... _apparently_." Faye dug her heel into the gravel beneath her feet, kicking the small rocks away from her boot. "He just... does whatever he wants, who he wants and it's okay. It's not right, it's not fair."

Dan could tell she was struggling with finding out a secret behind the clubs ways, her fathers ways and now that it had come up and festered between the two it had spiraled into a madness. "I'm not the one you need to tell, Faye. You need to tell someone else that." He caught her ready to stand defensive and quickly said, "When you last spoke to your father, both of you were pissed off. If you spoke to him like you are now, calm and collected. He would see just what happened when he made those choices."

Faye struggled to imagine speaking to her father in a calm tone after two weeks of no contact, but he wasn't giving advice that would easily be sabotaged by either of them. She caught Josie peaking out the doorway of the clubhouse and hid behind her fallen strands of hair, her view quickly breaking away and hiding her. "If I go home tomorrow, it wouldn't be bad... I could see my nephew."

He pushed himself off the side of the jeep, the sun catching his eyes once he was no longer blocked away from the blaring rays. His eyes squinting as he tried avoiding the powerful sunlight. "You could. I could have someone follow you-"

"That's a joke, right?"

Dan laughed giving Faye a slight pat on her back, pushing her towards the clubhouse. "Sure it is." He then handed over the car keys and sighed, "This is always your home too, Faye. Just know that and always come back here if you need to get away."

"Oh, I'll make sure to use that card."

The two stepped inside the clubhouse, escaping the heat beating down on them both as they finished off their discussion, but once inside they were thankful for air conditioning that was blasting out cold air. Dan was quick to snatch a beer from the bar, watching as Josie, Marcus, and Rhett were seated near the dart boards lined up along the wall watching him and Faye. He gave Faye a slight nudge forward, motioning for her to join their game as he attended to the ice cold beer and his wife who was standing behind.

Josie was seated on the edge of the pool table with a few darts in hand, her boyfriend's hand resting on her inner thigh as he stood beside her. She heard him and Rhett joking around with one another, making bets on the game they were playing. She caught Faye stepping inside the clubhouse and smiled, now seeing her eyes free from tears and a small smile on her mouth. She heard Rhett whisper to Marcus, their attention now shifting to Faye and she was quick to smack Marcus on the hand as his eyes met hers.

"Quit it."

Faye felt their attention fall onto her as she stepped inside with Dan, the three of them questioning her red eyes and heavy tension she carried in her shoulders. She caught Josie nudging Marcus's side, causing his eyes to shift away from her and continue on with their game. Yet, Rhett's blue eyes stayed on her as she felt the nudge from Dan push her forward to join the three of them. She wanted to put an end to this awkward moment and she did so make her way over to the group, "I'm in need of a good game of darts, who's up for it? Make into a competition?"

Marcus watched as Josie hopped off the pool table and handed Faye a round of darts, who now made her way over to the dart board to grab the rest of the darts which were on the board from the game before. "I'd worry if I were you, Rhett's a pretty damn good shot." He stood by Rhett's side, now chuckling as he thought back to Rhett kicking his brothers ass when they were up north in Tacoma.

Faye raised an eyebrow at Rhett's apparent skill as she placed the darts on the pool table to count them up with Josie, catching Rhett who wore a smirk on his lips. "Oh, I see... so, you wanna bet on this then? Make it a little more entertaining?" She suggested, their eyes lighting up with the mention of the playful game turning into more of a betting entertainment.

"You talking about throwing money on this?" Rhett pushed himself off the wall he leaned his back against, eyeing the pretty brunette as she leaned over the table to finish her counting of the darts. "I like the sound of that."

"What about something more than money, you two easily play that game out on the road." Josie was quick to intervene as Marcus snaked his arms around her waist, drawing her close to place a kiss on her neck. "We can make it interesting."

"How are we gonna do that?" Faye finished off seperating an even amount of darts and now took a seat on the table, her legs dangling off the side as she waited for them to agree. "I don't think you can beat cash."

Silence fell over them as they were deciding of an idea of what to play for, but Rhett stole a glance at Faye who was whispering something Josie causing her to laugh. He raised an eyebrow, now licking his lips as he shrugged his shoulders and snatched a dart off the table to ready himself for the game. "How bout we play two and two. Whoever wins the rounds, they play the championship."

"Championship? What are we ESPN?" Faye joked causing Josie to laugh a long with her, but she was quick to hop off the table and step in between Josie and Marcus, now pushing him back away from her friend causing Marcus to stumble back. "I play you, Jo plays Rhett. We can choose the grand prize after the... _championship_." She used the word loosely.

"Sounds like a plan..." Rhett walked by Faye's side, brushing his fingers along hers as he gave her a wink, raising his hand to eye the dart board from where he was standing, then turning to Josie now gesturing for her to follow on with the beginning of the game. "Lady's first,"

The slightest touch of his fingers sent the hair on the back of her neck to stand up, but Faye didn't let him know her body was responding to him. She instead narrowed her eyes and took a seat at the tables with Marcus, discussing a way to further beat Rhett. Marcus, of course was giving her hints in way that she could beat his good friend, but he didn't know if he wanted to expose all his secrets of winning, not yet.

While playing his game with Josie, Rhett secretly had a prize in mind, but he first had to get Faye to win her game against Marcus. He had a feeling his patch brother would easily play along as he had a chat with Faye while waiting around, but he needed to beat Josie first. Which for him would've been easy judging by her first shot, which seemed to have barely scattered the balls. His luck might've just been in his favor, he just hoped it would carry on through next game.

* * *

"Clay? You here?"

The queen of SAMCRO stepped inside the quiet clubhouse to not find a single soul on the bar floor, not even a crow eater awaiting the arrival of a man. She raised an eyebrow as her deep brown eyes searched for the familiar face anywhere, but when spotting the chapel doors wide open, she found her husband sitting at the head of the Redwood table. His eyes now meeting hers once he caught her out of the corner of his eye, she pursed her lips and placed her purse down on the pool table now making her way into the chapel.

She saw his heavy eyes and rather sluggish posture, Gemma could only assume the he hadn't slept well the night before. The ash tray filled with a leftover cigar from earlier, which Gemma knew he must've enjoyed a few hours ago judging by a scent not being left in the air. "He's on his way here, you think not sleeping was the best choice, baby?" She reached over to the table and stole the ashtray, now turning on her heel to throw it out in the trashcan by the door.

Clay's calm demeanor seemed to shock his wife, she might've taken it as drained from a restless night, but for Clay he was rather exhausted from his emotional rollercoaster he'd been enduring the past two weeks. He'd been tempted to call his daughter in Fresno, countless times, but knowing she could easily deny his call was the reason he never dialed the number. His eyes broke away from the table and watched as Gemma threw out the ashes left, he then began rubbing his eyes in hopes of his restless nights wouldn't show.

"I slept, just... difficult to stay asleep. All this shit going on," He mumbled in between the big yawn he let out, "I just need some coffee, I'll be fine."

Placing the ashtray back onto the Redwood table Gemma glanced back up to meet his gaze and nodded her head, "I can get that started... you should go take a shower, it'll help wake you up." She watched as he was slow to stand up from his seat and as he made his way past her, Gemma placed a hand on his chest to cause him to pause in front of her. Her eyes now meeting his as they stood in front of each other, almost chest to chest as she took a step closer and raised her hand to tip his chin down and look over the stubble growing along his face, before giving a small smirk. "Don't shave." She demanded, now placing a kiss on the inner corner of his lip and stepping out of the chapel to head into the kitchen.

Clay couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she ran her fingers along his cheek, feeling the prickly hair growing on his chin brush against her fingertips. He didn't expect any kind of affection from Gemma after they'd been rather cold to one another the past week, but since the two had found more of a mindset of understanding of one another Gemma had found herself comfortable once again. He watched as she made her way out of the chapel and left him to tend to his shower. He made his way back to his dorm and started up a warm shower, just as his wife asked.

The two of them had come to an agreement in the past week, knowing that the fighting between the two of them would only drive Faye away from her home. The fighting including between Clay and Jax, which is why Gemma devised a plan to have Jax come to the clubhouse to meet her, without him being aware of Clay being here.

Even the slightest comment of his appearance from Gemma was enough reassurance for Clay to know his wife was working towards their marriage. He couldn't have been more thankful, even if it was a comment of him shaving. He just hoped it would last, especially with Jax coming here to meet the two of them. He hadn't seen his step son since their fight, he could only hope that it wouldn't reoccur with both of their tempers.

Gemma stood in the kitchen coffee grinds in hand ready to pour from the tin and once the filter was in the basket, she poured in the coffee grinds and closed the lid. She then clicked on the brew button and soon enough she heard the water began to heat up, leaving Gemma with her thoughts in the meantime. She thought back to the lightest touch she'd given her husband, as a wife she couldn't remember the last time she'd touched her husband with a loving gesture behind it. Since the attack she'd been distant in the marriage, but she had a feeling that today would be a turn of events once the truth was revealed.

Her mind had been far from the attack since family problems seemed to have thrown her into overdrive with her mentions. Yet, now was a moment of truth for her as a wife and mother. Which is why she has contacted Tara the day before and demanded that she be here for this meeting which she wanted to start up. It worried her to know that this deep secret would finally hit her family, yet, it was time.

Her daughter's presence was important to Gemma, but she also hoped that by exposing this deep secret it would be the glue to bringing her family back together. She had already spoken to Tara about the topic, which is why she needed her present for this meeting as well. She just hoped that by having Tara there, she could support her through it all.

"Ma?"

Her attention tore from the coffee machine to look over her shoulder to see her son standing in the doorway, he stood alone in his familiar jeans and white t-shirt with his kutte. She found comfort in his presence and smiled, now turning away from the counter and making her way over to her son, embracing him the moment she stood near him. Jackson was taken aback by his mothers embrace, but he didn't hesitate to return the favor as his arms wrapped around her and he held his mother close.

Jax didn't want to tug away from his mother, not when she seemed rattled by her own thoughts or whatever caused her to bring him here. Yet, he didn't question her, he simply held onto her. He never wished to hurt his mother, which is why when the fight occurred between himself and Clay, he knew it must've broken Gemma's heart, but knowing how his step father's ways had come back to bite him in the ass was the motivation for him.

A few seconds went by as the mother and son held each other, but Gemma was the one to pull away and give a smile once meeting his familiar eyes. "I'm glad you're here." She gave his chest a light slap before gesturing towards the coffee maker, "Help me get this shit served. I can't do it all..." She heard the small chuckle from her son as they made their way into the kitchen.

She knew Jax was questioning why she had asked him here.

Once the coffee mugs were set out on a tray and Gemma poured in an even amount of coffee in each, the two walked out to see Tara waiting patiently at the bar. Gemma was quick to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and help her hand out the mugs, the peaceful questions about Abel bringing a sense of calmness in the air between the three adults. Yet, the moment Clay stepped out of the hallway and met eyes with Jackson the calm tone rose up to tension which they could all feel and cut with a knife.

Jax's bruises were still healing on his upper lip and he saw the bruises on his step-fathers face as well. Yet, seeing him standing in the clubhouse only reminded him of the fight which was still an open wound for the both men. With Jax standing by Tara's side at the bar, he caught Clay coming out of the back of the clubhouse and immediately, his hand tightened into a fist with the anger that festered for a week.

Clay caught his step-son out of the corner of his eye and immediately paused from making his way any further, the angered look in his eyes almost being a warning to him. Yet, with both alpha males a fight was going to continue. He raised an eyebrow once seeing his hands curls into fists and with that he took a small step forward. "You trying to tell me something... _son_?"

"My fists might as well speak for me... cause you ain't gonna like the shit I have to say." Jax spat with hatred, but before he could step up to fight the battle he longed to finish his mother stepped in between both men.

Tara could feel the need to finish up a fight from both men, which is why she placed her coffee mug down and was quick to hop off the stool, following Gemma's actions. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, Gemma now came in between Jax and Clay who were only a few few away from, yet, another altercation. The fear that strikes Tara in that moment wasn't worse than before, since knowing Abel was safe and at home, but knowing it could've escalated quickly frightened her more than anything.

He narrowed his eyes at the man standing behind his mother and shook his head, "He needs this, Ma... believe me."

"You may be right," Gemma raised her hand to her sons eye level and pointed her finger in his face now raising her voice. "but I don't need this shit... not when I already have a daughter who ran away and won't come home. So, if you two can't find a moment to sit down for five minutes and not break down each other's manhood I'd really fucking appreciate that."

"Listen to her, Jax... please." Tara whispered in Jax's ear, hoping she would knock some sense into him before he did anything which he would regret. In Tara's mind his bruised face should've been more of an example of what not to have done.

Jax listened to Tara's pleading and felt the sense of realization that fighting wasn't going to resolve the issue between Clay and him. He hated to admit the truth, because when it came to Clay he wanted nothing more than to pummel his face in. He gave stiff nod as he turned back to Tara's side, she soon placed a kiss on his shoulder and grabbed her coffee from the bar.

The sense of silence that fell over the clubhouse was shocking to both Jax and Clay, both men catching onto the pain that was behind the demand which Gemma threw at them. They shared a glance at one another, quickly taking a deep breath and giving a slight nod of approval for both of them to allow Gemma this moment. Tense body language soon relaxed and the men turned limp back into the chairs at the bar, but for Clay it wasn't good enough and it was his turn to throw out the suggestion of stepping into the chapel to take a seat. If this was a family meeting, he wanted it to be done where no one could overhear.

Even with none of the brothers here, Clay didn't want anyone overhearing the family troubles which were keeping him awake at night.

Clay sat in his seat at the head of the table with Gemma at his right side, Jax seated quietly in his usual seat with Tara by his side. The temptation to light himself a cigar was high as Gemma handed him a cup of coffee, which was his choice over the box across the room.

"You two haven't spoken since your fists meet each other's face. You really think that's smart, with all the shit going on in town?" Gemma was the first to speak, but she received a glare from both her son and husband. "I'm not talking just club shit, we're missing Faye here. I'm sick and tired of not having my daughter here, shouldn't you two be?"

"She's my daughter, of course." Clay found a voice with a mention of his daughter, now snatching the mug from the table and stealing a few sips of the warm black liquid. "... But how can we get her back here without shit stirring up again?"

"I can come up with a few ideas," Jax muttered under his breath, which was meant to be an insult towards Clay. "it involves another person disappearing." He then quickly received a tight pinch from Tara's grip on his arm and he quickly apologized without meaning. "Sorry... it slipped."

"She's not gonna come home unless we all make it clear we want her home," Gemma explained to both men, now sharing a glance with Tara who noticed the fragile state Gemma seemed to be in. "if you two don't grow up and stop this bullshit, she's never going to come back to Charming. There's no other option."

"Yeah, there is... drive up to Fresno and drag her ass back." Jax leaned forward with his forearms resting against the edge of the table, now looking directly across from him to meet his mothers eyes. "She can't expect us not to show up at some point, we gave her two weeks up there already."

Clay leaned back into his chair as he heard his wife explain her choices, but when Jax seemed to intervene with his ideas of forcing Faye back. He didn't take lightly to the way his message was received. "It's the same thing that drove her away, controlling her and forcing her back into town would only make things worse. We don't need that." He explained to his step-son.

"And this is coming from you... the father who's control drove her out?" The statement slipped out of Jax's mouth before he could control it, but luckily for him Clay kept himself calm once hearing the truth. Jax saw the scowl pair of eyes coming from his mother and shook his head, regretting it the moment it flew from his mouth. "I... we can't just get her home by calling her up, it's not how it works with Faye."

"If you three called her I'm sure she wouldn't know what to do." Tara now spoke up as she placed a hand on Jax's arm, hoping he would calm down with his sarcastic jabs at Clay. "She may just question her choice of being in Fresno. She's just hurt right now, she needs to know that all three of you will be here for her when she comes back."

"... When was the last time you spoke to her?" Clay hated to ask that question, especially since he hadn't spoken to his daughter while she went to ignoring the issues between the father and daughter. He could admit he messed up now, but when Faye's maddening attitude got in the way Clay wanted to discipline her as if she was a little girl. His own faults.

"Two days ago. Nora's been keeping me up to date, she's just fine." Gemma replied keeping her eyes on her son who seemed to struggle with his anger, but now tearing her eyes away from him she took her cell phone out from her pocket and placed it on the table in front of her. "What do we do?"

Both couples stayed quiet as their eyes fell upon the burner cell, debating silently on the best option for the situation. Yet, each one of them didn't budge to snatch the phone away from Gemma to call up the number. Tara and Gemma shared a glance as Jax and Clay both sat as still as stone, their questions contradicting themselves. It was clear, the men didn't know how to react when faced with a trial such as this one, but Gemma who was tempted to unveil a secret of hers was quiet as she contemplated her choice.

"I don't think it's best," Clay spoke up as he ran his fingertips along the edge of his chin, "she may not react well to us all being on the phone, I don't want to start another fight when she's across the state. It wouldn't be right. Even if we show up in Fresno, it might just start a damn fight." He thought back to his last phone call with Dan and was reminded of the fight Faye had gotten in. Dan had given him a play by play of the fight, which only made it worse for the father who knew his daughter as a sweet innocent child.

"I think it will be fine." Jax spoke up, the attention falling onto his shoulders with the rather positive comment he seemed to have made. "I mean, as long as Clay can keep his mouth shut during it all, I think she'll come right back home."

"Jax," Gemma did her best to stop her son, "I need to tell you both something-" but Clay was quick to stop his wife before she could say anything to stop her son from continuing.

"I think I've heard enough from you, I've taken it because you're right. I've come to the terms with it, but you don't have a right to spew that shit to me." Clay was clearly heated by the look in his eyes, let alone the tone in his voice as he dared to threaten his step-son. "You don't even have the courtesy to respect your damn mother."

Jax was simply going to laugh Clay's aggravation off as a simple joke, but once he touched on respecting his mother he couldn't find himself holding back. He kicked his chair back and stood up with hands slamming onto the redwood table, "You don't get to talk about respect for my mother, that talk is cheap... my father did it better than your piece of shit job." He snorted as the tension in the chapel reached a breaking point.

The mention of John was enough to put Clay on edge, but having Jax compare him to the ex-husband of his wife only set off a trigger in him. Within seconds he pushed his chair back and stood slowly to his feet, now at eye-level with the VP Clay ignored the shoot pain that coursed through his fingers and said, "You wanna start taking cheap shots?" His question raising the build up between both men as their animosity was only rising. "Don't touch my marriage, that's between your mother and I."

"Says the man who yelled at the sweetbutt he fucked in front of the entire lot." Jax was taking all the low blows he had and using them against Clay, knowing it would escalate into a fight. "My dad did some messed up shit, but he sure as hell didn't pull that." He seemed to ignore the fact that Tara was trying to stop him, tugging on his arm and whispering for him to knock it off.

Meanwhile, Gemma was trying to do the same for both her husband and son, but they ignored her pleas and it was clear that both men were trying to get their points across; however, for her she was trying to reveal the truth over her attack that had happened a few months ago and it seemed as if she wasn't going to be able to do so. Her heart began to race in her chest as the two men began to take digs at one another, her son bringing up John and Clay attempting to shoot down his comments. Nothing could get them to stop, she realized that now sitting at the Redwood table, watching as they picked at each other waiting for the other to swing first.

"He didn't make calls to murder women either..."

Jax's comment sent Clay into a rage as he snatched Jax from across the table by the collar of his kutte, sending him back into the wall as he dared to speak on Donna's death. He could feel Jax fighting to shove him off, but Clay held him there by pinning him down by laying his forearm across his chest. "You shut your goddamn mouth!" Clay raised his voice as he faintly heard Gemma's heels hitting the floor behind him and Tara's pleads, but all Clay could see was red. He was haunted by Donna's death, but he was also haunted by the fear of his daughters.

Gemma didn't expect things to turn physical, she prayed that it didn't but the moment it did, she watched the panic rise in Tara as she stood up from the table and stepped back to block herself away from any harm. It was the mention of Donna's death. She stood up from the table and made her way around, now pulling Tara away from the two men who ignored her pleas once more.

When Jax finally gained the strength to fight back was when Gemma knew that things would only get worse from here. She reached up behind her shirt and pulled out the revolver hidden in the back of her jeans. Gemma raised the revolver and pointed at the wall across from her, knowing the sound of the smoking gun would shock them enough to stop the chaos. Her finger resting on the trigger gave a tight pull as Jax shoved Clay back, the bang piercing the air along with the bullet shattering a framed photo hanging on the wall.

The two men weren't done judging by their hands curling back up into fists to raise, but the second a gunshot was heard throughout the chapel both of them stopped what they were doing and caught Gemma with the gun in hand. The look in her eyes was enough to kill without using the gun, they could tell she was ticked off and now they were witnessing it.

"Ma... what the hell is wrong with you?" Jax spoke up first now making his way over to Tara who seemed rattled by it all; he didn't intend on fighting Clay and now he had seemed to find himself in that predicament.

"Watch your damn tone when you speak to me," Gemma caught her son's questioning his tone as he stepped closer to pull Tara away, but she caught Tara out of the corner of her eye shake her head at Jax coming to her side. The gun in her hand seemed heavier than usual as she felt the jitters of her emotions race through her. "Five minutes, you two gave me five minutes before you fucked up with your own stupid bullshit."

Clay watched as his wife held the gun at her side and her heavy gaze fell upon him, which he quickly dodged by looking away as he didn't want to feel the guilt of his own self pity. He knew better than to act out of anger as he had in his twenties and with the sore ache of his fingers, he had a feeling that should've been a sign to not raise his hands to his stepson. His gaze traveled to Jax who stood a few feet away from his mother and old lady, Tara's eyes shaming Jax for what he had done and Gemma's eyes shamming him for daring to take his anger out on her.

"Your own brothers can't even stand this shit." Gemma watched as both men met eyes with her as she dared to mention club business, but she continued on without any hesitation. "Your club is without a president and a vp, because you two wanna play alpha male... all the shit that's going on in town with those skinhead pricks and you two only wanna fight each other?"

Neither of the men knew what to say as Gemma mentioned the problems the club has had with Ethan Zobelle; however, the men weren't aware of the hidden secret the Queen of SAMCRO was holding back. She couldn't stand either of them at this point, her son finding anyway to hurt her husband and once he did, her husband found time to strike.

Tara could tell by the way Gemma was speaking that her pain from her rape was deeply rooted and hidden well without any effort. She had become a safe place for the elder woman and gained her trust. Which is why she stood by her side when Jax dared to pull her away, her eyes shaming her lover who defied his mothers wishes and disrespected her with his words. She didn't expect Gemma to take such dramatic actions by using a gun, but Tara believed that with their relentless actions was what caused her to fire the gun.

"I can't even get my husband and son to sit in a room together because of their own selfish reasons and I've had enough of it. You two need to fix it before it ends up killing both of you, because I'm not burying another son or a husband."

Her words set a straight tone for both Clay and Jax as they watched Gemma step away from Tara's side and make her way around the redwood table, gun still in hand she shifted open the cylinder of the revolver and let the bullets fall out the side. The clink of the bullets hitting the floor carried throughout the chapel as their eyes fell onto the trail of bullet left behind.

"They're blanks by the way." Gemma slipped the unloaded gun into the back of her jeans and opened the doors to the chapel, her hands prying them apart and letting them slam into the wall. She left with a bang and for the first time in her life Gemma left her family and didn't turn back.

* * *

Two games had come and gone, leaving the last round of darts to end up being played between Rhett and Faye. Rhett beat Josie with ease as she hadn't played much before the game now, but she was lucky enough to learn some of Rhett's techniques as he offered to show them off. As for Faye, she'd luckily beaten Marcus by five points and secretly Marcus let the girl win. He was one to help a brother out when he needed it. Marcus now took a seat on one of the couches with Josie by his side, his arms wrapped around his waist and a beer in one hand to sip on after the game, leaving Faye and Rhett by the dart wall to finish off the _championship_.

After three rounds of darts they were on the fourth and last to finish it off, playing the game of 01. With that they both started with the scores of three hundred and one, then with each dart number they hit subtract and whoever got down to zero first, won. Easy win for both of them. As of now Faye was winning with two points less and all she needed was to hit even numbers in hopes of beating him. However, Rhett had tricks up his sleeve, he might've been letting her win at the moment, but soon he was going end up with the win after this round and he was sure of that.

With the close-out near, Rhett stood a few feet behind Faye as her concentration was on the dart board a few feet away, her toes right on the edge of the tape on the floor giving them the distance at which to stand. He watched as she raised the dart to eye level and was careful to lean her hand back and soon the dart flew towards the board hitting a higher number, she cursed under her breath and turned away from him now cracking her knuckles in frustration.

He took notice of her whispering, yet, he couldn't understand what she had to say and he raised an eyebrow now stepping up to the tape line. "I don't believe that's english, babe." Rhett said to her as he began to count up the points he'd need to win the game. He had eighteen points to loose, which wasn't impossible for him to hit a double nine, but it was difficult.

Faye let out a hint of laughter underneath her light cursing, she then turned back on her heel and faced Rhett who was eyeing the board with the last dart in his hand. "It's Russian, actually. I took it my senior year, kinda stuck. I really liked the curse words," She muttered with a fake smile on her lips, but she stole a glance at the score board and once catching his chances of winning, her smile turned real. "Ohh, looks like you're gonna have to have some serious skills to beat me... _babe_."

"Russian, huh? Interesting choice. Most people choose French or some other shit." Rhett caught the scoreboard as well, knowing he would have to play this perfectly in order for him to win the game. "Skills? You're right, I'm gonna need to have some really fucking skills to beat you. What's your score now?"

"... My mother is Russian, she blames it on her anger, so I took it. Came in handy." Faye snapped at the NOMAD leaning back against the wall, her eyes narrowing at the handsome blue eyed gentleman. "Oh, I consider those skills shit by now. You need to score a double nine to beat me. Good-luck with that, your good and all but I don't see that set of _skills_."

Rhett's arm dropped the dart to his side as a smile creeped into the inner corner of his mouth, now licking his lips after hearing her skills of Russian roll of her tongue. He also caught the comment of her mother, who she hadn't spoken much of until now and he wanted to hear more. "Your Mom speak Russian too?" He was peeked with interest in the beautiful brunette, but the second she spoke of his skills with sarcasm he drew the line. "Oh, I see... you don't believe I can really win this, do you?"

Crossing her arms across her chest Faye pushed up the cleavage in the top of hers, revealing more of her breasts to Rhett who's eyes stayed on hers. "I never said that, I just said... this skill that you were big talking isn't quite showing itself here. I mean, yeah you beat Jo, but she rarely plays. I mean, if you win this that would really impress me." She chuckled licking her lips of the lipgloss which was fresh on her lips.

He saw the slight desire rise in her eyes as she began to tease him with her cleavage and then continue on with her lips. She might've put up a big front, but her body language said a different story and he wanted her to know that. "Is that so, babe?" Rhett shrugged his shoulders now stepping back away from the tape across the floor and made his way over to Faye. "Then how bout we make a bet?"

Her back still pressed into the wall with her arms crossed, she was a little taken once seeing him leave the tape center where he stood. He now stood only a few inches away from her, his chest almost pressed against hers if it wasn't for her arms blocking him; the daring look in his eyes almost sending chills up her spine, which frightened her as the confident smirk followed his cocky eyes. "Shoot."

Rhett caught the calm and collected reply, but he noticed the almost fiery look in her eyes as he smirked. "I get that double nine score... you owe me a kiss, even if it's a kiss on the cheek, I'll take it." He waited for her reply, now catching the scent of her familiar perfume as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"... What are we in pre-school? That's not even a kiss."

"Fine, then we can make it a real kiss, if that's what you really want." Rhett took a step back away from her as he adjusted back into scoring position and catching Faye questioning her choice of reply. He found it humorous to see her want to fight back, but instead she stayed silent and went with disbelief in his will to win.

Positioning himself on near the tape along the floor Rhett was toe to toe with the white line. He raised the dart to his eye level and keeping the tip up he held it straight as he bobbed it back and forth and with a few passing seconds his eyes locked onto the board; within a few seconds the dart was smoothly lunched forward to hit the double nine.

A round of applause came from Marcus who sat from afar watching as his patch brother won the championship, but the prize was more grand than a medal. At least, that's what Marcus assumed with the sexual tension rising between Rhett and Faye. He heard Josie laugh as she looked over to see the look of shock on her good friends face.

Faye glanced at the dart hitting the double nine center and immediately a sense of shock ran through her body. While she was a little annoyed over the loss, she took notice that he didn't let her win like most men would. He beat her, unlike Marcus who let her win with ease. She pushed herself off the wall with her arms now dropping to her sides, her eyes burning into the back of Rhett's head.

She spoke up once catching him turning around to lather up with pride over his win, "For someone who plays every now and than on the road that was sure one hell of a shot."

"I didn't say every now and than, did I?" Rhett couldn't hide the smirk on his lips as he caught her playful glare she sent his way, "I said I play when I'm on the road, I just happened to leave out the fact that I'm a little more skilled than others. Doesn't make me a liar." He shrugged shoulders now taking small steps forward towards Faye. "I win, so... I believe that means you owe me a kiss."

"... I need some air," Faye mumbled taking a step back away from the blue eyed NOMAD, making her way out of the clubhouse to escape the watchful eyes lurking around. She could hear his footsteps behind her, but she ignored him once stepping outside and feeling the light heat of the night hit her face.

Time seemed to go by faster than meaning to while they were inside playing darts, the cotton candy sunset was fading into night over California. The heat now calming down into a slight chill calming down through the town, but the clubhouse was getting busier with the early night as the motorcycles pulled in and the brothers made their way inside. However, for Rhett he was following Faye out to her jeep and he was quick to catch her before she pulled out the keys from her back pocket.

"You leaving without actually falling through?"

Faye heard his heavy boots against the concrete as she pulled her keys out, "I'm getting a mint, is that allowed?" She clicked the unlock button and opened the side door, now leaning over the driver seat to snatch the tin of mints in her cup holder.

"Ahh, I see... minty breath?"

Faye pushed herself off the driver seat, the tin in hand as she then turned back to face Rhett who was standing a few feet away from her. "Exactly, which is why I got it for you... _babe_." She chuckled sticking her hand out with the tin of mints shaking inside.

Rhett adored that smirk playfully hidden on her lips as she held out the tin of mints, he was tempted to take the tin and snack on one, but instead he laughed and reached behind her now closing the car door she left open. "I didn't peg you for a sore loser, but that's clear I was wrong." He watched her jaw drop which made him laugh and quickly say, "What? Is that not true?"

"I'm not a sore loser." Faye's tone wasn't defensive, but rather shocked by his forward comment. "I'm just trying to take your mind off the fact that we had a bet, which was rather stupid if you ask me." She rolled her eyes at the idea of the bet, but once she felt him take the tin of mints from her hand her eyes met his again.

"Are you calling it stupid because you're a sore loser?" Rhett popped open the tin lid and stole a few mints before tossing them in his mouth, immediately biting down on the crunchy mint to enjoy the spearmint flavor on his tongue. "Or because you're scared to kiss me?"

"Me scared to kiss you?" Faye giggled now covering her hand over her mouth to hide the growing smile on her lips, "Why in the world would you think that?" She snatched the tin of mints from his hand and headed to the front of the jeep, leaning her backside against the hood as she avoided his blue eyes that were burning into her.

Rhett took that moment of her ignorance to follow after her, he caught her stargazing up into the night sky to avoid contact with him so it seemed. He knew Faye would've told him no if she didn't want this game to continue on, but he just wanted her to be honest with herself... and him. He could hear the shaking of the mints in the metal tin.

"Well..."

He chuckled hearing the agitated tone in her voice once he didn't respond to her question, which is why he was quick to respond. "It might show that you have a thing for me," Rhett heard the small scoff come from Faye as he stood beside the pretty brunette now pressing the side of his hip against the jeep to lean on, facing his body towards her. "Roll your eyes all you want, but it's the truth."

"And you may flatter yourself all you want," Faye's eyes grew wide as she turned her head to meet his eyes once hearing his response; she could tell by the tall stance of his that he was confident in what he was saying, which only pissed her off more. "Flirting's fun... it didn't mean anything."

"It didn't?" Rhett tilted his head to the side as the corner of his lips curled upwards revealing the dimple of his, "Why'd you get on my bike?"

Faye scoffed at his question which seemed to only restart a slight fire in her eyes, "To prove a point, you called me a princess-"

"Didn't mean that you had to hop on, you could've denied the ride and taken your old jeep." He now tapped his fingers against the hood of the jeep and caught the glare forming from her. "Hey... you were the one who brought up the idea of a bet in the first place."

"Firstly, don't call my jeep old, you ass. Secondly, I was the one who brought up the bet, but I wasn't the one who brought up a kiss." She was clearly getting heated by the way she tossed the mints from her hands onto the ground. "That was all you..."

"You're right, I was the one who called a kiss on the cheek elementary..." Rhett couldn't help but find her actions humorous as she tossed the mints down on the ground, causing his to chest to shake with laughter as he glanced at the countless mints sprawled out on the asphalt.

"You're such a..." Faye bite her tongue before she could spew more anger towards him, now pushing herself off her jeep to face him as he seemed to be finding her outburst amusing. "I could kiss you and wouldn't even feel a thing."

Rhett took that as a challenge from her as he pushed himself off the hood, now standing almost toe to toe with the tiny brunette. He had a feeling this would've backfired against him, but he wasn't going to let her see him sweat. "Nothing at all?" He held his hands out almost mocking her with the tone in his voice.

Faye leaned all the way into his chest and tilted her chin up to met his lips, giving a simple sweet peck almost, but once she attempted to pull away to hesitate from continuing on his blue eyes burned into hers. She didn't want to show him he was right, but _dammit_ , she didn't want it to stop. Her fingers then grasped onto the leather kutte on his back, now drawing him closer as her chest pressed against his and their lips meet once again.

This kiss giving a passionate taste to the both of them, which was clear by the way Rhett's hands grasped her waist, tugging at the blouse of hers as he tasted the cherry lipgloss on his lips. He was thankful for betting on the game, seeing as the payoff was true to what he believed. He didn't want this moment to stop; his hands grasped her waist as he hosted her up onto the hood and leaned in further between her legs to continue to the heated kiss. He could feel her fingers tugging at his piece of leather, which excited him, but he knew better than to strip her or himself out in the open.

She was now seated on the hood of her car with her legs hiking up around his waist, she could feel her nails digging into the leather on his back and the excitement of their actions rising. Faye told herself to pull away from the kiss, knowing this would lead into something further easily, but yet the desire they contained for that while was now broken. Neither of them wanted it to end. The smell of his cologne mixing with cigarette smoke is what she caught when they were so close to touch, but the smell of fresh leather excited her most.

His arms wrapped around her waist to support her back as she leaned further into him, the two of them responding to one another in a balanced way of understanding. The first to pull away was Faye as she leaned her head back to catch her breath, but she felt his warm breath on her neck and soon the warmth of his lips press against her skin. She could feel her heart racing in her chest from the heated kiss, which only made her crave more. Yet, knowing he was right only made things more difficult for her to stomach almost.

The familiar scent of her perfume caused Rhett to smile as he placed a kiss to her neck, now feeling the grasp of her hand release from his kutte. He licked his lips of the cherry taste and caught Faye fixing her lips as well, now looking up to meet his eyes which caused him to smile seeing her reddened cheeks peeking out from underneath her tussled hair.

"Don't look at me like that." Faye mumbled under her breath as she slid off the hood, finding his hand being held out for guidance, once her hand was in his Faye was helped off the jeep and she fixed her blouse, now brushing it down. "Thank you."

"What way is that, huh?" Rhett couldn't hide his smile as Faye fixed up her blouse and turned away from him; he ran his thumb along his lips now wiping away any lip product that could've been left smudged. "I gotta ask... is that what you call and elementary kiss?"

With her back to him Faye found a smile on her lips from his teasing comments; rather than finding him annoying, she found herself enjoying this as she wiped her lips as well. "Why don't you pull your lip over your head and swallow it?" She glanced over her shoulder to catch him picking up the mints by their feet. "It might make you attractive."

"I'm sure you've done enough tricks on my lip to make that not-"

Faye whipped back around and placed her hand over his mouth to keep from continuing, which caused him to raise an eyebrow as she wanted him to stop. "The kiss happened, it's done... end of story." She whispered pulling her hand back and circling around him to make her way inside, but he was quick to stop her by pulling her back towards the side of the jeep.

"I'm leaving tomorrow... I won't be back for a few days." Rhett spoke anxiously as he gently tugged on her wrist to bring her back to him, which he was surprised she didn't fight or ignore. "It's a run I've gotta do for the club, you better still be here by the time I get back or else I'm gonna harass Josie for your number..."

The touch of his hand was gentle around her wrist as he pulled her back, which Faye took notice of and when hearing his concern her familiar smile crept on her lips. "What? You don't have the balls to ask me yourself?" She raised an eyebrow causing him to laugh at her quick comment.

"I have the balls, but I just assumed by this little facade of you 'not liking me' that you wouldn't actually give it up." Rhett was quick to snatch the burner phone from the pocket of his kutte to hand over to her, "Wanna type it in?"

Faye held her hand out to take his phone and type in the number, yet, the second he mentioned anything of a crush she pulled her hand away with a devious look in her eyes. "I don't like you. Which is why you aren't getting my number now," She stepped back away from him and turned on her heel to sway her hips with each step she took heading back into the clubhouse. "As for Josie, good luck, she'd take it to the grave."

Rhett couldn't tear his eyes away from Faye as she headed back in the clubhouse, taking in the curves of her backside as her blouse would rise up with each step. He had to admit it, after that kiss he certainly took more of a liking to this brunette babe. He never expected to find someone like her, she excited him and he didn't want that to stop anytime soon. He was quick to run up behind her as she stepped back into the clubhouse, which had grown busier with the past few minutes of them being occupied.

He was tempted to place an arm around her waist, but he decided against it, knowing that she would only push him away. Yet, Faye made her way back to see Marcus and Josie who didn't question their absence, while Rhett went to the bar to order himself a beer now catching the attention of the crow eaters waiting there.

He seemed to have caught one redheaded crow's attention, once she spotted his familiar ass she pushed herself off the bar and crept up behind Rhett running her arms around his waist to began tugging at his belt. "Haven't had a taste of you in a while, baby. I'm in need of a good quickie." She whispered in his ear to tease him.

The sound of her voice in his ear almost made him nauseous and once he caught the scent of her cheap perfume, he almost did. Rhett wasn't rough when he pushed her arms away, now taking the crow by surprise. "Well, lucky for me I'm not." He noticed the sense of annoyance as she was denied, but he didn't care. "I'm sure another brother of mine could give you a time."

"I don't want them... not after having you," The redheaded crow stepped closer once more in hopes of his acceptance, "I've been gone all week since you've been back, can't we just-"

"I said no." Rhett turned to look the crow eater in the eyes as he denied her the second time, knowing this would piss her off, but he'd made it clear. She wasn't what he wanted.

He watched as she walked slowly back over to join the other girls, her eyes glaring at him as he was served the beer by the prospect behind the counter. He was never aggressive towards them, but he whenever he was annoyed by their presence he simply told them to go away as politely as he could before the message was received.

Rhett made his way over the dart board where Faye was waiting alone, he noticed that Marcus and Josie were now nowhere to be seen. "Where'd Marcus and Josie run off to?" He asked as he took a seat the table where Faye was seated by the wall of mugshots a few feet from the board.

"Well, they said they were going to go grab more beer at the house, but I have a feeling they'll be there for a while." Faye was counting out an even amount of darts with a smile as Rhett soon caught onto her laughter. "I also have a feeling I can't go home just yet. I don't wanna take a chance of walking in on anything."

"Ahhh," Rhett placed his beer down on the table as he'd finished half of it already. "Yeah, I'd leave them alone until they finally get back with that said beer." He caught the eye roll from her and raised a brow. "In the meantime, how bout we play another set? I'll even let you win this time."

"What a slick comment," Faye didn't hold back her laugh as she snatched a dart from the table, raising her hand as she directed the tip at him, aiming for his chest as a joke. "This time if I win, I get to throw a dart at you... wherever I chose."

The tune of a whistle came from his lips as he heard her mention a bet, which is why he acted fast by standing up and grabbing himself a dart. "Alright, alright and if I win... I get your number." He dangled the dart in between his fingers as he took the stance at the line and when he looked back at Faye who was still seated at the table, he smiled when seeing her get up to join him.

"Deal."

* * *

The sound of rain hitting the roof was calming to the two girls asleep in Josie's bedroom, while sunny days were the usual wake up call today they stayed sleeping through the storm outside. However, the loud thunder soon began to wake Faye as she was reminded of her childhood fear, her eyes heavily fluttered open to glance up at the window above her. Raindrops hitting the glass as the grey sky darkened the room, while the rain was calming to the young girl, the thunder rumbling outside only sent her fear to continue from when she was young.

She pulled the covers on the trundle bed close, now resting under her chin as she attempted to seclude herself from the thunderstorm outside. In that moment, Faye felt like the young girl she once was fearing thunderstorms. Whenever a thunderstorm would hit the town of Charming, Faye would run to her parents bedroom and sleep in between her mother and father. The only way they got her to sleep was her mother holding her while she sang a lullaby, causing young Faye to focus on her mother's melody over the storm.

She cherished those memories, her father swore he wouldn't fall asleep until the storm was over, promising to watch over her. Faye missed those memories. She missed them.

Her mindset traveled back to her childhood and instead of focusing on the storm outside, Faye imagined her mother singing and felt the calm wave wash over her. She could remember every detail of her voice in the back of her mind, playing each melody over and over again. She even hummed the tune to herself, reminding herself of the mother Gemma was. She was tempted to grab Josie's phone by her bedside and call her mother, but she didn't.

The warmth of the blankets surrounded her and for a second, she was tempted to tuck herself completely under the covers muffling out the thunder and getting herself to fall back asleep. Yet, Faye knew that it wasn't going to take that fear away or blocking out the thunder. A loud thunder clap startled Faye as she twitched from under the duvet cover, now shoving the covers off of her legs and covering her ears.

If there was ever a moment where Faye felt like a child, it was now. Even at eighteen, Faye would've been tempted to run from her bedroom and slept on her parents floor if it meant having them near. She couldn't take comfort in knowing both her parents were close, instead they were two hours away back in Charming and for the first time in two weeks, Faye wished to be back home.

The bedroom door creaked open caused Faye to sit up from the bed to see Nora standing in the doorway, peaking inside the bedroom. The mother spotted her daughter asleep in her bed as she then caught Gemma's daughter sitting up from her bed, she gave Faye a gentle smile and motioned for her to follow her downstairs. Which Faye did, not wanting to be alone and losing the desire to sleep.

Nora watched as Faye pushed the bedsheets off of her and quietly made her way out to join her, "You sleep okay?" Nora asked once Faye joined her in the hallway, she closed the bedroom door hoping her daughter would continue to sleep the morning away.

Faye stepped out of the bedroom and brushed her hair back away from her face, "Oh yeah, I just... I don't like thunder. One thing that followed me through childhood." She caught Nora's eyes laced with concern and shook her head. "I'm okay, really. I just need some coffee and I'll be fine." She explained in hopes of the fresh brew being acceptable.

Nora didn't expect to hear that Faye was afraid of thunderstorms, considering she had a rather tough demeanor to her. Yet, it was rather cute as a mother to see the young woman she was turn into a child. She placed an arm around the young girl as they made their way downstairs and said, "We can make breakfast while it's brewing."

As the coffee brewed Faye leaned against the counter staring out the window, catching each time the sky lit up with lightening and counting down the seconds until the thunder clap. She gave a little jump each time, but once she began to count down the seconds of each one she knew when it was coming. She could hear Nora messing around the kitchen, grabbing little things from the fridge to make breakfast and when Faye saw the clock hanging on the wall, she was surprised to see it was eleven in the morning.

"I haven't slept this late in a while..." Faye mumbled now turning away from the window, ignoring the raindrops strolling down the glass. "The rain must've helped."

"Rain has that sense of affect on people, it's calming." Nora placed the eggs by the stove top, along with the sausage to get ready to cook. "It also helps when you stay out a little later than usual, the clubhouse seemed to be a rather fun place last night."

That reminded Faye of last nights events, the kiss being one of them which was the reason for the smile on her lips, but she hid it from Nora as she turned to grab mugs for the both of them. Rhett was a small piece of tranquility that calmed her while the thunder grew outside. She ran her finger along her lip as the taste of the kiss seemed fresh, but the beeping of the coffee pot tore her away from the passion.

"Yeah, it was fun."

Nora noticed her simple answer, but when thinking back to last night she thought of the flirting smiles and laughter coming from Faye and certain NOMAD. She had a feeling it was one of the reasons why Faye was rather quiet, it was part of having little crush. She turned on the stove top and placed an iron pan above the flame, getting ready to cook up the sausage. "You seem pretty good at darts... Rhett's been challenging people for months to play him."

"He's pretty good, he won both games, didn't exactly let me win like most guys would've." Faye poured out the coffee in both mugs and left half a pot for them if they wanted more. "One day I'll beat him." She handed Nora her mug of coffee and took a seat at the table, turning her back to the window behind her and facing Nora as she started up breakfast.

Taking the mug Nora stole a quick sip of the warm coffee and soon placed it aside, breaking up the sausage meat in the pan before it burned. "One day, huh? So, you think you'll see him more?" She asked with curiosity laced in her tone, which Faye seemed to have noticed quite quickly.

"I mean... I know he left this morning, but I'm sure I'll see him when he comes back." Faye covered up the mess up of hers with ease, now keeping her eyes down on her lap and trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Yeah... I mean, this is his stomping grounds."

"He's actually from Tacoma." Nora informed her watching as her avoided gaze quickly met up to catch her words. "His brother and him are from up there, born and raised. He's just found his time here more often, apparently even more now." She side eyed the brunette and watched her snatch the mug from the table.

"Well, Marcus is here... I'm sure he'd want to stay close to his friend." Faye now hoped that Nora couldn't see through her, but the elder could already see through the denial that came from Faye. "They're good friends."

"Him and Marcus are close, but... I've not seen Rhett interested in anyone." Nora allowed the broken up sausage to cook up as she began to crack up eggs in a bowl, "He was quite intent on asking me questions about you, but I know Josie's already told you that. He wasn't one to ask questions about any girl, he seemed to like being by himself."

Faye told herself not to say anything, but she was curious about the blue eyed NOMAD, which is why she spoke fast without hesitating. "Seemed to?"

 _There it was_ , the curiosity sparking from Faye's question was the reason behind Nora's smirk as she finished off the sausage and shifted the pans aside to switch to cooking up the eggs. "Would you grab the bread and pop a flew slices in the toaster, babe?" She asked, mindful that he hadn't replied to her question. She wanted to see just how serious Faye was about Rhett, because if it was serious she wanted Faye to try.

Faye left her coffee at the table and did her task, pop a few slices of bread in the toaster and leave it to cook, but she knew that she would have to ask again about Rhett. Which is why the second the bread went down to crisp up, Faye asked again. "You said 'seemed to' as if what?" She was quiet with her voice, almost as if she was afraid anyone could overhear her interest.

"Oh, right." Nora now stirred the eggs into the heated pan and shrugged her shoulders, "I hate to accept it as much as the next girl, but until a man finds the old lady he wants to spend his life with in the club, he gets around. It's how it works, it's offered. Rhett did that too, he never cared too much for the girls. It showed, sometimes you get a member who gravitates towards one girl he prefers. Rhett's attention didn't seem to favor any girl. Even if they tried to become an old lady of his..."

Faye grasped onto everything Nora was saying, finding a twinge of jealousy as she mentioned a crow being with Rhett, but it was before her even knowing him so how was it fair? She kept her mouth shut and listened until the pause came from Nora, almost as if she was asking her to continue. "And?" She whispered to Nora, wanting to know more behind this NOMAD she locked lips with last night.

"Well, he's never asked questions about a certain girl here, Josie said he'd been like that ever since Marcus knew him too. It was quite something," A laugh stifled from Nora as she found the humor in the memory. "and the moment he started asking me questions about you, I knew it. He liked little Faye Morrow. He was practically leaning over the bar to get me to answer him, then seeing you ride on the back of his bike... reminded me of your mother when we first met. The only thing missing are the blonde streaks."

Faye couldn't remember when her mother and Nora had met, which caused her to wonder if her mother was married to John or her father at the time. She thought back to the pictures of her mother in the hallway in their house, Gemma's youthful times showing Faye just how alike they were. Now hearing the similarity of riding on the back of a bike with a member, it frightened Faye just a bit.

"How's the toast coming along?" Nora finished off the eggs and got out a serving platter for both the eggs and sausage, now placing it out on the table before grabbing the orange juice. She caught the scent of burnt bread and looked over her shoulder to see Faye pulling out two slices of slightly burnt toast, which made her smile as she shook her head. "Don't worry. Dan likes burnt toast, he'll be happy once he drags himself out of bed."

Faye placed the toast on a plate and nodded her head at Nora attempting to calm her panic, but she handed the rest of the toast over to her as well and soon went to join Nora. She sat at her side and instead of eating, Faye simply said she'd stick to her coffee, which made Nora see the sense of nerves running through her.

"I'm not telling you this for any reasons Faye, but... I want you to know that he's not just messing around with you." Nora grabbed herself a plate and began to serve herself eggs and toast, not before taking a sip of the coffee of hers. "I know that's what most guys in the clubhouse would do, believe me. I've had my share of that. He's not looking at you like a game or a fun time."

Faye kept the warm mug in her hand as Rhett's smile appeared in the back of her mind, the butterflies forming in her stomach were because of that kiss last night and she knew that. She wished she could speak to him, but he left this morning and would be gone for a week like he'd said. A part of her wanted to know more about Rhett, but she was eventually going to leave Fresno and had a feeling once he realized who her father was he wouldn't want to be with her. She could practically taste their last kiss, which only made her cheeks warm.

"Your blushing, baby."

Both women began to laugh as Faye looked away from Nora, avoiding her eyes hoping that she couldn't see the smile hidden under her hand. For Nora, she enjoyed seeing Faye in such a giddy mood, she'd lightened the mood from serious tone to this and it was why she brought up Rhett in the first place. Nora smiled herself, taking a few bites of her breakfast before saying, "You know what they say about not eating when you've gotta a crush." She joked.

"Shut up," Faye nudged Nora with her hand as she stole a piece of toast to bite into, "Now I'm eating, nothing to be said."

"Mhmm." Nora's smirk was clear across her lips as she served herself more eggs, but paused once hearing her cell phone ring, she was quick to get up from the table and grab it off the counter. She saw the area code of Charming, now knowing who was calling and instead of answering it, she placed the phone near Faye and whispered, "I'm going to wake up Dan," She excused herself before making her way out of the kitchen.

Once Faye looked down at the familiar number calling, she answered without hesitating and placed her coffee mug down on the table as she brought the cell to her ear.

"Mom?"

 _"Hi baby."_

She noticed the crack in her mothers voice as if she'd been crying and quickly concern rushed over Faye, who slumped into her chair and asked. "Mom? What... What's wrong?" She kept her voice down, but her worst fears were clouding her judgement on this. "Is everything okay? Is Abel okay? Are you okay? Is dad?"

 _"Nothing's wrong like that, Faye. I_ _promise. I-I just think it's time that you come home."_

The fear seemed to have washed over her as her mother reassured her all was well, but the mention of heading back to Charming was what made her question it most. She'd only been here for two weeks and with Rhett here, Faye didn't want to leave at the moment. Her fingers began to pick at the lace trim on her pajama shorts, the idea of going home on brought on a nervous tendency for her, at least for now. "Why? I can tell you're not telling me something."

 _"Shit's gotten really bad here. Your father and Jax haven't been getting along since you left. It's gotten to fist fighting and I... I can't do anything to stop it. It's to the point of Jax going NOMAD... I tried sitting them down to talk, it only turned into a shit circus."_ She heard the heavy sigh from her mother as she explained the reasoning for her coming home, she then continued on. " _I tried to e_ _xplain what happened when I got in that wreck a few months back, it wasn't true. None of it was."_

The sense of shock hit Faye like a ton of bricks as she sat at the kitchen table, the thunder outside no longer rattling her with fear, instead it was her mother on the other line with the news. She could feel her hand shaking as she struggled to keep the phone to her ear, now looking down at her hand at the rings on her fingers. They were gifts from her family, SAMCRO. She was reminded of that now, but knowing that her absence seemed to have been tearing them apart only broke her heart.

"You-you lied about it?" She asked quietly now biting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "What did you lie about? I... I need to know the truth, please just tell me. I knew it was a lie, Tara helped you cover it up, didn't she? That doctor snot." Faye was speaking out of anger and confusion as her mother revealed half of the truth, which is why she was spewing at this point.

 _"It needs to be told when we're all together. I can't do that without you here to listen along with your brother and father. You need to be here, Faye Rose. This family needs you... I need you."_

Faye could hear the tremble in her mother voice as she spoke and the begging only broke Faye's heart, she placed a hand over her mouth to cover up her silent cry. She could feel the warm tears sliding down her cheek and nodded her head, now wiping the tears away with her long sleeved shirt. In all her eighteen years of living Faye hadn't heard her mother beg like this, which is one of the reasons why Faye's tears started in the first place.

"Okay, I'm coming home."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, you heard it hear first... Faye is headed back to Charming. What do you think of the chapter? What do you even think is going to happen in the next chapter. Please, please review and tell me your thoughts. I would love to hear it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The tune of the radio was rather hushed as the two hour drive seemed to be coming to an end as she grew closer to her hometown. Instead of blasting her favorite bands as she did on her way to Fresno, she kept the volume low as her thoughts seemed to be screaming at her on it's own. She could only hear her mother's voice in the back of her mind, telling her of the fighting that went on between her brother and father while she was gone. She wasn't given a reason behind how it turned physical, but she didn't need one seeing as how the animosity between the two had reached an all time high. Which only made her anxious to get home and see it for herself.

When saying her goodbyes in Fresno, Faye struggled to look Josie in the eyes knowing they wouldn't see each other for a while, but she promised to call her after her home settled down. Nora and Dan both promised Faye a place to stay if she ever needed to come back to Fresno and with a hug goodbye, they sent Faye on the road, Dan road behind her until she hit the city limits, once she did he turned back.

Driving back home left Faye with her own thoughts, she debated on whether or not to stay with her mother and father; seeing as she'd already been almost kicked out, she didn't know if her father would welcome her back with open arms. She wondered if he would even care that she was back home, seeing as the last time she'd seen him Faye outed his dirty secrets out in front of the club.

The love she held for her father was deep and rooted from a happy childhood, but the pain of the club life caught up with the president and his daughter's relationship. It was the reason she ran-away in the first place. She was a daddy's girl from the moment she was born and when Faye was old enough, she wanted to be wherever he was and doing whatever he was doing, including being covered in grease or being around the pool table watching them shoot. Even as a six year old Faye wasn't even up to his waist and would trail close behind his big steps.

Her tween years were mostly spent with Gemma as her father went away for almost a year in prison and when Clay came home, she was a thirteen year old girl; she was developing into a woman with learning about her period and having her moody stage. Clay gave her that space, but struggled to deal with her attitude which is why he mostly stayed quiet and let Gemma deal with that.

Things got better once Faye got over that stage of moody early teen years and soon enough, she was sixteen and back to her old self. She tagged along with her father as if she was six years old again, that time he taught her gun safety rather than changing oil. Her father was the reason she was such a good shot in the first place, he taught her.

How had it gotten this bad?

She didn't understand it either, but she knew from the moment Donna's death happened Clay feared the same would've happened to her. His control took over and that's when she pushed him away, the Cherry situation only added fuel to the fire. He was always protective, but he was never as controlling as he was the past few months. It broke her heart knowing he feared the worst could happen to her, but she didn't want that fear to keep her from living the life she wanted.

Which she had gotten a taste of over the past two weeks time, she actually felt as if she was living a life without the patch of her father on her. No one knew who she was, especially Rhett. That was one thing she hated about leaving, she'd told him she would be there when he gets back to Fresno, but she would be missing by next weeks time. She was back to reality, but she had a feeling he wouldn't creep back into her life. With her luck anyway.

The sight of the 'Welcome to Charming' sign was a clear reality check that she was back home, driving the familiar roads rather slower than usual. She was taking her time to head to the clubhouse, but as she did that nothing seemed to have changed which wasn't a surprise to her. Everything was the exact same, even the damn dirt on the street signs.

The sight of the garage as she pulled in caused her heart to skip a beat, almost making her head spin when she put the car in park and sat there for a second. She was contemplating getting out, but with a few deep breaths Faye turned off her jeep and jumped out the driver seat. Her sunglasses covered up her wandering eyes as she looked around the lot, none of the guys were hanging around outside, which left her questioning where they were. It was around four a'clock they had to have been out and with her luck, she could only hope.

"Like I never left," Faye whispered under her breath nervously chewing on her inner cheek, her black leather booties scratched the concrete as she made her way closer to the office. She caught sight of her mother through the doorway and paused in the middle of the lot. Gemma was sitting at the desk staring at the papers gathered in front of her with a joint in hand; Faye knew her mother smoked any given time, but she used a little more when her stress was high. "Shit."

Gemma knew her daughter was due to arrive soon and with that she lit up a joint and took a seat in hopes of easing her nerves. The joint was interlocked between her fingers as she took a hit before exhaling the smoke, a carefree look in her eyes as the man in the garage caught the scent coming from the office. Which left her rolling her eyes and letting the effects of the weed settle in. She hadn't let anyone in on the fact that Faye was coming home, she wouldn't do that until her ass was back on the lot. Her deep brown eyes traveled outside to catch a young woman staring with a look of concern, which caused Gemma to do a double take with her questionable gaze.

It wasn't until she fixed her eyes on the young woman that she noticed it was her daughter standing in the doorway and not some stranger. Gemma rolled the office chair back as the sight of her daughter and with shaky legs she made her way to the door, catching her familiar smile the closer she got. Faye sure had changed in a matter of two weeks and it didn't surprise Gemma one bit, her eyes shifted to the cleavage her daughter showed off, the lace trim of bra edging low cut tank of hers.

At first Faye was hesitant to act first, but the second her mother stepped closer, there wasn't anything holding her back. She stepped into the doorway and wrapped her arms around her mother, holding onto her tightly as the scent of her perfume caused her to laugh with joy. She'd missed her, Faye just hadn't realized how much until now. The sniffle that came from Gemma didn't go unnoticed as Faye pulled away from the embrace, soon wiping away the tears that had fallen from her mothers cheeks.

"Oh, stop it. Don't fuss over me." Gemma muttered attempting to whack her hands away in hopes of attention not being drawn onto them. "I'm fine... just fine," She caught the small chuckle that came from her daughter and admired the young woman. She raised her hand and ran her fingers along Faye's cheek, the light brush of makeup under her fingers. "Especially now that you're here."

Faye chuckled as her mother seemed to brush away the awkward tension that loomed over the lot. "It still looks that same, that's for damn sure."

"Charming's never gonna change, baby. Not by a long shot." Gemma let her eyes wander downward seeing little clothing her daughter wore; the tight jeans hugging her curves perfectly, a slightly revealing maroon top showing off more cleavage along with the lace straps of her bra underneath. "... what's with the tits being out?"

Faye's cheeks turned pink as her mother drew attention to the new outfit of hers, she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smirking in pride. "You would wear this." She looked at her mother's outfit and almost scoffed at the ensemble she wore, "What's with your tits being out?"

Gemma wore a long sleeve black lace top that revealed her bra underneath, the tight jeans hugging her hips with a silver chained belt wrapped around her waistline. She snickered raising her hand to snatch the sunglasses off the bridge of her daughter's nose, Faye's dark brown eyes meeting hers. "Don't be a smart-ass." She whispered to her before wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders to draw her close. "C'mon... let's get you inside before the boys get back."

Faye felt comfort in her mother's touch, which left her following inside office. She was hit by the scent of burnt coffee and gasoline filling her nostrils and that was enough of a reminder that she was back home. Faye took a seat by the window as Gemma took her seat behind the desk, snatching the joint from the ashtray and burning it out. "Where's Jax?"

"He's out at CaraCara with a few of the guys, drama going on with a rival of Luann's. Just trying to clear it up." Gemma wrinkled her nose at the scent of weed aroma in the air, "He should be here soon... Tara as well, said she'd bring Abel."

"Good, I've missed that little guy more than anyone." Faye was on the edge of her seat now at hearing her nephew would be arriving soon, but the thought of seeing her father crawled into the back of her mind, ruining the excitement. "What about Dad?"

"He was out with Tig, running errands." Gemma left her reply simple when it came to Clay, now snatching the burner from the desk and with a small toss scnet it flying into Faye's lap. "Here, I charged up your phone. Thought you'd want to let Josie know you're back in Charming." She watched as Faye was quick to take her phone back with a 'thank you' and quickly flip open the screen.

Faye flipped open the screen to see she had a few texts left unread, but the second an unfamiliar number came up in her inbox she selected to read it first. ' _I won.'_ was left in the new message and immediately she knew who the stranger was. A certain NOMAD seemed to have stood by his word when he won her number with the game of darts. She left her reply blank, for the moment.

While Faye was texting on her phone Gemma couldn't help but notice just how mature her daughter appeared. It wasn't just the outfit or the make up on her face. The natural makeup was a little more dramatic than Gemma had seen on her, the eye makeup a darker shade of brown than usual, her lips were glossy from the lipgloss that had a red pigment and her wavy locks draped over her shoulders.

In two weeks her daughter changed from the teenager and had become a woman, she was witnessing for herself and it scared Gemma shitless. While physically Gemma was reminded of the similarities she shared with her child, it was the fiery look she had in her eyes that brought her back to the runaway Maddox girl, who'd left Charming with a vengeance to escape her parents.

"... you look grown up."

Faye could feel the heavy gaze of her mothers eyes as she messed with her cell phone, hearing her speak made her close the flip phone and slip it into her back pocket. She connected her gaze with mothers eyes and chuckled lightly, hoping to find humor from the comment. "Um... I guess it's the makeup." She saw the stiff nod that her mother gave and fidgeted with the gold rings on her fingers, "I guess I should've worn something different when finally coming home."

"Your dad won't know what to do when he sees you, as for Jax... if you're lucky he's gonna throw a sweatshirt at you." Gemma shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side, curiosity filling her eyes. "They'll just have to get used to it, that's for sure."

They certainly would have to get used to it, because Faye had no intention of covering up anything after learning to feel confident at the hands of Josie's help. She smiled at her mother and nervously began to bounce her knee at the mention of her father, knowing she would be seeing him soon set her on edge and with that came the anxious stomach ache.

"Take a deep breath, baby. You don't have to be nervous."

Her mothers words seemed easier than done as her fingers traced circles along her inner thigh, "I didn't come home for him." She whispered now holding back the tears with a turn of her head. "I just wanna know the truth... that's what I came home, for you."

Faye seemed to have set the tone as to why she was here for Gemma, but for the mother and wife she was Gemma had her reasons of calling her daughter home. She wanted peace in her family and her daughters homecoming would be the start of that beginning. While some topics we're left unsaid between the mother and daughter, Gemma ended the deep tone of conversation once she caught the cutlass pull in.

"You sure you wanna say that when the one you missed the most just got here?"

Tara Knowels was exhausted from the restless night of slumber her son endured, which in terms meant she did as well. She was craving an extra cup of coffee and once arriving to the clubhouse, intended on getting one for herself. She got herself out of the driver seat and got in the backseat to gather up Abel and the diaper bag, she heard the sound of heels scuffing the concrete and believed it was Gemma. She glanced over her shoulder to see a figure standing behind her, now holding the diaper bag out the car door in hopes she would take it and when she did Tara didn't question it.

"If you knew the night this boy gave me, you would be a happy grandma." She chuckled unbuckling the seatbelt of her sons carseat and scooping the little one up in her arms. "I swear, if I could pump coffee in my veins I would." Tara's tired eyes were heavy as she adjusted the baby beanie on his head, hoping he would fall back asleep to allow her to catch some sleep as well.

Faye darted out of the office as fast as her heels let her and the moment Tara hopped in the backseat to get Abel out, she stood by the car door waiting patiently. She watched as Tara held the baby bag out to her and stole a glance as well, but once she realized that the doctor thought she was Gemma she stayed quiet and snatched the baby bag tossing it over her shoulder.

Tara got out of the back of the cutlass with her son, who was still half asleep in her arms, she felt him curl into her chest, giving her the thought of rocking him to sleep once inside the clubhouse. "Ironic that he sleeps as much as..." She turned realizing it wasn't Gemma and when said her name and was almost in shock at seeing her Faye couldn't fight back the laugh. "Faye?"

"Hello to you too, Knowels. If you wanna catch some sleep I'd be happy to take him off your hands." She joked but not long before Tara used her free arm to draw the young woman close into a hug. "Damn... didn't know you missed me that much."

"I can't believe you're here. Your mother said-"

"I said she wasn't coming home for another week because I wasn't betting on her just yet." Gemma made her presence known by walking up behind the two girls as they were locked in embrace, "I asked her to come home this morning."

Tara stepped back from the hug with Abel still in her arms, waking up from the short nap he'd taken from the car ride here and she quickly adjusted Abel in her arms to hand him over to his aunt. "He's missed you, so he'll be glad to coo at you all day."

Faye could tell just how much growing up Abel had done in the past two weeks, his SAMCRO beanie still resting on his head while the jumper he wore matched perfectly. The sleepy eyes met hers as he began to wake up and she couldn't fight the joy bursting through her heart, feeling as he kicked out his legs and raised his arms above his head to stretch. She couldn't believe the little man was almost five months now, how could time have gone by so fast?

"Look at you, those blue eyes sure are cute." Faye whispered to Abel as she placed a kiss on his forehead, "I've missed you little man."

Tara stepped away from cutlass now closing the driver door as Gemma was quick to wrap an arm around her, giving her a hug as a greeting before hearing what Faye had said to her son. She smiled seeing the joy in the smile as she held Abel; it made her happy to know she was home and as the temptation grew to call Jax and inform him.

"Jax said he'd be here soon when I left the house." Tara whispered to Gemma. "I can take Abel back to-"

"No... it's okay, let's just get inside and get comfortable." Gemma placed a hand on her daughter's back now pushing her forward to walk ahead of her as they made their way inside the clubhouse.

Faye was seated on the couches with Abel lying in the crook of her legs, the car key teething toys in hand as she played with the cheerful baby as he cooed up at her and shook the keys with excitement. Her nephew had her full attention, even with the spit bubbles coming from his mouth couldn't get her to lose interest.

Tara and Gemma were watching from the bar with coffee mugs in hand as the cheerful baby's cooing carried out through the clubhouse. The exhaustion in Gemma didn't go unnoticed by the doctor, after enduring last nights screaming match, she'd been worried about the elder woman, knowing the fight she had on her hands today as well.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, a lot of shit on my mind..." Gemma waved off Tara quickly, not wanting to answer any questions that could lead to what happened yesterday. "just happy she's finally home." Gemma watched over her daughter and grandson, she seemed unfazed by the rumbling of bikes coming from outside the clubhouse.

Tara had a feeling it had to have been Jax judging by the time passed since speaking to him; she stood up from the barstool and made her way to the door to greet whoever was here. She caught Jax and Happy making their way over towards the clubhouse, while Kozik and a few unfamiliar faces waited by the bikes and once seeing the smile on Jax's lips she let out a sight of relief and returned it.

"Hey babe," Jax caught Tara's waist with his arm drawing her close to place a kiss on her lips, "Sorry I had to leave this morning, this shit doing down with Luann has gotten worse." He heard Happy scoff behind him and rolled his eyes, "If I knew drama came with owning a porn business, I would've never done it."

Tara raised an eyebrow at Jax's retrospect and raised a brow, "I could've told you that, but I kept my comments to myself." She shifted her eyes to Happy and gave a smile to the newly SACMRO patch member. "It's good to see you, Happy."

Happy caught Tara's smile from under his sunglasses and nodded his head, "Good to see you too," He turned back to Jax and asked, "We've got enough NOMADS here to have them stay out at CaraCara to watch over shit. We can send them back? Keep it under control."

Jax's eyes traveled across the lot to the line of bikes lined up along the shipping back, Kozik was standing with a few of the NOMADS; he knew he could've sent them out to CaraCara, but he also knew that Bobby, Chibs, and Juice we're out there and that was enough SAMCRO could offer for now. He wanted enough protection here at the clubhouse with all the shit going down in town.

"Nah, let them stay here. We have enough to deal with in town, fresh eyes could be more use here then there." Jax shrugged his shoulders watched as Happy nodded his head, now backing away from him and his old lady to join the NOMADS. He turned back to Tara with a smile; he forgot about all the chaos the club brought the second he looked in her eyes. "Abel inside?" He stepped forward to make his way inside with Tara, but she placed a hand on his chest causing him to pause. "What's wrong?"

The pause in Jax was caused by her touch and she saw the worry strike his eyes. "Nothing's wrong... I just wanted to let you know that Faye's here. She's inside with Abel." She wasn't surprised as his arm released her waist and he left her side.

When hearing his sister was inside the clubhouse, he almost didn't believe it and when he entered the clubhouse, he expected to be greeted by the little sister who left. He could hear the cheerful cooing that came from his son, he followed that sound until he caught the sight of Faye sitting on the couch with Abel resting in the crook of her legs. He kept his eyes on her while she continued to play with Abel, but as he stepped closer she finally tore her eyes away from the baby and caught him from behind.

Faye was talking to Abel in a baby voice as he played with the teething toy, his smile radiating the joy that came from a baby as he cooed back up at her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the precious baby in her arms, but the second Abel's eyes shifted behind her and there was Jax. Her eyes ran over the bruises running across his skin and looked down to see his knuckles were busted; she could only assume they were from the fight with her father.

"Shit Jax," Faye tucked her arms underneath Abel's body and slowly stood up from the couch, turning to face her brother who was still starring at her in shock. "You must've really pissed him off to have that many bruises on your face." She could tell that some of the bruises weren't fresh, yet, they couldn't go unnoticed.

His bruised cheek and under eye were sore from the blows he received yesterday and they had now turned purple, his busted lip that was healing up seemed to have reopened as well. He could tell by the look in her eyes she seemed stunned by his injuries, even looked at his knuckles to see they were roughed up. He looked away from her gaze and down at his feet, the shame rolling on his shoulders as he realized she was no longer in the dark.

"You have no fucking idea," He muttered under his breath, "I didn't want you to find out about what happened, it's between me and him."

"Well, Mom had no choice but to tell me, you're now threatening to go NOMAD because of this?" Faye felt Abel shifting in her arms as he wanted to continue kicking his legs out and crawl out on the couch. "I don't know what's going on between you and him, but that would be a pretty stupid. Even for you." She narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Don't go on telling me what's right and wrong, Faye. You're the one who ran away from her problems, kinda a hypocritical thing to say, don't you think?" Jax was quick to snap at his sister as she began to criticize his choice of losing his VP patch here and turning NOMAD.

Faye scoffed at his name calling and she caught her mother getting up from her bar stool to put a stop to the brother and sister argument, "That was different and you know it. As for me being a hypocrite, that's far different, seeing as I'm holding the damn reason you shouldn't go NOMAD." She watched as Jax's eyes shifted to his son in her arms and immediately she spoke up again, "He doesn't need you gone, he needs you here. So does Tara,"

Gemma stepped in between her son and daughter as they seemed to have been more critical in their greeting then welcoming, which is why she turned to her daughter and took Abel from her arms. "I've heard enough fighting to last me a lifetime... you're both pissed at each other, we get it? It's the reason you two ended up not speaking while you were gone," She spoke to Faye directly as she mentioned her absence, "you aren't kids anymore, so stop acting like it."

The brother and sister listened to their mothers rant as she narrowed her eyes at Faye who seemed rather annoyed with Jax, but she kept her mouth shut seeing as her mother was right. Jax knew as well that both his mother and sister were right, it was just a hard pill to swallow in the end. Gemma turned away from both her children and with her grandson in hand made her way over to the bar to make him a bottle, leaving Faye and Jax alone.

The two didn't know what to say, seeing as they had gotten the animosity out of their systems, which left them questioning who would speak first?

"You sure as hell look different," Jax ran his eyes over his little sister who's clothes were a little more revealing than he was used to seeing, not to mention the makeup seemed rather dramatic too. "since when did you start dressing like Mom?"

"Since when did you start letting someone get a punch in?" Faye let the comment slip out of her mouth before she could control it, but she saw the wise smile come from her brother leaving her to follow along and smile back. "Sorry... I'm sorry. I had to, even when we we're younger you never got bruised up in a fight."

He knew his sister didn't mean anything by her comment, which is why he cracked a smile as she was quick to apologize. "Yeah, well this time your dad's got more of a reason to fight..." Jax tilted his head to the side as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders now pulling her close to bring her in for a tight hug. "I'm just glad you're home, little sis."

Faye relaxed as his arms pulled her in for the hug, which she returned by wrapping her arms around him and the smell of his leather kutte and cigarette smoke filled her nostrils. She held him close with a smile on her lips and with a shrug of her shoulders Faye said, "I knew you'd miss me." She felt his chest shake from laughter.

"Yeah, I did." Jax drew back from the hug and now eyed the outfit she wore, shaking his head at the choice of hers. "You're gonna have to burn that top, because I sure as hell don't like it."

Faye felt the embarrassment of her brother discussing her clothing choices and without hesitating she gave it back to him. "You're gonna have to get used to it, because I'm not burning it." She placed her hand on her hips before giving a smirk, "I think I should get a say in what I wear.'

"I can see your damn bra." Jax commented before looking away from his sister, not wanting to catch the lace his sister was wearing once more. "Just cover it up." He cringed a bit in his face as he went to turn away from her and hope she would pull her top up.

"I'm not your little sister anymore, Jax..." Faye called out to him with an annoyed tone to her voice, before making her way to follow him.

"Bullshit!"

While Gemma was feeding her grandson a bottle, she heard the vibration of her phone on the bar which caused her to flip open the screen to see a text from Tig, which read, ' _Headed to the clubhouse.'_ A know formed in her stomach at knowing Clay was on his way, she closed the flip phone shut and placed it back down before turning to her children who were making peace by her homecoming.

"He's on his way."

Her statement seemed to strike a nerve with both her children, everyone seemed to be on edge from there, leaving her knowing that the battle ahead would be a long one. She sighed looking to her daughter and gesturing her for to head outside, "Go ask one of the guys to hide your car, I don't want him knowing your here yet." She watched Faye slowly make her way outside.

Jax watched as his sister left the clubhouse and he looked down at his hands to see his knuckles bruised from yesterday, he hoped that today he wouldn't get into it with Clay. Hell, he even prayed for it. He made his way over to the bar to stand by his mother and old lady who was seated, now looking to his mom he said. "He's gonna lose his shit when he realizes she's here."

Gemma held her head high and shook her head as her grandson continued to eat from the bottle in her hands, "Not when he sees her, he's not gonna know what to do. That's for damn sure." She muttered under her breath; but truthfully, Gemma didn't know what Clay was gonna do, but she had a feeling he would break once he saw their daughter back in Charming.

* * *

Faye had left her keys in the office of the garage and when she headed inside to grab them, her stomach was in knots at knowing her father was going to be arriving soon and knowing that she had to have one of the guys hide her car only made it worse. Yet, she didn't spot any of them on the lot. Just a few members who were leaning against their bikes distracted by crow-eaters. However, when stepping inside the office she noticed Happy standing by the coffee machine and with a smile she snatched her purse from the desk before catching his attention.

"Well, well... I hear someone's no longer a NOMAD." She watched his attention quickly turn onto her and the man in the kutte turned his head, now catching her gaze as a small smirk grew on his lips. "I think so anyway, I mean that was the talk at the Fresno Charter."

Happy didn't expect to hear about his patch over, but the second he did, he didn't expect it to come from the familiar face of Faye Morrow who stood behind him with a smile to greet him. He placed the styrofoam cup down on the desk and turned to her, now placing a kiss on her cheek and meeting her gaze. "Shit girl... you finally back in town?"

She felt her cheeks turn warm as he placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled as he mentioned her being back, "Yeah, I decided the town of Charming has been without me long enough. Fresno was fun and all, but nothing can beat the dramatics here." She watched him nod in agreement and sighed pulling the keys out of her purse. "Know of any prospects that can move my car out of the lot?"

"We've got no prospects besides Half-Sack and his bitch work is cleaning the bathrooms out at CaraCara." Happy saw her eye roll as the keys dangled from her fingers, but he was quick to remember the NOMAD waiting around in the garage with Kozik. "How bout I move it for you? I got nothing better to do."

"I would say thank you and here you go?" She held out the ring of keys with a smile, "Mom just wants it parked out of view."

"Whatever Mama Gemma wants," Happy smirked at the brown eyed girl as he caused a chuckle from his truthful statement. He snatched the keys from her hand as she held them out with a smile on her lips and he gave a wink as he headed out of the office to jog over to her jeep.

Faye felt the vibration of her phone go off in the pocket of her leather jacket, causing her to pull out the cell phone and flip it open to see a new text in her inbox. She caught the number as a smirk grew on her lips seeing who it was and her stomach filled with butterflies as she clicked it open, reading off the message.

 _'Going silent on me cause I left?"_

Her lip curled up into a smirk as Rhett seemed to start off another conversation as she hadn't replied earlier, which made her smile as she began to type out her reply. ' _You miss me already?'_ She bit her bottom lip as she hit send and found herself leaning against the desk waiting for a reply. She felt those giddy feelings rush back to her as she thought back to last night, the taste of his lips still on hers. A new text soon came in and she read it off seconds after it arrived in her inbox.

' _I miss beating your ass at darts.'_

Her sarcastic laugh formed as he dared to mention a game of darts, she was still a bit bitter from last nights two loses, but she knew that by playing him she would learn his way of the game. Faye tapped her fingers along the side of the burner cell and smiled, now shaking her head as she replied, ' _You sure you don't miss looking at my ass?'_

The rumbling of engines traveled throughout the lot as a three bikes pulled in and with one quick glance Faye caught her father's bike being parked, which caused that butterfly effect in her stomach to disappear. She pushed off the desk and made her way over to the doorway, carefully creeping around to catch her father getting off his bike along with Tiggy who was parked at his side. Her heart raced a little in her chest when knowing her father was just outside the office, not seeing him for those few weeks seemed to take a toll on her as she couldn't seem to get her legs to move.

"Shit, shit. Get a hold of yourself.'

Happy parked the car behind the garage and soon took the back entrance of the garage to head back in the office; but once seeing the president of SAMCRO pull into the lot, he had a feeling that Faye hadn't left the garage. Entering the side door of the office, he immediately saw see the nerves of the young girl coming to light as she was pacing around the small room. He took a swift glance out at the lot to see Clay was gone and he turned back to Faye, who stopped pacing by his presence. "You can head over there," He watched her turn back to him and give a stiff nod, "You good, Faye girl?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." Faye noticed the caring streak in Happy Lowman and she took comfort knowing he had picked up on the fear that seemed to overpowering the attitude of hers. "Just gotta get myself to walk over to the clubhouse and not toss up my cookies." She muttered and with one swift glance out the door Faye took a deep breath and made her way out onto the lot.

* * *

Outside on the lot of SAMCRO Rhett was leaning over the engine of Kozik's bike checking the oil to make sure it was clean and fresh, he was quick to answer him as Kozik was fixing up the jammed crank shaft. He rubbed the oil off his hands onto the dirty rag on his shoulder, "It's good, whatever dripping down there is gonna be pricey as hell." He took a seat on the edge of the railing lined up behind the bikes and let his legs dangle of the edge.

"Shit, I didn't wanna have to order pieces from out of town." Kozik called out to the NOMAD who was fixing up the oil in the engine, he pushed himself off the hot concrete and wiped away the black tar on his hands. "You'd think these damn bikes would be easy maintenance."

"You'd also think you'd invest in something better than this piece of shit you've got." Rhett chuckled as Kozik was quick to throw a punch at him, the hit made him lose his balance and slip off the railing, "It would be smart to do that."

"It would be smart to shut your mouth too, but that never seems to happen." Kozik muttered under his breath tossing the rag back down and kneeling down beside his bike to eye the crank shaft once more. "Hand me that socket wrench, yeah..." He called out to him as he held his hand over the bike, but when he didn't receive the tool in hand he lifted his eyes to see Rhett messing around on his phone with a smirk plastered on his lips. "Yo... shithead, I'd appreciate it if you could stop texting whoever it is and help me out."

Rhett was far too busy replying to a certain brown eyed girl to bother with Kozik, his concern turning to replying to her text back which made him laugh under his breath. He was itching to text her back and he did, typing into his phone now replying to her, ' _You could say I miss both.'_ He hit send and it was followed by Kozik snapping at him, which caused him to break his gaze from the cell phone and snatch the socket wrench from the tool box by his feet before handing it over. "No need for the obscene language sir..."

"Says that shit face who's checks are as red as a tomato." Kozik pointed out with a raised brow and he broke his gaze and looked down at his bike, "Either you and Marcus finally admitted your feelings for each other or that's a girl your texting..." He didn't expect to hear silence, due to knowing Rhett's ways with girls and when he heard a slight fit of laughter he had a feeling he was right. "It's not Marcus?"

"If you tease me about this shit, I'll cock block you for the rest of your life." Rhett defended himself before the elder could have the upper hand and joke around with him. "She's the girl I told you about... the one I met in Fresno." His cell phone slipped back into his kutte after he didn't receive a text back and he leaned back against the railing once again.

Kozik almost dropped the wrench from his grasp after hearing who he'd been texting, he glanced over his bike once more to grin at his comment. "The one you fooled around with last night at the clubhouse there? That one?" He caught a nasty look from Rhett as he used a poor choice of words.

"We kissed, alright? We didn't screw, got it?" Rhett's tone was rather threatening as he corrected Kozik's choice of words, "Marcus's girl, it's one of her friends that came around the clubhouse. She's not a hang around or a sweetbutt, Nora made that pretty clear. I mean, hell... she broke a crow eaters nose at one of the parties." He cracked a smile as he thought back to the first night he spent with Faye; he could recall the fire in her eyes when pulled away from the fight and immediately he took a liking to her.

"You're shitting me." Kozik found himself laughing along with him as he went on attempting to fix the crank on his bike, "I'm sure that must've been one hell of a scene... she not from Fresno?"

"Nah, apparently she's from out of town, at least that's what she told me..." Rhett paused knowing he was unaware of where the certain brunette babe was from. However, when he spotted a that familiar brunette making her way across the lot, he almost broke his neck with how fast it moved to steal another glance. His attention turned to Faye and immediately questions began to swarm in the back of his mind as to why she was here. "Holy shit." He muttered under his breath.

Kozik stood on the opposite side of his bike where Rhett was, he was cleaning his hands with a rag and wiping the sweat off his forehead, but hearing him curse made him look over to check on him. However, he seemed fine, except for the shock in his eyes looking over at Faye Morrow. Kozik was just as surprised to see her, seeing as she hadn't been in Charming for a few weeks after the fight she'd had with her father, but he didn't know why he seemed to have that sort of reaction towards the presidents daughter.

"You okay there?" Kozik now took a seat on his bike as he heard a small scoff come from Rhett. "You look like you've seen a damn ghost."

"That girl... she's the one I told you about from Fresno." Rhett replied as he was tempted to run over to her and ask why she was here, but he stayed put once catching Happy walking close behind her, he crossed his arms over his chest keeping his eyes on the brunette. "She follow me here?"

Kozik had heard about the hot little brunette Rhett seemed taken by, he'd even heard about the little make-out session between him and a girl that happened last night; however, the second he realized it had been Faye Morrow who he seemed to have a thing for, Kozik couldn't help but laugh at the clueless acts the NOMAD seemed to have committed.

"Seems like it... hell, she came all the way from Fresno. Maybe she's a little obsessed with you after last night?" Kozik suggested as he watched his blue eyes follow her every move; sure, he might've been leading him on with the wrong thoughts, but he had a feeling it would end up being a priceless moment in the end. He was careful with his words, seeing as he was speaking about the Presidents daughter, but he needed to know what his brother had gotten himself into before he defended him.

"She... Marcus would've told me if she'd left." Rhett corrected his brother almost as if his words were disrespectful to Faye, who was unaware of his presence and oblivious to his gaze. "She told me she was gonna stay there, what the hell she doing here?" He felt the itch to confront her, but once she stepped into the clubhouse and doors closed behind Happy, he had a feeling he wasn't allowed in.

Kozik knew that if Faye was back in Charming, her father wasn't aware of it just yet and seeing as Clay had only arrived minutes before he had a feeling he would soon find out. He caught the curiosity strike the young NOMAD as he began to tap his fingers along the railing, the silver rings on his fingers causing the tapping that echoed along the row of bikes.

"Maybe she is a little obsessed with me or something... you think that's it?"

The question left Kozik laughing on his own words as he stepped back away from his bike, now tossing the rag covered in oil in the tool box by his feet and giving a slight smirk of disbelief. "Oh yeah... we biker men have that affect on women, you should really ask her when she comes back out." He kept the truth to himself, knowing this was sure to be found out soon enough of just who Faye Morrow was.

* * *

Clay Morrow had been a quiet man ever since yesterday, with another altercation between him and his step-son, he didn't know if he had the energy to even pull himself out of bed when he got a phone call from Tig. The man hardly slept and with the past few nights of restless sleep, his dreams of his daughter were only getting worse. The reoccurring dream was haunting him; it was crushing the father and man he was with every reoccurrence, imagining his daughter's blood seeping through his clothes as he clung to her fragile body, her lifeless eyes keeping him awake at night as he fought the fear of it coming true.

He hadn't told his wife about the dreams, in fact he hadn't told anyone about the nightmares. Everyone seemed tense with him ever since the fight with Jax, the first one that is. He'd kept to himself and let his demands as President be the only thing keeping him in contact with his brothers, the only one he spoke to the most was Tig. Tig had been there for Clay over the past few days as his sleepless nights were catching up to him, he knew that bottle was the only way Clay was getting through the nights, which is why he'd been there to pick up the mess a few times when Clay had spent his nights at the clubhouse to avoid his wife's wrath.

His early morning errands lasted most of the morning as him, Tig, and Ope had a run out in Stockton to discuss business with the Niners. When they arrived back in Charming, Ope went to pick up the kids from school leaving him and Tig to head to the clubhouse to discuss with the rest of the brothers about CaraCara.

Clay pulled into the lot to see Jax's bike parked near the railing, along with the cutlass which left him knowing Tara was here as well. He cursed under his breath, pulling off his helmet and hanging on the handle bar before kicking his leg around the bike. He knew that if the two high school sweethearts were here, Gemma must've joined them.

He didn't want another fight, not after yesterday had left him with only more battle wounds to heal up himself. One of them being the aching that coursed through his fingers, leaving it a struggle for him to even grip his bike, yet he gritted his teeth and suffered silently. He saw it as he was putting himself through his own kind of torture with his daughter's absence and wife along with it.

Heat from the sun beat down on him as he was hesitant to make his way inside and he could feel Tig's eyes on him, waiting for his approval to head inside knowing the fight that was to come. Clay removed his sunglasses and slipped them on the front of his shirt before he walked over to the clubhouse, Tig close behind him without questioning it.

The tension in the clubhouse was high once the president stepped inside, catching Gemma at the bar with Abel in her arms as she didn't dare take her eyes off of him as the baby's cooing could be heard. His grandson brought out a smile from Clay as he glanced at the little bundle in her arms, his coy smile and big blue eyes were enough to make anyone's heart melt. Gemma's gaze stayed on Abel as he cooed and Clay's broke from his wife, now looking around to catch a few of his brothers sitting around playing pool or darts. He didn't spot his step son, which left him to continue on to Gemma's side.

He hadn't seen his wife since last night and he had a feeling she might've been just as angry, he could only hope that she would forgive him once seeing he was sorry. Which he was. He didn't want to be that angry man he'd been the past few weeks, it had already driven his only daughter away and he wouldn't let that drive his wife further.

"Gem..." Clay placed a gentle hand on her lower back and stood beside her, now causing her to break away from her grandson and catch his attention. "Can we talk, baby? Just us." He needed to explain to her that he was sorry for what his actions had caused and wanted to discuss Faye coming back home, but he was unaware of just who was waiting outside.

Her grandson's tug on her fingers distracted her from knowing of her husbands presence, allowing the angelic baby to keep her from her worries and allow the stress to disappear. She was enjoying that happy baby's smile, until the touch of her husband broke her attention away and she heard him pleading to speak alone just the two of them and with that came the fear of telling the truth. Gemma caught Tig making his way around the bar to snatch a beer and looked away, now hoping he wouldn't look on at the two spoke.

"We can talk, yeah... but it's not just gonna be us, baby." Gemma turned her body away from Clay as she stood up from the bar stool, resting Abel against her chest as she could predict the confusion playing out in her husbands mind. "Jax and Tara are waiting in the chapel and we're gonna talk there."

Clay let his wife take control of the situation, he'd already seen the frustration from yesterday's outburst and today he wasn't going to let that happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again. He watched as Gemma made her way over to the chapel and slid the doors open, showing Jax and Tara sitting at the Redwood table waiting for them to join. "Shit..." He muttered under his breath now looking over at Tig who stood behind the bar; he knew his Sgt-at-Arms was questioning whether or not to follow, but a stiff shake of the head was enough of an answer from the president as he walked into the chapel.

The heavy chapel doors closed behind Clay once he stepped foot inside, leaving the men on the other side questioning as to why the four of them were having a meeting. Tension between Clay and Jax seemed to have relaxed as both men stole a glance at one another and didn't say a word and with that Clay took his seat at the head of the table, leaving Gemma to sit at his side with Abel still in her arms.

"Are we all calm today after yesterday's shit storm?" Gemma's question left the men looking to her in guilt, knowing they had done wrong and only left her heartbroken by their disrespect. "Good... I'm glad to hear that." She looked over to Tara and took a deep breath, "I think we should start with letting Tara take Abel out of the room, yeah?"

Jax was rather calm after the two physical altercations he'd gotten himself into with Clay and when he watched him step inside, he didn't feel any anger towards his step-father, instead he looked away and stayed quiet. He knew Faye was planning to come in and join them soon, the question was when. It wasn't until his mother mentioned Tara stepping out that he did a double take to his lover, who stood up from her seat and made her way around to take their son. "I thought you said she could stay?"

"Jax, it's alright... it's between ya'll." Tara defended Gemma's choice and instead of fighting, she took her son in her arms and when Gemma pulled her in and she received a kiss from the elder, it left her with a smile; knowing the queen of SAMCRO showed love for her only made her choice of helping ten times more worth it. "I'll be right outside... just call me for if you need me." She spoke to Gemma before heading out into the clubhouse and leaving the chapel doors shut behind her.

Gemma heard the slam of the doors behind her and it was followed by the silence that fell between them, Clay and Jax avoiding each others gaze as if they were toddlers being shammed on the playground. It was enough to cause Gemma to shake her head laughing at the scene, hell she'd tried twice already and look where that had gotten her.

"I can't even tell which one of you deserves a good slap to the face... but you two have already done a job on each other, so why bother?" Gemma leaned back in her seat and rested her arms on the side of the chair, "I've made it clear that I've had enough of the fighting between you two and if either of you start another today, I swear I will fire a gun with bullets and I won't miss."

Both men stayed quiet as Gemma threatened them with a firearm if they dared raised a hand to each other, which left a stiff nod for both of them to answer to and once Gemma got her answer she shrugged her shoulders. "Good."

* * *

Outside the chapel doors Faye had stepped back inside the clubhouse with Happy close behind her and when all eyes fell on her, she immediately felt the shock waves run over the men inside. The last they had seen Faye she wasn't as daring as she was now and it showed with her clothing and the look in her eyes matching the headstrong women she had become. Tara was standing near the bar with Abel in her arms feeding him a bottle and she caught Tig's gaze fall upon her as her stood behind the bar. He was taking in the new choice of fashion taste in the young woman before his eyes met the brown eyes that seemed rather daring with her step, he almost let the beer slip from his hand but instead he placed it down on the bar and made his way around.

"Shit, Faye girl..." Tig almost tripped over his feet as he stepped out from behind the bar and shook his head, "You sure do know how to make an entrance don't you?"

"I get it from my mother." Faye chuckled seeing the look of shock daze into Tig's eyes before she shrugged her shoulders, "Where is he?" She was careful with her words as she ran the palm of her clammy hands over her jeans.

Tig was tempted to continue asking a few more questions about when she got here and why she had come home, but he had a feeling that Gemma knew about her daughters homecoming over Clay. He raised his hand and pointed directly over his shoulder to the chapel, now watching her eyes shift over and cause her nerves to raise by the look in her eyes. His blue eyes looked over to meet Happy, who stood a few feet behind Faye and gave her a gentle nudge causing her to take a step forward.

"Really great pep session Hap," Tig muttered under his breath as he made a chuckle come from the young girl. "You don't have to go in there, not yet."

"It's either I go in there or I'm a girl who can't even face her father..." Faye told him, but also herself as her eyes were set on the wooden sliding doors, determination in her eyes as she waited patiently to gain the courage to come inside. "I feel like taking the cowards way out right about now."

Happy took that comment almost as an insult when hearing her call herself a coward, which is why he leaned in over Faye's shoulder and pursed his lips. "You've got SAMCRO in your blood, you're no coward." He needed to reassure Faye of her confidence and judging by the way her shoulders rose from the sluggish posture and the quick in her step, his words helped.

"I've got my mother's genes too." Faye's words were heard as she made her way towards the chapel doors, passing by Tara's side as she held Abel close to her chest, she received a gentle touch to her arm from the doctor leaving her with a small smile. Yet, the closer she grew to the doors her heart raced with anticipation of knowing who was on the other side and with one swift push the door slid open leaving Faye standing in the open doorway.

Clay took notice of the quiet demeanor coming from Gemma as they sat at the table with silence falling between the three of them. She had made it clear that no fighting would go on between himself and Jax, which he respected, but the quiet tone only left him questioning why Gemma had set this up in the first place if they were going to sit in silence. He looked over at his step-son and shrugged his shoulders, wanting answers as to why they were here, but he instead ignored his glare and turned back to Gemma.

"Why the hell we here, Gem?"

The moment the sliding doors opened up all eyes fell upon the person standing in the doorway, while Gemma and Jax knew Faye was soon to join them in this meeting Clay was far from surprised when seeing his daughter. His eyes stole a glance to see who was interrupting them, but the second he saw Faye's familiar eyes, he felt his head spin and felt his stomach drop. He could hardly believe his daughter was home, let alone standing there right before him with a rather different appearance joining her. He couldn't break away from her gaze and judging by the look in her eyes, she wasn't excited to see him. He watched as Gemma looked over her shoulder to see their daughter and immediately, he had a feeling that his wife must've been in on her homecoming.

He felt a tightening in his stomach as Faye made her way over to the redwood table and took a seat, which caused him to lean his forearms against the table and eye his daughter; the questions lurking in the back of his mind tempted to be asked. Clay was on the edge of his seat at his daughters presence and he wanted nothing more to than to embrace her and beg for forgiveness; yet, stubborn Clay Morrow wasn't going to break his pride.

Her eyes were fixated on her father the second the chapel doors parted and with meeting his eyes her heart skipped a beat. It was as if her body was telling her that the fear built up inside of her was there and it was her choice to block that out. Shockwaves seemed to ride through her father as she closed the door and left home off alone. She took a seat by her mothers side at the redwood table and with a cross of her legs, she relaxed back into the chair unprepared for what her mother was about to reveal to them.

"You decided to come home?" Clay's words broke the silence that seemed to linger with the serious tone held in the chapel, but with his daughter being home, he wanted to address it. "Faye... I-"

"We can talk about that later, Clay." Gemma's disruption of her husband was clear with meaning, she didn't want him to discuss Faye at the moment; knowing it would only spark more of a fight. "She's home, that's it." She knew Faye was thanking her by the light touch on her arm from under the table and that was enough for her to feel comfort.

Clay sat still at his position at the head chair of the table, eyeing his wife and daughter as he stayed quiet and considered their insight for once. He knew that after the weeks of his daughters presence, he was simply happy she'd arrived back home and now he had to learn to control his anger. If he didn't, he would lose her. So, his mouth stayed shut.

"Glad to know we're all here now..." Jax cracked a smile at his young sister, hoping to lighten the tension with his humor but the look his mother gave him gave him a slight twinge of regret. "One big happy family, just like old times."

Faye felt the mood lighten with her brothers humor and she wanted to add on to it, which is why she spoke up. "We're not too big of a family, Jax. Considering it's only us, Abel and Tara." She watched the smile grow on her brothers face with the mention of his own family. "You gonna cry with me including Tara? How cute..."

"Shut your mouth." Jax's warning came with laughter showing he meant no harm, yet he dared to reach across the table and smack her on the arm if her teasing continued on. He shifted his attention to their quiet mother, who seemed to enjoy her two children bickering at the moment. "You wanted to talk to us?"

Gemma stayed quiet listening to her son and daughter tease on with each other as a smile grew on her lips, enjoying the moment of the two of them getting along as if Faye hadn't left town. Her sons question was directed at her reminded her of the reason they were here and with that came her sweaty palms running along the side of her jeans. "There's something I've been lying to you all about... it's about the night of Bobby's party."

None of them spoke as Gemma had directed their attention from then on and she could feel all their eyes fall on her, she kept her eyes on the table as she wasn't capable to look them in the eyes. She was nervous, all of them saw her emotions playing out as Gemma was easy to read when she allowed this side of her to be vulnerable, but in this case everyone saw a look of pain joining the nerves.

"I... I didn't get in an accident driving home," Her eyes began to shift between her husband and son, now watching the concern strike both men. "I was attacked. Minivan pulls up behind me, girl gets out and was crying, told me her baby's choking, she was very convincing... it was a damn doll in the carseat. She hit me over the back of the head. When, when I came to they cuffed me to a chain link fence at the utility house out by the access road."

Faye didn't notice it but she was holding her breath as her mother revealed truth, her eyes watching as her mother's hands ran along the side of her jeans and she grasp onto every word. She had an idea of where this story was headed and she didn't want to believe it, Faye leaned back into her seat and rested her arms on armrest grasping each side with her fingers as her nails dug into the wood.

"They wore masks, there were three of them. When he spoke, _I_ , I knew his damn voice and the tat on his throat. Zobelle's right hand, Weston." Gemma watched the frustration in her son play out as he clenched his jaw and looked away from her gaze, now looking across the room to keep himself from letting the tears form. "He told me to deliver a message to you," Her attention turned to her husband who's attention was directly on her, the heavy eyes of his struggling to hold back the tears. "Stop selling guns to color... said if I didn't tell you, they'd find me... do it again."

Clay felt an anger burning into him with the information Gemma was feeding him, knowing they had attacked his wife and done so under the condition of selling guns to color... it left him with more than rage. He could feel a lump growing in his throat with her eyes falling onto him, but he didn't break away from her, even when his tears were daring to fall. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Faye struggling to hold back her tears as her fingers curled around the arm chair and tears rolled off her cheeks; few things broke Clay's tough exterior but when both of the woman in his life were in this state, he let his guard down.

"They raped me... all three of them,"

Her words seemed to have brought her loved ones to tears as her husband hung his head low to hide the tears that had fallen, he didn't want to imagine the torture his wife endured as she was attacked; yet, the pain carried out in the sound of her voice as she struggled to speak and that's when his tears fell. Clay told himself to hold it together, to be tough, but the thought of another man violating his wife and mother of his child only sparked the hatred in his heart. He carried his eyes over to Jax, who clearly was angered by this unsettling news as he clenched his jaw and shifted in his seat and his fists rested on the edge of the table. It was clear that they were both wanting vengeance in that moment, but they stayed calm in front of Gemma.

Gemma couldn't ignore the emotions coming from the two men in her life as she revealed the truth behind the attack; her son slammed his fist into the redwood table with the anger clear across his face, but one glance at his mother and his eyes turned gentle at the look of shame in her eyes. She felt a gentle touch on her hand from under the table and a gentle squeeze caused her feel comfort, her daughter's touch was enough for her to let out a small cry.

Faye kept silent as she watched Jax slammed his first into the table, the anger striking her as she thought back to the man who had attacked her mother. The only thing keeping her calm was the soft cries she heard, which is why she placed a gentle hand on her mothers. The second Gemma interlocked her fingers with her daughter Faye heard the soft cry and tears were wiped away from her eyes.

Jax was the first to stand up from his seat once the quiet settled in and as he rounded the corner he placed a hand on Clay's shoulder, a sign of peace between both the president and the vice president. It was enough for both men to understand the tension between them was in the past. He felt the slap of Clay's hand on his and with that he turned his attention to his mother, leaning down to Gemma's side he placed a kiss on her cheek in hope of showing her the love he had for the mother she was.

"..." He didn't say a word instead he stepped over to his sisters side and resting both hands on her shoulders as he whispered in her ear, "C'mon." He watched her hesitantly get up from her seat and quickly turn to open the sliding door. Eyes followed the brother and sister once the chapel was open, but he kept his eyes on her once seeing her turn away from Tara who stood by the bar; he was quick to follow behind his sister as she raced away from the chapel and into the back of the clubhouse.

"Faye..." He whispered now quickening his step as he turned down the hallway and caught up to her before he slid his arm in between the doorway as she attempted to slam the door behind her. He stepped into the bedroom and watched as Faye stood by the window, the sun hitting her face as tears rolled off her chin. "I can go get Tara if you want, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Faye's tone was rather harsh at her brother, but he didn't seem ticked off knowing the news they received was rather shocking. "I... I'm not mad at her either before you go there, I get it now." She caught her brother take a seat on the edge of his bed and relax into the conversation.

"She had her reasons... I would understand if you were a little ticked off in the first place." He needed to make it clear that he wasn't angry before he continued on with his sister, "We... We're gonna take care of it, Faye. We're not gonna let this shit slide, not for a second."

"I want him dead." Faye said to words without hesitating and with such hate in her word, she wouldn't take it back either. "If I see him in town, I swear-"

Her words shocked Jax as he heard the hate in her tone, but the second she mentioned seeing Weston he cut her off. "Uh uh, Faye. You're not going to do shit, if he had the nerve to attack Mom, he won't hesitate with you." He needed to make it clear with his sister that she wasn't to get involved in this, especially when it came to a situation as grave as this. "The club will handle it... your dad and I, we'll handle it."

"When?" Faye's tone was rather sharp as she seemed to direct her anger towards him. "I wanna know when because if his body isn't dead in a grave, I'll go after him. You can make the excuse of club shit all you want, but they went after our mother," She could feel the strain in her voice as she mentioned the attack, tears now welling up in her eyes once more. "... our damn _mom_ , Jax."

Jax's heart was slowly rising in his chest as he heard his sister began to cry and with that came his own thoughts; thinking back to when Gemma had been attacked and knowing there was more depth behind it, leaving it alone to believe it was a car accident and now finding out it was a gang rape. He understood this side of rage coming from Faye and how could he shame her for it? He desired the same taste for vengeance.

Her shaky hands raised to wipe away the tears and as she saw her brother come closer, she noticed the anger in his face at the mention of their mother being attacked. She hated the thought of three men violating Gemma, which was all she could picture and with that came tears of anger and pain. She raised her hand to her brother and shook her head, not wanting him to take a step closer.

"I don't need that... don't treat me like I'm a little kid." She muttered now wiping away the tears from her cheeks to keep it hidden. "I'm fine, this isn't about me. It's about Mom and since it's about her, she needs us now more than ever." Faye looked to her brother through the tear stained eyes and sniffled away the deep thoughts. "Come over tonight, you, Tara, and Abel. We can do dinner and enjoy a meal?"

"Yeah," Jax left it simple with a stiff nod as he stepped back from his sister, who seemed rather apparent in letting him know she could walk on her own. He didn't question her anymore, he'd leave that for another time. "You think that's best, with you and your dad?"

"We can both act right for Mom's sake, I'll take care of it, just show up on time." Faye was slow with her steps passed her brother as she made her way to the door, now nudging his side with a small smile. "Seven, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Jax's tone was rather sarcastic as he nudged her back before she left the room and he soon followed; while closing in behind his sister as she made her way back inside the bar area, he felt a sense of pride in seeing the adult Faye was becoming and he could hardly hide a smile. When Faye had left she'd been rather immature with her choices almost, but now she seemed grow up. _Damn_ , two weeks sure we're long enough.

"I... I'm gonna use your bathroom, I'm not brave enough to use the community bathroom down the hall." Faye found amusement in her words and as did her brother as he gestured to the bathroom to his right.

Jax wanted to tease his sister with a rather nasty joke of flushing panties down the toilet, instead he kept quiet and made his way over to the door. "All yours... just be quick, yeah?" He received the middle finger as he made his way out of the room and went to attend to his old lady and son.

The flush of the toilet left Faye wiping her lips as she had thrown up the coffee that was turning in her stomach after the talk with her mother; the room was connoting to spin as she pushed herself off her knees and made her way over to the sink, running to cold water to flush out of her mouth, not before snatching the mouthwash behind the mirrored cabinet. Not long after knocking back the mouthwash, she spit it out in the sink not long before and left her starring at herself back in the mirror.

It seemed as if the news had sent shockwaves through Faye and it only showed with puking up her second cup of coffee. Her shaky hands rested on the side of the sink as the tasty minty fresh taste ran across her tongue. Her own thoughts racing as she stood alone and soon it left her feeling broken at the thought of her mother, knowing she'd been attacked and raped, it broke the heart of the women Faye was becoming. She told herself to be strong, don't allow her mind to travel to the men who were involved in the cruelty that was brought on.

She couldn't unheard the pain in her mothers voice, nor could she imagine the pain endured by reliving those traumatic events and while telling them the truth seemed to have been a stepping stone, Gemma would always carry it. That night came to play in her mind and she could recall the anger towards her father, not wanting to be around him, which is why she'd left in the first place and ignoring her mothers wishes to come home with her.

 _'Idiot,'_

Faye called herself that as she attempted to keep herself from that night and knowing what she knew now, it made her long for things to be rewinded that night to be by her mothers side. They wouldn't have attacked Gemma if she had been there, she should've been there all along. She couldn't stand knowing the truth, knowing she wouldn't be able to hurt the men who had harmed her mother, how was fair?

How was it right?

A soft cry escaped her lips as Faye attempted to calm herself down, but the thought of Weston only sent her down with the dark thoughts of harming the Nazi prick. She felt her legs buckling from underneath her and slowly sliding down onto the tile floor Faye rested below the sink, now pressing her back against the wall to let herself calm down. Yet, the heavy tears continued to fall and nothing held her back from crying.

* * *

The husband Clay was to Gemma wasn't always the commitment she'd wished for and with the forthcoming of Gemma's truth, that guilt of his inactions only hung directly on his shoulders. He could hardly stomach the thought of anyone eyeing Gemma, let alone some raping her and now he would have to live with a shame of not being able to protect her. He swallowed back the emotions when seeing his step-son react in such a way, he kept his calm tone down and when his eyes looked over to his daughter his heart broke; her eyes were filled with tears tug at his heart and the moment she got up from her seat with the help of her brother, he longed to go after her, but he attended to his wife.

With the Chapel doors closing once more it left the husband and wife alone with their questions and pain, silently glancing at one another and neither of them knowing what to say. Clay didn't want to overstep any boundaries with his own wife when an attack, as grave as this one, had been placed on her. He rested his forearms against the edge of the table and leaned forward, now swallowing down the pride lodged in the pit of his throat.

Gemma had been quiet from the moment she revealed the truth and she only watched as her loved ones showed their love for her, which made her thankful for them. Her husband seemed quiet, not wanting to break a silence barrier of not knowing what to say and she couldn't blame him. While keeping this secret shit had blown up in her family, and now it seemed as if it had pieced them back together. She relaxed into the chair and a heavy sigh left her lips, now allowing her to relax at the idea of the attack being taken off her shoulders.

She rested her hands on her thighs and ran her palms against the denim, allowing her clammy skin to disappear with a single stroke of her hand. Gemma wanted to speak to her husband, she wanted him to say anything in comfort and it drove her mad to know that he wasn't. Her son wanted vengeance, that was clear and now all she wanted was Clay's reaction.

"I... I'm sorry, Gem." His only words were those two when looking into the familiar brown eyes of hers and when opening his mouth to speak, he couldn't find anything else to say but that. "I'm so sorry, baby." He slumped his shoulders into his body as he pressed his forearms into the table, allowing his head to hang low hiding away the tears that fell from his eyes.

Out of all the years of being married to Clay Morrow, Gemma had seen the man shed tears very few times, until now seeing the strong man he built himself up to seemed broken. Her eyes looked on as he hung his head low, leaving her with a meaningful apology that was with a heavy heart and she didn't know what to say. She could hear the man struggling to keep in a sob as he spoke and it left her holding back to the tears as well.

"I got Faye to comeback home for a reason... and I want her to stay here, Clay." Gemma slowly rose from her seat and placed her hands on the redwood table, now standing over her husband who kept his head low. "You need to take care of Zobelle, because if they come back to threaten this club or me... you'll have more bodies on your hands and I'm not digging graves."

Her words struck a cord with the man as he blinked away the tears and lifted his head, meeting her gaze as the pair of eyes seemed plead for his help and cooperation. He gave stiff nod and pushed himself away from the table, "They're as good as dead." He informed Gemma with a shaky hand raising to wipe his face.

Gemma didn't nod her head or leave the chapel, instead she went to stand by his side and place a gentle hand to his cheek. "I want our family together here in Charming, Clay." She made the second comment knowing her husband hadn't said a word when she mentioned their daughter. "Please... just let her attitude roll of your back."

He knew that he owed his wife that little respect and he nodded his head without saying a word; secretly, Clay had been planning to ignore any attitude his daughter would've given him and now he had given his wife his word on it. He stood up from his seat and he stepped out of the Chapel close behind Gemma, he wanted to check on his daughter, but the second he didn't see her by her brothers side he worried. His step-son motioned down the hallway leading to the dorms and Clay nodded, he placed a gentle hand on his wife's waist and whispered.

"I'll go check on her,"

Gemma could tell that Faye must've taken this with a difficult tone, after all she questioned her well being in the first place on that night and now it was true. She glanced over her shoulder at Clay and nodded her head, knowing he could get his chance to speak to Faye as she wanted. Even if she'd wanted to follow after her husband to check on their daughter, she didn't. Instead, she made her way over to her son who was quick to embrace her before handing her, his son in hopes of cheering up the mood, which was no surprise that he did.

Clay didn't know what to expect when checking in on Faye, she could easily turn him away and ignore him or fight him and tell him to leave her be. All he could tell himself was that his daughter was his only child and the love he had for her was immense. He passed by some members who were making their way back to the dorms with crow eaters, leaving him to knock on the dorm belonging to Jax and when he didn't receive a reply, it left him making his way inside to check if he was in the right dorm.

He expected to find Faye waiting around in the dorm to avoid him after the two hadn't spoken to one another; he expected some hostility to come from her, at least at first, so he hoped. She seemed to be missing from the dorm when no one had been on the other side, he looked around the room hoping to find her and nothing. It wasn't until he heard a soft cry Clay caught the edge of the bathroom doorway peaking out of his view.

Faye was seated along the edge of the bathroom wall, her arms latched around her legs as they curled into her chest as tears rolled off her cheeks and her eyes avoided him. She caught him from the corner of her eye and the moment she knew it was her father, she felt more guilt rise in the back of her throat. A shaky cough left her lips and soon she began to dry heave.

"Baby girl..." Clay caught her struggling to calm herself down as he stepped into the bathroom and he knelt down beside her, now grabbing the hand towel resting by the sink. "Breath, baby... in and out." He explained before catching the pair of eyes met his eyes, a slow rise in her chest began and he felt the hot breath of her hit his face. "That's it... keep it coming, in and out."

She could feel the rawness in her throat rising as the acid reflux seemed to have comeback, which made her almost gag once more, but instead she focused on what her was telling her to do. The shaky breaths left her lips and soon began to calm herself down, letting the focus on her breathing calm her down from the emotional high. While the tension with her father continued, she was grateful that he was there to help calm her down and allow this to play out and not be alone.

Clay used the hand towel to wipe the tears from his daughters cheeks and as her breathing steadied itself, he was able to catch her eyes before she could look away. He didn't expect her to look back and not tear her gaze away, he even expected her to not say anything, but the moment she opened her mouth to speak, he beat her to it.

"I'm glad your home, Faye girl." He let that slip from his mouth and as he stood up from his weak knees, he held his hand down to her in hopes of getting her off the floor. "C'mon... we should get back out there before your mom comes looking for us."

His words seemed to set the tone between her own demons and his, which is why she was surprised when he held his hand out for her to take and she didn't turn him away. She placed her hand in his and with a tight grasp, he hosted her up off the tile floor and she brushed off her jeans. "I'm fine... I just needed a minute." She whispered to her father.

"..." Clay nodded his head as a response as Faye brushed the hair out of her face and wiped the smudged makeup away from her under-eyes. "We're gonna take care of it, Faye. It's not gonna slide off our backs." He needed to make that clear to his daughter before any ideas sparked anger. "It's gonna get done."

"I have some suggestions if you're asking for them." Faye shrugged her shoulders as she heard her father speak as if it was her brother repeating himself. "I'll even watch," She whispered hoping that her father would hear, but knowing the consequences of the statement she'd just made. "Before you get like Jax did, I'm not gonna do anything, even if I see him... I heard it all before from big brother."

Her words struck a cord with the president as he feared the worst; knowing his daughter had a temper and knowing she had a chance to go and take out Weston, but it seemed as if Jax stole the thought from her and made it clear it wasn't her job. He watched her walk around him as she made her back into the dorm as he followed after her.

"He's not gonna live to see another lifetime... not after this."

Faye heard what her father had to say and nodded her head, keeping her back to him as he trailed behind her, she opened up the door to leave and with a second thought paused from continuing. "Thank you..." She spoke now looking over her shoulder and with a confused father looking back at her she said. "You're telling me the truth... not keeping me from it."

He was relieved to say the least when hearing her say 'thank you' and when she explained why, he gave a gentle smile in return, hoping she would know he was just as thankful. Part of him did want to hide that side of the club from his daughter, but how could he when such a violent act had been taken against his wife? It wasn't possible, at least not for him as a father or a president.

"I'm still pissed at you though..."

Clay didn't expect anything less from his child, knowing it was as if Gemma was handling a fight as well and he couldn't deny her of that any longer. "I know." He placed his hands on his hips as he watched his daughter leave the dorm, which he soon followed. He kept close behind his daughter as they made their way back into the club and for once in a while, they didn't glare or snap, they stayed at peace.

* * *

Nighttime rolled around the town of Charming and while Faye had mentioned cooking dinner at the Morrow household, she'd found herself waiting on dinner prepared by Bobby. While the club members were waiting around for dinner to be served, Jax was laughing and cutting up with his brothers as if it were old times, even with his step father as they played pool. Tara sat with Gemma and Faye at the bar as Abel was asleep in his car seat, sleeping away after he'd been fed a bottle and on a fully tummy liked to nap.

The aroma of dinner carried throughout the clubhouse leaving everyone with a growling stomach and when he called out that it was ready, a race was on to beat the men to the kitchen. Some of the men seemed new to the clubhouse, some NOMADS passing through and some from other charters. Yet, Faye didn't mind waiting at the bar with sleeping Abel while Tara served herself and she also had time to text away, she pulled out the cell phone from her back pocket and quickly opened up the text, a smile creeping on her lips as she realized he was flirting and she texted him back.

 _'Glad to know my ass is missed'_

A press of a button and the message was sent and left Faye smirking when thinking back to the NOMAD, in a way she missed the blue eyed biker and it only sent butterflies to her stomach when thinking back to the kiss. She couldn't stand that he had this hold over her and in no way would she ever let him know of it.

"Where the hell's Kozik?" Jax made his way out with a full plate of food as he realized they were missing a patch, "Is he still working on that damn bike?"

"Bastards still trying to get it to start, been working on it all damn day." Tig followed close with a plate in hand, hoping to chow down on the food before anyone else could seconds before him. "Blonde bitches ass needs to get a new bike before it kills one of us," He laughed snatching a bite of his dinner roll as he stole a seat next to Faye.

Faye knew there was tension between Tig and Kozik, but she never seemed to question it or even understand it and when he seemed rather testy, she opted to inform the Tacoma patch of dinner. "I'll take one for the team, I'll go tell him for you and you can change a shitty diaper." She patted Tig's shoulder as he stole a glance at sleeping Abel. "Have fun with that."

"Shit on my dick, man." Tig caught a whiff of the diaper and covered his plate, now looking to the father of the baby hoping he would take care of it. "Ain't his name I got tattooed on my chest."

The debate of who was going to change Abel continued as Faye walked onto the lot, catching Kozik by his bike wiping it down as it had been covered in black tar from earlier. She pulled her piece of leather close to her body as the night chill ran up her spine, now walking her way over to him and once she got closer said. "Dinners ready, Bobby's cooking so you'll be happy to know it's good food." She chuckled crossing her arms over her chest. "Heard your bikes been giving you trouble, sorry to hear that."

Kozik half expected it to be Gemma informing them of dinner, but when seeing it was Faye a smirk grew on his lips and he glanced over at the garage. "Oh, when doesn't my bike give me trouble." He laughed a little under his breath and using the clean rag wiped away his oily hands. "Bobby's cooking you said?" He raised an eyebrow and when seeing her nod, his stomach growled at the answer. "I'm hungrier than I thought."

"I can tell..." She felt the vibration of her phone go off and as Kozik kicked away the dirty rag by his feet, she read off the text and was surprised at what was there. _'Glad to know I can see it from this view.'_ His reply left Faye a little stumped to say the least, now looking up from her phone to question why he'd said that, but it wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that answered her question.

"Biker kink,"

The name was enough to turn heads, which is what Faye and Kozik did and the moment she spotted him coming from the garage, Faye felt her heart skip a beat. She felt as if her eyes were deceiving her and as he got closer she caught the familiar grin on his lips. He was here, the NOMAD was here in Charming and he was with SAMCRO. It couldn't be true, Rhett couldn't be here, not in her hometown.

Rhett called out to see Faye's attention turn to him and as he got closer, he saw the look of shock run across her face. "You missed me that much that you came to the little town of Charming to find me?" He'd caught her by surprise from the way it seemed and he couldn't stop himself from laughing either. "I mean, you we're in the clubhouse for a while..."

While the men sitting near the picnic table turned away with disinterest to continue eating their meals; a jolt of excitement ran through Faye once Rhett stood in up close, yet, knowing who was inside the clubhouse made her think twice of her words.

"You... You're here in Charming?" She stuttered with her words when catching Rhett by surprise with her own words. "So this is where they sent you on a run, huh? What a damn coincidence." Her arms crossed over her chest as a small laugh came from her lips, confusing Rhett as he stood confident with a smirk on his face.

"I could say the same thing," Rhett tilted his head to the side now finding the sarcasm in her voice a little confusing. "you know, you could've called instead of coming here to see me." He was a little arrogant with the cocky smile playing on his mouth to match the playful look in his eyes.

"You think I came here for you?" Faye was little taken aback by his presence, however, when he mentioned following him here Faye's smile grew with amusement as her eyebrow raised. "Is that what you think?" She caught Kozik making his way up to stand by Rhett's side and with a stiff nod, she said, "How the hell do you know him?

Kozik could tell by the pep in his brothers walk, he was carrying an arrogant chip on his shoulder, which only made it worse for him to watch as he continued on with speaking to the Morrow's daughter. He kept his mouth shut, biting back to temptation to laugh from his clueless actions. He looked over Rhett's shoulder and smiled at Faye, giving a gentle nod of his head. He didn't say a word, it was all too good for him to let out the truth.

Rhett was going to reply to Faye's question, but the second she greeted Kozik who stood behind him his face dropped and he turned to look over his shoulder to see the smirk on his lips. "How the hell do you know my brother?" He almost laughed under his breath as he felt his brother nudge his elbow into his back, almost finding humor out of his questions.

"Brother?" Faye felt the shock run through her body as her eyes switched over to Kozik who couldn't hold back a grin. "You're his brother?" She now raised her hand pointing to Rhett, who continued to question how she knew Kozik. "You've gotta be shitting me." Her hand now fell back to her side as she stepped away from the pair of brothers.

"I'm not shitting you..." Kozik rested his hands on Rhett's shoulders now giving him a gentle shake, "this little shit, right here, is my baby brother." His gaze now turning back to Faye who stood still in front of them eyeing both of the men in front of her. "How do you know my _little bro_ , Faye?"

While Kozik was relishing in the incident playing out in front of him, Faye and Rhett glanced at one another once finding out half of the truth. While Faye was at a loss for words, Rhett was filled with questions regarding his brother knowing the brown eyed girl, he shook off the grip his brother had on him. Gesturing between the two standing by him he asked, "Nora told me you weren't a sweetbutt, how do you know my brother?"

"..." Faye didn't know whether to slap him or punch him as his questions were more offensive by calling her a sweetbutt, "You saw me break a crow eaters nose, you wanna join the club?" She was rather angry in that moment and Kozik was quick to step in.

"She's not a sweetbutt, Rhett... I wouldn't call her that either," Kozik intervened now pulling his brother back away from Faye, the angered look in her eyes sparking a worry. "She's from here, okay? If you wanna keep your balls, I suggest you apologize for that name calling." He whispered, hoping Faye wouldn't overhear.

"From here?" Rhett couldn't seem to grasp any of the information he was receiving, he was surprised to find out that Faye was here and now he found out she was from Charming. He turned his head to look back over at Faye and asked, "You're from here? You told me you were from a town-"

"Two hours outside of Fresno... here it is." Faye held her hands out to the surroundings in the lot and fixed her eyes at the NOMAD, "It's okay, Kozik. I'm not going to tattle on him," She was still lightly ticked off at him calling her a 'sweetbutt' and it showed with the cross of her arms over her chest. "he doesn't deserve the crap my brother would put him through anyway."

"Your brother... who's your brother?" Rhett was now questioning who Faye's brother was, but judging by the look in Kozik's eyes, it wasn't going to be answer he expected.

Faye caught Kozik looked over at her, almost him telling her that the truth needed to come out for his brothers sake and she hated to agree. She bit her bottom lip and chuckled leaning back on her heel, "Jax Teller. That's my brother..." She watched his eyes widen as the truth came out and she continued, "I'm not a Teller either, my last names Morrow... Faye Morrow."

Kozik watched the shock and awe rush over his brother as Faye revealed the ties to SAMCRO, he was linking everything together in his head and once he caught on, he couldn't believe it. He dropped his hands from Rhett's shoulders and ran his thumb along his forehead, now looking over at the clubhouse as he caught a few of the members look over at them, wondering why Faye hadn't made her way inside yet.

"Morrow? You mean, like... Clay Morrow?" Rhett asked almost laughing in disbelief at what he'd been told, now watching a smirk grow on her lips. He could believe that she had ties to the club, she spoke with more knowledge on the matter than any crow eater had, and now it made sense once he found out her name. "You're the presidents daughter?"

"I prefer Faye..."

Kozik felt the tension rising between his brother and Faye with all the information coming out, and with the last of the secrets out, he just wanted them to calm down. He knew there wasn't much of an option, after all the two seemed to have had a romantic connection since Faye had been gone and now it was all coming out in Charming. Scratching the back of his neck Kozik shrugged his shoulders and looked between the two. "So... who's hungry?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well... that happened. Review, tell me your thoughts, tell me what you think... I wanna hear it all.**_


	15. Chapter 15

The Charming Cafe was a favorite for any coffee desires that were as close to a Starbucks for the small town, most would grab a sandwich during lunch and then head back to work while grabbing coffee. After the chaos calmed down of lunch hour, Faye had found herself sitting alone in the small cafe with a cup of coffee and banana bread crumbles left sitting on the plate in front of her. She had been avoiding the phone calls from Josie, knowing she was wanting to discuss Rhett's arrival in Charming, which left her placing her phone on silent, but not ignoring her mothers texts.

Faye led her mother to believe she was grabbing lunch at the diner across town, but secretly she was here at the cafe and sitting by the window with watchful eyes. She held a pointless gossip magazine in hand, pretending to read over it every now and then flipping the page and reading over the drama of award shows. Yet, her attention was far from the black and white print.

It had been a few days since her time back in Charming and she did everything she could to avoid a certain NOMAD in town. She hadn't seen him since her first night back in Charming and with that came a slight bit of annoyance from both ends. Faye took up watching after her nephew, which meant staying at her brothers place during the day or watching after him at her parents place. She also took it as an option to avoid her father, which seemed to have worked. She got home around nighttime and left in the morning, leaving not much to be said but good morning and goodnight before she went up to her room.

Her day off was today as her brother opted to stay at home with Abel for the day, along with Tara taking time off from her duties at the hospital, leaving Faye with nothing but time. Usually around this time of day she'd get off from watching Abel and come here, grab a coffee and snack on a slice of banana bread while scribbling into the little black book of hers.

While the unsettling news of Gemma's attack shocked her close family, time had seemed to allow it to settle in, but not before Clay and Jax had let the Redwood Table patches in on the news. The club had come to an agreement on Zobelle and Weston, while they weren't fond of taking out Weston just yet they knew it was for the best until Clay had his leverage on the nazi pricks.

Unknown to her family and the club Faye had been spending time at the certain cafe with one intention, watching a certain cigar shop across the street, counting the times Weston came in and out of the shop, even Zobelle. She had the small black book tucked between the magazine, marking down the time of arrival and departure. She couldn't seem to stray after the second hour of her being at the cafe passed, her attention was far from the surroundings of the cafe.

The bell above the door dinged and she didn't break away from the attention on her book.

Rhett Kozik had left the clubhouse to stop at the store for him and his brother, snatching a few necessities for the two men before heading back as he was told he would be staying longer than expected. He was making his way through downtown when he spotted a familiar jeep, deciding to make a stop he pulled off the side made his way down the small town main street. He didn't expect to her find her, but when he spotted her pretty brown eyes in the coffee shop window he couldn't help but step inside.

He went unnoticed to Faye as he stepped in the cafe and for that he was grateful, the waitress behind the counter eyed his kutte and immediately seemed on edge by his presence. However, he wasn't here to buy a coffee or a danish and he made that clear once making way over to the only customer inside. His palms were clammy as he removed the gloves on his hands, now showing off the silver rings on his fingers and as he got closer his heart raced.

"I never took you for a gossip magazine type..." His voice broke the attention Faye was locked on and the second she caught his familiar blue eyes, she almost dropped the magazine in her lap. "I guess I was wrong in that factor."

She was taken aback by his presence in the cafe and didn't know whether or not he was asked to follow her or if he was following her on his own, but it was clear she didn't expect him. The magazine closed up on the table in front of her and she raised an eyebrow, "I never took you for the stalking type and here you are... _guess I was wrong in that factor, too."_

"In all fairness, I wasn't stalking." He shared a laugh under his breath as he placed the gloves down on the table and pointed to the seat in front of her, "Mind if I take a seat?"

A shrug of her shoulders left that as an answer, not caring if he did take a seat, but also wanting him to take the seat in hopes of speaking to Rhett freely. She hated to admit it, but there was a strong pull between them and while it was fun in Fresno, here in Charming was just a reality check that she had been messing around with a patch member. Which is why she chose to stay away in the first place and now he seemed to have fallen in her lap. It wasn't just hiding it from her family, Faye didn't want to admit she liked the NOMAD.

Rhett pulled the seat back from the table and took sat across from her, now glancing at the coffee mug and plate before meeting her eyes. "I've been trying to reach you the past few days... you haven't been to the clubhouse." He could tell by the eye roll she was avoiding eye contact. "If it's me being there Faye, I can leave..."

"How kind of you... but seeing as you were asked here in the first place, I don't think that's possible." Faye's tone was rather unwelcoming and with a playful look in her eyes, she seemed rather angry at his suggestion. "I've been watching after my nephew, not avoiding you."

"Jax's son, right?" Rhett seemed interested as his questions were asking on her caring matters that followed, "Yeah, I saw him this morning, his old lady brought him over to the clubhouse." She seemed rather amused that he knew about her brother and he couldn't help but smile at her laugh. "I need to apologize for calling you a sweetbutt, that was-"

"A dick move?" Faye let the word roll off her tongue and the waitress behind the counter glanced over at their table, catching the vulgarity from the Morrow girl. "Yeah, I agree with that statement."

A frown drew his lips to a thin line as he offended the young woman, now causing a sense of regret drawn on from his actions a few nights ago. He looked down at his hands and began to crack his knuckles. "A dick move. Yeah," He was hush with his voice, now watching her give a small smirk in agreement. "I was just surprised and when you knew my brother, that was the only connection that was possible... in my mind!" He corrected himself knowing it could've been offensive. "I didn't expect you to be-"

"The Clay Morrow's daughter?" Faye finished off his sentence with a slight bit to her lip, keeping her smile hidden. "Jax Teller's little sister? Gemma Teller-Morrow's daughter?" She pushed aside the breast flap of her leather jacket, now revealing the letters stitched in and watched his eyes read the fine print. "SAMCRO's baby, honestly surprised no one ever saw that in Fresno."

Rhett's eyes read along the stitching and when he spotted the nickname, he almost banged his head into the table; after all the time he'd spent getting to know Faye he never noticed it and she'd worn that piece of leather many times. He tried his best to prepare himself on what to say, but he couldn't think of one thing. He was stumped.

"Now you know." Faye let the breast flap fall back into place as it covered the stitching back up, she sat back in her seat and tilted her head, eyeing the blue eyed NOMAD with curiosity and humor. "I mean, I could say the same thing about you... Kozik's little brother from Tacoma, he called you Mel though,"

A groan left his lips as he heard the name come from her mouth, now reminding him of the terrible name he had been given at birth. He couldn't hide the annoyance and it was clear that he wasn't happy when she mentioned it.

"Any reason you lied about your name?" She was quick with her words, almost reading the body language and using it to her advantage. "Go on, I'm all ears."

"My mother... she gave me the name Melbourne." He wasn't surprised to hear a laugh, but he appreciated the attempt to stifle it through her covered mouth, "It's awful, I know... why do you think my brother goes by our last name? Anyways... my middle name is Rhett, so I told everyone that was my first name. It stuck."

Faye's hand slipped away from her mouth after the laughter faded and she grabbed the coffee mug off the table, taking a sip of the black liquid and placing the mug back down. "Well... I would say Rhett definitely fits you," She licked her lips from the black liquid and savored the taste on her tongue. "Melbourne has a nice ring to it."

"People thought I was named after cigarettes, which left much of an impression on my teachers." He watched her smile once more and admiring that for a moment, he glanced down at the pen resting by the magazine and chuckled, "Like drawing on their faces?"

Her eyes followed his as the pen was quickly snatched away from the table and tossed in her purse, "Yeah... it's a fun little hobby," She lied now grabbing her wallet to pay her tab.

Rhett watched as her eyes were torn away from the magazine and he reached across the table, now grabbing the tabloid to glance at the artwork of hers. "I gotta see this," He watched the panic rise in her eyes as the little black notebook fell from the magazine and into his lap. "What... is this yours?" He picked it up to find it opened, now reading the black ink printed on the page.

The names Zobelle and Weston stuck out to him, he'd been informed on the nazi's in town and knew the names well and when seeing the times printed next to them it raised a flag. He watched her reach across the table and attempted to snatch it from his hands, but he drew back from her reach and held it behind him, now keeping it from her.

"You're keeping track of when they're in the shop, aren't you?"

Faye felt her heart began to race as he caught onto the tracking left in the notebook and leaving her with a worry of her father finding out; she looked away from him and her eyes traveled to the shop across the street, her eyes taking in every detail on the windows to the cars parked out front belonging to Zobelle. She couldn't stand him, knowing he had the notebook from her reach only made it worse.

"So what? Give it back, Rhett." She almost leaped from her seat over the table, causing him to jerk back once more now catching the serious tone as the anger was clear across her face. "I mean it, I want it back."

"... Faye, I know I can't tell you what you can and can't do, I'm not trying to do that, but these guys aren't-"

"As Christian as they seem to be?" Faye muttered under her breath, "Believe me, I know. Why do you think I'm here doing this?"

Rhett began to flip throughout the little black book, now catching the time and dates that had been for the past few days and finding out she had been doing this for quite some time. He'd heard for the president himself that families were to be protected from Zobelle and his people and now knowing his daughter was stalking them, without her families knowledge only made it worse. He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes as he held the small booklet up in the air.

"Faye... your dad made it clear that he wanted protection here in Charming for families. That's why I'm here and I'm only assuming he doesn't know about you keeping tabs on them?" His question seemed to be answered by the way she clenched her jaw and her fingers clenched around the wallet in hand; he seemed to be testing her annoyance with every question. "I can't hide this shit from him."

"What are you gonna tell him?" Faye raised an eyebrow finding a little amusement from his forwardness. "You ran into me at the cafe and tried talking me, recognized me from the clubhouse, then found the notebook and decided to tell him for the better good of the club?" She laughed tossing her wallet back in her purse before throwing the cash on the table. "Yeah, he'll totally believe that crock of shit." She stood up from her chair and threw her purse over her shoulder.

She was right. Rhett knew it and while it was a hard pill to swallow, he also knew he had to think of Faye's well being and the clubs. A rock and a hard place didn't begin to explain his choice here, how could he let Clay Morrow know the connection he had with his daughter? He knew he'd be as good as dead once her father found out their connection from Fresno. He watched as she threw down the money and was going to make her way out of the cafe and he followed, booklet in hand.

"I can't just let you go around following after these guys Faye." He was quick to follow her to the jeep parked a few rows down from the cafe, his voice hush in knowing the small town chatter. "If I did that-"

"My father would kill you?"

Rhett wasn't surprised at her assumption, now pulling her keys out from her pocket as they got closer to her jeep. "... If I did that and something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself," His statement caused a pause from Faye as he seemed to have taken her by surprise, "and yeah, your father would kill me." He heard the scoff come from her as she then turned back around, holding her hand out patient with his timing. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to hand over the booklet, you don't have the balls to tell him about my bookkeeping."

Her words were almost a challenge for him as he set his eyes upon the fiery brunette, who seemed to be testing his loyalty to the club, which only sparked the desire for him to reveal the truth to Clay Morrow. With that, he slipped the notebook in the pocket of his kutte and watched as her hand fell back to her side and she licked her lips from the lipgloss running along her lips.

"You really shouldn't have said that," He could see the panic in her eyes as he stepped back to make his way to his bike, but the second he spotted an ATF agent making her way down the walkway towards him. Rhett had been told of the agents in town, heard to avoid them at all costs especially a female by the name of June Stahl; judging by the way this agent seemed uptight and dressed in a suit, he could only assume that was her.

"Rhett, dammit!" She cursed under her breath as he turned on his heel to head back over to his bike.

Faye was going to fight Rhett on getting the notebook back in her possession, but the second June Stahl was spotted making her way towards her, she turned back around to be on her way. It wasn't until the agent called out her name that another set of panic set in, drawing her attention away from the NOMAD and fixing on the woman coming towards her.

"Can I help you with something, Agent Stahl?" Her keys dangled from her fingers as she attempted to get in her car.

The agent had her eyes fixed on the young brunette, who showed no sign of aggression or anger, with her luck it would soon be seen. She rounded the jeep as the other anger stood on the sidewalk, allowing her to take care of the job at task. "You could actually," She placed a hand on Faye's forearm and pulled her up onto the sidewalk. "I need you to come down to the precinct for a couple of questions."

Faye wasn't tested by much, but the second Stahl's grasp pulled her away from her car, she was heated and went to jerk away from her touch. "Get your hands off me." She snapped, knowing her fighting it would only spark an incident for the towns gossip. "You don't any right have to grab me like that." She felt Stah's free hand snatch her purse away.

"I have every right to search you with the way you're fighting me." Stahl handed off the purse to the agent beside her, allowing her to look inside to find anything that would've allowed them to take her in. "Place your hands on the car." She demanded as she waited until Faye compiled and did as she asked, then running the back of her hands along Faye's body she checked for any weapons. Stahl wanted to find something on her, anything to be able to incriminate the Morrow's girl in order to stick it right back to SACMRO.

The other female agent dug through Faye's purse under the watchful eye of a NOMAD, who sat on his bike watching as the two agents seemed to have cornered Faye before she could escape. He knew if he stepped in things would only escalate into himself getting in trouble, so he stayed put on his Harley waiting for the right moment to step in.

Faye felt violated as Stahl ran her hands up and down her body, allowing the people of Charming to see as well as their eyes traveled out from the windows of their businesses and watched. The agents hands grew closer to the pant leg and knowing what she'd find, Faye wasn't the least bit surprised to hear Stahl teasing her about the weapons she had on her.

Stahl felt as if she would run out of luck with searching Faye, until lifting the pant leg of her jeans to spot a wave knife sticking out the side of her high heeled boots. "Look what we have here," She reached down and grasped what seemed to be a pocket knife, but the second the knife was taken out of her boot it unfolded from the guard and revealed a sharp blade. "nifty little gadget you got."

"Got one here too," The other blonde agent now pulled out a separate knife from Faye's purse, showing off the sharp blade to Stahl before handing it over to her.

"Huh," Stahl watched as Faye now took her hands off the car and whipped around to watch as the knives were being looked over. She couldn't help but admire the weapons themselves, they weren't just little knives bought at a local store and Stahl could tell by the design they were crafted to perfection of harm. "You must have quite an enemy to be carrying multiple knives, sweetheart. You packing for a reason?"

Faye leaned her backside against the hood of the car as she watched Stahl study the knives, she seemed to have taken an interest as to why the knives were on the young eighteen year old she was. "I'd be careful with them, Stahl... don't wanna hurt yourself, they're sharp." Her snarky comment seemed to humor the blue eyed agent.

Stahl fixed her eyes back on Faye as she held both knives in hand and with her comments following, she handed them over to her partner, "I'm surprised you don't have one of daddy's Irish guns on you." She attempted to jerk away from Stahl, but she was only yanked by the agents side.

Her side comment seemed to have blindsided Faye as the comment to 'Irish guns' and her father made connection in the back of her mind. She wanted to snap and ridicule the agent for speaking that way of her father, but she opted to stay quiet and bit her tongue. She wasn't involved in club business and while illegal activity was known to her, many of the criminal acts stayed unknown.

"Let's get going. Shall we?" Stahl held tightly onto Faye's arm as they made their way to her squad car down the street, watching as a NOMAD made his way to block them from continuing on. "Excuse me, I don't believe this involves you, step aside."

Rhett had been watching close as the agent grabbed Faye by the arm, while he wanted to intervene, he stayed quiet and kept his eyes and ears open. He hung onto every word and didn't dare break his observation on the scene. Once the knives was pulled from her purse, he realized what the agent was doing and decided to step in. He stepped in front of the two agents who held Faye by her arm and chuckled eyeing the purse the second agent held in her hand, along with the knives.

"I don't believe you had any probable cause to search her purse or her... funny how you cops work, huh?" He wasn't going to let this go, especially when Faye was about to be taken down for questioning. "I think it's best if you let her go."

"I think it's best if you step aside and avoid an arrest charge as well," June wasn't playing any games with the patch member, who attempted to come to Faye's rescue, which is why she was going to threaten him as well. "Don't you think? I mean, it gives you time to get tell her father. Clay."

He told himself not to let her go off with Faye without following, but he had no choice as his hands were tied. Rhett glared at the agent who's grasp was tight on Faye, watching as Faye's eyes pleaded with him.

"Just go, okay?" Faye spoke to him in a gentle manner and with her telling him to back off, he took a step back towards his bike. Her eyes stayed on his as she was lead passed him, her eyes not breaking contact until he was out of sight.

"Run along." Stahl called out to him as they stood beside the unmarked cop car, now placing Faye in the backseat before getting in the driver seat.

Rhett could tell by the look in her eyes June Stahl was threatening him, which is why he had no choice but to step away and as he did, he knew very well that he had no choice; telling Clay Morrow was the only option for him. He was slow to take a step back, now allowing them to pass and Faye turned to look over her shoulder, following his gaze as he saw the worry in her eyes.

* * *

A panic mode would've been an understatement for Rhett's racing heart as he speed into the lot of the clubhouse, barely putting his bike in park before jumping off to take off inside. He couldn't imagine having to tell Faye's father of her bookkeeping, let alone tell him of the ATF agent taking his daughter in for questioning; but with his luck at this point, the job just happened to land in his lap for the task. He spotted a few of his brothers waiting around outside and with the million dollar question, he asked where the president was and none of them were aware of where Clay could've been.

He cursed under his breath entering the clubhouse determined to find him before any questions were asked at the precinct, he strolled by the bar to receive shrugs from the crow eaters and with that left his options limited for questioning. He hadn't been able to find his brother either, which left him to believe they could've been out all together.

His options seemed to stack against him as the NOMAD scanned the surrounding areas, looking for anyone who could've given him an answer, but none of the brothers were even awake. Some were piss drunk or passed out drunk, he couldn't fathom their response if asked about Clay. He stood anxiously near the pool tables, eyeing each of the men and hoping one of them would've been somewhat coherent.

"Anyone seen Clay?" His question seemed to cause his brothers to shrug or not respond, many of them not giving a second glance. "I'm asking for a reason and still none of you give a shit." He reached into his back pocket, digging for the burner cell to call up his older brother and get the answer he desperately needed. He dialed up the number and allowed the dial tone to ring, before making his way passed the drunken mess at his feet and head back out of the clubhouse.

His called was sent straight to voicemail and left him laughing at the amount of shit resting on his shoulder; tempted kick aside a bar stool to let out his frustration before another plan went wrong in his agenda today. He listened to the voicemail with every intent of yelling as his brother pick up the damn phone before his life was on the line. After today, he had a feeling it easily would've been along with his patch.

Rhett paused in the doorway of the clubhouse as the sun blinded his eyes for a brief moment before turning back inside to finish up, "Call me back, dammit. I gotta get a hold of Clay and all the guys at the clubhouse are piss drunk." He huffed as he thought back to the booklet hidden in the pocket of his kutte and clenched his jaw. "It's fucking important."

A moment passed with him hanging up the burner cell and allowing him to process the next step, yet, he had no other ways of looking for the president or anyone who could lead him his way.

"What's so important that you need to get a hold of Clay?" Her voice seemed to have cut through the fear shaking his core and with a swift glance, he caught who was addressing him. It was Clay's wife, Gemma Teller-Morrow and Faye's mother. He felt his body stiffen as her brown eyes ran over him, yet, he couldn't seem to get the courage to speak up when speaking to the queen of SACMRO. He felt his throat run dry as his fingers tightened around the burner in his hand with nerves cutting him in half; he sure wished his brother would've answered the phone call.

Gemma eyed the dumbfounded NOMAD carefully as he stood a few feet away from her, frightened that she even addressed him, let alone locked eyes with him. While she couldn't stifle a laugh, she questioned his intent on searching for her husband; she knew this was Kozik's little brother, _shit_ , he looked just like him, but knowing the young thing was intent on to speak to Clay only raised red flags.

He was a little stunned knowing he was speaking to Faye's mom and he found himself tongue tied; it may've had to do with the fact he found the similarities uncanny, or also catching her brown eyes and almost finding his heart skipping a beat. Faye wasn't lying when she said she was similar to her mother, he noticed it now.

"... you're gonna have to speak, hon." Gemma stepped closer to the young guy with her arms crossed, showing off the rings lined up along her fingers and asert her dominance over the club itself. "Go on..."

Rhett found the pet name shake him from the trance and quickly found that certain courage to speak, "That ATF agent that's been lurking around, the one your son warned us about, she took your daughter down to the precinct." He watched Gemma's eyes widened once he spoke up, not surprising him, but was taken aback as she raised her hand, grabbing him by the kutte as she dragged him out of the clubhouse.

Gemma half expected his request to be a shit of an excuse as the blue eyed NOMAD finally spoke up and when he found his voice, a sickening hunch grew in her gut causing the mother to panic. She was quick to snatch him by his kutte, now dragging him outside of the clubhouse before releasing the young man and grabbing the cell phone from her jean pocket.

"Grab my keys off the desk in the office," She spat out the demands faster than dialing up the number on her cell and watched him flee within seconds of the call going out. Her heels hitting the pavement almost echoing in the lot as she grew closer to her escalade parked near the entrance of the lot and with the phone close to her ear, almost screaming at her husband to answer the phone.

 _"Can I call you back, Gem, I've got-"_

Hardly letting her husband finish the sentence Gemma cut him off informing him of their daughters whereabouts, "Stahl picked Faye up and took her in for questioning, she's down at the precinct." She heard him curse over the other line and heard the hurried footsteps come up from behind her, the nomad held the keys out and she snatched them from his grasp.

 _"What the fuck for? Alright, alright, we're headed back from Stockton now."_

A click on her car keys and Gemma opened up the drive side door and got herself inside, turning the car on as she held the phone to her ear. "I'm headed there now to figure that part out, just hurry up dammit." She tossed the flip phone in the passenger seat and put the cadillac in park before speeding out of the lot. Her eyes looked back at the certain NOMAD in the rearview mirror, watching as he disappeared from her view; yet, the real question lurking in Gemma's mind wasn't just Stahl's intentions, but how this certain NOMAD could've known of Faye's ties to SAMCRO by a simple glance.

* * *

The room's dull lighting was enough to give anyone a headache, leaving no impression on Faye as she anxiously waited for Agent Stahl to step inside the integration room and free her from the 'custody' they had over her. She began to count the ways she could get under Stahl's skin, knowing the agents temper was easily overthrown if given the option.

She attempted to find comfort sitting in a metal chair, yet, she couldn't find a single moment where comfort could be a description of how she felt in that moment. It was maddening, staring at the plain white wall and counting the minutes as time seemed to pass with slow movement, leaving her anticipating the moment she got out of here.

Her eyes looked over her shoulder to glance out the window, through the blinds she could make out most of the agents taking over the precinct and wasn't the least bit surprised to find Unser anywhere in sight. Stahl certainly did have her claws in the Charming PD. It was maddening to Faye when she was brought in and not allowed to have her phone call, only giving her more of a reason to kick Stahl from under the table.

"Well..." June Stahl entered the interrogation room with a file in hand and a smug smirk to match, watching as Faye sat up from her sluggish posture. "sorry to keep you waiting. Hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you, sweetheart." She stole the seat across from her and threw down the file in the middle of the table.

"It's like a five star resort, my brothers real fond of it."

"Your father too apparently. Even your mother." June placed a hand on the file in front of her and crossed her legs from underneath the table. "Where were you the past few weeks? I haven't seen you much in town. Family emergency?"

"I went to visit a family friend, a girl needs some time away." Faye crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged her shoulders, finding herself a little taken aback by her questions. "It's nice, you should try it." She watched the smirk come from the agent and quickly asked a question. "Why are you asking me this?"

June knew that they young girl had some spunk in her, she didn't expect her to bring it into the questioning and when she did, she shared a laugh along with a smirk. "I see... where were you?" She asked now opening up the file and running through the photos. "Close by at all?"

Her questions were only raising red flags for Faye as she listened to the woman continue on; she told herself just answer the questions, but she also knew Stahl and her sneak like ways. "I don't believe I have any reason to answer questions about where I was, seeing as you have no reason to ask me." She watched as the pictures were placed out in front of her and to her surprise they were of her.

The photos were up close shots of Faye's trip to Fresno, from the phone call in the phone booth to when she left the clubhouse there her last day. She glanced down at the photos and felt her head spin, now realizing she'd been tailed by the agent when she left town only made her nauseas. Eyeing each photo Faye was reminded of each day she'd spent there, they were watching her every move.

"Your father's been _known_ , I use that term loosely, to smuggle guns across California... did you know of that?"

Faye didn't speak on the claim Stahl made towards her father, after all it was news to her of a certain job her father carried in the club; growing up she was lead to believe he was a mechanic and now it seemed like a coverup. She kept quiet, looking the agent directly in the eyes while finding herself counting the ways to how it could've been true. Her father had access to guns, illegal guns at best and now a bit of light was brought on as to how... shocking her to say the least.

"Wanna know something else?" Stahl snatched a photo from off the table and held it up to Faye; the snapped shot was of Faye's jeep parked in the lot of the Fresno clubhouse as a few of the members were crowded around it. "I think your daddy loaded up your car with some of those smuggled guns, sent you a few hours out of Charming to transfer them over to another charter... am I getting hotter now?" She tossed the photo in front of Faye and smirked, "Heard he's losing money and needs to sell them out to other buyers, heard the Mexicans aren't buying, even the blacks."

Her eyes looked over the photo Stahl placed down in front of her and with every detail to the eye, Faye couldn't help but listen with curiosity of her knowledge of the topic at hand. Her father might've not had a clean record, but he sure as hell didn't have charges as grand as smuggling slapped on them. "I left town without him even knowing."

"Things getting tense between you and Clay?" Stahl leaned into the table now keeping the file close at hand, while finding interest in the life of the SAMCRO princess. "Trouble in SAMCRO's paradise, huh?"

"My father and I are fine." Faye muttered under her breath watching as the hunger for more information grew in Stahl's eyes.

The agent wanted more than what Faye was giving her and with that came a desire digging into her core, she wasn't going to let Faye go without getting even the slightest information from a slip up. She opened up the file in hand and glanced down at the next photo, laughing a little under her breath as she then glanced back at the young woman.

"That's good, really good to hear actually," She ran her fingers along the print and began to countdown the minutes to reveal the photo, "but does he know about your time in Fresno, what you did while you were there?"

"You followed me to Fresno?"

"I'd rather you answer the question, my job deals with smuggling, so if you choose to-" June wanted her to admit it, but she couldn't seem to get her to crack.

"You're unbelievable." Faye was on the edge of her seat when seeing June tugging on the photo hidden under the manila folder. She knew there was nothing she could've done to incriminate her or her father, but the look in Stahl's eyes left her unsettled. "I don't believe you have any right to go and follow me."

"You're right... that was wrong of me, my mistake..." June let the words slip from her mouth almost taunting her as she picked up the photo from the file and placed the print on the steel table. "Does your daddy know this NOMAD? I'm thinking of bringing him in for questioning as well."

The photo would've been seen as any other club members, but to Faye she recognized her jeep and the certain NOMAD's kutte. She realized it was the passionate kiss she shared with Rhett a few nights back. It was taken from behind Rhett a full view of his back displaying the NOMAD patch, his arms wrapped around her waist as her fingers were tangled up in his hair. The deep colors of the night sky were harsh, but the photo wasn't taken from a far distance. A park n lot next door to the clubhouse had to have been where the agents staked out, it was close enough to the bike to get a picture.

"I'll that as a no," Stahl tapped her fingers along the photograph as her coy smile turned into a curling smirk, "I have to ask though, was the same guy defending your honor on the street, the same gentleman in this photo?" Her fingers ran along the NOMAD's kutte in the photo watching as Faye's eyes shifted to meet hers with a glimpse of shock. "It must've been one hell of a kiss..."

"I think I'm done listening to you talk about my life." Faye stayed calm with the tone in her voice, resting her arms across her chest as she leaned back into her seat finding a discomfort in the discussion. "You had no right to take pictures of me without consent, where I go, who I'm with, what I do, is none of your damn business." She shoved the photos back towards Stahl's side of the table, the photos falling onto the floor before the agent could gather them up. "... you really are sick."

Stahl was relishing in the moment Faye Morrow seemed to snap, she wanted her to admit to her father smuggling guns and have the blame fall onto his shoulders. "You had quite a knife on you, surprised it wouldn't have been a revolver, your father would want you with some sort of protection." Her words seemed to strike a nerve with the daughter of Clay Morrow, watching her dig her fingernails in the palm of her hands. "Your father I'm sure has guns in the house? He probably even taught you how to shoot growing up?"

Faye began to bounce her knee as her racing heart couldn't seem to calm itself down. She hated to admit it, but she was frightened of Stahl, with all the information she unveiled and attempted to pin on her father, Faye knew it was time to keep quiet and not say another word. The fear growing in the pit of her stomach was enough to send Faye into a fighting mode, now gaining to courage to speak her last words to the agent before silence fell upon them for good. "I'm gonna say this once and I'm pretty sure this word means you leave the room. _Lawyer_. Now take the advice you gave that NOMAD earlier and _run along_."

* * *

The slam of the door was followed by Stahl's exit of the interrogation room as she'd reached a dead end with the young Faye Morrow, which only drove the agent up the wall. An eighteen year old had outsmarted her and while Stahl had spent time following her, she could've been digging her claws into SACMRO with more bite. Her attempt to take a dig at the presidents kid had failed and it showed now with her plan going up in smoke right in front of her.

She was slow to walk away from the door behind her, file in hand as the blonde haired agent came up beside her, careful with what she was going to say the head of the case.

"We can't hold her much longer, she's right... the gun might be illegal, but we had no reason to search her purse." She explained to June, who seemed tempered at the truth. "It wasn't a bad attempt at her, she just didn't let it slip."

"She's not going to either." June paused as they were making their way to the sheriff offices in the back, now handing the file of photos to the agent. "She was raised in their world... knows how to speak to cops, nothings gonna slip past those lips." She almost taste the doubt coming from the blonde, but before she could fight her, it seemed as if another fight was placed on their hands.

Attention had been drawn away from paperwork the agents were keen on finishing up when Gemma Teller-Morrow made her way into the building, making her presence known with an icy stare and her high heeled boots echoing the station. Stahl spotted her from afar causing a smirk to grow on her lips, finding amusement as the mother of SACMRO arrived at the perfect time. She snatched the file back from the other agents hands and kept it tightly at her side, not daring to let it slip away.

Gemma stepped into the sheriff's office with only one intention, getting her daughter out of there before Stahl undermined them once more. The burner cell was in hand as her presence didn't going unnoticed, each agent picking their head up from their paperwork and following the matriarch, knowing she was there for a fight. She'd called Unser twice and while the calls went unanswered, his voicemails were left full thanks to her lovely tone. Her eyes found June Stahl throughout the sea of suits, and immediately her eyes fixated on the cop.

"You're one psychotic bitch." Gemma's tone was quite demanding as the other agent stepped behind Stahl's shoulder, now seeming to fear her presence. "You have no right bringing her in here to question her on anything."

"Well, your daughter's eighteen now, Gemma. I don't believe we have to notify the parents of questioning a legal adult, now... _do we_?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder, almost mocking Gemma as the question seemed rather obvious to both women. "Did you know about the nice little knives she carries around?" She watched as the mother's jaw tightened and her lips pursed out. "You know, I'm surprised it wasn't a gun..."

There it was.

Stahl was attempting to get to Clay's smuggling business through their daughter and it seemed as if her loopholes were somewhat weak, but working. However, it was clear that while the plan was clever, mother Gemma wasn't going to allow her daughter to be taken in for this. She placed her hands on her hips and stuck her nose high in the air.

"You arresting my daughter, on what charges?"

"Not arresting, no... I just found it interesting seeing as your little girl's got a pretty dangerous knife on her person." June wasn't the least bit surprised as Gemma's poker face played on, not showing any sign of withdraw emotionally, so she continued on. "If I did have the right to arrest her though, you think Clay would take the charge off her shoulders?" Stahl stepped closer to the woman as she spoke, with every word inching a bit closer until she stood almost toe to toe with her. "Just a question..."

Gemma wasn't the least bit scared with Stahl coming closer, knowing very well she wouldn't lay a hand on her without facing the consequences; however, she was taking a cheap shot at her child to get to her husband and made things complicated to say the least. She chuckled a smile drawing to her lips and she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about... now, where's my daughter?"

June had to give the lady some credit, she sure knew how to play into the denial and it seemed second hand, which only made things worse for her in the long run. She raised a brow and nodded her head, "Right this way," She purposefully went around Gemma, not before bumping shoulders with her and allowing the file to slip from her hands and watch as the pictures scattered out around their feet. "Dammit."

Gemma took the bump of the shoulder with a grain of salt, knowing Stahl was simply angered by being outsmarted, yet again, but as she turned to follow her pictures landed among the floor and caused her to pause. She wouldn't steal a second glance at them until a familiar face was seen on the prints, her daughter was in almost every photo and the closer her eyes got, the faster she realized they were taken of her while in Fresno. Stahl followed Faye up to Frenso and hoped to find evidence against the club.

She watched as the agent bent down to grab the photos off the floor, but with one swift movement of her foot Gemma set her high heeled boot down on the prints. Not allowing Stahl to pick them up as her foot was blocking her from doing so. "You psychotic pig." She let the words slip from her lips before June could pick up her head to catch the anger radiating from Gemma. "You so much as cast a shadow on her again-"

"And what?" Stahl cut Gemma off before the words slipped and allowed her to threaten Stahl. "You threatening me, Mrs. Morrow?" She watched as Gemma removed her heel from the photos and she began to gather them up, but not before she caught the intimate snap which was a favorite. "Say... do you happen to know who this is?"

The ATF agent was practically tearing into Gemma's skin with her slick comments. She hardly expected Stahl to hold out a photo asking questions. At first, the photo seemed blurry to the eyes, but focusing her eyes she was able to make it out, it was her daughter wrapped up in the arms of an unknown NOMAD.

"Guessing not?" Stahl twirled the photo back around and placed it back in the manila file before speaking again with a smirk, "You know, I respect the mother you are, Gemma. Fearless might I say... I've questioned Clay's loyalty to his own child or the club, but you... that son of yours and that little girl, nothing would take you away from them."

Gemma's hand shook at her side as the temptation of slapping Stahl across the face grew, her smart talk and badge backing her up and being the only shelter she seemed to hide behind. She could almost feel the sting in the palm of her hand and instead of lashing out, she stayed silent and kept her eyes fixed on the blue eyed June Stahl.

Gemma followed close behind Stahl, not taking her eyes off the woman as she led her to the interrogation room and once she opened up the door, there was no stopping her from pushing the agent aside to get near her daughter. Faye seemed nervous sitting quietly with her hands resting in her lap and as her mother, Gemma knew her child was frightened and the look in her eyes revealed the truth.

"I told you, I'm not speaking-" one swift glance seemed to have caught Faye off guard, catching Gemma standing in the doorway before realizing her mother was present. "How did you..."

"Let's go." Gemma's demand was stern and followed by Faye getting up from her seat, clearly listening to her mother without giving anymore lip. She let her daughter step ahead of her on the way out of the cubical room, now walking by Faye's side as they passed by the row of desks where cops were set up with paperwork and with eyes on them left without looking back.

Not a word was said as the two Morrow women made their way out of the precinct, walking side by side they pushed open the doors and were hit with the California heat, as they made their way down the steps a rumble of motors were heard from down the street. The keys of Gemma's escalade were in her hand as they grew closer to the park n lot, but not long before multiple bikers were driving in close around them and parked near the entrance of the lot. Clay Morrow being the first to get off his bike to rush at their side and judging by the worried look in his wife's eyes, he knew something had to have taken place.

"What happened?" His daughter's eyes meeting his and he removed the sunglasses from the tip of his nose. "She brought you in for questioning over what?"

"If she's trying to scare me, it's working." Faye muttered under her breath. "Stahl had me followed when I was in Fresno, she has pictures of me at the clubhouse and everything."

His silence enough was a sign of a shocking discovery and with that came the anger, the nerve of the cop was enough to send him back to jail. He felt his hands curl up into a fist and his eyes ran over to the stairway of the precinct, catching Agent Stahl as she made her way out, keys in hand ready to leave and he was left seeing red.

Clay was hesitating to raise his voice and yell slurs at the cop and once his wife caught on to the anger her husband was festering, she placed her hands along his chest to push him back from attacking. He felt temptation to do harm, which he swore never to do to a woman, but this was woman was far different... a cop was going after his only child.

"Stop, baby..." Her soothing voice attempted to draw him from the dark thoughts playing out in the back of his mind, his eyes meeting hers as he broke away from the agent. "She's got nothing, okay? She's not gonna touch her, now get back on the bike before you give the bitch something she wants." Gemma wasn't stern, but she was assertive when speaking as her husband seemed to understand and realize what she'd meant.

Clay caught Stahl watching out of the corner of his eye and with one swift glance he knew, his wife was right. She wanted him to retaliate and attack for even daring to go after his child, it showed with the playful smirk on her lips and with that he nodded his head and slipped the glass back over his eyes. "We'll talk about this at the house." He told his wife and daughter, who replied with a simple nod.

He followed close behind Gemma and Faye as they got in the escalade and before saying goodbye he kissed his daughter's head, his eyes never left Stahl as she stood by the unmarked police car looking on. Clay wanted her to know while he stood loyal to his club, the loyalty to his family was just as powerful in numbers, the club was behind them as well. He stood aside allowing Gemma to drive out of the lot before getting on his bike to follow.

In that moment a protective streak came from a father and proved Stahl wrong, yet again. The club came first and that was the saying in every members life, but a fathers love was strong and for a split second the look in Clay Morrow's eyes frightened her with intent for blood.

* * *

The clubhouse was getting busier as the night went on and as the beers went out, so did the crow eaters who were out lurking for any man who was in need of their services. While most of the brothers just took a glance at a girl and received a lap dance, some stayed aside by the bar enjoying a cold one as they didn't want to be bothered with. Which happened to be where Rhett was seated as the beer in hand was only half filled, his eyes were fixed on the little black book he held in his hands while his mind replayed his conversation with Faye Morrow.

He couldn't get that brunette out of his head even if it killed him, how could he?

She wasn't just a pretty little thing. She was a stunning spitfire of a woman and Rhett wanted nothing more, she had a sense about her that had a calming effect, while the other drove him crazy. Her eyes were enough to make him smile, let alone the touch of her lips were enough to make him give in and hang onto everything she did and after their first kiss, it's exactly what he'd done.

Faye wasn't like most of the girls he knew, while the appeal to the club was tempting, most would turn away once realizing what it meant... yet, Faye lived the life of SAMCRO and respected it. Hell, she smashed in a crow eaters face just to prove a point.

Her print on the bookkeeping was clean and with each time and date it was clear the men had a schedule they lived by and with the help of her, the club could easily use this to their advantage. However, the danger aspect of it all fell onto his shoulders, knowing what Faye had been doing left him wondering what would've been best, handing it over to the club or keeping it for himself until the right moment.

Strong hands rested onto Rhett's shoulders and caused him to tense up, until he was pulled off the bar stool and dragged outside of the clubhouse. He tried fighting it, but the second he saw it was his older brother he had a feeling he knew where this was going to lead. Rhett slipped the book in his back pocket and it didn't go unnoticed Kozik's eyes.

"You wanna explain why I get a call from you needing to speak to Clay? Then seconds after he takes off like a bat out of hell?" Kozik knew when his brother called it could've only meant one thing and judging by the look in his brothers eyes, he was right. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do shit..." Rhett needed to get his brother to calm down before anyone caught on to the brothers fighting. "It had to do with Faye, she got taken in by the ATF for questioning and I was there when it happened. Figured I'd tell Clay that his daughter got brought in before anything else happened." He explained, while watching the laughter come from his brother. "It's not like-"

"You really think that would've been the way to do it? Tell the president that you happened run across his daughter and without even meeting her, you knew who she was?" Kozik seemed to be filling in the holes to his brothers plan, laughing as he realized just how clueless this could've been. "I gotta ask... would you tell him before or after that your tongue was down her throat a few days ago?"

While the laughter was cut short by Kozik himself, he stared at his younger brother, attempting to understand his motives with Faye. He knew he wasn't treating her with disrespect, judging the voicemail alone he seemed worried for Faye, the only problem was hiding this from the president, her father. Kozik watched as his brother began to flip through the little black book in his hand as his attention turned away from him. "We're talking about something pretty serious, think you can at least listen?"

"Look at this..." Rhett held out the open booklet to his brother, who's eyes shifted onto the fine print and quickly began to read off the names and times. "I found her at a cafe across the street from Zobelle's shop, she's been watching them for the past few days, she's tracking the times they're in and out of the shop."

Kozik read off the information that was printed and he could only imagine this wasn't something Clay Morrow knew anything about, but his brother certainly did and that was enough to get him and Faye both in trouble. He knew why Faye would've been tracking the times, especially when it came to someone like Weston, who had raped Gemma. He snatched the book from his brothers hand, who seemed reluctant at his brothers actions, so he closed up the book and slipped it in the breast pocket of his kutte.

"If Faye finds out I-"

"She's not gonna know I have it... alright?" Kozik raised an eyebrow watching as his brother seemed rather caring as to what would've happened to Faye. "You gotta understand these guys especially Weston, I mean it. If he finds out she's been keeping tabs on him..." Kozik paused from continuing, knowing his brother was unaware of Gemma's attack.

Rhett knew of the dangers the nazi pricks brought to the club, however, once hearing his brother mention a danger being directed at Faye, he didn't hesitate to question what his brother meant. "They attack woman?" He was a little taken aback by the question he asked, but he didn't dare hold back.

"They attacked her mother... Gemma." Kozik let the words slip from his mouth and watching the wide eye look in his younger brothers eyes, "Weston was one of them who raped her and if he thinks for a second Faye's watching him for retaliation, he won't be afraid to do it again."

Rhett was surprised at the news of the attack that was placed on the queen of SAMCRO, he would've expected the rivals to place hands on club members, but to place hands on the woman in the club was enough to build up hatred in anyone. His jaw clenched once realizing what his brother insinuated, now understanding why he took the booklet from his hands. He was sure that if Faye's father knew of her actions, she would be under his watchful eyes, but her father was unaware and that frightened Rhett knowing she had no protection.

"Look... Clay is planning on talking to a few NOMAD's tomorrow, he wants someone with her that can stay close and keep her protected. The shit going on in town and with the attack already on his wife, he's gonna want someone he can trust." Kozik knew his brother was interested the second his eyes struck from worry to interest. "I can out in a good word for you, hell so will Happy, he sure as hell knows you."

"..." Rhett stayed quiet as his brother began to explain tomorrows events, knowing very well he would have to impress the president of SAMCRO in order to get the job of watching out for Faye Morrow. He eyed a few of the patch members sitting out by the garage having beers, one of them just happened to be the familiar blue eyed Tig Trager and knowing he was a right hand man of Clay Morrow would've been a good hand to deal. "Tig?"

Kozik couldn't help but notice his brother's attention turn away from him and with a glance over his shoulder, he spotted him staring over at Tig with a few other members by his side. He caught onto Rhett's meaning in mentioning Tig and nodded his head, "He always did like you, I'm sure he would agree with whatever Happy says."

Rhett leaned on the back heel of his boot and turned away from Kozik, he then stole a seat at the picnic table as the mention of tomorrow set him on edge. Faye's safety weighing heavily in the back of his mind and he began to debate on telling her father of her time keeping, knowing very well that Faye would've been angered by his actions, but her life could've been in the balance. He kept quiet as he sat himself onto the table and kicked his feet up on the bench, ignoring a few of the brothers who called him inside the clubhouse to join them for a drink.

Kozik yelled off the brothers who encouraged Rhett to join them for a drink, relived when they headed back inside without question and let the two Kozik brothers be. It seemed as if revealing a truth to his young brother surprised him, after all, the attack was a rape against Gemma Teller-Morrow. He was witnessing Rhett's care for Faye Morrow and he couldn't seem to shake that sickening feeling in his gut either.

"Look, you've helped Happy with enough club runs, he's seen you protect this club... he's seen you go to bat for this damn club. If you want a good word to protect Faye, show you want it, got it?" Kozik wasn't careful with his words, wanting to give his little brother an extra push into conversation and when he got a small nod of the head as a reply he didn't question it. "She's gonna be fine."

"... Yeah, she is."

* * *

Two hours had passed since Faye had left the precinct and in that time she found herself locked up in her room, avoiding both of her parents but mostly her father. Her conversation with Stahl kept playing in her head over and over again, her mind racing with the slick comments Stahl let slip multiple time about the Irish and her fathers apparent smuggling business he ran through the club. Her fathers criminal history had been known to her growing up, he went away twice and she even went to visit him while was in lock up, but she never overheard information of guns being his voice of business.

It was the slight reason the panic took over Faye when asked by the agent, her mind was racing with the doubts and certainity while sitting alone with questions swarmed. She knew better than to dare to speak even the word 'gun' after that, Stahl was becoming a slick cop at the hands of SAMCRO and when Faye said the word 'lawyer' she knew she'd done the right thing.

It wasn't unknown to Faye that the club had a relationship with the Irish, they had a charter in Belfast and spoke to the members there every now and then. Some Irish even came to Charming from time to time, but guns being smuggled here for money wasn't seen in Faye's eyes. She knew the club well, she even knew they carried on with illegal acts to protect the town of Charming and some became criminals due to it. Her father had a business and there was no reason for her to speak on it.

As night fell Faye got herself showered and when she got back in her room to change into her pj's, her phone alerted her of a text before changing. She opened up the cell phone to see it was from Rhett and when opening it, she read the question, _'You okay?'_

His text was surprising as he seemed as if he wished to check in on her. She fought back a smile and the temptation to text back immediately, instead she threw her phone on the window seat and changed into her pj's rather quickly. Her hair wrapped up in a towel and dressed in clothing Faye sat down on the window seat and was right off to texting him a reply.

 _'i'll see you tomorrow'_

She hit the send button and was alerted once it finally went through. Her phone fell down in her lap as the rush of butterflies continued in her stomach and for a second, a smile was on her lip. Faye didn't want to like him, she didn't want to have anything to do with someone who wore a kutte, but with Rhett the pull to one another was almost maddening enough to tempt her.

The vibration of her phone resting against her thigh alerted her of the text and within seconds she read off the text, 'see you then.' leaving her with a smile. While the phone was in her hand Faye debated on calling her brother, checking in on her nephew, but she decided against it and tossed the burner aside. She leaned back against the window seat as her eyes traveled out the window, eyeing the few stars in the night sky that hung above before glancing out on the street.

She eyed each car parked in the road as she carried a fear of it being a cop in the back of her mind. After learning from Stahl that she'd been followed and watched by cops a sense of protection was built high. She needed to reassure herself no cops were watching her at home and feel the safe blanket of being in Charming. Stahl had the guts to follow her all the way to Fresno, which left Faye undoubtedly worried with cameras watching her now.

Her eyes scanned over the streets and when none of the vehicles seemed to have been of use Faye relaxed, embracing the night sky rising over Charming. While her mind was off of Agent Stahl, the accusations of her father's gun smuggling slipped into the back of her mind. Crime followed SACMROs members and it was a patch of honor. Faye knew that growing up as the wall of honor was quite popular in the clubhouse. She found herself staring at the mugshot belonging to her father quite often and memories seemed to flood back.

She was only five years old when Clay was first sent to prison, his crime kept hidden from her and it seemed the cycle continued. His absence through the years was something Faye struggled to deal with and some the memories were suppressed. Before that time, Faye took dance lessons when she was three years old and when turning five they stopped She couldn't seem to stomach the idea of her father not being at recitals, so she quit.

When visitation days came, she would practically be bouncing in her carseat on the drive there and nothing held her back once she got passed the iron bars.

Other times Faye could hardly remember times without her father and if asked didn't speak on when he was put back behind bars. She knew being apart of the club had consequences and with those came the pain bearing on the families, sometimes they overshadowed the positive parts of SAMCRO. Faye hated even being in the clubhouse without her father or brother, knowing they weren't present brought anger to the young girl. Her anger didn't go unnoticed under the watchful eyes of Tig, Chibbs, Bobby, and Piney were there to fill the void as best as they could. She couldn't count on the times they made her smile to keep her mind off her father's absence.

Clay asked for the men of the club to look after his wife and daughter while he was gone, after his faults locked him up he needed his brothers' to do the jobs he asked and with the commands came protection. She was thankful for the men who kept her from the negatively while at the clubhouse, they were her family and with her father being gone she realized just how important each of them were.

The thought of her father being sent away again only caused her head to spin, while she wasn't a stranger to the idea, she knew he would've been locked up for quite sometime if June succeeded. Gun smuggling would've been a serious charge and Faye didn't want to count the years her father would've been put away.

A soft knock drew Faye away from her thoughts and was followed by the creak of the door opening, a swift glance to her left was enough to spot her mother peaking inside. She pushed herself towards the edge of the window seat and stuck her legs off the side, "Should I be scared or something? I mean you came with pizza, you never let me eat in my room." She spoke of the plate her mother held in hand a slice of pizza resting on it.

A snort came from her father as her parents made their way inside the bedroom. "We thought you might be hungry and could use something to eat," She took a seat by her daughters side and placed the plate in front of her daughter to take. "this is a one time exception."

Faye had excused herself from dinner by insisting she wasn't hungry, yet, the smell alone was enough to realize her hunger and the knots vanished, allowing her to eat in peace. "I'll accept it." She caught her father grab the desk chair from across the room, carrying it over and place it in front of the window seat and take a seat himself. "... Do we have to discuss Stahl?"

"I hate to bring it up... especially after the day you've had, baby girl. But I need to know what Stahl said to you?" Clay rested his forearms against his knees, leaning forward to sit at eye level with his daughter who continued to chow down on the pizza slice. "I need to know everything."

Faye knew her father wanted answers to why Stahl would've made a dig at her, let alone follow her to Fresno and with a few more bites of pizza she found herself ready to talk. She placed the half eaten slice down on the plate now leaving it to sit in her lap as she spoke up.

"... She found knives on me when she brought me in," Faye could tell both of her parents were intent on everything she was saying as if their life depended on it, "made a snide comment about you smuggling guns here from Ireland." She knew her father wasn't expecting to hear that and she continued on, "She wanted me to admit you smuggled guns basically, asked me questions to try to admit to you even having guns."

Gemma watched as her daughter held steady eye contact with her father as she spoke, she hoped no animosity between them would draw out a fight and keep the two of them at war. It seemed different, Faye's tone wasn't raised or harsh and neither was her husbands, which gave her reason to believe they were settling this feud for once and for all.

"That it?" Gemma watched as Clay's eyes shifted over to her, knowing darn well the truth behind what she was saying and the business he held with the Irish.

Faye's shoulders tightened as she was reminded of the photos that were taken of her while being in Fresno, a certain one burned in the back of her mind and with flushed cheeks she shook her head. "She showed me the photos of while I was in Fresno, a few of them were of my jeep at the clubhouse and one of the guys up there getting my bags out of my car. She thought I was smuggling guns there for your business, apparently Mexicans and blacks aren't buying from you."

Clay flexed his fingers and fought through the pain of his arthritis flaring up with the tension and he shared a bit of a smile, seeing as Stahl believed she'd gotten an in with the club to spit fake news of his business. He knew his daughter was aware of his smuggling job, she rarely commented on it and whenever it was mentioned Faye didn't pay much mind. Clay was angered at the fact that Stahl had the nerve to to reveal his 'gun smuggling.'

"... That's all?"

His daughter nodded her head, now glancing down at the pizza in her lap and rolling her eyes at the mention of Stahl. He couldn't help but wonder what else Stahl had snapped of his child and while his curious mind traveled, he needed to reassure her of the safety aspect. "She's not gonna follow you again, I'm gonna make sure of that, alright?"

"What am I gonna get locked up on house arrest?" Faye snorted now snatching her pizza up to steal a bite. Silence from both of her parents was enough to give her an answer. "You gonna make someone follow me around all day?"

"That's our best bet until she leaves town, baby." Clay caught the slight frustration in his daughters eyes as she placed the pizza on her nightstand, "I don't know who this bitch is working with, but I sure as hell ain't gonna let her watch you, not without someone by your side."

Faye's arms crossed over her chest as she grew a little frustrated at both of her parents, knowing they meant well, but having a babysitter only meant being watched by a club member twenty-four-seven. "So you're gonna make Sack follow me around?"

"Not a prospect." Clay explained now catching her by surprise with his words, "Most of the guys in town are here for a reason, they're the best we got for fighting and protection. I know some of the NOMAD's and they're skillful enough that I would trust them with my daughter." He caught the side eye of his daughter glance over at her mother, now raising an eyebrow he was tempted to question it, but instead left it at that. "I'm planning on talking to Happy about it."

"So, does that mean I'll be getting my own personal sitter tomorrow at the latest?" Her father nodded, leaving the knot to form back into her stomach at the thought of a certain NOMAD who had potential of being her 'bodyguard'. "looking forward to it." She couldn't hide the sarcasm from her voice and both of her parents noticed.

Gemma couldn't blame her daughter as the annoyance followed, after all Gemma never favored the thought of a patch following her. She wrapped a gentle arm on her daughters shoulders and drew Faye in to place a kiss on her temple. "It's for your protection..." She knew her daughter was aware of the protection factor.

"I'm sure it'll be fun... I can make _friends_ with a bodyguard." Faye's tone sounded rather sarcastic, but when her parents seemed annoyed at her comment and she quickly covered it up. "I'm joking, I'm joking... just shitty timing for humor."

"... Just a little," Clay muttered under his breath now standing from his seat and eyeing the half eaten pizza on the nightstand. "Finish up before you go to bed, that way I can make sure to tell that bodyguard to monitor that your eating." He watched his daughter roll his eyes as he snatched the chair up by the top rail and carried it back to the desk across the room. "Shitty timing."

"Glad to know I got it from somewhere." Faye found her smiling at her fathers sarcasm and now reached for the slice of pizza to finish off. "Just promise me he won't be annoyingly clingy, you know I hate that."

Clay's eyes shifted to his wife, watching her crack a smile at Faye's comment before he cracked a smirk along with her. "It'll be his job to be clingy, but I got it... just try not to but his chops too much." He made his way to the bedroom door and motioned out in the hallway. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, make sure she finishes." He spoke to his wife before taking a step out of the bedroom to call up Tig and inform him of Stahl's information.

Faye and Gemma now sat alone in the bedroom as picking at the slice of pizza counted as eating, but not under the watchful eyes of the mother. Gemma noticed her daughter being quite quiet once her father left, she had an idea already stirring in the back of her mind and instead of asking questions she spoke up with mentioning what had happened earlier that day.

"If I had known Stahl was following you, I never would've let your ass leave town." Gemma watched as Faye paused at picking off the toppings of the pizza, now placing it aside once more to avoid eating. "You know, I got to see some of those photos... they just so happened to slip out of her hands when I got here." She caught her daughters gaze quickly shift to meet her own.

Gemma knew her daughter was surprised to hear that and judging by her reaction, she wished her mother hadn't seen the photos.

"Oh yeah?" Faye tried hiding over her nerves with a laugh, now standing up from the window seat to pull back the bedsheets that were made up. "The clubhouse has changed a bit since we were last there, pretty interesting to look at." She tugged on the duvet cover as well as the sheets and tossed the throw pillows on the floor.

Her reaction enough was setting Gemma on the right track of seeing through her words, she stood up and followed her daughters actions and began to help her make down the bed. "I didn't see much of the clubhouse, quite a few of you and Josie... also a NOMAD hanging around you." She watched Faye snatch the burner off the end of the bed and when the word 'NOMAD' left her lips, she paused from placing it on the nightstand.

It seemed as if the certain NOMAD wasn't just a kiss to her daughter and judging by the reaction she was getting, he might've been more important than the picture let on. Gemma grabbed the throw blanket at the end of the bed and rung it out to lay over the duvet, watching as Faye seemed to avoid her heavy gaze as the placed the phone on the charger.

"Which photo are you talking about?" Her hands fidgeted with the charger cord and placed the phone down on the nightstand and once hearing her father's voice from down the hall, she quickly went to shut her bedroom door, hoping he wouldn't overhear. "It's the one of me and a NOMAD kissing, isn't it?" She kept her back facing her mother and almost slapped herself for even saying it.

Her lips pursed as her daughter finished up the questions for her, now taking a seat at the end of her bed Gemma shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't exactly call that a kiss, baby. Judging by the way his hands were grabbing at your ass." She couldn't help but chuckle as her daughter seemed to cringe. "Who is he?"

Faye's throat ran dry as her mother continued to speak on the photo, the photo burned in the back of her mind as the embarrassment of her mother seeing it only made it worse. She glanced over her shoulder to catch her mothers eyes watching her and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. "He's just a NOMAD I met at the clubhouse..." She replied in hopes Gemma would buy her lie.

"Mhmm." A stiff nod came from Gemma as she caught the lie laced in her daughters voice, "I know you wouldn't kiss someone because you felt like it, I know there'd have to be something behind it." She was surprised to watch Faye's head turn and her gaze meeting her own.

"That agent bitch sure likes to stir up trouble." Faye muttered under her breath, hoping her mother wouldn't shame her for the cursing and luckily for her she didn't. "It wasn't anything, Mom... it was just a kiss." She new she was lying through her teeth and attempted to front her true feelings. However, judging by the look in Gemma's eyes, she wasn't seeing past her bluffing. "Don't, please... I'm not telling you anything else."

"I'm not asking for anything else." Gemma held her hands up as her daughter seemed to grow defensive over the topic. "Just imagine my surprise seeing my daughter sucking faces with a patch member, after she swore up and down it would never happen. Excuse me for being a little curious..." Her hands now dropped to her sides and she shrugged her shoulders giving a small smirk. "He here?"

Faye was biting her tongue as she listened her mother repeat her words and forcing her to swallow crow. She wanted to tell her it was nothing and the kiss meant nothing, but that lie would've been difficult to blurt out without struggling to speak. Her eyes shifted back and forth between her mother and the floor, hoping her gaze would break, it didn't judging by Gemma's eyes which were fixed on her. She almost laughed as the question left Gemma's lips, now crossing her arms over her chest and stepping around her mother to turn on the lamp by her bedside.

"Why would he be here? He was up in Fresno." She narrowed her eyes at her mother and smirked, trying to get around the idea of lying once more without giving herself away.

"I don't know... most NOMAD's are here in Charming now, like your father said for protection on the clubhouse and family." Gemma was careful with treading around the subject of his presence, "If he is here in Charming, it could explain why you haven't been hanging around the clubhouse. Don't think I haven't noticed that."

"What don't you notice?" Faye found herself stumped as her mother seemed to weasel her way with the truth, as she had always done. "It doesn't matter if he's here or not, it wasn't anything."

Gemma could practically see through her daughter as the lies continued and she knew better than to ignore it. In the back of her mind, she began to wonder who the faceless NOMAD could've been and suddenly she was reminded of todays events when a certain NOMAD had informed her of Faye being taken in. He was insistent on speaking to Clay and he'd just happened to be there when Faye was brought in, leaving too many loopholes for her to see through. Gemma looked over her shoulder to catch Faye hiding the burner cell under her pillow and she raised an eyebrow, the curious tone striking the mother once more.

"Alright... if that's all, I'll leave it at that." Gemma spoke, now bluffing as she stepped back away from her daughter's bed and made her way to the bedroom door. "If your worried with your father finding out, he won't. Stahl's not gonna use petty shit like that." She looked back at Faye from the doorway and watched her tuck herself under the warm duvet, "Your father's gonna expect you at the clubhouse tomorrow morning, we can go pick up Abel beforehand."

Faye watched from her bed as her mother stood in the doorway to say goodnight, leaving her thinking of tomorrow which seemed to planned for her. While it would've annoyed Faye under normal circumstances, she kept quiet after today's events seemed to have been an eyeopener. She nodded her head and left her mother with a small smile, "Yeah... sounds good."

Gemma returned a smile as her daughter seemed to have accepted the terms of her father's protection, which she knew was only for the best and it seemed as if Faye had as well. "Goodnight Faye," She whispered before closing the door behind her to head down the hall to join her husband. She could hear her husbands muffled voice from the hallway and when stepping into the bedroom, he stood at his bedside with the burner by his ear. Gemma assumed it was either Jax or Tig on the other line and let him continue to phone call.

She opted to fed Sonny in the meantime and covered up his cage for the night afterwards, knowing once he had his meal he would nod off to sleep. The queen of SAMCRO was just relieved to have the calmness of the night settle through the house. A night in her own bedroom sounded more tempting than anything. After finishing up with Sonny she made her way straight to the bathroom, she ran the faucet and grabbed her makeup remover to wash away the makeup, the warm water being a comfort to her skin as the makeup was washed away.

She grabbed the hand towel next to the sink and dried off her face, then catching her husband in the mirror standing behind her and with a small smile she asked, "Jax or Tig?" She placed the hand towel on the counter and began to take out the containers of moisturizer from the drawers on her side of the bathroom.

"Jax... he wanted me to fill him in on what Stahl asked Faye, needless to say he wasn't surprised either." Clay watched as his wife began to line up the containers of products along the counter. "Says he's gonna ask Kozik about his younger brother, apparently Happy's mentioned him and he's a respected NOMAD. Which means if Happy's put in a good word he's not just some patch."

Gemma rubbed the cream onto her cheeks while listening to her husband explain the phone call, she nodded her head and said, "We both know if Happy's put in a good word it means another thing as well." She sniffled a laugh along with her husband and motioned for him to leave the bathroom. "Grab me a nightgown, will you?"

He didn't have to be asked twice as Clay stepped out of the bathroom and did as his wife asked and he returned with a black nightgown in hand, placing it on counter beside Gemma. He didn't say another word as his wife began to remove her jewelry and place it in the jewelry box, for Clay it took him back to getting to know Gemma. She had a routine she followed every night and to Clay it always made him laugh knowing the woman he married stuck to it without a bother. She would start by washing her face of any make up, then rub in the products of moisturizer that were far to expensive, followed by removing her jewelry and then slipping into her pjs.

If there was one thing Clay could say truthfully about his wife, it was that he was madly in love with the woman who proudly wore his crow. He turned away from his wife's as he opened up the shower door and turned on the faucet, he let the cold water run and waited for steam heat to rise.

While Gemma was placed her jewelry up in its case she couldn't help but hear the sniffled snicker come from her husband, which caused her to look over her shoulder as she unbuttoned her blouse. "What are you laughing at?" She paused from getting undressed as only two buttons were left intact, revealing the black lace bra hosting her breasts perfectly.

"I've been married to you for eighteen plus years and I can't think of a night where you don't have this routine of yours..." Clay smiled to himself as he turned back around to grab a towel, but he stopped short as his eyes caught the cleavage forming under the blouse on his wife. He couldn't fight his burning desire for his wife either, which was obvious by the look matching in his eyes.

Gemma scoffed hearing his explanation behind his laugh and she caught his eyes travel down to her breast. She was taken aback by his reaction, knowing very well it had been over two and half months since they had been intimate. She nervously bit her bottom lip and began to finish unbuttoning the blouse, "You lose your words there, baby?" She watched his eyes travel downward as she tossed the blouse in the dirty hamper.

"... You... I want my wife." Clay meant every word as he admired his wife; with not even a brush of makeup on her face he was still in awe of the woman he married. He seemed to catch her by surprise as she parted her lips to speak and couldn't find a way to respond to him. He stood only a few inches away from his wife and when she didn't seem to deny her desire either, he grabbed by her hips drawing her in as he pressed himself into her chest.

Gemma's lips were slightly parted with the shock running through her body and the crave of her husbands touch allowing her to give in. Her marriage had taken a far turn since her husband had found out about the rape and her guard was breaking down and now she didn't fear his touch, or even flinch at his yearning for her growing in his jeans. She responded to his touch as she leaned further into him, brushing her lips against his before her hands began to tug and pull on the button on his jeans.

Clay had been loyal to Gemma ever since he learned of Faye's knowledge of cheating and the last person he'd been with was in fact Cherry, months ago. He craved not just sex, he craved sex from his wife. The kiss was gentle at first, but the passionate kiss was initiated by Gemma's tongue and he was patient with every move. He began to undress her as well as his jeans fell to the floor, along with the lace she wore and once he gained the approval of his wife, nothing held him back from moving himself and his wife in the shower.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'd really love to hear some feedback and if you could leave a review, my appreciation would be quite grand, thank you so much for reading along and hope you're enjoying it._**


	16. Chapter 16

Charming had been quiet for Faye Morrow, after all she'd been under heavy watch of her mother and father. She was either at the clubhouse or home, no where in between. Her father was attempting to find a NOMAD to track her in the meantime, luckily with the help of Happy and his insight on the patches he had his choice lined up. Which left them in church in the morning to discuss the chosen NOMAD.

Meanwhile Faye had been waiting on her nephew in the early morning hours at the clubhouse, her second cup of coffee didn't seem to kick in until her mother began to throw out demands. She snuck into the kitchen of the clubhouse as her mother asked for a bottle to be made and she downed a cup before heading back out. The busy morning began by getting Abel from her brothers home then heading down to the clubhouse to meet her father.

The clubhouse was calm than usual with its members sprawled out around the outside mostly, some in the garage and some working on their bikes. Inside a few of the guys were catching up on their sleep as they had been lacking the past few days with Clay's guards being , most of the guys knew the calm always came before the storm, which each patch was ready for.

While her father and brother were in the chapel, Faye was attempting to get Abel down for a nap in Jax's room. The gentle rocking seemed to be doing the job, the infant was also a little restless in her arms. She began to hum along to a lullaby, soothing the little baby in her arms and soon his eyes turned heavy and his body fell limp.

She laid him down on his belly in the playpen then carefully placed a blanket over the young babe, leaving the baby monitor close to his side. Faye held the other baby monitor in hand as she made her way out of the back of the clubhouse, she didn't see her mother anywhere around the bar where she'd left her. She didn't bother looking around the clubhouse when the baby monitor could've gone out of range, so instead she stole a seat at the bar.

Half-Sack continued to sweep up peanut shells from behind the bar as his day of bitch work continued on and the chores were only piling up with the day. He spotted Faye take a seat behind the bar and with the broom in hand made his way over to her, "Finally got the little guy to crash?" He asked before placing the broom aside.

"Yeah... he should be down for about an hour." Faye placed the monitor on the bar in front of her and gave a shrug of her shoulders, "Where'd my mom go?"

"Her cell went off and she headed outside, haven't seen her since." Sack began to wipe down the bar of the shells and swept them at his feet, "I'm sure you could head back in the kitchen and snag another coffee in the meantime?" He watched the smirk grown on her lips at the mention of his idea. "You didn't hear it from me though."

His encouragement was enough to spark the interest in another cup of coffee, after all she spent most of her morning running after Abel. Which made her give Tara and Jax credit, little Abel certainly wasn't a cake walk. She jumped from the bar stool before winking at the prospect, "I knew there was a reason you've been here for so long."

Faye made her way back into the kitchen to see a fresh pot of coffee and before long, she served herself a mug and poured a little sugar. Usually she drank it black, but she hoped the sugar kick would give her an extra boost. The first warm sip was enough to make her smile and once hearing footsteps travel in the kitchen, she looked to see a familiar Kozik brother joining her. She watched him reach for the basket, which was usually filled with fresh muffins, but was empty.

"Shit..."

His mumbling didn't go unnoticed as Faye now faced the Tacoma patch member and bit her bottom lip, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Tig ate the last one this morning." She bit her bottom lip once seeing him toss the basket back on the counter. "Even worse... it was banana nut."

"With the extra crumb topping?" Kozik questioned with his suspicions of Tig and once seeing her nod her head, he proceeded to toss the basket back on the counter. "Glad to know Tig's mouth is always full."

"Oh, that's a definite given." Faye raised the mug to her lips and stole another sip before catching Kozik's questionable eyes meeting hers, "What? It's true."

Kozik stifled a laugh at Faye's sense of humor and catching the smile he nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right." He now scratched the back of his neck and took a step closer to the Morrow girl, carefully picking his place to speak up on his brother. "You know... your dad is looking at NOMAD's to follow you around, one just happens to be my brother."

Faye didn't expect the conversation to turn rather serious, but when he mentioned Rhett, her hands shook a little and she looked down inside the mug eyeing her coffee before attempting to laugh off the nerves coursing through her hands. "Irony in life, huh?" She caught him inching closer and nervously placed the coffee mug down on the counter, not wanting to drop it from her shaky hand.

"... Your lucky he didn't show your dad this." Kozik stole the booklet from his breast flap of his kutte and showed it to Faye, who's eyes shifted and quickly widened at the sight of what he held. "Rhett sure as hell didn't wanna give this to me," He placed it down by the coffee mug on the counter and said, "but he didn't have much of a choice."

"I'm gonna kill him." Faye muttered under her gritted teeth snatching the book up and slipping it in the back pocket of her jeans. "Your brother, he-"

"Likes you?" Kozik caught her glance over her shoulder at him as his words were rather charming, leaving her a little annoyed and he couldn't fight the smile. "He drives me just as crazy though, believe me, but I'm not sure if it's in the same way for you." He caught her smirk curl up into her lip and he chuckled, "He's into you if you haven't figured that out yet?"

Faye hung her head a little low as her hair then covered up her flushed cheeks. "Is there a reason you're telling me this?" She desperately hoped Abel would've let out a cry to get her out of this conversation. "If this is where you rave about your brother, I get it, it's sweet but-"

"No raving, nothing like that at all." Kozik leaned his backside against the counter with his arms resting across his chest, "I've just never seen my brother want to protect someone like he's done the club, until you." He knew his comments were surprising Faye, especially coming from the older brother.

Her attempt to avoid Kozik's heavy gaze was a struggle as she kept her eyes down on the coffee in hand, yet, the shock was clear across her face. She found herself looking to the man standing beside her, causing him to raise an eyebrow as a smile grew on his lips. Faye's eyes rolled as his tooth grinned smile seemed to mock her. "You want me to swoon now?"

Kozik snorted at her effort to hide a sense of admiration to his brother's concern for the girl, which was why he mentioned it in the first place. He didn't expect her to push it off the way she had. "I can imagine being a little on edge after learning what happened to your mom." He paused once her eyes met his at the mention of her mother and he continued. "It's one of the reasons you watched that shop, but do you know if they're watching you, Faye?" He got no response, a simple blank stare from the young woman. "I'm telling you this because he will protect you... whether you want that or not."

The fit of butterflies seemed to flutter in her stomach as she heard Kozik speak of his brother, not wanting to find herself charmed or worked over with what he said. She cracked her knuckles, as nervous habit of hers as nodded her head, hoping he would understand she meant not to be rude or cold. Faye stepped towards the kitchen sink and dumped out the coffee and with a simple rinse from the faucet, left it in the drying rack.

"Um... I should probably check on Abel." She turned off the running water and dried her hands on the hand towel, but as she made her way to leave the kitchen her brother stepped in between her and the doorway. Faye jumped at first, not expecting to be interrupted from leaving and then laughed a bit once calming herself down. "Shit, you scared me."

Jax has previously been in church when Clay asked him to find Faye, yet, he was surprised to see her in the kitchen with Kozik joining her. He raised an eyebrow catching his sister by surprise when turning the corner, he chuckled scratching the back of his neck, "Good it's gonna stay that way." He smirked quickly hoping humor would bring a smile. "Your dad's wanting you in the chapel... Abel asleep?"

"He went down for a nap about fifteen minutes ago... I've got the baby monitor, don't worry." Faye had snapped the baby monitor onto the belt loop of her jeans and waited to hear a cry from the infant on the other line, but had yet to do so. She huffed a little now inching in-between her brother and the doorway, "I can go check on him if-"

Her brother noticed her trying to avoid heading to the chapel and meet with her father and when Faye squeezed between him, he unclipped the baby monitor off her hip and held it up in the air. "I think I got it. Chapel... _now_." He added a stern tone to his voice and smirked watching her slowly head out to join Clay in the Chapel. He turned to look over at Kozik and with a nod of his head said, "You might wanna join her."

* * *

Her walk to the chapel was short as the anticipation of the unknown bodyguard of hers kept her on her toes. She knew he would be waiting behind the double doors and when pushing them open Faye wasn't surprised to see Rhett standing across the table from her father, his eyes met hers and she ignored them, switching to her father to cover up her stare. She caught a few of the familiar men sitting along the Redwood table and even Happy, SAMCRO's newest patch member, who stood by Rhett's side.

Rhett had been in the chapel for some time discussing the situation the president had been dealt with and with worry came complete concern over who would be protecting his daughter. He stayed quiet as Happy spoke on his behalf, explaining to Clay of his skills in combat and also the tough stability Rhett carried for the club itself. He was also greatfull when Tig spoke up on his respect for the club, swearing to the president that he would be protect Faye with his life if given the task.

He didn't speak much, not when Clay didn't ask him to and when he heard the president ask for Jax Teller to go and grab his sister to bring her in, his nerves seemed to be getting the best of him. The palm of his hands grew clammy as he rubbed them against the side of his jeans, he knew he could've easily gotten the job with Happy and Tig on his side and now it seemed as if it was happening. He caught the double doors slide open and he spotted Faye standing in the doorway, he raised an eyebrow at her pretty brown eyes meeting his and gave a small smile.

"Well... am I supposed to take a seat or just stand in the doorway?" Faye's comment brought on laughter from the men and her father answered her by waving her inside the chapel. She gave him a smile and stepped in the chapel, the doors closing behind her as she stood by her father at the head of the table and nervously began to fidget with the rings on her fingers. "... Jax said you wanted me?"

"Yeah, baby... this is Rhett, Kozik's little brother... you remember him?" Clay had his forearms pressed against the arms of his seat as he watched his daughter's eyes dart across the room to glance at the NOMAD. He was surprised to see her cheeks turn a shade of pink and watched as she continued to fidget with her jewelry.

Faye felt her heart skipping a beat as her fathers question seemed to surprise her, she hadn't interacted much with Rhett under her father's watchful eyes and she wondered why he would've asked in the first place. She looked across the room to Rhett, almost questioning why her father would've asked and was just as surprised when Rhett answered her silent question.

"I told him we met each other when you were in Fresno, it happened to be the night you broke that girls nose." Rhett gave a small smirk to Faye as he caught her by surprise and a small fit of laughter came from the men sitting at the redwood table.

"... that sounds vaguely familiar, you were a good friend with Marcus, right?" Faye caught on to the small little white lie Rhett seemed to tell and shook her head in disbelief. "Not one of my proudest moments."

"I would've loved to see it myself." Tig Trager spoke with a grin on his face before receiving a glare from Clay and covering his smile to hide his laughter.

Clay kept his eyes off his daughter as his Sgt-at-Arms seemed to be testing his patience and tempted him to give a sharp kick under the table, but he narrowed his eyes instead. "Anyway... Rhett's gonna be the one tailing you for a while, think you'll be okay with that?" He asked his daughter now rising up on his feet to end the church meeting.

Faye kept her eyes on the grinning blue eyed NOMAD as her father asked for approval and she nodded her head, crossing her arms across her chest before shrugging her shoulders. "I'd take him over a prospect any day." She whispered receiving a small smile from Rhett, who rounded the redwood table to come closer.

Her father snatched the gavel from the table and with one swift movement of his hand slammed it onto the table, allowing the men to get up and leave to go about the day of business. She waited as the men left the chapel and noticed Rhett eyeing her from across the room as he made his way out the double doors. Hell, she couldn't help but do the same.

"I trust him with enough to watch after this club on the road... I'm trusting him to watch after you," Clay spoke up as he stood alone with his daughter in the chapel, allowing the two of them to speak one on one alone. He watched her attention turn to him as the guys left and she leaned against the redwood table once she realized he wished to speak with her. "I'm doing this for your protection Faye, which is why I'm asking you to take it easy on this guy, don't try-"

"Don't try and run off from his supervision and give him such a hard time he wants to quit?" Faye finished her father's request as she gave him a small smile. "I get it... after learning about Stahl keeping tabs on me I'd rather have someone with me. I won't try anything... scouts honor." She raised her right hand high in the air before crossing her heart.

Clay scoffed at his daughters promise and raised an eyebrow at the raise of her hand, "You weren't even in scouts for two months, baby girl. You think that still counts?" He gave her a gentle nudge forward to leave the chapel receiving an eye-roll.

"Hey, I thought we got free cookies out of it and at least I lasted two months." Faye kicked herself off the edge of the table, reaching in the back pocket of her jeans, taking the little black book from her pocket. "If I tell you something, can you promise not to get mad at me... _please_."

He half expected their discussion to end on a joking matter, all until his daughters seemed to take him by surprise as her hands were hidden behind her back. Clay was concerned knowing his daughter wanted his promise in knowing his anger wouldn't get the best of him, but in that moment he knew he would have to agree or else it would've set the father and daughter back. "Alright... I promise."

She held the book out to her father and received confusion from her father as she nervously bit her bottom lip, finding the courage to speak up. "I've been stalking Weston and Zobelle at the shop," She ignored her father's growing pupils and looked down at the book in hand. "I've been sitting at the cafe across the street, clocking the times they're in and out of the store." She knew her father couldn't hide his frustration, it was obvious by his set jaw and cold eyes. "I know the number of times Weston is there everyday, like clockwork he shows up."

Clay stayed silent as Faye explained the reason for the booklet in her hands and his rising anger was tempted to scorn her for the dangerous secret. He took the notebook from her grasp and began to flip through the pages, spotting the date and times of both Weston and Zobelle's shop time. He raised an eyebrow as she seemed to even write down the time frame. "You clocked them?"

Faye was surprised of her fathers question and the tension in her body soon relaxed, she dropped her hands to her sides nodding. "Yeah... I didn't want Weston to go unwatched, especially in town." She explained, "he likes been hanging around the shop more, not sure why." She met eyes with her father, bravely telling her truth. "If you're mad-"

"I'm more than mad, Faye." Clay's approach to anger was calm as he closed up the book and slipped it in the breast flap of his kutte. "If they ever caught on to what you were doing, you think they would question placing a hand on you like they did your mother?" He paused once Faye's head dropped in shame, catching her by surprise with his truthful statement. "..." He let out a heavy breath of frustration and shook his head, knowing his words were harsh. "I... Faye, I didn't mean..."

"... You're right, I get it." Faye spoke quietly, not daring to avoid the truth her father spat. "It didn't start purposefully, I was at the cafe getting coffee and I saw him and... I was too scared to go outside, so I stayed there until he left. I started it after realizing following him could be helpful." She half expected herself to fight her father on his cruel statement, but he was right and she could not deny him on it.

Clay could tell his daughter was shameful of her choice ad while he wanted her to understand the consequences of what could've been, he wished not to frighten her, but it seemed he had done so. Clay lifted his empty hand towards his daughter and tilted her chin up watching the pair of brown eyes meet his. "... He's gonna be taken care of baby girl, I promise."

"I just hated sitting there... knowing he was free and unharmed." She whispered under her breath as she was reminded of her mothers painful confession replaying in the back of her mind. "I'm sorry... please, don't let Mom know." Faye could tell her father agreed with her begging and once he nodded his head, there was no doubt he agreed.

"She won't..." He released her chin with a gentle touch and ran his hand along her cheek as he admired her soft features. "This could become helpful in the long run, baby. I don't wanna say thank you because it was wrong..." He smiled as her laugh lightened the tension, "but thank you."

"Yeah... glad I could help the club out." She muttered under her breath before receiving a nudge towards the door. "I know, I know... it was wrong, I got it." She raised her arms up in defense as she stepped out from behind the sliding doors.

Clay was not in favor of his daughter getting involved with any club business and knowing her actions from watching the nazis only worried him; his little girl hadn't shown interest in the club business before, not until finding out her mother had been attacked. He could only hope her interest was short termed or else his stressful pain would cripple him completely.

Faye was surprised to find both Kozik men standing outside the chapel, laughing with one another as they goofed off with the game set. She could only hope darts would not be the next game to be played. She eagerly eyed the NOMAD as excitement and curiosity seemed to get the best of her.

"So... you ready to follow me around?" Faye stepped out of the chapel doors with her arms crossed, watching the NOMAD patch who had his body leant up against the pool tables with Kozik at his side. She couldn't help but fight the smile on her lips as his blue eyes glanced her way, a smirk was his response, catching her by surprise. "Ohh, I see, NOMAD thinks this is gonna be easy."

"I didn't say that, not one bit." Rhett acted fast on her statement, covering it up within own words before receiving a nudge from his brother as Clay Morrow stepped out behind his daughter from the chapel. He was quick to hide his wandering eyes as he addressed her, looking to the president asking, "You mentioned she's fond of coffee, does she have a limit?"

Faye scoffed at her father's laughter as it broke a light tension between the four of them; his question however seemed to annoy her most of all.

"Her mother prefers two cups a day." Clay found humor in the NOMAD's question, a gentle nudge to his daughters side encouraged Faye forward, "She's not been fond of eating either the past few days and-" He stopped catching the narrowed eyes of his daughters dart over her shoulder and he playful grinned before returning to NOMAD. "Just make sure she's safe... that's it, got it?"

"Yes sir." Rhett nodded his head at the president out of respect and received a gentle pat on the back from his older brother, who stood beside him with a smirk on his lips. "I'll make sure of it." He watched as Clay stepped around Faye and motioned for Kozik to follow after him.

"... behave." Kozik whispered as he passed by Rhett; he knew his little brother cared for the well being of the Morrow girl, but he just hoped his desires wouldn't end up leading him into trouble either.

Once the two were left alone Faye slowly took one big step forward, his blue eyes watching her carefully as she snatched the cue stick from his grasp, "So... does this mean you're gonna let me win a game of pool now?" She circled around the pool table allowing her to stand on the opposite side as she fixed up a game.

"Fat chance." Rhett was quick to defend his honor with a smirk on his lips, turning to catch her brown eyes looking back at him. "I'm not gonna take it easy on you either, so if you think this might change our winning streak, good-luck..." He now reached for the triangle on the bar stool and placed it down on the table. "You're not gonna beat me."

"Let's bet..."

Laughter came from both Faye and Rhett as they set up the game of pool and while the brothers tossed it of as the two getting along, across the clubhouse a pair of brown eyes watched as the two shared a flirtatious gleam in their eyes. Gemma had her hip leaning up against the bar as her arm was resting on the edge burner cell in hand: her phone call with Tara ended and she made her way back inside to rejoin her daughter, only to find she was missing. Imagine her surprise to spot her with a NOMAD and a teasing smile as she played a game of pool.

He also happened to be the NOMAD who informed Gemma of Stahl's actions a few days ago: only giving the mother even more insight to who might have been the NOMAD locking lips with her daughter.

She didn't take her eyes off the NOAMD, the similar flare to him matched a picture that had been burned in the back of Gemma's mind. He seemed to be giving her a flirty smile right back and when she caught the two sharing a laugh, her eyebrow raised with curiosity. Her attention broke as her husband came to join her side at the bar, placing a kiss on her cheek as a greeting.

"Who's that?" She ignored her husband going straight into grilling him of the NOMAD, she watched his eyes travel across the clubhouse and over to Faye.

"He's a NOMAD we chose to follow Faye." Clay seemed to have noticed Gemma's forward question and chuckled as he turned his attention back to his wife. She was on edge by the tone of her voice and he hoped to calm her worries with explanation. "He's a good patch, baby." Clay placed a hand on her back and rubbed up and down. "He's Kozik's little brother..."

Gemma was comforted by her husbands touch as he attempted to calm her racing heart, yet, when hearing him say the NOMAD was Kozik's little brother a small chuckle left her lips. The NOMAD looked quite familiar and as he informed her of his identity, she could see just who his older brother was. "What a damn coincidence," She muttered under her breath as her husband seemed to ignore the comment, unaware of her knowledge of the NOMAD and Faye. She kept that to herself, knowing very well if Clay got word of the two of them locking lips, his overprotective father ways would heighten and Gemma was praying for peace.

Within the hour of Faye continuing her game of pool with Rhett, Jax headed out with her father and left the care of his son for both her and Gemma. The baby monitor sat on the bar as Faye was up to take her shot, but her nephews cooing left her handing Rhett the cue stick and heading back to check on her nephew. However, she was surprised to find her mother changing his diaper when entering the dorm.

"I thought you were making dinner, how did you hear that from-"

"He's like clockwork... wakes up within the hour of falling asleep," Gemma spoke in a baby voice as she stood over Abel and slipped on the brand new diaper before buttoning up the onesie. "Plus I came back here to check on him and little thing was wide awake." She tickled her grandsons belly causing Abel to erupt in a fit of laughter. "along with a shitty diaper."

Faye was sure to close the door behind her, followed by the soft smile as her nephews laugh filled her ears. "Well then, thank you for catching that end of the stick for me," She stood at her mother's side as Gemma scooped up Abel in her arms, "I can take him if you want to finish dinner?" Faye winked as her nephew's attention turned over to her, beginning to coo at the baby giving him her attention.

"Please, I used to balance you on my hip and serve beers at the same time, I think I'm pretty capable of cooking with my grandson." Gemma was quick to retreat any idea of her daughter taking her grandson from her arms and with her free hand grabbed a teething toy hidden away in the baby bag. "Besides... you looked pretty distracted by that NOMAD, don't you think?"

Gemma's words were laced with sarcasm and yet Faye's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, which did not go unnoticed under the watchful mother's eyes as she chuckled under her breath. "I'm just gonna assume he's the one you were tongue tied up with in Fresno?" She felt the tug of Abel's hand on her lace top and quickly stopped him from pulling anymore cleavage down.

"... If Dad finds out-"

"He's not gonna hear anything from me, baby." Gemma calmed her daughter's nerves before they could rise any further, "Besides... you don't wanna to be with anyone in the club," She paused as she tossed the used diaper in the trash can resting by the bathroom door, then turning to face her daughter as Abel fumbled with her necklace. "... so what does it matter?"

Faye could hear the 'I told you so,' from Gemma and wanted nothing more than to take her words back. She glanced over her shoulder to respond with a snarky comment, but watched as her mother left her alone in the dorm with Abel cheerful cooing being heard from down the hall. Her mind found a peaceful silence as she took a seat on the edge of the bed and anxiously her knee began to bounce at the thought of her father catching word of Rhett. Hell, her mother knew and so did Kozik... she could not risk the club finding out. Which meant distance between her and the NOMAD was no longer an option.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, wow... it's been too long, babes. School has been serving me enough to handle and now that it's slightly calming down, I finished this chapter and have some what of the next chapter done. I'm sorry it's been too long and I hope it does not happen again. Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**_


End file.
